She Fell From the Sky
by AloverOfBooks
Summary: G!PAnna/Angel!Anna. [AU] Subject A117 has spent her entire life in a lab. After being set free, she finds herself in a world she doesn't understand. She meets Elsa the rich girl who becomes her owner. She realizes there is more going on at Weseleton Genetic Science than anyone thought. She learns that some things are better left alone.ELSANNA (Might be OOC at first)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Set Free

Professor Lovdahl ran down the dark corridors, her only light was the red alarm lights that flashed brightly every few moments. Her eyes counted the numbers on the walls, searching for the right one.

_A112, A113… A116. Aha! A117!_

She stopped and quickly fished out her identity card and swiped it on the door. It flashed green and the door slid open with a hiss. Inside was a small bed, connected to the wall. Subject A117 bolted up from the small bed, "Professor Lovdahl! What's going on here? Why are the lights acting all weird?" She looked confused, but her bright smile this time made Lovdahl sad, and brought no joy this time.

Lovdahl shook her head and pulled out her key. "This section of WGS has been shut down, they are destroying all traces of subjects. That includes you A117." Lovdahl worked on unlocking the lock that held strong leather straps to A117 small body. Her shaking hands were not helping her, and she dropped the key. "Damn it. I don't want them destroying you, we've worked too hard. I'm setting you free."

Lovdahl picked up the key, and A117 shook her head, excited and terrified all at the same time. "Setting me free? To were? Will I go to another lab?"

Lovdahl frowned at the subject's words, redoubling her efforts. She was running out of time. "No, you're not going to another lab. I mean that you are going outside.. When I get you there, I want you to fly. To fly as far away as you can. Do you understand?"

A117 tilted her head, grunting when Lovdahl pulled a strap too hard. "But we're not supposed to fly.. Not outside, if I go outs-"

"Listen to me! They have called you a failed test all your life. I don't think thats true. I'm giving you a chance to run! I don't want to see them destroy you. I want you to get out of here and be free. Now follow me A117." Lovdahl turned away walking quickly out the door, knowing A117 would follow like a dog. It was trained into her to listen to the scientists. That didn't stop Lovdahl from glancing back to check if the girl still followed. She led the subject down many halls until she stopped before a large metal door.

"A117, the world outside is dangerous place, I'm probably not saving you by doing this, but I want you to go out there. I want you to learn what its like to live. No more tests, no more needles, no more pain. Promise me you won't come back. I want you to know that you are something more. I know you are the key. Doctor Stone just can't see it. I can. If you can look for a group called the G-" A loud bang down the hall stopped her from saying more. She glanced back over her shoulder, scanning the keycard over the door to open it.

A117 looked confused and more scared than before. "I will live, if thats what you want. Thank you Lovdahl, you were always the kindest scientist here. Who am I supposed to look for?" A117 leaned forward and hugged the only figure she ever really trusted. Lovdahl smiled, nuzzling her face into the girls hair.

"No time, and goodbye A117." She pushed the girl out the metal door and shut it, running back down the many halls. Praying she did the right thing after all.

xXxXxX

A117 shivered, it was chilly outside and the light was fading. She heard even more alarms go off in the distance and she unfurled her wings for the first time in forever. She finally had enough room to stretch them out, after seventeen years of being in small rooms.

A117 let out a sigh and gave them a test flap. "Okay, fly away. Not too hard. You've flown before.. Sure it was in a tiny room, but hey, this is just a bigger room. A big cold and endless room." The girl crouched and leapt into the air, flapping her wings hard in an attempt to gain altitude.

It took her four tries before she was high in the sky, she could almost see the whole building from this height. She noticed scientists running to and fro from buildings, it looked like they were shouting. With a slight struggle she turned her direction away from the building and she began to glide away. A117 wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, other than fly far away. She then decided she would fly until she couldn't fly any farther.

XxXxXx

Ten hours into her flight, and one mishap with a tree later A117 noticed a secluded building. What did Lovdahl say they were called? Mansions, right. "Maybe someone's home." She mumbled, unsure if she was supposed to stop flying.

_I am tired. And I did say i'd stop when I couldn't fly any farther. Looks like this is the best I got._

A117 curled her wings in, falling toward the building, diving at near impossible speeds. Her eyes grew wide as saucers when she realized her mistake. "Pull up! Pull up!" She landed running, and tripped over a chair in the dark, landing with a crash and an oof.

"Ow ow ow!" She sat up glaring at the offending chair, "Hey you stupid chair! Learn to move out of the way." She checked over her wings, then the rest of her body. Finding she had a scrape on her knee and possibly a bruise on her ankle, she decided it was a good first landing.

"A B- A117! Perfect if I do say so myself!" She stood and winced at a slight pain in her knee, but the gasp after caught her full attention. Her head jerked to the right, following the sound. A tall woman stood fifteen feet away, holding a notebook like a weapon.

"Flier, what are you doing here?" A117 couldn't see her very well, it had long since become dark. She curled her wings in halfway, holding them at half ready to fly. She didn't look like a scientist, so she was lost on whether or not to answer the girl. "Answer me now."

"I-I landed here, in hopes I could find some help. Whats a 'flier?' Is that me?" The woman stepped closer, more into the light, the moon making her hair seem white. She wore a simple blue nightgown that ran down to her knees, but it was her bright blue eyes that stole A117 train of thought.

_Whoa, she's beautiful! I haven't seen a human like her before. _

The woman lowered her notebook slightly, looking just as confused as the flier before her. "A flier is what you are. Are you defective? Or just stupid?"

A117 face scrunched up at her words, wings stretching out and flapping wildly. The girl stepped back and lifted her notebook again. "I am not stupid! I just didn't know!" Anna wondered just who this girl was? Calling her stupid.

The woman's mouth curved into a delicate frown, a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Calm down. Where is your owner? Let me see your mark." She stepped closer, still looking cautious into A117 space, until they were inches apart. The blonde girl lifted the sleeve of A117 jumpsuit inspecting the tattoo on her forearm.

"A117? Thats your name?" The taller womans fingers trailed down A117 arms, and the girl shivered. Something in her head wanted it the girl to do that again. It didn't make sense, and so she lashed out.

A117 jerked her arm back, fixing the woman with a glare. "Stop that! If you wanted my name, you could have asked. And I don't got an owner! I came from the lab back that way." A117 jutted her thumb over her shoulder, in the direction of the lab.

"Wait your voice. Are you a girl? Come into the light." The woman stepped back, pulling A117 by the wrist so they both stood in the moonlight, her eyes trailing up and down A117 body. "When did they start making female fliers. Are you something new?"

A117 felt her head spin, the girl wasn't making any sense to her, she acted if she had never seen a girl like her before. Well half a girl. "Uh.. I'm not a girl. Well I am! But.." She trailed off, looking at her bare feet. "I'm half a girl, savvy?" The blonde blinked in reply, understanding in her eyes. A117 didn't see it though, she was busy studying her feet,

Something else had the girls attention, about the flier saying she came from a lab. "I'm sorry, did you say you were from the lab? As in Weasleton Genetic Science lab?" The blonde woman went rigid and backed up a step, fear creeping into her body when the flier nodded. She held her hand out. "Stay back! You could be sick or dangerous." She turned and bolted in the direction of the mansion.

_Boy is she fast.. Wait! _

A117 took off after her, resorting to flying low to catch up. "Hey wait! I didn't escape! I was let go!" She stretched her arms out, grabbing the girl under her arms, slowly lifting them higher.

The woman screamed loudly and clung to A117. "Put me down! I order you flier! Right now!"

A117 shook her head, resisting the urge to listen. "Nuh uh! Not until you prom-" She yelped when the woman's fist connected to her throat. She let the woman drop, wheezing and coughing for air. "Ah! Lady!" A117 dived to catch the screaming woman.

She caught her, and her tired wings gave out. The long ten hours of flight was the most she had ever done. Now she was trying to carry the extra weight of the falling girl. They continued to drop at an angle. "Hang on!" She curled herself around the woman, wings folding protectively over her. A117 shut her eyes and felt the first tree branch hit her back, pain exploding throughout her body.

_Snap! Snap! CRACK._

A flurry of dust and broken branches surrounded them both. A117 coughed and let her wings drop, crying out when her left wing made a horrible snapping noise. The woman sat up much quicker, relatively unharmed from the crash, mostly dazed from the entire thing. She stumbled to her feet, half falling, half walking away from the downed flier.

A pitiful cry caused her to stop at the edge of the trees. She chanced a glance back and she winced at what she saw. The poor flier lay on her belly now, her left wing at an odd angle. The flier had her hand reached out towards her, "Help me.. Don't leave me here. I'll listen.. I'll…"

The flier dropped her head, sobbing, the pain was too much for her. The woman sighed and dropped her head, looking at the dirt. "I'll help you, but you have to leave when you're well. And you'll listen to me. Got it?" After a weak nod, she helped the broken flier to her feet. "I know someone who works on hurt fliers, I'll get you fixed. I'm Elsa Roe by the way."

The flier nodded once again, "Nice.. Nice to meet you Elsa."

XxXxXx

Doctor Stone stood in the empty cell of Subject A117. Two guards brought in a woman, and they tossed her to his feet. "It seems that Subject A117 has escaped. I wonder how Professor Lovdahl." He turned to face the kneeling woman bending low, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. He grinned at her cry of pain, "So tell me.. How did _it_ manage two heavy doors and the leather straps.. hmmm?" He yanked harder and bent down lower. She glared up at him, refusing to admit she had done anything wrong.

"Come on spit it out. There are only a handful who have the keys to the doors, and only three who have the key to its straps. I'm sure that Vance didn't set it free."

Lovdahl glared up at Doctor Stone, her eyes burned with hatred. "I set her free, she deserves it. She isn't a failure, she is the key! The answer to the problems. There are groups out there. They will end this torture."

Doctor Stone _tskd_ in response. "_He_ is a failure. A disgrace to our company name. If we must label it with a gender, then it is a boy. No matter how feminine he looks. Such a shame you decided to let him go. Now I have to go find him and cover this up. No one can stop me. I am owned by the most loved company in the world. I bring fliers into the homes of many."

The doctors cold grey eyes brightened, full of malice "Mr. Cooper! I heard her say she would volunteer for the flier breeding and the dream program. Didn't you?" One of the guards known as Cooper stood straighter.

"Yes sir! I did hear her, loud and clear." The guards face turned into a sneer as he lifted her up. "So glad you decided to help us Miss Lovdahl. Weaslton Genetics would fail without you…"

"A117 will be the ruin of you Stone! You used to be a great man! You brought this upon yourself. People will know what goes on in here. The Guardians will stop you and change the world! I swear it!"

Doctor Stone listened to her curses and screams as they dragged her away, his grin never faltering.

_No one will stop me Lovdahl. I am at the top of the world and the Guardians are nothing but a group of children. And now it seems I have a flier to catch._

* * *

AN:

This is my first ever story. I promise there is more, and i know its a little confusing (maybe?) But please bear with me on this. I haven't tried to write a story. Constructive criticism is VERY helpful but no plain hate. I'm new to this, so please don't eat me.

EDIT (8-4-2014) I have went through and fixed massive paragraphs and hopefully made this a bit easier. I also added things here or there. Nothing crazy.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Name

Chapter 2: New name

Elsa stumbled and did her best to hold up the crying flier. It was getting harder to do so, because as time went on, A117 only got more heavy. "Hey, dont go to sleep. Stay awake, I need your help."

A117 nodded, sniffling, her left wing dragging low on the ground behind her. "I'm.. I'm trying Elsa. It hurts, it hurts so bad!" The blondes legs finally gave out and they fell forward, and they both tumbled down a hill. A117 cried out with each hit to her body, and Elsa did her best to tuck her self in. Several crashes later and one dull thud, they both hit even ground.

Elsa lifted her head confused as to why her final landing was soft. She found herself splayed across the broken flier. "Sorry! Sorry are you alright?" A117 vaguely heard her words and she let out laugh.

"Yeah yeah. I didn't just break a wing, and totally didn't fall down a hill. Was I a good enough cushion?" Elsa's once concerned gaze turned dark. A117 thought it was an ugly look on her face.

"Well fine! Be that way. I can leave you here!" She shakily stood up and hobbled away from A117.

"You promised!" A117 yelled, from her position on the ground. "You said you would help me. I'm sorry that I sound rude, but if we all forgot, my WING is BROKEN." Throughout her small tirade the girl struggled and stood. Her arms waving at her limp wing for emphasis.

Elsa stopped walking and she turned, "Well grumpy I can see my house lights. So come on." Her smile was small and strained, she seemed tense. A117 noticed it and wondered if Elsa didn't like her home. A117 did a mini limp run to catch up, groaning when it jostled her wing.

Soon she was standing outside the large building and she stared up at it. Her eyes were like an owls and despite the whole situation it made Elsa giggle. The glare she received sobered her, and she made the Flier sit.

"I'm going to get Hubert. He will drive us. So just sit here." Elsa ran inside without a second glance. Elsa reached blindly for her jacket and a second in case the Flier got cold.

_Not that she could wear it with her broken wing. But she's my responsibility right now._

Elsa wandered down a hall to her left and she knocked on a door marked _H._ "Hubert. Hubert wake up. I need you to drive me." Through the door she heard a muffled grunt and suddenly the door opened. "Where to Miss Roe?" Hubert wore a long jacket, probably to cover his sleep clothes. The driver also seemed to ignore the fact his charge was covered in mud, and had sticks and leaves in her usually perfect hair. He decided to ask about it later, he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I need to go to KG vets. Please hurry and bring the car. And not a word to Mother." Her voice grew shaky near the end, the thought of her mother waking and finding her covered in mud and taking a flier to the vet. It made her want to run and hide.

_But you promised to help her Elsa. What did Mother say about helping others? Do it only if you benefit from it._

But what Elsa got from this so far was a sore body and a flier that was probably run away. This is beyond illegal. Elsa sighed and waited for Hubert to nod and they both went in different directions.

Elsa found the flier in the same position she left her. "Alright. Hubert will bring the car up. I'm getting you fixed up. I've decided to call you Anna. I can't go around calling you A117. Someone might recognize you." Elsa's voice held no room for arguement.

A117 now Anna seemed to think about her new name. "Fine. But did you have to pick Anna? What sort of name is that?"

Elsa flicked Anna on the forehead, and the latter held her wounded forehead. "I already decided. If you're going to live with me, you will listen to me. You are the flier. I am the human. You listen to me."

Anna shook her head at the backward sense of thinking. She had been listening to people all her life. She thought she was free. Was it like this everywhere? Or was she stuck in crazyland? "Why do I have to listen to you. I'm a 'flier', shouldn't you lis-"

Elsa covered her mouth, leaning in and hissing to her. "That's not how it works here. Don't let anyone hear you say that! There are laws, and people will kill you. Not everyone are kind to fliers. So just be quiet and listen. Can you do that?" Anna nodded making a _mmhmm _against the hand on her mouth. "Perfect. Oh there is Hubert."

Anna tense up at the four wheeled metal box. What was that? Why was it growling? She growled back at it, and Elsa rolled her eyes. She helped the flier stand and she waited by the car door until Hubert opened it for her. Anna kept up her growling and Elsa shook her lightly. "Stop that, its not going to bite you. It's just a car."

Hubert opened opened the limos door for her like usual. "Miss Roe, you don't mean to ride with the flier in the same seat. Do you?" Hubert raised a brow, looking confused.

Elsa pulled her best stern face and replied, "He belongs to me. So I suggest you keep quiet about your opinions of me and my flier." Anna debated on opening her mouth to correct Elsa about her gender, but then again, Elsa said to be quiet. After waiting for Elsa to enter she waited for Elsa to call her in. "Come on then. Get in."

Part way down the road Anna decided to ask a question. "I was just wondering, what are the rules here? And I like being called a girl. It's what I am."

Elsa lifted a perfectly arched brow. "Rules? You mean like laws, or my rules? I can't call you a girl." Anna gave her such a pitiful look she gave in. "Fine. I will call you a girl."

Anna's smile was short lived and her brow furrowed in thought. "Both. I guess. I mean its just that… I don't understand. She said I was free." Elsa didn't know what to make of Anna being 'free'.

"I don't know what you mean by she said you were free, but you are a pet. About there being no girls.. here I'll tell you everything I can remember from my last history lesson. Around forty years ago, Weselton Genetic Science made the first ever flier. Fliers were amazing, they could help us do things we couldn't. Flying messages, picking up heavy items. At first it was a government only thing. But Weselton Genetics came out with a weaker flier someone could buy as a pet.

"The only fliers that were ever made were male. Some people were fine with it at first, but soon they complained. They wanted a female flier so their pet fliers could have a 'girlfriend'. After five years, Weselton Genetics went quiet. They ship out male fliers all the time. My guess is they couldn't make female fliers. You certainly have a girl body, except your hair. Its too short. Why is it cut like a boys?"

Anna ducked her head, flushing with embarrassment. "Doctor Stone had all of his experiments hair like this. He wanted better hygiene and I think it was less work to keep me clean."

Elsa pretended to not notice the fliers embarrassment. "All right, well we can grow it out. You can't look like some strange boy girl. You're mine now, and I don't want you looking grungy."

The strawberry blonde smiled her face full of gratitude. "Thank you! I always wanted to have hair like the girl scientists. They always had such nice hair, and I always had this short cut hair." She tugged gently at red locke, her pain forgotten in her excitement. "But that doesn't explain why I have to listen."

Elsa gave her a frustrated look wondering if her flier would ever listen. Probably not. "Alright, its a law. The state, no.. The whole world considers you guys a pet. Get it? You don't have your own houses. You're a pet that someone owns and uses how they please. There are some crazies out there who call you guys Angles. And they think you deserve rights. But you are a flier, a creature made by humans. I read about it in the paper. You have no human DNA in you. Therefor you do not have rights like a human."

Anna didn't know what half of that meant, but she did feel downright insulted. Especially by the condescending tone she was given. "So you are saying I'm a nobody. I am just an object that someone owns. I'm not free then. Im just as trapped here as I am back inside the lab." Elsa nodded like it was something everyone knew.

_Well they probably do all know.._

Anna was hurt, because this wasn't what she was told by Lovdahl. Lovdahl said that the world was beautiful, full of kind people. Full of, well, more than what was inside the bloody lab building! "We can talk more about this later. Be qui-"

"Be quiet and listen. I got it.." Anna got out of the car that had stopped in front of a small store. It had a large neon KG sign on it. As well as the word Vet right after. The windows were covered by blinds but Elsa strutted up like she owned the place. She knocked quickly and Anna felt the pain in her wing coming back since she was moving around again.

A portly man opened the door and he yawned loudly. Once he saw Elsa he stood straighter. "Miss Roe, what brings you to my clinic?"

Elsa waved her hand back at Anna, "It seems my flier has broken her wing. I am here to get her fixed. So wake up and fix her." Elsa stood tall, and had her 'adult' voice on. But inside she was shaking, she didn't like being rude. Not to anyone, not even fliers. She just didn't want Anna getting hurt, or killed.

_Even though you almost got her killed… way to go Elsa._

"Yes Miss Roe. Right this way. Would you like a towel to clean up?" Elsa remembered her muddy state and mentally cursed.

"Yes please, I would also like an inking paid for my flier." The big man stopped in his tracks. He could let the fact the flier was a girl slide, but getting ink for the first time? Real suspicious.

"Your flier was not inked before she was shipped? How very curious Miss Roe." His beady eyes narrowed, and Elsa cursed again.

"Well.. I bought her! Yes. I bought her from another man, and I don't like her name. So I want her new name in the system, Kai." The big man known as Kai didn't look convinced but still he dragged Anna down a hall, telling Elsa to use the towel beneath the counter to clean up.

"Ow! Ow!" Anna whimpered, her hurt wing brushing against the wall, since the hall itself was really narrow.

Kai jerked Anna forward into a small room, "Hush you big baby." He pushed Anna on to an elevated metal counter. "Ah, a simple break."

He pulled out the items to wrap up the break. "This will take maybe a month to heal." He was speaking in a much kinder voice now. But his attention was on Elsa who entered the room looking a little cleaner than before.

Anna scowled and glared at Elsa who looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. Anna was in a ridiculous pose, laying on her belly, and her good wing was curled in against her body. The other lay limp and hanging down to the floor. So big it curled a little on end since the room wasn't big enough for it to stretch out completely.

Her unmarked left arm was out and bottom up. The A117 mark tattooed in bold black ink vertically up her right arm.

"So you want her inked with something else?" Kai questioned as he began to move Anna's broken wing into the same natural position as her other. She cried out and jerked away,

"Ow! Stop that!" The flier jerked her body away, not wanting to be touched by his rough hands any more. She didn't feel like he was doing any good for her wing.

"Calm down, I have to put it in the right position." Anna felt the old memories of the scientists. Their constant groping hands, and their rough touches. The smell of this room reminded her of the labs and the constant tests."No! Stop!"

She tried to sit up, but Kai grabbed her by the back of her neck. Forcing her down, "Stupid creature!"

Elsa darted forward, "Stop it Kai! Be more gentle with my flier." Kai glared at Elsa for interrupting his work, but he stepped out of the room.

"Calm her down then, I'll tell Gerda to get the ink ready. I'll be back." His loud steps faded into the next hall, and Elsa placed her cool hands on Anna's face.

"Whats wrong with you, he has to move your wing to fix it." Anna sniffled and looked up at Elsa,

"I'm sorry, I just.. I remembered something and it scared me. Plus that hurts! I don't want him touching my wings anymore." Teal eyes stared up into ice blue.

Elsa shook her head. "No. You want to be able to fly again? You let him fix it. I'll tell him to be more careful. But its still going to hurt. Relax will you?" Anna took a shaky breath, she didn't want to do this anymore. But she truly wanted to fly again.

"Ok.. I won't freak out again." She mumbled, looking away from Elsa.

Elsa smiled and patted her on the head, "Good girl." Anna beamed at being told she was good. She didn't hear that very often, not from anyone. She was even more determined now.

After an hour of crying and trying to hold still, Kai had her wing properly wrapped up. Anna was shaking and Elsa wanted to hug her despite all the rules and etiquette put into her. Gerda a thin elder woman waddled into the room.

Gerda smiled at the three in the room. "Miss Roe! You got yourself a flier! Heard you needed to re-ink him?" She sat on a stool near Anna and grabbed her arm, wiping it with a disinfectant.

"What's his name?" Gerda asked, placing gloves off, mumbling about her memory and started to disinfect the tired fliers right arm.

Elsa sighed, and wondered how many times until Anna's hair grew out she would have to correct people "Anna. _Her_ name is Anna."

Gerda stared, but then shrugged. She knew who Elsa was and figured she was just eccentric. That was why she excused the odd name for the flier. "If that is what you wish her name to be Miss Roe. What of this old name?"

Elsa stared at the old tattoo, she too wondered about the old name. Did it have meaning? "Put her new one on the other arm. Just desensitize her old one, and put a new set up on the other. Can you do that?"

Gerda gave her a wide smile, "Of course, it will be extra. That alright?"

Elsa smiled in return, "Quite alright Gerda. I want it all done tonight." Anna sat between them wondering when she would get a say.

_Elsa won't give you a say._

Anna held her arm out and winced from the stinging pain of the needle. Another hour of being in the vet house. The constant constant buzzing and the nasty smell of ink nearly driving her mad, Anna finally had her new name and barcode redone on her other arm.

Gerda had also gone and re-inked some of her old barcode, making it unreadable to any scanner. "There, if she gets scanned, then it shows up as female flier known as Anna owned by Elsa Roe. Is that all correct?"

While Anna fidgeted and blew on her arm, Elsa nodded. "Sounds perfect to me. Thank you for acknowledging my fliers gender, and thank you Kai for fixing her wing. Do I need to bring her in for anything?"

Kai handed Elsa a paper bag that rattled from pill bottles. "Give her two of these each day, and keep her wing dry for the first two weeks of healing. Also make sure the break doesn't move too much. Check for swelling and pus as well. You shouldn't have to come back."

Elsa gently grabbed Anna's wrist, and led her out the door. "Put the bill on my tab Kai. Have a nice night."

Hubert was waiting in the car and after letting Elsa in he started the car. Anna played with her fingers, clenching her hands and unclenching them. Elsa seemed okay so far, a little controlling at times but that was probably an act.

_Or is it? What have you gotten yourself into A117? No its Anna now. This is my new life and I can't mess it up. I won't be a failure. I will live like Lovdahl told me to._

Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she stepped into the car, wondering if she made the right choice.

* * *

**AN:** Elsa seems a little weird and controlling maybe rude.. (sorry), but its the world she grew up in. Things will change though. I promise. Im doing my best. There is a reason for all of this. But I need you to see how different the world is. Any reviews are welcome, but I don't appreciate flames.

**EDIT (8-4-14) **I went and redid some of the paragraphs, cutting them to make the paragraphs less big. Adding in something or taking something out completely. Nothing too big. Hopefully this makes the chapter easier to read.


	3. Meeting the Master

Chapter 3: Meeting the Master

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen or anything Disney. It wouldn't be the magic it is if _I_ did.

Anna stood in the middle of what she supposed was Elsa's room. She couldn't see much since it was dark in the room. She decided it was Elsa's since she glided about the room with ease. "So.. where do I sleep?" Anna noted that the room only had one bed, and if she learned one thing, it was that Elsa probably wouldn't share a bed.

Elsa dropped a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. "You sleep on the floor for now. I can't have you in another room. Mother will suspect if one of the rooms is being used."

Elsa had already showered off the mud, and was changing into another nightgown. Anna had been allowed to use a rag to clean up since her wrap couldn't get wet.

_I guess I really am just a pet. She's changing right there. Don't stare! Don't stare!_

Anna forced her eyes to wander to the window, it was beautiful and took up most of the room. The window was shaped like a triangle. Not risking a glance at Elsa she decided to focus on making a nest at the end of Elsa's bed. Anna stood in the middle of the pile of pillows and blankets. She circled five times to her left then once to the right. With a grunt she plopped onto the pillows, laying on her belly.

Elsa closed her door and lay a blanket on Anna, patting her head. Anna mock growled and smacked Elsa lightly over the head with her good wing. That earned her another flick, this time to her nose.

"Bad Anna. I was only covering you up. Do you need to use the restroom? Once I go to sleep, I am not getting up until morning." Anna shook her head, rubbing her wounded nose, glaring at Elsa. She didn't feel like she had to go. "Then good night Anna. Sleep well."

_I would if you hadn't busted my nose._

Anna heard Elsa's bed creak slightly and then all was quiet. She counted Elsa's breaths until she didn't know what number was next. Anna felt a pang in her gut not long after Elsa fell asleep. Or maybe it had been an hour. She didn't know to be honest. Anna stretched and stood, glancing around. That same pang in her gut was still there. Yup. She had to go.

"Elsa.. Elsa wake up." Anna nudged the sleeping girls arm and hoped she wouldn't get yelled at. Elsa grumbled and curled tighter into a ball.

"Go back to sleep Anna." Anna started to dance a little in her place. "But I have to go! Really bad."

Elsa rolled over, her eyes glazed with sleep and she looked mad. "What did I tell you? I asked you.." Blue eyes searched for the alarm clock. "Twenty five minutes ago Anna! Hold it until morning."

Anna shook her head, "I will pee myself before then!" Another evil glare from the blonde and Anna curled up back Into her makeshift nest. Her leg bounced furiously.

_It's okay. It's okay. Think of not having to pee! How about the weather outside. Awesome right? Oh yeah totally nice. Especially that little pond with the fountain- stop it Anna!_

Anna jumped to her feet and paced around the room, walking in small circles. After ten minutes she tried to cross her leg and she whimpered. "I will pee on the floor Elsa!" She didn't even get movement from her owner on the bed.

_I'll show her for ignoring me.._

Anna grinned, turned away from Elsa and unzipped the front of her jumpsuit and heard a quick movement behind her on the bed. Then a gasp, "Anna what are you doing?"

Anna glanced over her shoulder, "What's it look like?" She even wiggled her eyebrows for effect.

Anna heard Elsa shoot out of her bed, "Don't you dare Anna..." Anna couldn't hear anything past the fake groan of relief she made. Elsa shrieked and Anna thought she felt her ears explode.

_Treat me like a pet and I'll give you a pet. Two can play this game 'Miss Roe.'_

"ANNA! How could- I can't believe you! BAD!" Elsa smacked the back of Anna's head and despite the slight pain, Anna was laughing like a loon.

"I didn't go yet Elsa. But since you're up can we go?" Anna bounced on her toes and zipped herself up. She turned to Elsa who was now glaring daggers into Anna's eyes. In that moment Anna swore that if a look could kill then she would be dead seven times over.

"Alright, follow me. But don't make too much noise. I don't want you waking up my mother."

XxXxXX

Anna woke up to a burning pain her left wing. She slowly rose to her hands and knees and crawled over to the side of Elsa's bed. "Elsa.. my wing is burning!" she moaned, gripping the beds blankets tightly. Elsa sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, I'll get you your pills." Elsa rolled out of her bed, groggily walking to her dresser where the brown paper bag lay. She uncapped the medicine bottle and took out two pills. "Swallow these, they will make it go away."

Anna took the pills and swallowed them dry, used to taking pills. While she waited for the pills to work their magic, she studied Elsa's room. The morning light made it much easier to see the blue dresser. Easier to see how plain and empty Elsa's room was, save for the bed, a dresser and a nightstand. Anna made her way to the large mirror that hung from the wall. She studied her own face, and she hated what she saw. Her strawberry blonde hair stuck up all over the place, she ran her hand through the short strands.

_I'll get long hair soon enough, then I can style it how ever I please. No more stupid scientists who cut it short. _

Through the mirror her eyes stared into blue eyes. She waved at Elsa offering a small smile. She turned to Elsa who was still watching her. "So.. How long does hair take to grow out? It's not a long time. Is it?" Elsa jerked from her stupor, and put on a thoughtful face.

"I suppose it depends on the person, but flier hair grows quick. At least from what I can tell when I see them. How long were you wanting it?" Anna's face scrunched up and she tapped her chin, letting out a _hmm _in thought. "Well I want to be able to braid it. I remember seeing pictures of long haired girls. I always liked seeing the different styles they put their hair in." Anna shifted away from the mirror when Elsa shooed her away from it. Elsa brushed her hair and began to put it up in her usual bun.

"If that is what you want. I suppose that is okay." Elsa left the mirror and after changing into a simple blue dress she gestured for Anna to follow. "I have work that needs to be done, and I don't want you getting into trouble. I'll have to get you new clothes as well. I can't have you wandering around in a grey prison jumpsuit." Anna hopped into the air, "I get new clothes! Do I get to-"

Elsa cut her off quickly, "No you do not. I will pick them out." Elsa noticed Anna seemed to shrink at her harsh words. "But, you can pick one outfit. Just one though." Anna's face burst into joy again, "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged Elsa who stiffened at the sudden contact. Gently she pushed Anna off her, but Anna didn't care, she was dancing circles around Elsa.

"Your welcome. Now be quiet, we have to pass my mothers hall." She held her finger up to her lips and Anna copied her. "Gotcha!" Anna winced and said in a whisper, "Oh.. I mean gotcha." Elsa peered around the corner to a long hall, and after a moment she deemed it safe to pass by. After they passed by four more halls Elsa seemed to relax. Anna noted which halls Elsa wanted her to be quiet by.

Elsa stopped in front of a door, but she had stopped so quickly Anna ran into her. "Watch it." The blonde woman grumbled, opening a door that led to a library. Elsa walked past towers of books and straight to a desk where a stack of papers and a pen waited. "I want you to stay in this room, and be-"

Anna knew where this was going, "Be quiet right? Ok, miss 'Any Noise Bugs You'." Anna held her hands out making a mock serious face. Elsa gave her a look that Anna started to take as 'The Look'. Anna shuffled her feet and decided to explore the room, since the thought watching Elsa write and write already bored her to death.

The books in the library had too many words for Anna's liking. She wandered until she found books that held pictures. She grabbed four books and sat with them in a corner. Anna could hardly read, but the pictures she liked to pretend what was happening. She opened the first book, it looked like something about people and old paintings. She flipped through the pages, giggling at some and frowning at others.

She stopped at a picture of a woman in armor. She sat on a large white horse and she held a sword above her head. She stared at something in the distance and Anna wanted to know what.

"You like Joan of Arc?" Elsa's soft voice made Anna jump and her good wing flared out in her surprise knocking books off their shelf. With a loud crash, they hit the ground, and both girls winced at the echo that it produced.

"S-sorry! You scared me. I didn't mean to be loud." Both of them scrambled to pick up the books. The door to the library opened loudly and Elsa straightened so quickly Anna thought she heard Elsa's spine crack.

The voice that filtered to the back, was sweet soft but it reminded Anna of Doctor Stone's voice. A voice that sounded like everything was fine, but she knew there was venom behind it all. "Elsa? What was that noise?" The voice got louder and Elsa shoved Anna down a different aisle.

"Hurry… That is my mother." Elsa shoved Anna in the gap under her desk. Elsa then sat at the desk making herself look busy.

"I-I'm not sure what the noise was. Maybe some books fell?" She answered and hoped her mother wouldn't notice how scared she sounded.

Her mother appeared from between two tall shelves of books. "They did, strange." Her tone gave it Anna the feeling she didn't think it was strange. "Maybe the shelf is old. I'll have Robert check the shelves."

Anna shifted from under the desk, uncomfortable in her cramped position. It didn't help that Elsa's legs were shoved in her face. She huffed and leaned on Elsa's legs to hopefully take the pressure off her broken wing.

Elsa twitched when she felt a weight on her legs and her hands moved to rest in her lap. She gave her mother a strained smile while she pushed at Anna's face. "Excellent idea mother, do you want the papers I have finished so far?" Her mother walked up to the front of the desk holding her hand out. Elsa stopped pressing on Anna and grabbed the completed work and shakily held it out. Her mother snatched the papers and Elsa prayed she would just leave with them. She didn't, her mother stood there, reading over the papers.

Anna tried to squeeze her face in the only opening between Elsa's legs and the desk. Her efforts got her flicked and pushed back again. She huffed against Elsa's thigh, "I can't breath down here." She whispered mostly to herself. Elsa shook her index finger left to right and Anna glared at the offending finger.

Since she was suffering she decided to have a little fun. She drew a pattern on Elsa's thigh and knee with her finger. The leg shifted and moved away from her finger. She followed it and Elsa's hands reached under again and gripped her hand in a death grip. Anna could hear Elsa's mother talking again so she listened in.

"This needs work Elsa, you did two of these wrong. I want you to find the error and fix it." The older woman tossed the papers back onto the desk. "I want it done in black ink, not blue. Understand?" Her tone had completely changed from the 'worried' tone into a colder one and Elsa nodded staring at the desk. "Good girl, I want them all done before afternoon tea." Elsa cringed, right, today they had guests. At least she could look forward to good tea. As soon as her mother left the room she pushed her chair back and Anna tumbled forward.

"Oh finally! I thought I was going to die!" She dramatically gasped and made a show of breathing. Her unbroken wing unfurled from her back, stretching out. "Man your mother sounds evil. Why exactly am I a secret?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna, "Don't be so dramatic. My mother doesn't like taking in stray animals. I'll tell her about you, just not yet. She doesn't take to change very well." Anna raised a brow and shrugged, which resulted in her whimpering.

_Right, bad wing. Duh Anna, how could you forget?_

"Introduce me at 'afternoon tea'. Whatever that is. Can't get mad over tea right?" She smiled like it was the greatest idea in the world. "Oh do you have any socks?"

Elsa was startled by the change in topic, so much that she forgot Anna's first idea. "Socks? What would you do with socks?"

Elsa received a look that made her face burn with embarrassment. "What else? I would wear them. Its freezing in here, haven't you noticed?"

Anna shivered holding her arms and her wings fluffed up in a way that was adorable. The wing curled around Anna in attempt to warm herself. Elsa coughed to cover up her amusement, "Alright. I will get you some socks. Stay here."

XxXxXx

Anna lay on her belly on the floor, playing with a small dust bunny. "How much longer? I am beyond bored. The small cell I used to live in was better than this." Elsa sighed glancing at the clock that read ten.

"Tea isn't until one. Take a nap or something." Elsa went back to writing and Anna whined.

"But I am hungry! And I have to go to the bathroom. Feed me.. Feed me Elsa." She smashed the dust bunny underneath her hand.

Elsa sighed even louder than before, "Its like caring for a child." She got up after finishing one last sentence of her work.

"Lets feed you and let you do your business. Before I rip my hair out." Anna stopped whining and she was on her feet in a second.

"Perfect! I like your thinking." Elsa walked out the door and Anna waited until she was a few feet away. She tested her socks on the ground. Her foot slid easily on the hardwood floor. She grinned and ran after Elsa, then she stopped her feet and let herself slide across the smooth floor.

Elsa turned at Anna's squeal of delight, "What are yo- oof!" Anna ran straight into Elsa and they fell to the floor. Elsa closed her eyes and waited for her head to hit the ground. Instead her head was cushioned by Anna's hands.

"Sorry! I couldn't stop sliding. You have to try it!" Anna leaned away from Elsa, straddling her. "Oh, you're not hurt are you?" Elsa shook her head, still stuck on the fact that Anna had stopped her head from hitting the floor. Why would she do that? Did Anna actually care? Or was it because she was the owner and Anna the pet. The pet protected its master. Right? It was rather distracting with Anna on top of her. She looked beautiful in the light, especially the way her hair lit up. Boy looking or not, she couldn't deny that Anna was beautiful. She couldn't help but wonder how would she look with long hair.

A loud rumbling from Anna's belly shook her from her shameful thoughts. She smiled and sat up, forcing Anna to sit back on her lap. "Lets feed you, so your stomach doesn't wake the dead." Anna nodded and smiled before Elsa's words registered.

She frowned and grumbled. "Hey! My stomach wouldn't do that. Thats rude." She got off Elsa and helped her up, "Which way is the food? I want to slide my way there. You should try it."

Elsa shook her head, "Anna no. You're supposed to walk. Its not proper to slide across the floor." She patted out a wrinkle in her dress then started to walk.

"Awww.. Come on! You have to do it once." Anna stuck her lip out in a pout, and her hands were clasped under her chin.

Elsa shook her head, "I said no. Stop asking." Her tone no longer held the playful jibe from a moment ago. It was just as cold as her mothers. Anna flinched and hung her head.

"Okay Elsa." She hunched her shoulders and followed much more quietly, looking at her feet. Elsa glanced back and she winced herself. She took out her anger at Anna.

"Oh fine! If it means so much to you. Just this once. " Anna leapt to the air in a small cheer. "I'm only doing this so you'll stop looking like a wounded puppy."

_A rather cute and adorable puppy. Wait what? No that's wrong. Stop that Elsa, she's your pet. Thoughts like that will send you to the loony bin. Or jail._

She bent over and slipped her heels off, hoping her face wasn't burning from the shame she felt. "Alright, so.. tell me how this works." Anna stopped bouncing in her place and took on a serious face.

"All you have to do is run and stop running." _What?_

Elsa looked confused, "What do you mean?" Anna shook her head, "Let me show you." Anna ran down the hall and stopped her feet, sliding with ease. "See? Its easy!" She waved at Elsa, giving her an encouraging thumbs up.

Elsa lightly lifted her dress and ran just like Anna did. She couldn't stop the huge grin or the squeal of laughter as she slid down the large hall on her stockings. She stopped by Anna and she laughed again. To Anna it was the most amazing sound she ever heard. Anna vowed to hear that full laugh again, and to be the cause of it.

"Fun right?"

"Yes it was. Lets do it again."

XxXxX

Afternoon tea time brought a maid to the library. She knocked and entered the library, a flustered Elsa sat at the desk. "Miss Roe. Your mother wants you in the garden. Mrs. Briar is out waiting for you as well. She brought her daughter."

Elsa smiled politely and waved the maid away. "Thank you, tell mother I will be there shortly."

The maid bowed and left the library and Elsa let out what she thought was the hundredth sigh today. "You can come out now Anna." She scooted back and let Anna out of from under the desk.

"Geez, you need a bigger desk. Your legs take up all the space down there."

Elsa raised a brow, "Right, next time I'll tell Robert to get me a desk that can fit both my legs and a flier down there. I'm sure he can think of something."

"None of your sass Miss Roe. It doesn't suit you." Anna laughed and she ducked from the paper ball Elsa threw at her.

"You are lucky that I am merciful to the crippled. And that I so happen to be a kind owner. Now, I am going to go entertain my mother and the Briars." Anna followed her since it was becoming her new habit to follow Elsa around.

"No Anna. You can't come with me." Anna crossed her arms and stared up into Elsa's eyes.

"Why not? I can be a surprise! Plus what's the worst your mother could do? You have guests, remember? You act like it's bad for me to be here."

Elsa was already shaking her head knowing exactly what her mother could do. "No. You wouldn't make a good surprise. Mother maybe wouldn't say anything about you then, but she definitely would after. She won't be happy with me for just taking you in. It's technically illegal. But I have decided, and it's final. You are staying right here. Do not move from this room."

Anna nodded but Elsa grabbed her arm and jerked her closer. "I mean it. You will stay in here. You will not leave, and you will not go out into the garden. Do I make myself clear?"

Anna nodded vigorously, "Yes ma'm. I won't leave the room." She gulped and looked away from the fire in Elsa's eyes. It was clear, Elsa was still the master no matter how nice she seemed. Elsa looked pleased with the answer she got and she left, the door closing with a final click.

XxXxXx

Fifteen minutes after Elsa left, Anna had done everything she could to keep herself entertained. She opened more books, she slid around on her socks. She counted books until she didn't know the next number. She groaned from the boredom and she feared the wrath of Elsa, but she also wanted to see who was visiting. They seemed important. Important enough that they called for Elsa and her mother. Anna got the idea that they didn't do much together.

The flier decided she had enough and reached out to open the door. The handle turned and the door slammed her in the face. With a cry she landed on her rear, holding her nose. A woman stood in the doorway, she was tall, maybe as tall as Elsa. She wore a long dark purple dress that nearly touched the ground. Her brown hair was in the same style as Elsa's. Anna bet her blue eyes would be beautiful were they not so cold.

_Something about her is terrifying. Oh holy test tubes! Don't tell me this is Elsa's mother.._

The lady glared at her while she struggled to her feet. She felt warmth run down her lip, and she figured her nose was bleeding. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Great she was. "Who are you flier?" The brunette reached for Anna's arm, the wrong one, and Anna jerked back. "Come here. Now flier." Anna held out her other arm, lifting the sleeve.

"Anna? What sort of idiot names their flier Anna. You would do yourself a favor and leave. I won't tell you again." She pointed to the door, and Anna almost went out the door just to get away from the woman.

A tiny whisper. "But.. I belong to Elsa." The woman's head jerked to Anna again.

"You belong to who?" She didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Anna roughly and dragged her along. Anna dug her heels in an attempt to stop but the socks on her feet betrayed her and she slid right along.

_You stupid socks! Curse you for working so well! Now I'm going to die, and its all your slippery fault!_

The lady brought her to a room that was beautiful, and if Anna wasn't about to throw up her intestines, she might have appreciated the decor of the room. The woman pulled out a scanner and she held it to Anna's wrist where the bar code lay. It beeped and in a monotone voice bleated, "Anna. Female flier. Current owner is Elsa Roe."

The brunette tossed the scanner and grabbed the collar of Anna's shirt. She yanked Anna closer and studied her face,. "There are no female fliers. Its impossible. It seems my daughter has been hiding things from me. Lets head back out to the garden. You can play with Miss Briar's flier. Elsa shouldn't hide her pet from anyone. No matter how grungy you are."

Anna once again was dragged down the many halls. The doors to the back were massive and made of glass. A maid opened the door for them both, bowing as they passed by. Elsa's eyes were the size of saucers and she was frozen mid motion, her tea cup halfway to her lips. Anna rubbed the back of her neck and waved, ignoring the sudden death glare from Elsa.

"Elsa, you never told me you owned a flier." That must have been Mrs. Briar Anna supposed, since she was older. Elsa took a sip of her tea to give herself a moment.

"Well, you never asked Mrs. Briar. I'm sure she would like to go play with Phillip?" She pointed to a tall male flier in the distance. Anna nodded and stiffly bowed to them, but that made her broken wing visible.

"A female flier? Oh the poor dear has a broken wing. How did that happen?" Mrs. Briar got up and turned Anna around to study the cloth wrap that held her wing in place. "Such pretty wings, I wish my Aurora's pet had wings this color. His are a dull brown. What color is this? A dark red? See how to light makes them shine. Absolutely gorgeous. You have a lovely pet Elsa. Though her hair needs some work." Mrs. Briar tugged on Anna's wing and ran a hand through her hair all the while she talked.

Anna stiffened and she hunched her shoulders, her wings fluffing up instinctively to make herself seem bigger. She hoped that maybe Mrs. Briar would fear her size and run. But that was a dead hope because she squealed and fawned even more over Anna. "How cute she is. I want a female too now. How much did she cost?"

Elsa coughed and tried to think of a good answer. "She broke it with a bad landing. And she was rather costly. They only started making her. Its more of a secret, Weselton Genetics haven't announced her yet. She's more of a… test. Anna why don't you go get to know Phillip? Go play." She smiled at Anna, but her eyes spoke a different story.

_Yup now I am definitely dead. If Elsa's mother doesn't kill me, I'm sure Elsa will._

Anna left the four at the table so they could continue whatever they were doing before. She could feel all eyes on her as she walked. "Hello! I'm Anna, you are Phillip." Phillip turned and his brown eyes studied Anna. Anna did the same, looking him up and down.

"Yes. I am Phillip, pet to Aurora Rose Briar." He unfurled his wings, trying to loom over her and seem menacing. Anna wasn't sure she liked his small show of dominance.

_Hey buddy, I might have been here for only a night. But this is my mansion!_

She squared her shoulders and glared up at him. She copied his stance, trying to seem bigger by fluffing her wings up. Anna knew she was smaller but she wouldn't bow to him. She flapped her wing hard at him and he stumbled back in surprise.

_That's right, my mansion. Just because I'm smaller and crippled doesn't mean I wont fight back._

He glared and lowered his eyes, bowing deeply, one leg bent slightly, and the other leg rested slightly behind him. His arms and wings flattened and stretched out. The position left him completely vulnerable. Anna crossed her arms and she made him stay like that for a minute before she nodded. He straightened and looked at group of women. "So, they say you're a girl."

Anna shrugged, "Yup and you're a boy. But if we get technical I'm half a girl. So what?"

He flopped to the ground watching the flowers sway in the slight breeze. "Just curious, you do have a hairstyle like mine. Yours is longer though."

Anna sighed and wished her hair was long like Elsa's so she wouldn't have to deal with this. "Well I _am_ a girl. Its growing out okay?" She sat down as well, tearing up the grass, letting the wind take it.

"Anna! Phillip! Come here." Mrs. Briar called, and they both walked over. Phillip kept his head bowed and stood by Aurora. The blonde girl patted her flier's arm with a loving smile. Anna stood by Elsa since she wasn't too fond of Elsa's mother, and Mrs. Briar weirded her out. Anna didn't get a pat she didn't even get an acknowledgement.

The older Briar said. "Mrs. Roe and I are going inside to discuss some paperwork. Aurora, Elsa, why don't you two take your fliers out for a walk. Do a little bonding?" Mrs. Roe and Mrs. Briar walked off not waiting for an answer.

Elsa glanced at Aurora, "Shall we walk then?" She gestured to the path that led through the woods. Aurora smiled and followed Elsa, both their fliers in tow. "So Aurora, do you think that your company will merge with my mothers?" Elsa asked, hands folded in front of her while she walked.

Aurora smiled, "I do hope that our companies merge. Your mother runs a tight ship, but our companies working together is the best plan."

Anna hopped on her foot to remove her socks, wanting to feel the dirt on her toes. She wiggled them ignored the talk of Elsa and Aurora. She didn't even understand what half of what they were talking about anyway. She sighed and copied Phillips walking pose. Her hands clasped behind her back, strutting with her shoulders squared. He glared at her and he tried to walk like Elsa. He did pretty good and Anna stifled a laugh.

Anna walked like an old man, hunching over and making a pained face. Phillip held his arms out and made a zombie face, exaggerating his steps. Their stifled laughter had both girls turning to look back at them. Elsa's face said behave, and Aurora was smiling behind her hand at their silly poses.

Both fliers looked up at the trees finding sudden interest in them. Anna heard a loud crashing sound. Like water almost. Curious she headed in the direction of the sound, ignoring the calls of both Aurora and Elsa. "Anna come back here.. Oh that girl. My apologies Aurora, I'll be right back. Feel free to continue on the path. I will catch up, as soon as I catch my flier."

"No need to apologize. Not every flier is perfect. Some don't like to listen." Aurora headed up the path, Phillip not far behind her.

Elsa stalked off after her flier, grumbling to herself. "Anna! Get back here right now! You're embarrassing me!" She lifted her dress and broke out into a tiny run, and Anna heard her coming.

"But I want to see what that sound was." She grinned mischievously back at Elsa and took off in a run as well, laughing as she did. Yeah Elsa might kill her for it later.

"Wow, that is a lot of water." She stopped at the treeline, staring at the ocean. She wrinkled her nose, the salty air didn't smell good. "How did I miss this flying in? Its so beautiful."

Elsa appeared at her side and gripped her arm. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Anna shrugged, "Because you didn't say please?" Elsa glared and Anna gave in. "Alright, I apologize for not listening. But honestly, this was just around the corner and you didn't say a thing?"

Elsa gave the ocean but a glance, "It's just the ocean. I've seen it a million times. Now come on."

Anna pulled her arm from her grasp, "Promise me that you will bring me back here."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No. Now lets go." Anna turned and climbed the nearest tree.

"I'm not going until you promise me Elsa!" Elsa crossed her arms, "No I will not promise that. There is nothing great about the ocean. Its just a bunch of salty water. You want that? I'll give you a tub full of water. I'll even sprinkle salt in it."

Anna laughed, but it wasn't a kind laugh. "Oh yeah sure. Rich girl doesn't care for the ocean she has seen a bunch of times. This is the first time I have ever seen the ocean. Excuse me for wanting to come back."

Elsa's foot began to tap irritably, "I'll come up there and get you. If I have to, I will smack you."

Anna scoffed, leaning down to look at Elsa. "Go ahead, this is something I have to see."

Elsa rubbed her hands together and tried to jump for the first branch. It was a pitiful attempt and she hardly grazed the branch. Anna laughed and leaned against the tree, mindful of her wing. "I'm just going to take a nap, let me know when you make it up here."

Elsa grunted and jumped again, finally grabbing onto the branch. Her arms began to shake from the strain of lifting herself up. "Ha! I got the branch." She struggled but pulled herself up the first branch.

"Great you did it. Ten more branches to go."

Elsa swallowed thickly and reached for the next one. "You're gonna get it boy-girl!" Around the seventh branch she was panting and she took a break. She surprised herself making it this far. "I give up. Anna I promise.." She muttered quietly, Anna leaned over her branch, cupping her ear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Elsa groaned, "I said I promise to take you the beach later! Now help me down. I'm tired, and sweaty, and I think I ripped my dress" Anna bit her lip, trying not to laugh because Elsa was right. Sweat dotted her brow and there definitely was a rip. She could see her pale thigh, and boy was it beautiful.

_Stop it brain, are you insane?_

"Alright alright. I'll help you down." Anna hopped down the first two branches and hung upside down on the branch above Elsa to make a silly face at the frowning girl.

Elsa smiled softly, "Why can't I stay angry at you?"

Anna stuck her tongue out, "Because even after one night with me, you love me."

Elsa's mouth hung open, "I do not l-l-love you!" Anna dropped from her branch causing Elsa to lose her balance, arms pinwheeling as she teetered back dangerously. Anna grabbed Elsa by her waist and yanked her closer. Their bodies were squished together, and Anna was too worried about Elsa to appreciate it.

"Chains and Cells! Elsa don't do that!" Anna peered down at the ground, they were high up enough a broken leg or arm was possible.

_Or worse, a neck. Ugh, stop those bad thoughts. Ooh man Elsa is very soft. We fit together nicely. Wait! Those thoughts are just as bad!_

"You hopped onto my branch! It's your fault." Anna smirked and loosened her hold around Elsa's waist. "Ok, I'll let you go then." Elsa shook her head frantically and clung to Anna again. Her arms wrapped around Anna's neck. "No! Don't let me go."

_I won't ever, if that's what you want. There goes my brain again.._

"Come on, lets get you back to Aurora. She must be worried right? I'll listen when we get back."

"Good. Don't forget I owe you a smack. And don't think I forgot about you getting caught by my mother."

Anna groaned, "Right, don't remind me."

XxXx

Aurora was waiting for them when they got back to the path. "Oh my! Elsa what happened to your dress?" Elsa gave her a smile, "I fought a tree. It thought the dress was too suffocating and so it gave me a hand."

Aurora giggled and walked down the path again, Elsa not far behind. "You are too funny Elsa."

Anna rolled her eyes and looked at Phillip, "Your owner is so weird."

Phillip didn't look like he appreciated her comment. "She is not. You're the weird one here."

Anna shrugged wincing from the pain in her wing. "I am weird, I accept that. I don't think she will though." She sped up and walked past Elsa and Aurora waving at the two of them.

"Does your flier know any tricks?" Aurora asked and Elsa shook her head.

"No, my flier is too thick headed to listen."

Anna pouted, catching on to what Elsa was saying. Rude.

Elsa continued. "I don't know much about her though. I never owned a flier before"

Aurora smiled and her face lit up, "Oh! I have books on keeping a flier, I'll send them to you. Maybe my Phillip can teach her something." Anna rolled her eyes, glad they couldn't see her face.

_Oh yeah, that bird brain will teach me how to be an idiot who listens all the time. No fun there._

"I would like to read those books. Thank you. Well we are back to the garden." Elsa wished Aurora and her mother would leave, she didn't like being around the girl. She was too perfect for her taste. Both their mothers were at the table sipping tea again. They must have finished business quickly.

"Elsa, Aurora! There you are. Elsa! What happened to your dress?" Mrs. Briar's comment had Mrs. Roe glaring at Elsa.

"Go change Elsa, you look like a rape victim, and change your fliers clothes she looks like she broke out from prison." Elsa's face burned with embarrassment at being scolded by her mother in front of others.

"Yes mother. Anna come." Anna followed quickly, waving bye to Phillip. Elsa wiped away a tear, angry that her mother got to her so easily.

"So do I have to wear a dress?" Anna whispered. Elsa smiled at the thought of Anna in a dress. Somehow she felt Anna wouldn't be very comfortable in one.

She gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders. "You are a girl so you can, but I won't make you wear one if you don't want to."

"Got anything casual? Do you think your mother is going to kick me out later?"

Elsa frowned, "No. I won't let her. You belong to me. Whether she likes it or not. And I do have something casual."

Elsa changed her blue dress for a white sun dress, while she gave Anna a blue sweater and plain white jeans. "Can you get your clothes off?" Anna shook her head yes and after a few moments of struggling Elsa reached for her. "Let me help you alright?" She unzipped Anna's jumpsuit and Anna struggled to keep a calm face.

_I am wearing underwear, she won't see it. She won't. Nope._

"Anna!"

_Oh chains and cells, what did she see?_

"Yes?" She inwardly groaned at how scared she sounded.

"I know you don't have a big chest, but wear a bra. Here do you know how to put it on?"

Anna relaxed and slumped, "No I do not."

After struggling to get the outfit off, Anna finally wore the sweater that was much too big. It hung past her hands and she had to pull them up. The sweater stopped just past her hips and the jeans clung to her legs in a strange way. Not to mention she felt squished between her legs. She hoped Elsa couldn't tell she was packing. The sweater did cover most of her up anyway so it should be fine.

"This feels weird," Anna gestured to the pants. "Are you sure you're okay cutting the holes into this sweater for my wings?"

Elsa smiled, "I'm fine, I have plenty more sweaters. I'll get you clothes that fit you better tomorrow."

Elsa led them back down towards the garden and when they arrived only her mother was there, waiting for them.

She had a riding crop across her lap and Elsa started shaking. Her mother hadn't brought that out for a while.

"I heard that your flier doesn't listen very well from Aurora. I'm not happy Elsa. _Not_ happy. You haven't been making good choices lately." Mrs. Roe sipped from her tea, and uncrossed her legs. She tossed the riding crop to Elsa who fumbled to catch it. "Teach her. Teach your flier what it means to misbehave Elsa. And then I will teach you for hiding things from me."

Elsa's eyes went from her mother, to the riding crop, to Anna. Anna looked like a frightened deer, eyes wide and she stared at Elsa.

A shaking pale hand clutched the riding crop tighter and with a pained look, she raised it above her head.

"Elsa?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger anyone? Longest chapter ever so far! Hope you enjoyed some of Anna's antics and what a day with (boring) Elsa is like. Review, Say hi, tell me something constructive. Anything really. Hope this was an okay read.


	4. Lies, Regret, Forgiveness

Chapter 4: Lies, Regret, forgiveness

**Warning:** Abuse! If that bothers you or is a trigger, you have been warned. (Hope I don't lose some of you for this. Its all part of a bigger plan. Stay with me.)

_**ALSO:**_ _It has also come to my attention that some of you haven't read the summary. I would like to warn you now, that G!P means girl penis. Sorry If I wasn't clear enough by stating she was a 'half a girl' and that you may have not noticed __**G!P Annain the first line of my summary**__. Also if there is confusion as to why Elsa still calls her a girl, and Anna says she is a girl. Its because she looks exactly like a girl. And she feels it in her heart. Yes her hair is short, but it wasn't her choice and she is growing it out. (Its been mentioned a few times..) Sorry for the confusion and if you're still sticking to the story thank you. If not, im sorry that the story isn't for you. _

Lets do this..

* * *

Elsa stiffened with the crop held high above her head. "I'm sorry." She gave her mother a pleading look. "This can't be right Mother."

Mrs. Roe moved to stand behind Elsa. Leaning in close to whisper in her daughters ear. "It's perfectly right. People do this all the time. It's a pet, a pet that needs to learn. Aurora does the same and her flier listens just fine."

"But-"

Mrs. Roe grabbed Elsa's face, thumb and fingers digging into her cheeks forcing Elsa to look at Anna. "No. Look at her. She won't listen until you show her. Be a good girl. You're my good girl right?" Her mother's voice was soft, and sweet. Sweeter than Elsa could ever remember it and she wanted to her it more. Like a poison her mother's words seeped into her.

Elsa looked at Anna and what her mother said made sense. Anna would probably never listen. And Elsa so desperately wanted to make her mother proud.

She wanted to be good for her mother, wanted her to love her like she used to. Mother always blamed her for her father's death. Always hated her for it. Elsa knew it, and she wanted nothing more to shine in her mother's eyes again.

"Your flier will love you all the more Elsa. Just like you love me. All the times I hit you, it was me teaching you. And you listen just fine from time to time. You're simply showing it who's boss. A few little hits. That's all."

Elsa nodded and Anna whimpered her eyes not believing what she was seeing. The fear in Elsa's eyes dimmed until all fear was masked by determination.

Anna held her arms out in one last desperate attempt to change Elsa's mind. She even crouched lower, trying to look smaller and submissive. The animal side to her hoped it would work. "Elsa please. Don't do this. I'll listen from now on. Promise."

Her words and actions did nothing and Elsa raised the crop once more, but this time she brought it down without hesitation.

Elsa shut her eyes at the cry Anna let loose. She wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand. It's for her good, mother said so.

"Hit her again Elsa. Don't stop until I tell you."

And Elsa did. Again and again, while her mother watched with a sick grin on her face. Elsa cried all through it. If this was the right thing to do, why did it feel so wrong? Why did it hurt to watch Anna cry for mercy after each hit? Why did earning her mother's approval make her sick and not bring her joy like she fantasized about?

_I'm sorry Anna, so sorry. Please forgive me._

xXxXxX

"You may stop Elsa." Mrs. Roe commanded quietly after what felt like the longest eight minutes of Elsa's short life. The blonde girl tossed the crop to the ground as if it burned sight of the small spatter of blood on the tip made her retch.

She doubled over, the guilt and regret threatening to overwhelm her. The sight of Anna cowering beneath her good wing didn't help her conscious at all. Her mother tsked at the sight of the two girls. One whimpering on the ground, the other losing her lunch onto the grass.

"You have failed me Elsa. You hesitated to follow, and even questioned my order, you cried during the beating, and now you grow sick after the beating. A failure yet again. I hope you realize your mistakes. The both of you." Her mother lifted the crop and twirled the end around her finger, whistling a tune as she walked away. Not even telling Elsa she did a good job.

xXxXx

Anna felt a soft hand brush her wing to the side, and she flinched away. After a moment the hand returned and placed a wet rag to the medium sized cut on her shoulder. Anna grunted and jerked away, curling up into a tighter ball.

"Leave me alone." Anna's voice sounded foreign to her, the anger that laced her words, it was strange to hear.

"Anna please, forgive me. I didn't mean it." Elsa's bottom lip trembled and her vision blurred from tears. She reached yet again for Anna, but she found her world dipping and spinning. Once the vertigo wore off, she found herself staring up into Anna's eyes. They were full of hurt, betrayal and something she couldn't place.

"If you didn't mean it?" Anna yelled angry confusion on her face. "Why did you do it Elsa? Huh? Tell me. I want to know.." She held Elsa's wrists in her hands, keeping her in place.

"Anna I swear I thought I was doing something right. I just.. I just wanted mother to look at me. Really look at me and say I did great. Just once! But she lied to me, and I hurt you. I know there isn't a thing I can do or even say to make up for this. But forgive me. Please!" Elsa pleaded quietly, hoping Anna would understand. Praying to someone, anyone who would listen that she would forgive her.

Anna hung her head, sighing loudly, "In what way Elsa… would it ever be right to hit anyone? Where does your head tell you that its alright?" She looked at Elsa, her tears falling freely now. Anna understood slightly what Elsa was talking about, and she wished with all her being that she didn't understand so she could hate Elsa.

Being called a failure all the time, being beat for doing something 'wrong.' Anna knew that feeling, and Anna herself, would have done anything for Doctor Stone to tell her she wasn't a failure. For him to pat her on the head, and maybe even hug her. Anything to see him proud. No matter how many times Lovdahl said she wasn't a failure, she still felt like one. If her creator couldn't accept her, then who would?

Elsa must have felt the same way with her mother. Wanting acceptance from the one you looked up to. No matter how bad they were.

But it wasn't an excuse for what she did. Anna rolled off Elsa, bringing her knees up to her chest. "It didn't hurt." She whispered so quietly, Elsa didn't catch what she said.

"What?"

"It didn't hurt. You hitting me. You just scared me. It mostly just tickled my skin. But I cried because I couldn't believe you would do that. But what do I know, I only met you yesterday." Anna admitted quietly, hiding her face behind her arms.

Elsa clasped her hands, wringing them together. "It just tickled, it didn't even hurt?" If that didn't hurt Anna then her broken wing causing her pain really had to be up there in the pain levels.

Anna nodded into her arms. "Yup. It never hurt when they hit me. It always tickled. I used to laugh when they first tried to beat me, or do pain tests. I cry because of what they hit me with, or the look in their eyes. It always scared me. I cry in fear. I cry because I couldn't understand why. Not because it hurts."

Elsa wondered how strong Anna was to not feel the pain, "But you are bleeding. You can't feel that? It doesn't sting at all?" Elsa touched the cut and Anna shivered, her cool touch was strange to her hot skin.

"It doesn't outside. Things on the outside don't hurt. It's the insides that do." Anna shrugged Elsa off and stood in one fluid motion. She held her hand out. "It doesn't matter anymore. I learned my lesson. You should probably bathe Miss Roe." Elsa flinched at the formal tone Anna gave her, and the use of her last name. Anna sounded like any other butler or maid in her home.

She accepted Anna's hand and walked to the mansion, and Anna followed with her head bowed.

XxXxX

It had been one week so far since the incident and Anna hadn't changed her attitude at all. Elsa was ready to tear her hair out. She thought after Anna opened up a little to her, it meant forgiveness. She was so very wrong, and the formal tone was just the beginning.

Her mother was right about one thing though, Anna was listening just fine now. But she wasn't the same as the first day. Anna didn't complain when she was cold, didn't whine about when she was hungry. She would just sit and wait for Elsa to finish her work, or a lesson.

She didn't slide down the halls, even when Elsa tried to coax her. Anna had simply repeated what Elsa told her the first time.

_"It isn't proper Miss Roe. We have to walk."_

Elsa was losing her mind, and she didn't know how to fix things. Elsa did everything, she got Anna new clothes and even tried to let her pick what she wanted out off the laptop. Anna shrugged and told her it was her choice, since she was the master.

Elsa got Anna a book with only pictures. Anna told her thank you and never opened the book.

Elsa got her, her own little bed in the room. Anna continued to curl up in her own nest of pillows on the ground.

Elsa had decided there was only one thing left. The beach. Perhaps that would cheer her up. Anything to see Anna smile again. Elsa wanted to do anything to get Anna to forgive her.

Elsa took Anna down the path that led to the beach from her home. Anna as usual followed with her head bowed. "Alright Anna. Look! It's the beach! I promised to bring you back. Here we are."

Anna barely even looked at the ocean, she merely stared at Elsa. Her teal eyes dull and there wasn't even the spark of wonder like when she first saw it. It tore Elsa to pieces to see it. She was the cause for this, and she would probably never have Anna's forgiveness.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Miss Roe. It's.. beautiful." That was it. Those dead words broke her. Elsa cried right then and there. And Anna did nothing but wait for her to finish.

That was two days ago and today was a new day. Elsa was doing her best to hurry through her lesson. Her tutor for today was a thin man known as Mr. Thatch. He was too slow for her liking today. Her mother had Anna tied to a tree outside so Anna could 'get some fresh air.' As her mother put it.

Elsa wasn't going to fight her mother over it, so she agreed and had a maid take Anna outside. Of course Anna didn't complain or even speak. That was four hours ago, and Elsa was sure Anna was hungry, or thirsty. She scribbled down the last of her notes for her upcoming geography test.

"Mr. Thatch, how do you get forgiveness for doing something terrible to someone?" She asked, fingers tapping the desk.

Mr. Thatch smiled looking up from his notebook, "Have you tried saying sorry?"

Elsa stared at him and he chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'm guessing you already have. Well have you explained what you did wrong? Why you did what you did?"

Elsa nodded her head vigorously. "I did."

Mr. Thatch smiled again, "Then it just needs time. Give them time to forgive you. Try earning some trust back. Show them that you have changed and wont do whatever you have done again. If you keep telling them sorry straight out, it might just rub salt in the wound."

Elsa pondered what he said and thanked him. Afterwards she left and went to the kitchen. She convinced Cookie to give her a pitcher of water, and to place it on a tray. She added all sorts of snacks and sweets to it.

She struggled to carry the slightly heavy tray down the hall. It was almost comical to see her straining to carry the tray.

_I need to use my arms more often. This is just sad, I can hardly carry this tray.__  
_

The most work Elsa ever had to do was write and do her easy stretches. A passing maid turned pale at the sight of her Lady's daughter carrying a tray. She hurried over and tried to stop her.

"Oh my! Miss Roe let me take that for you. You don't need to carry such things." Elsa glared her down gripping the tray tightly.

"I can do this myself. You may go." The maid opened her mouth, probably to protest again, but Elsa wouldn't hear it. "I said you MAY GO!" Her voice echoed down the hall, later she would probably regret yelling at the girl for doing her job, and the maid scurried off without another glance. With a huff Elsa continued on down the hall. Cursing the fact that the kitchen was so far from the garden.

After nearly dropping the tray twice Elsa finally stood beside the large tree Anna was tied to. Anna lazily lay on her belly up in the tree, playing with a leaf.

"Anna. I brought you some water, and a snack." Elsa smiled up at Anna in the tree, holding the tray a little higher. Her arms shook from the effort but she refused to drop it.

Anna rolled off the tree and landed with a thud on her feet. Then she took the tray gently from Elsa, and muttered a thank you. Anna stared at the water and all the little foods Elsa brought her. It looked good, but instead of eating it she put the tray down.

Elsa didn't know what she expected, but she didn't expect Anna to climb back up the tree again. She didn't even touch her food, or the water. A rational side of Elsa told her, that maybe Anna wasn't hungry or thirsty. The irrational side wanted to throw a fit and kick the tray. Instead she asked politely, "Would you like to come inside after your snack?"

Anna nodded but she didn't move from the tree and Elsa waited.

xXxXxX

Elsa cried quietly in her bed, it had been two weeks now and she barely made any progress. She was ready to give up and just let Anna go. Where would she go? Elsa didn't know, but probably someplace better. She couldn't stand the dull look in Anna's eyes.

She wished with all her being that she could go back and be strong enough to tell her mother no. "Someplace better than being here with me. I'm evil, just as evil as my mother. I beat a poor girl. All for a pat on the back from my mother."

_Which you never received…_

Elsa jerked when she felt a finger brush a tear away. She stared up at Anna's teal eyes, full of doubt.

"Do you promise?" Anna sounded a bit fearful, like she wasn't completely sure she could trust Elsa again. And Elsa wasn't sure if Anna should try to even trust her again. She was sure there was a part of Anna that never would fully trust her. But she would take what she got.

The blonde sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Yes. I promise, a million times over. I promise you. I won't do anything like that again."

Anna smiled brightly for the first time in two weeks. "Hold me. It's cold."

And so Elsa did.

* * *

**AN**: Wow that hurt myself to write a mean Elsa. (And I totally didn't rewrite this chapter four times trying to figure this out.) Especially a mean Elsa to Anna. Sorry to N2Horizon I know I said I would introduce a friendly character. (technically I did, but I meant a more important one) If I tried to introduce the character in this chapter it would make this chapter feel cramped. And lose the feels. (In my opinion anyway.) So I had to cut it out and put it in the next chapter. On a good note, the next chapter 75% complete. I'll have it posted later today. But first. I sleep!

And to the Guest, the whole world is all made up from my head. Unless someone has used mind tricks to give this idea. :O

Cough*Chapter five will contain some fluff... AND a new character. Promise.*Cough

Review, say hello. Anything.


	5. The Guardians

Chapter 5: The Guardians

Aurora kept her word and had sent the books about fliers and Elsa found herself reading them constantly. The book looked ridiculous with the smiling lady standing beside her flier. In big bold letters it read, 'Understanding Flier Behavior!'

Elsa found some rather outrageous things that didn't seem true. She read how fliers had a sensitive spot just below their wings. Reactions were varied. All you had to do was press with your thumbs.

Elsa put it to the test when Anna had her back to her in the library. Needless to say Anna had a 'panic button' and knocked over almost a whole tower of books with her wing.

She read that fliers had territorial problems with other fliers. Which explained why Anna had a stare down with Phillip during tea.

The book also explained why Anna loved to cuddle. Not only did it relax fliers, but it was also a way to bond and like a dog or cat mark with their scent. Elsa wasn't big on touching, but if it helped Anna. Elsa would hold her everyday.

But right now Elsa was fighting Anna to get her to take a bath. For a month because of her wrap, Anna could only use a rag to wipe herself couldn't take the smell anymore and told Anna to bathe.

That didn't go very well with Anna. The flier shook her head vigorously.

"See I would, but I have this wrap on. Didn't that fat guy say I couldn't get it wet? Yeah so until then. No baths for me." Anna rubbed the back of her neck, leg bouncing nervously.

Elsa tossed the towel onto her shoulder and placed the bar of soap down. She cracked her knuckles and Anna didn't like the look of determination on her face.

"Anna... I will drag you there myself. You need a bath. Badly." Elsa said in a no nonsense tone. She lunged with speed Anna didn't think a human could possess.

Elsa had to have been working out, because she wrapped her arms around Anna and held her in place . Anna panicked, a bath meant she had to take her clothes off. She was pretty sure Elsa didn't know her secret. Normally it didn't bother her, but something about Elsa knowing made her flustered. It just didn't sit well with her.

The flier flailed and tried to smack Elsa with her wing. Her captor ducked and they both struggled and ended up on the floor. Anna rolled to her belly in an attempt to crawl away. Elsa rolled as well and sat on Anna's thighs.

"I got you now Anna. Besides hasn't it been a month? I think this can come off." Her fingers ran across the cloth around Anna's bad wing.

Gently Elsa started to unravel the wrap. Anna whined and struggled. Attempting once again to smack Elsa with her wing. "What if it isn't healed? You going sit there and wrap it back up if it's not?"

"Yes I will. I learned how to do that actually. So stop fighting and hold still." Elsa replied still working to get the cloth off.

"Can you stretch it out?" Elsa asked after freeing the wing. She ran her hand up and down the gap between Anna's wings. Said girl shuddered and her wings puffed up looking rather ridiculous. Elsa did it again just to see her shudder again. She wasn't expecting the moan that Anna let out and she jerked her hand away.

Anna blushed and was glad Elsa couldn't see her burning face. "Sorry, its just really sensitive right there. Do it again, but scratch it. You tickled it and now my back itches." Elsa reached out slowly and scratched Anna's back. The strawberry blonde groaned and wiggled her back, "Scratch it everywhere."

The older girl now used both her hands to scratch all over Anna's back, and she even went beneath the wings. "That feels awesome. Keep going."

At this rate, Anna was going to fall asleep. Her back being scratched felt so good, it was a small heaven. She never could reach that spot in between her wings.

"Alright. I scratched your back, now see if you can move your wing. No more stalling." Elsa said after five minutes of scratching. She watched Anna move her good wing, "Very funny, the other one." Anna gulped and really hoped her other wing was still broken. It wasn't hurting like normal, hadn't been hurting for a while actually. But Anna just prayed to someone that the pills were working really good and maybe it was still broken.

_Is this what I have come to? Wanting a broken wing to get out of taking a bath? I sure have changed. Normally I would jump for a bath._

Anna shut her eyes and unfurled her wing quickly, figuring it would be the best way to do it.. Other than feeling really stiff, it felt fine. Perfect actually.

"Incredible." Elsa whispered, touching the healed wing gingerly. "You're amazing Anna." Anna felt another blush burn her face.

"Again." Elsa tilted her head, confused. Again what?

"Do what again?" Elsa asked, brow furrowed in thought. What would Anna want again? Her back scratched?

"Say it again." Anna whispered and Elsa smiled. Oh thats what she wanted.

"You. Are. Amazing." She whispered, laying on Anna, her arms curled on either side of the fliers shoulders. Anna let out a noise that sounded like a deep hum, maybe even a purr at the contact.

Cuddling had become a new thing for them and Anna loved it. Elsa was always stiff at first and Anna always had to initiate it so being snuggled suddenly was a surprise.

_A rather amazing surprise. Did I hit my head and die struggling with Elsa? This is heaven. Because she would never willingly do this. Maybe she's just getting used to it. Yeah. Maybe she secretly loves to cuddle. Ha who am I kidding. Elsa always stiffens up when I hug her, or even touch her._

Another thought reared it's head, and it echoed through her head.

_But she's holding you now, and she is completely relaxed._

With a playful growl she rolled in Elsa's arms, wrapping both wings around Elsa. Tucking them both in the warmth of her wings. The flier knew she probably would have to take bath still. So she did her best to put Elsa to sleep.

_I can bathe once she falls asleep. And she gets a nap. Win win right?_

Elsa stiffened when Anna had moved but she relaxed after being wrapped in Anna's wings. Bonding. Yes. This was bonding for Anna. And trust. She yawned against Anna's neck and the flier twitched, giggling.

"You still.. need.. to bathe." Elsa reminded her,eyes drooping. Why was Anna so comfortable? She felt a hand rub down her back. Anna even started to make a noise that strangely sounded like a purr.

The gentle touch from Anna running her hand down her back soothingly and the soft purr coming from her chest did it for Elsa. She closed her eyes and let sleep have her.

_Great! She's asleep! Aw... But she's asleep on me. I did not think this through._

XxXxXxX

Anna bounced in the limo and ignored the look Hubert gave her for bouncing in what he called, 'his baby.' He rolled his dark window up, tired of Anna already.

The limo had been flying down the highway for a while now. Thirty minutes into driving by nothing but trees on the left and right, the ride got boring.

"So where are we going Elsa?" The blond looked up from her phone, her fingers no longer tapping on the screen.

"I figured I could take you to the city." Elsa smiled when Anna gave her a lost look. Elsa answered the question she knew that was coming. "KG Vets isn't in the city. It's a small town near my home. The city is much larger."

Anna shrugged and played with the switch by her, fascinated at how it controlled the window. She rolled it up then down. Up and down. Elsa grabbed her hand she groaned sliding from the seat onto the floor.

"Are we there yet?" Anna's voice was muffled against the ground, and Elsa almost couldn't understand her.

"We are actually."

Anna jumped up so quickly she hit her head in her enthusiasm. The flier had her face pressed to the window as she watched the city gradually grow larger.

"Wow look how tall that building is!" Anna pointed to a massive skyscraper and when her breath began to fog the window she switched seats.

Anna stared at all the people who walked down the street. The sidewalk was clouded with many people, and most seemed to enjoy dark grey colored clothing.

There was a man in a suit who led his similarly dressed flier by a leash. One lady held her flier by the hand and dragged him into the store. The other fliers were so different, some tall, some fat.

Another had wings like a rainbow and Anna found them too flashy for her taste. She wondered if the wings were natural. Some fliers had perfectly groomed wings, and a few had terrible grooming habits. Their feathers all askew and leaving a trail of feathers.

The limo came to a slow stop against the curb and Elsa exited the car, holding her hand out for Anna.

"Anna come." Elsa said in her owner voice. The one that demanded respect. Anna knew it was a show but she still listened. It was her promise to Elsa to listen in public.

So many fliers and people, they littered the streets and Anna felt overwhelmed, small and weak.

She scurried to Elsa's side and tried to cover her fear but Elsa saw through it. She smiled and patted Anna's arm.

"Scared?" Elsa asked, grinning now as Anna shook her head no. "Then why are you sticking to me like like a leech?" There was concern hidden in her words. But the amusement far outweighed her concern.

Anna glared at Elsa to know how she felt about being laughed at. "I am not scared! I worried you would be and so here I am protecting you. Because I am a good flier." Anna bared her teeth at a flier who got too close for comfort, and it flinched.

Elsa rolled her eyes and led Anna to a store. The store's logo had a fancy looking flier facing the other way, looking over his shoulder in a 'cool' manner.

Anna didn't catch the name, but the inside was all white. And very bright to her eyes. Rack after rack of clothing filled the entire massive store. Anna thought she saw moving stairs that led up a floor.

"What are we doing here?" Anna eyed a few fliers, making sure they knew she liked her space. They glared at her and followed their owners without another glance.

"Getting you new clothes. I could have ordered them online, but I don't know your size. What do you like?" Elsa searched through a rack of button up shirts and held one out. It was bright pink.

Anna stuck her tongue out, "Bleh! I don't like that. Can I get this?" She held out a long sleeve shirt. She figured this would keep her old tattoo covered. She got the feeling it needed to be hidden.

Elsa nodded, "Yes whatever you like Anna. But I do need to get you formal clothes. Look for some pants or shorts. I'm sure you're tired of my jeans."

_You don't know the half of it. I might have shrunk from the lack of room down there. To the pants! To save mini-me. Breathe buddy!_

Anna scurried over to the pants looking through them. Most looked a little too boyish for her liking. After hunting through them, she found neutral looking olive colored cargo pants. She liked the big pockets on them easy to stuff her hands into.

Anna turned to look for Elsa, but ran into a sturdy wall of a man. "Flier." He grabbed her right arm and pulled out his scanner, and Anna panicked. Using all her strength she jerked back and her small hand slipped easily from his. Why did people always go for the right arm?

Her eyes darted around for Elsa, where was Elsa? As if thinking about her conjured her, Elsa appeared. With her owner face on. "Excuse me sir. What business do you have with my property?"

The big man's brown eyes widened to saucers, "Miss Roe! He belongs to you?" He held his hands up, as if trying to ward Elsa's wrath away.

"Yes. _She_ does. Now what did you want?" The blonde put extra emphasis on she. The man's bald head grew shiny from his sweat. Anna wanted to laugh at the fear in his eyes. Not out of ill will, but for grabbing her like she was some lost creature.

"I thought she didn't have an owner. My apologies Miss Roe. Have a wonderful day." He didn't even say anything about Anna being a girl, he just took off like something burned him.

Anna stifled her laughter and handed Elsa her pants. "Cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt. Pretty neutral items you got there." Elsa helped Anna pick a few more different types of pants, shirts and got her some underwear.

XxXxXxXx

Anna carried all the bags back to the limo. Elsa got in the car and pulled her phone out, waiting for Anna to place the bags in the trunk.

"Psssst."

Anna whipped her head around searching for the noise. A girl with short dark hair waved. She was leaning from behind the alley beside the clothing store. She wore a black zip up hoodie, and she had a pale yellow shirt underneath it. Her skinny jeans had holes in it.

Anna glanced around then pointed at herself. "Yeah you.. come over here." Anna leaned around the trunk.

"Almost done Elsa." She heard a grunt in reply and then she walked over to the lady who called her over.

She definitely didn't expect to be grabbed and she squealed in surprise. "Shh! It's okay! You're safe!" The girl smiled softly and dragged Anna with her down the Alley.

"Elsa! I think i'm getting stolen!" Anna hoped she was heard, because now they were turning down another alley. "Hey! Who are you. Where are you taking me?" Anna struggled but the girl was strong and kept her in her grip.

The girl shook her head and pulled Anna down a small staircase that led to a meal door. Keeping a tight grip on Anna she knocked on the door.

_Ta-tap. Tatata-tap._

The door swung open and someone yanked them inside. The girl finally released Anna. She rubbed her wrist, "Okay. So thanks for the nice tour. I'm gonna go." She turned but bumped into another person.

He had scruffy blond hair and a black beanie capped his head. He was dressed in the same zip up sweater as the girl. He also didn't look very pleased with Anna.

The girl spoke first. "Who are you Angel? Are you a girl?" She had her hands splayed out like Anna was a rabid animal going bolt on them. Anna would if there wasn't a guy in her way.

"Angel? Whoa whoa. I'm a flier. My name is Anna. Yes I'm a girl. Partly. It doesn't matter" She backed away but the room wasn't very large and she hit the wall. Her heart spiked and she trembled. Anna found it odd that the girl didn't just scan her arm like the others did.

The girl gave her a big smile, "Okay. You're right. That doesn't matter. Here lets start over. I am Rapunzel. That lug over there is Kristoff. He's harmless. And we are the Guardians. And You. You are an angel." The brunette turned to show Anna a symbol on the back of her jacket. It was two beautiful golden wings with two crossed swords in between the wings. "This is our symbol. We are flightless, yes, but we care. The treatment of angels is wrong."

"What? Why do you keep saying I'm an angel?" Anna waved her arms, frustration taking over. She didn't get any of this.

Kristoff sighed loudly, looking tired. "Look. Rapunzel and I only two of many. We save your kind. The Angels who walk on our world. We know that Doctor Stone stole your kind from Heaven. We the Guardians save you one at a time. We're out to take Doctor Stone down. Welcome to the club kid."

He placed the same jacket on Anna's shoulders. Except hers had holes in the back so her wings could slip through. The sleeves were a bit long though and only the tips of her fingers peeked through.

"Angels.. crazies.. Elsa warned me about you guys! She said some crazies called fliers angels." Anna felt something in her stomach drop, but at the same time she felt hope. These people were out to save her kind? Did this mean they would treat her like an equal? They didn't even look at her arms either. They looked her in the eye and for once, she didn't feel like a lower being.

"Is Elsa your 'master?" Rapunzel asked, air quoting the word master. Anna was about to answer but a third voice interrupted her.

"Anna!" Elsa's muffled voice outside the door had her spinning in place to face the door. She opened her mouth to answer her, but some niggling feeling told her not to. She wanted to know more about these Guardians. She wasn't sure how stopping Doctor Stone would save them all, but she probably didn't have the whole plan.

Rapunzel tried to convince her one last time. "They always say we're the crazy ones. But do you see us treating you like they do?"

Anna turned to face Rapunzel, "I'd... I'd like to see more of these Guardians."

Kristoff ruffled her shoulder length hair, "Alright Angel. Follow us." Anna turned one last time to look at the metal door.

"Anna where did you go? ANNA!" Elsa sounded like she was panicking, and it hurt Anna to hear it. But she had to know about these people. Maybe they were out to change the world.

Then she followed the Guardians, ignoring her master's call.

* * *

**AN:** HOLY I TRIED TO UPDATE twice in one day. I did but my grandma called and was crying because no one remembered her birthday. (I honestly forgot too) so I went and got her a card and made her a cake and dinner. (Even did a solo birthday song like a boss) Sorry if the format is terrible, I had to do this on my phone. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Hope my tiny smidgen of fluff is okay (worthy to be even be called fluff?). I'm working on it! I swear.

To the guest : I guess I did take inspiration from the book Maximum ride. But I have only read the first book to be honest. I don't know much about the world.

Big thanks to all who have reviewed and followed: I am amazed I have 70+ follows on this. I expected around five, man am I ever so glad to be wrong. So thank you guys! Seriously have a cookie.


	6. Doctors, Owners, Guardians, Oh my!

Chapter 6: Doctors, Owners, Guardians oh my!

Doctor Stone's fist slammed onto the metal table, causing the ten other scientists to jump. They all looked away, bowing their heads or making themselves look busy with their notes.

"I want to know ladies and gentlemen. Why we haven't found Subject A117! It's just one damn creature! I don't think you understand what's at stake here!" The Doctor was yelling and he knew it, so he forced himself to stop and he took a moment to breathe.

"If those damn whack jobs find him. Who the hell knows what could happen. Whether we like it or not, A117 could ruin us. I want him found, and I want it done now." He said, in a much calmer voice, running a hand through his slick backed hair. The scientists scrambled all going different ways. One scientist, a very large and round man, waddled over and handed Doctor Stone a piece of paper.

Doctor Stone snatched the paper and his brown eyes darted across the paper. He was only part way down the paper when he smiled. "Really? You made progress?"

The fat man nodded and gestured for Stone to follow. "We have been making breakthroughs with Lovdahl. She is very receptive to our Dream program."

Doctor Stone laughed, "That is what I like to hear. When will she be ready?"

"Give me three months. And she will be perfect."

XxXxX

Elsa had been down the same alley ways seven times over and still no sign of Anna. She knew Anna hadn't run away because she called for Elsa. But that didn't explain where she went. She dropped to her knees exhausted from running around. It had been two hours and still no sign.

The girl jumped when she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. It was Hubert who did his best to smile reassuringly. "We have to head home Miss Roe. It's getting late and your Mother called. We can look tomorrow." He patted her shoulder and helped his Lady stand.

Elsa sighed in defeat and followed him to the limo. Even after the city was long out of sight, nothing but a black speck, she still looked back.

"Anna come back to me please."

XxXxX

Kristoff and Rapunzel led Anna down another another set of stairs and she gagged. "Ugh what is that smell?"

Kristoff chuckled, breathing in deeply. "That would be the sewer."

Anna pinched her nose, staring at Kristoff. "Ew you like the smell?"

Rapunzel laughed this time too and Kristoff coughed loudly. "No. I don't. I just am used to the smell. Thats all."

He opened a side door and he let the girls go in first. "Almost home." This tunnel didn't smell as bad and two figures stood guard beside another door at the end. Anna noted one was a flier.

_Angel. I mean Angel. I really hope these guys don't get weird with me._

"We have brought a fledgling. Nothing new to report." The human nodded unlocked the heavy door. With a grunt, both angel and human pushed together to open the heavy door.

Anna gasped, inside was a massive cavern? Filled with many holes, and tunnels. The entire place was filled with Angels and human alike. No leashes, no one had their heads bowed.

They laughed and shared jokes. A few eyes wandered to the three who stood in the door. Rapunzel waved over at a dark haired angel.

"Eugene! Did everything go as planned?" The angel stood and brushed himself off and jogged over so they wouldn't have to yell to one another.

Eugene leaned in close so they could whisper. Heads together. Kristoff just turned Anna to face the cavern again. "Ignore those two they are just talking business. We're all equal here but since you weren't part of the mission it doesn't matter for you to listen in." Anna stiffened at his touch and she shrugged his hands off.

"So this is where the Guardians live?" She was still trying to get past how large and full of people it was.

"Yes. We all live here, this big room is like a sitting room. A place to relax and chill out." He gestured for her to follow and led her down a tunnel with a sign that said, 'Tables'. "This tunnel leads to the tables. It's where we all eat. You're in luck, we are having dinner soon. After dinner I'll show you where we sleep."

Anna didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't have to. A loud bell clanged loudly and angel and human filed in for their dinner. Kristoff jogged to get up in the front of the line and Anna followed much slower. The large room was certainly big, and the ten long tables took up all the space. Sticks with fire burning on the ends lit this particular room up. "Torches." Anna jumped and did her best to not look scared. Behind her was the angel Rapunzel called Eugene. "Those are torches."

Anna huffed, "I know what they are." She was lying but she didn't want to look stupid around the Guardians. Eugene laughed like he knew she was lying and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"You are going to love it here. Sure it's a little dirty, but we have been making progress. A lot of progress. We are getting closer to taking that bigot down. Doctor Stone that is." He gave her his best smile in hopes to reassure her that everything would be fine.

It didn't help her. She stepped away to her left, using her wings to force him a step over as well. "Don't touch me. Alright?" He held his hands up in surrender and she wasn't sure why she felt so defensive around him. This place was amazing, a place where she could be apart of something. So why didn't she feel any better?

_It's because Elsa isn't here isn't it. What if she is worried?_

Anna shook her head, reaching for the empty tray, copying what Kristoff did and piled on food. Apples, chicken, mashed potatoes, a torn piece of bread, and some weird green mini tree. After she followed the blonde man to a table, where they both sat. Kristoff dug in like he was starving and Anna stared at the food.

It was weird for her to sit at the table, since Mrs. Roe never let her eat at the table. She shuddered remembering the last time she had dinner with the Roe's.

_Ate my dinner right out of a dog bowl. _

Shaking the awful memory out of her head, she looked at Kristoff who was now staring at her. He swallowed his food painfully and coughed into his hand.

"Aren't you going to eat? Go on dig in." He nudged her tray a little closer to her, and she sighed.

"I am hungry. It's just weird sitting at the table. I'm.. uh.. used to the floor is all." She didn't like the anger in his eyes and she stared at her palms.

"Damn. Look its alright, you're safe here. Eat I promise. Watch out for Rapunzel, she steals food." A gasp from Anna's right had her nearly in Kristoff's lap. With a blush she relaxed and realized it was just the girl they were speaking about.

"I do not! Anna don't listen to that oaf. He is the thief, he just wants you looking at me so he can snag a bite." Rapunzel smiled to at Anna and sat down, eating her food. She was more relaxed and dainty about it compared to Kristoff.

_Reminds me of Elsa a little when she eats anything. She eats like she has all the time in the world, and never spills. _

Anna finally dug into her food, putting her hungry belly out of its misery. She listened to Rapunzel and Kristoff argue, and Eugene tried to talk to Anna. She just stuck to Rapunzel and Kristoff in the end. She started to think about Elsa and the mansion, she was only there a month but it still felt like her home. Even if the sight of teacups still made her shudder.

"Yeah and I hear our contact got A117 out of the building. Doctor Stone has been looking for a whole month and hasn't seen the angel." Kristoff made Anna inhale sharply and choke on her food. Rapunzel patter her back and Anna waved her off when she was fine.

"Did you say A117 Christopher?" Kristoff nodded and eyed her suspiciously, leaning away to really look at Anna.

"It's Kristoff. What do you know about A117?" Kristoff kept glaring at her and Anna's insides screamed to not tell him. So she didn't.

"Oh I just heard things from.. around. Before I was sold, I always heard news about A117. That's all." Kristoff didn't look like he trusted her but he still gave in.

"Alright. I was only curious." After an awkward silence dinner resumed and soon everyone was clearing out. Anna stretched and with all the people gone she let her wings unfurl. Letting them stretch as far as they would go.

"You have amazing wings Anna." Rapunzel said, reaching forward like she was going to touch Anna. She hesitated, "Um.. may I?" The only people to touch Anna's wings were Elsa, the scientists and Mrs. Briar. Something else bothered Anna about what Rapunzel said. She didn't feel a blush, and it didn't make her heart race and want to hear it again. How strange.

"Sure.. I guess." Rapunzel ran her hand along the top of her wing, pulling a feather apart from the rest. She studied it closely, eyeing it and then she patted it back in place.

"Your wings have to be at least seventeen feet across. Longer than Eugene's." Eugene scoffed in the distance unfurling his. "Here stand back to back with her."

Eugene stood behind Anna, doing his best to stretch his wings out as far as they would go. It was no use, and Rapunzel giggled.

"Sorry Eugene, she beats you by two feet. Looks like we have a new record." Eugene crossed his arms and pouted and Anna found herself laughing a little.

"Lets go to bed. We have work to do tomorrow. Such as training the fledgling, making our next plan against Stone. Saving more angels." Kristoff yawned part way through, and he walked back down the tunnel. Everyone agreeing with him, heading in the same direction.

Anna followed at a slower pace thinking about Elsa again. Maybe she could like it here, if not then she could find her way back to Elsa. Sounded like a good plan so far.

_But what if you don't ever want to go back? Will you leave Elsa with her mean mother?_

Anna let herself be led to the sleeping quarters, where she curled up on the comfy little bottom bunk. She still wasn't sure about the Guardians. She rolled onto her belly trying to ignore her thoughts, and for once, she missed Elsa's floor.

* * *

**AN: **Phew, the Guardians are a strange they are like a big crazy family. The question is, what will Anna do? Stay and become part of the group and help take down the man who created her? Or go home, forgetting about it all? WELL WE DON'T KNOW. (Hehe I do. But ya'll don't.)

Hope you liked this small bit to the Guardians.


	7. Guardians are Good, Elsa Bad Right?

Chapter 7: Guardians are good, Elsa bad. Right?

Anna bolted awake, sitting up quickly with a moan. But she was sleeping on a bottom bunk, and her head collided with the bed above. Her moan of pleasure turned to one of pain and she fell back onto her pillow holding her forehead. With a frustrated kick she tossed the blankets off her, it was way too hot in here.

Her head stopped throbbing and after a moment she felt a throbbing between her legs. She glanced down and this time let out a frustrated groan. Did she really just dream that? About Elsa? Yes. But what spurred that dream on? She shouldn't even think about Elsa like that. She was Master and thats it. Right? And now to top off her small set of worries she was hard. Perfect, just perfect.

_Stupid amazing dreams involving Elsa. Who ever thought Elsa could do that with- No. No stop it. Why would you even dream that?_

The bed above her shook and Kristoff's head appeared upside down and he rubbed a sleepy eye. "That was three different types of moans. Which is never a good thing in the morning." He yawned and he noticed Anna's bulge and he stifled a laugh.

Anna blushed and sat up to cover herself but only ended up hitting her head again. Kristoff decided to put her out of her misery and he hopped off his bunk. "Follow me. I know just the thing."

Anna gave him a look, clearly not wanting to follow. Who would? Guy says he knows just the thing to fix a hard on? No thanks.

Kristoff turned and chuckled at the look on Anna's face. "Nothing weird. I swear. Come on." The throbbing between her legs had Anna on her feet and she followed quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone else so they could see her predicament and laugh.

Kristoff took her to a small alcove at the end of the giant room. He grabbed a bucket that had a sign above. Anna thought it said, '_In case of hot dream.' _ Someone had doodled a smiley face winking next to the word hot. Then he dumped the bucket onto her crotch and Anna yelped holding herself and bending over.

The water had ice in it! "Cold cold cold! Why Kristoff?" She knew why, but she couldn't fathom why he didn't warn her.

"Well your not hard anymore so I think you'll be fine. Besides were giving you your outfit today. You don't have to wear that fancy sweater anymore. Everyone is waking up now, so let's go use the restroom before there is a line." He refilled the bucket and just as he said everyone was stirring and waking up.

Anna gave up and followed because the cold water did remind her bladder that it had to go. That didn't stop her from muttering about dreams, ice and damn rude humans.

The bathroom was basically a cave with a massive hole in the ground. The boys crowded around it, peeing right into the massive hole. Anna stood to Kristoff's right, so she wouldn't have to stand between him and some flier she didn't know.

Just after she unzipped her jeans to go, Eugene appeared next to her and yawned as he to unzipped his pants. "Morning ladies." He mumbled and then he glanced down to actually see his pants. He looked at Anna and did a double take as if he just realized something. Anna raised a brow at him and he finally seemed to find his words.

He pointed at Anna's crotch, "Alright. I can handle a lot of things in life. But this cannot stand." Anna felt ashamed and started to pull her pants up, and Eugene continued. "First you beat me in wingspan and now you have a bigger dick. What the fuck?" Anna relaxed, that what he was worried about? She thought he was going to call her a freak or something.

"Seriously? What's next? Taking all the good women around here? Kristoff did you see this?" Eugene waved one arm, since his other arm was holding his own penis. Kristoff glanced over Anna's head to smirk at Eugene. "I think everyone is bigger than you Eugene. Quit your bitchin and piss already. Ignore him Anna, he has problems."

Eugene huffed and his feathers puffed up, "I don't have problems. My only problem is that a girl has a bigger dick than me. Any man would feel insulted. Anna lets have a piss off. How far across the hole can you piss? I know I can beat you." He had a determined look on his face and Anna laughed. Did this really matter that much? Probably not. But she wanted to win this as well.

"Alright Eugene. You're on."

xXxXxX

After beating Eugene at pissing across the hole, Kristoff took her to get her new set of clothes. He piled a pale yellow shirt, dark grey cargo pants, and Anna mentally cheered since she had enough of jeans, and to finish it off he gave her tan army looking boots.

"Here you go, all these is our outfit. Get em on quick. All the angels are going out for training. Rapunzel will go with you, since she oversees it all." He let Anna hurry to change, and the pants were a little big, as was her zip up sweater, but overall it felt loose in a good way.

_Definitely better on my legs. I vow to never wear Elsa's pants again._

Rapunzel was waiting in the big room holding a clipboard and calling out names. Another woman was doing the same, and angels were moving to either stand by Rapunzel or the other lady.

Eugene was pouting next to her, looking glum.

He gave Anna a glare when she walked up with Kristoff. "Oh don't tell me she is in our group. Tell me please she is with Harper." Rapunzel didn't bat an eye and kept reading off her list. She smiled at Eugene and called out, "Anna."

Anna wasn't sure if she was supposed to walk over or what. "Just say here." Kristoff whispered nudging Anna on the side with his elbow. After rubbing her damaged ribs she answered Rapunzel.

"Well thats everyone then. Eugene if you would please." Eugene stopped glaring at Anna, and picked up Rapunzel bridal style and all the angels in the group unfurled their wings. Anna wanted to take a moment to see who was in her group, but then they all were taking off. Flying through a large tunnel with a sign called 'Angel Training.'

Kristoff pushed Anna forward, "What are you waiting for. Fly!" She stumbled forward with a yelp, and she stretched her wings out. She waved at Kristoff and made sure to give him a playful smack with her wings before taking off.

Flying taking off straight from the ground was just as hard as it was when she first tried flying outside the lab. With effort and hard down strokes she was halfway to the tunnel. Thankfully an angel was waiting for her. He waited patiently and was hovering just inside the tunnel.

"Glad you could make it. Rapunzel left me behind to make sure you didn't get lost. Lets go, I can tell already you need some training. I'm Jason by the way. I already know you. You're the talk ever since you got here. Don't worry though most fledglings are the talk." He kept talking most of the flight through the dark tunnel, and he didn't talk about anything useful. Mostly silly things that Anna didn't care for. But she didn't say anything to him, her only answer a nod. He looked nervous. She couldn't figure out why.

Soon the tunnel got more bright and the tunnel ended, abruptly making Anna squint in the early morning light. After her eyes adjusted she found out that she was at the forest. These trees looked different from Elsa's forest had smaller trees that were easy to climb. These trees had almost no branches until further and they were tall. Very tall. She didn't recognize anything here.

"Here we are, the group should be just over here. Come on, follow me." Jason dived and Anna followed him, his grey wings stood out in the lush green forest. Anna tried to copy the way he curled his wings around his body, and the way he opened them to glide slowly to a land. In the end she wasn't nearly as graceful and landed running. She stumbled over a root and tumbled to the dirt ground.

Jason scrambled over and helped her up, brushing her wings off. "Whoa, you okay? You didn't hurt anything did you?"

Anna shrugged him off, giving him a glare since everyone was now laughing at her. "I'm fine Jason. Thank you."

Rapunzel cleared her throat loudly to get everyones attention, "Now that we know how to not land. Lets get you all to work. I want you to work on speed today. Margo will be Doctor Stone in todays run and catch exercise. I want you working on tight turns, and catching her as fast as you can. Remember we are a team, catch her together."

The girl walked over to a bunch of cages, while the others groaned when she mentioned Margo. The cages held a bunch of different birds. Rapunzel must have been grabbing Margo the bird. After she slipped on a heavy leather glove she opened the cage. The bird itself wasn't large and it had grey wings. Its chest was white and little specks of grey littered its chest and belly. Rapunzel took off a little mask and she murmured to the bird.

It took off and the angels stared at Rapunzel. "Well? You going to catch Doctor Stone or not?" The angels all went airborne chasing after the fast bird, some pushing and shoving to get it first. Anna was not so quick and was just about to take off to follow when Rapunzel stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay Anna. I can tell you don't fly often." She smiled softly and Anna knew she wasn't trying to insult her, but it still stung her pride. "You have big wings, I can see the potential here. We can work on power and simple things first. Then you can try and work on speed with the rest." She patted Anna and stood back, "Alright. Lets start with taking off from the ground. I want you to hover for me."

Anna gave her a blank look and tilted her head. Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair. There was more work than she thought for Anna, "To hover you have to flap really hard, and really fast. But slow down every so often so you aren't just flying up. Its a game of balance. Too much flaps and you go up, too little and you fall." Rapunzel gave her a 'go on' motion with her hand.

Anna braced her feet apart, and tried her best, wanting to get stronger. For the her sake, the guardians. But most of all… For Elsa.

xXxXxXx

It had been nearly two months since she joined the Guardians. Anna already was making amazing progress. She could fly backwards, hover, dive and actually land gracefully. When she wasn't working on flying with Rapunzel she was working on getting her body stronger with Kristoff.

He made her carry wood, bags of rice, lift weights, and run up and down tunnels. Eugene taught her how to comfortably fold in her wings, allowing her to hide her wings under a jacket. He also tried to teach her how to pick up girls since he was 'a good angel and always helped the lonely.'

But Anna didn't want to pick up any girls, if anything the one she wanted was above ground. She didn't like admitting to it, and she always hated when her gang of three friends asked who she 'fancied'. Anna's answer was always the same, that she didn't like anyone. They would roll their eyes and sigh, giving up for the moment but Anna knew they would ask again another day.

That was the upsetting part, the guardians didn't allow anyone to leave, only for a mission could they leave, or a human could to restock their supplies. Anna had no way of knowing what was happening up top. She asked to go on a mission once, but Rapunzel denied her because as much progress she had been making, she wasn't reliable enough for a real mission.

She was blind to the upstairs world until Eugene figured out how to wire a tv up in the male bunk room.

xXxXxX

Eugene fixed the tv, turning it until the rectangular screen was level. "Quiet you idiots! I'm trying to get the sound going." After a moment of silence there was a static screech from the speakers and the sound worked. "Ice Queen is on the news, Trevor change it to channel eight." That is when Anna saw her, there she was. Right on the Tv! Elsa looked tired, and sad. A womans voice was talking about Elsa.

Anna shoved someone over and sat down to see more and to hear better. "It seems that Miss Roe has finally come out of her social hiding and is here outside the Grand Hall building. We haven't seen much of her the past few months, and boy does she look tired. We asked her mother about her and this is what we got."

The screen changed to show Mrs. Roe and Anna glared at the image, she wanted to see more of Elsa! Mrs. Roe's voice came on this time and she spoke in the sweet voice from before. "My daughter hasn't been the same since she lost something precious to her. I believe she is coping with the loss."

Anna felt a growl rising up in her throat, she knew Mrs. Roe didn't care. She knew enough that Mrs. Roe would rather see Anna dead. The image went to a live video of Elsa and her Mother. Elsa was standing outside the building and talking a man in a suit. Her mother was all smiles and she was talking as well.

An angel in the back whistled, "Man! That Roe girl is fucking hot. What I would give to spend a night with her. Eh boys?" There was an agreeing murmur from the rest, and Anna clenched her hands.

"Yeah Kyle you are right. I wonder if she likes it from behind, I hear all the rich girls do." Anna leapt to her feet to find who said it. It was Michael, a human boy who always had a story about a girl each week. He also wasn't fond of Anna, constantly picking on her in some way.

"Shut your mouth Michael." Anna's voice shook with barely concealed rage, and her clenched fists shook. Everyone stared at the two of them and Michael also rose to his feet. He could hear the challenge behind Anna's words.

"Or what Lady Dick? Going to shut it for me? Got the hots for Miss Roe? Well get in line, and can it. She's the enemy." Michael crossed his arms, waiting, smirking at Anna. Anna took a step forward, and she realized there was now a circle of humans and angels. When did they all move?

"Thats right, she is the enemy. Doesn't stop me from imagining what she would look like on her knees su-" He never finished, Anna lunged forward, punching him square on the nose. There was a sickening crunch and he screeched in pain.

That wasn't enough for Anna, she tackled him to the ground. Punching him over and over again while yelling. "She." _Punch_. "Is." _Punch_. "Mine." She felt hands grabbing her, but she threw them off with her wings. "All mine!" Her final words was a roar and the hands stopped grabbing at her.

She felt a blinding pain in the back of her head, and saw stars. She tried to shake it off, wanting to end Michael for what he was saying. But there was another hit, this time to her ribs and the pain in her head and side was too much. The stars faded as did sound and she was falling. Falling into the darkness.

xXxXxXx

A door slamming shut bolted her awake and she held her head groaning. "Ow.." Someone held a bag of cold peas to her head. It was Rapunzel, Kristoff was pacing not far off. Anna closed her eyes in hopes of getting the pounding in her head to stop. Her blonde friend stopped his frantic pacing and walked over to the bed.

"Alright Anna. I want to know something. I'm giving you one chance to answer me correctly." He placed his hands on the end of the bed, leaning in, staring Anna down. He hadn't given her a suspicious look since the first day she arrived.

"How do you know Miss Roe?" He leaned back, crossing his arms now, glaring Anna down. Anna gulped in response, and she sat up holding her head.

Gently she pushed Rapunzel away who looked like she wanted to fret some more over her. "Does it matter?" She asked quietly, and Kristoff slammed his fist on the end board of the bed.

"It matters Anna! You have no idea! That girl's grandmother was the owner and co-founder of Weselton Genetic Science. Her mother took over now, and she owns the business. She is part of the reason why we do what we do!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then he took a deep breath. "So tell me. How do you know her?"

Anna touched her ribs, they had been wrapped and she fingered the edge of it carefully. Thinking over how she should answer. "I see her on tv.. and magazines. Like everyone else. Nothing special."

Kristoff gave her a look and Anna knew that he didn't believe her. "I see her on tv too, but that doesn't mean I nearly beat a man to death for talking about her sexually. Its nothing new Anna what they talk about for women. I know you hear it all the time too, so what is so different this time."

Rapunzel placed her hand over Anna's giving her a pleading look and Anna gave in. "Elsa.. is my Master." Kristoff and Rapunzel gave her a dumbfounded look, and it took Kristoff a full two minutes to process that.

"Impossible Anna. She hates angels. She never owned any, we have tried waiting for her to order one so we could sneak someone in. To find information about WGS. And here you are, acting like you own her." Rapunzel glared at Kristoff, silently commanding him to lay off. He glared back at her, they had their own silent battle.

"It is the truth, I found her after practically falling from the sky. I broke my wing because of her and I made a deal. A promise. She would help me and make me better. She did! Then you dopes stole me away and here we are!" Anna clenched the bed sheets and hoped that was enough for them.

Her fists hurt, her head hurt, and her ribs hurt. She was done talking about Elsa. She wanted to forget what she saw on tv. A sad and lonely Elsa. Kristoff wasn't done and he stopped glaring at Rapunzel to look at Anna. He turned away and grabbed a scanner, "I don't usually use these. But let me see your arm. I need to be sure."

Anna lifted her left arm and let him scan it, as always it bleated. "Anna, female flier, belongs to Elsa Roe." He tossed the scanner onto the bed a new look crossed his face. He looked thoughtful but still slightly angry. Though he looked to be calming down a little now.

"I will take this as a sign. Watcher help us. Alright then I guess this is a good thing. You aren't a spy or something. Well not yet you aren't." Anna closed her eyes and rubbed them. What about spies and what not?

"Kristoff you aren't saying.." Rapunzel placed the bag of peas on Anna's hands and Anna thanked her with a nod of her head. Rapunzel didn't look happy for once, and she was shaking her head at Kristoff.

"Yes. Yes I am. Anna, it is now clear to me that Miss Roe might actually like owning an angel. We need someone inside to find more information and worm their way in." Anna wasn't following and her blank look spurred him on.

"So what I mean is, I think its time Miss Roe is reunited with her beloved pet."

* * *

**AN: **I would have updated yesterday but I went to Disneyland for the first time and saw the World of Color. ITS AMAZING! They had a cool picture of Elsa in her coronation gown with messy braid hair. How often do you see that?

Anyway.. Anna gets to go back with Elsa! But she still has to work with the Guardians. Anna was going to go back, but she sorta got caught up in becoming stronger. Next chapter is being reunited! Yay. OR IS IT?


	8. Wrong Feels so Right

Chapter 8: Wrong feels so right.

WARNING: Small abuse from Mrs. Roe. And getting frisky. sort of. whatever.

Elsa slid her steak slice around her plate, not feeling very hungry. Her mother had called in 'sick' and had sent her to do business. She knew her mother wanted her to practice doing such things, because later on she would be owner of Roe corporation. That didn't make it any better, and she worried she would mess up.

_Still haven't found Anna. Hubert says she was probably stolen. There are flier thieves, who sell them for profit. Hubert knows more, but he won't tell me what else there is. Oh god what if she was killed and he just refuses to say something._

The thought made her blanch and nearly puke back up what little food she forced down. Elsa but sighed and brought her eyes back up to the man she had to eat dinner with. He owned some company that sold the best shock collars for misbehaving fliers and was maybe willing to merge with her mothers.

She realized he was talking and she blinked and gave her head a soft shake. "My apologies Mr. Slade, but could you repeat that? I am not myself tonight." Mr. Slade gave her a warm smile and he took a sip of his wine.

"Quite alright Miss Roe. I know you are new to this. Such a kind mother you have." He reached out and patted her hand and she used all her willpower to not jerk her hand back.

She nodded giving a tight smile, "She is very.. kind. Continue on sir. Please." Mr. Slade took a bite of his salmon and Elsa took the time to glance around the restaurant. The tables were all round and had a white cloth draped over them. Many couples were dining with one another.

The restaurant was very nice, and rather beautiful with its low lighting. The silverware looked newly polished and the waiter was shaking when she took Elsa's order.

_Oh the woes of being rich and famous.. People make things nice when all you want to do is go home and mope._

Mr. Slade opened his mouth finally to speak but a waiter walked up and stopped him. "Pardon me. Miss Roe, a man here wants to see you. Should I tell him to wait or?"

Elsa waved off the waiter, "Tell him to meet with me later. I am having a business dinner with Mr. Slade." The waiter nodded and left, but he was only gone five minutes when he came back again.

"Pardon again, but he says its important and will only take a moment of your time." Elsa sighed and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Clearly who ever this was, wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Fine. Bring him up. Excuse me Mr. Slade. I will deal with the man quickly. My apologies." Mr. Slade nodded and sat back, while the waiter walked off towards the stairs, going to fetch whoever deemed themselves so important that they needed to be seen now.

_Oh God! What if this is a test sent in by mother. I could be failing right now!_

Before she could go down into a full blown panic the waiter appeared at the stairs. Behind him a blonde man followed. His blonde hair was mostly covered by a beanie, and he wore a blue pullover sweater. His jeans had a rip on the knee and over all he looked rather scruffy. But that wasn't the reason why Elsa was out of her seat, practically sprinting across the room.

Right behind him, attached by a leash from the collar around her neck, was _her_ Anna. Anna herself looked slightly rumpled in her most likely borrowed clothing. The shirt was an oversized green one, and her jeans looked faded with age. She didn't even have shoes on.

Anna smiled at her and closed the rest of the distance, laughing when she scooped Elsa up in her arms bridal style, spinning her around. Elsa squealed and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. Anna was back, finally back. Elsa didn't care what happened in that moment. Anna stopped spinning and leaned in and nuzzled Elsa letting out that adorable purr.

"I found you." Anna whispered. Elsa smiled and they stared into one another eyes. They could have stayed like that for hours, but Mr. Slade clearing his throat broke the spell. Anna hastily put Elsa down, who was currently mentally scolding herself for forgetting about Mr. Slade.

"Mr. Slade, this is my flier. She is very.. precious to me. I had lost her and now she is here. I am cancelling the dinner now. Its better for my mother to personally meet with you anyway." Mr. Slade didn't look very happy, but he gave a small bow and left. Elsa turned to the blonde man who was still waiting.

His blinked twice rapidly, and bowed. "Miss Roe. I hope you are pleased. I found her in one of the transports for ang-f-flier sex clubs. I freed others, but then I realised she belonged to you and I figured to bring her back. Have a lovely night." Elsa wanted to give him something, anything he wanted but he was already walking away.

Elsa didn't have time to think about it because Anna was hugging her from behind. "Hey what are you up to back there?" Elsa asked, glancing over her shoulder at Anna.

Anna buried her head in Elsa's shoulder, "I just missed you.. and you smell funny. Take us home.. I want to go home." Elsa shifted on her feet, and unlatched Anna's arms around her middle. Then she grabbed the collar and removed it. Anna looked relieved to have it off.

"I smell funny? You.. Then we will go home." Elsa grabbed Anna by the wrist and did just that.

xXxXxX

Mrs. Roe was waiting for them at the door. She had her arms crossed and she didn't look very happy. Anna didn't want to be weak, but already she was lowering her head and trying to look small. She figured if she looked weak, then maybe she wouldn't be harmed.

Yeah that didn't work with Elsa in the garden months ago. Anna got out of the car first and held her hand out to help Elsa get out of the car. She then stood slightly behind Elsa, keeping her eyes trained to the ground.

Mrs. Roe slapped Elsa, so hard her head snapped to the left. "You.. Stupid. Ungrateful child! Mr. Slade has to now reschedule for another dinner meeting. Do you know how busy that man is? You leave just because your pet comes back? Failing all the time." Mrs. Roe gave Elsa one more slap and she stormed off after that. Muttering more to herself about schedules.

Elsa dropped to her knees in the gravel, holding her burning cheek. Anna could only watch doing her best to remain calm.

Mrs. Roe might have scared Anna paralyzed but she didn't like seeing Elsa hurt. She unclenched her fists that she had clenched unknowingly. She crouched down next to Elsa who looked like she was trying very hard to not cry. From pain or shame, maybe embarrassment. Anna thought it was all three.

"It's late shouldn't you get some.." Anna trailed off when Elsa shook her head. She reached out to pat Elsa, or maybe just hold her. But Anna remembered herself. She got carried away in the restaurant, but she knew her place.

_She's the master, I'm the pet. And now I am a spy for the Guardians. Elsa isn't bad. I know she isn't. She doesn't like hurting anyone._

Anna remembered the plan made by Kristoff and some other higher ups.

"_Alright, gentlemen, ladies. We have a way into the Roe mansion. Anna here was owned by Miss Roe herself. We now know why she had been in turmoil. We can't let this pass up. So I propose we send Anna back in to get valuable information." His pitch didn't go as planned, and they all argued over Anna's experience and how trustworthy she was. _

"_I will send her with a cell phone. She can call us to give us any intel, and she can take photos of anything she finds. She will also play good with Miss Roe and try to earn any favors she can. This will work. I know it." The group had given in, knowing that it was an invaluable opportunity._

_Before Kristoff took her back he had pulled Anna to the side, giving her a stern look. "I know there is more as to why you beat up Michael. Don't let yourself believe that she belongs to you. I know you angels have an inner instinct to claim, but you can't act on it. Its illegal for one up there, and two its considered the one of the highest taboos. Right below incest. If she finds out, she will get rid of you. Alright."_

_Anna had nodded in reply, not wanting to talk about what she felt for Elsa. She didn't know what she felt. Lust? Fear? No. Not fear. She certainly didn't want people like Michael around. She wanted Elsa to belong to her alone. Whatever the case was she had to repress it. She didn't want to fail the Guardians. _

Elsa brought Anna out of her memory flashback by standing and pulling Anna along with her. "I'm giving you a bath. You smell like.. I don't want to know." Anna ducked her head, feeling that small inner panic again.

_Stupid sewers, stupid Kristoff. Why couldn't he spray me with perfume?_

Anna stopped in her tracks, her new strength nearly made Elsa fall back into her. "What is it with you and baths Anna? You act like you're scared of them." Elsa's eyes widened when Anna didn't immediately reply, "You aren't scared of taking a bath are you?" Anna shook her head and Elsa took another guess. " Is it because of.. well." Elsa blushed and tried to find the right word.

In the end she just pointed at Anna's crotch, "Well.. That?" Anna jumped back, surprised and horrified. How did Elsa know? Elsa smiled at the look on Anna's face, she was no longer bright red and it was Anna's turn to be.

"Well.. yes that. How did you, uh, know?" Elsa grabbed Anna gently again and decided to tell her on the way.

"Don't you remember telling me the first day I met you? Something about being only half a girl. 'Savvy?' I'm blonde but that doesn't make me stupid. I don't see anything wrong with you." Anna winced, oh right. She did say that didn't she. Now she felt stupid for the time she panicked when Elsa wanted to bathe her the first time. The only good thing is that Elsa knew, but now she had to take a bath.

Wait. Back up four steps, did Elsa want to _give _her a bath. Anna's mind fried when Elsa opened the bathroom door. At one point she had grabbed a towel, a rag and some soap. Elsa let Anna go long enough to put the towel, soap and rag down and turn the knob on the black rectangular bathtub.

Anna wondered briefly if it could even be called a tub. It looked more like a mini pool or hot tub. Like the ones on tv. It was raised up and a lower edge inside acted like an all around seating. The water fell out of a small horizontal slit and Elsa poured soap into it.

Elsa turned around and gave Anna an impatient look. "Anna you can't bathe like that. If it bothers you so much, I'll turn away. Okay?" She turned her back made a show of covering her eyes.

_Either Elsa really is comfortable around you, or she really just sees you as a pet to take care of. _

Anna stripped quickly and sat in the now bubbly tub, lowering herself until she was neck deep in water. Elsa turned when she heard the splash and she sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water off. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and waved Anna over.

"Come here, I'll wash your hair." Anna scooted herself over, looking like a frightened baby deer. Elsa cupped her hand in the water and poured water onto Anna's head, repeating until Anna's hair was completely wet.

"There not so bad right? Your hair has grown longer. I could braid this for you." Elsa was scrubbing Anna's head gently and Anna closed her eyes, leaning her head back.

_Whoa, if I had known this felt so good… I definitely would have done this sooner. _

Elsa giggled at the look of bliss on Anna's face. "Feels that good huh?" Anna nodded and hummed. "Well I'm glad you let me do this. You stunk." Elsa let out a small scream when Anna used her wing to flick water up at her.

"Back only five minutes and you already misbehave." Elsa flicked Anna on the forehead lightly, using her other arm to wipe away the water on her face.

Anna noticed Elsa's cheek was red, and maybe swollen from being hit. She reached up and touched the mark. Elsa put her soapy hand on Anna's. "What are you thinking about?"

Anna smiled up at Elsa, "Nothing. Why?" Elsa ran her thumb over the back of Anna's hand.

"You look ready for a fight." Anna sighed, pulling her hand back under the water.

"Elsa you are my master. My owner. I have to protect you." Anna whispered, eyes staring into the wonderful blue of Elsa's.

_I'll protect you even from myself._

"I am glad I have you then. Now.. Close your eyes I'm going to dump water on you. Then I'll leave so you can wash yourself. I'm sure you are capable right?" Anna nodded but then spluttered by all the sudden water over her head. Elsa had a cup in her hand, where the hell did she grab that?

After she made sure all the soap was gone from Anna's hair, she left the room. Anna scrubbed the smell of sewer, a little sweat and Kristoff's scent off. Hygiene was tough in a cave alright?

Once she was done, she dried herself off and noticed a set of pjs waiting for her as well as some boxers. It was a plain pink shirt and a pair of blue bottom pjs with little white wings on it. Anna rolled her eyes and put the clothes on.

Since the room was empty she unfurled her wings and flapped them hard a few times. She got water droplets everywhere but at least her wings were damp instead of dripping.

How she wished she had Eugenes oiled wings. Water rolled off his feathers like a ducks. She giggled quietly at the thought of Eugene being half duck. She heard a knock and she opened the door up. It was a maid, who bowed slightly. "Miss Roe wants me to take you to her room." Anna shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way.

It wasn't that far to Elsa's room, but Anna nearly got lost again. Anna thanked the maid who simply bowed and went down the hall. Elsa was waiting in her room, pacing around. Anna wondered what got her all worked up.

Elsa wore her nightgown tonight, and she was wringing her hands nervously. "Anna.. Would you." She shook her head and just pointed to the pillows on the ground. Elsa had already gotten rid of the bed for Anna when she had given up hope of Anna returning to her.

Anna went to her pillow pile and started her usual turns before she slept. "No wait.. Sleep here." Elsa was pointed to the foot of her bed. Elsa tossed herself onto her bed, curling up under her blankets. "Good.. Goodnight."

Anna smiled, Elsa did miss her. So much she even was sharing, well.. Sharing the foot of her bed. She grabbed a pillow and did her turns before plopping onto the bed. She curled up, using her wings as her blanket. Coming back was as if she never left. "Night Elsa."

xXxXxX

Anna sat by Elsa on the floor who was in the middle of a tutoring session. She was taking notes for a test and Anna had heard that Mrs. Roe had left the mansion. One would think it a perfect time to wander throughout house.

It was a perfect time, if Elsa would let her leave the actual room. Elsa seemed really on edge about leaving Anna alone. It was as though she feared Anna would disappear again. Elsa did think that Anna was stolen for the flier sex trade, so maybe Elsa had reason to worry.

Still it wasn't helpful now because Anna was stuck sitting on the floor. She was playing with Elsa's shoes since Elsa had removed them to be more comfortable. They were light blue flats and Anna was using one as a whale.

Her plan? Bother Elsa until she was told to leave. Except Elsa had the patience of a monk right now. Anna made a small whale noise and raised the shoe in the air just beside Elsa's head. She crashed the shoe onto the paper and messed up Elsa's writing. "Whale on shore!"

Elsa put the shoe on the floor giving Anna a stern look. "Not now Anna." Anna pouted and she tried plan b. She snatched an extra pen on Elsa's desk, who sighed but continued writing whatever the hell the teacher was talking about.

Anna drew a little winky face with its tongue sticking out on her pointer finger, and she held it up to Elsa. "Ooo Elsa I love you. Give me kisses." She said it in a tiny high scratchy voice, pressing her finger to Elsa's bottom lip. She made squeaky kiss noises, and Elsa smiled a little before pushing her hand away.

"Stop that Anna. I am trying to write notes for my geography test." Anna crossed her arms, leg bouncing furiously with her agitation. Why wouldn't Elsa just send her away? She had time to get information for the Guardians, right now!

Anna was tempted to ask to use the restroom, but she had gone before the tutoring session. Elsa knew that as well. Which was really biting her in the ass right now.

Anna groaned and forced her way onto Elsa's lap. Anna was laying across her lap, head buried into her thighs, near the knees. Elsa shifted to get more comfortable, but she didn't say a thing, only gently running a hand through Anna's hair. Occasionally scratching Anna's wing as well. Which always resulted in the feathers making a wave motion. Like each individual feather was shivering.

She still continued to work, writing away.

_What ever happened to her slightly short temper with my nonsense? I need to get to Mrs. Roe's room to get information. Maybe I could go and try to write on the chalkboard. Yeah that might work._

Before she could execute her genius plan the teacher turned around. "Miss Roe, why don't we take a break? I'm sure your flier would appreciate it." Mr. Thatch smiled at Anna who was now hanging over Elsa's lap, looking pitiful.

Elsa leaned over to grab the shoes that Anna handed her, still unmoving from her place on Elsa. "That sounds perfect Mr. Thatch. I apologize for her behavior." Mr. Thatch waved Elsa off, still smiling.

"It's quite alright Miss Roe. I think we all need a break. I'll be in the dining room, I'd like to try some of that new coffee." Elsa thanked him and left after that, and Anna bolted from the room. Elsa slipped her flats on and followed and Anna was no where in sight. She wondered where Anna went.

"Anna! Where did you go? This isn't time for games." Elsa called, going through a few rooms thinking Anna was hiding. After five minutes of no Anna she began to panic. It was irrational and she knew it, but she just got Anna back and she wouldn't allow her to be taken again.

xXxXx

Anna couldn't find much, but she did find layout plans for the building that held her captive for seventeen years. She also found a couple of business files that talked about possible deals. Anna pulled the phone out of her pants. She played with it for a minute and eventually got photos.

After another couple minutes of putting things back in their place she left the room. On her way to the garden she didn't run into anyone. Once outside she went to the tree she had been tied to before and climbed it, resting on the limb. She let her wings unfurl and hang lazily down.

She sent the photos and got a call immediately, it was probably Kristoff. She hit answer and she put the phone to her ear.

Kristoff's voice sounded excited. "Anna those pictures are great. Getting the layout of that building will help us in the long run. The business works will help us as well. We need to get more people hidden throughout all the companies. The more people everywhere the more information we get. But you are our jewel right now."

Anna rolled her eyes, plucking off a leaf, twirling it around. "That's all great Kristoff. But how much more do I need?" He went quiet a minute and she could hear people talking in the background.

"I need you to find files on A117. I also need you to find files that date back to the first angel. We need more on that. Those two will hold the key to our success. Remember to keep your feelings about Miss Roe to yourself. She is just as bad as the other crooks who did this." Anna shook her head, and then she frowned when she remembered that he couldn't see her.

"I will look for things on A117, but I don't want to hear about Elsa being bad. She isn't. She truly isn't Kristoff." She tore the leaf to pieces in her small fit of anger.

"Anna?" Anna heard Elsa's voice and she sat up quickly, she couldn't just hang up on Kristoff.

"Sorry Kristoff, Elsa is here, gotta go!" She hung up and stuffed the phone down her pants. Then she hung upside down on the tree, curling her wings over her front like a bat.

Anna heard Elsa giggle and she heard her step closer. "Hmmm.. I wonder where Anna could have went? These red feathers don't give her away at all."

Anna parted her wings when she knew Elsa was close and she growled at Elsa. Elsa chuckled and patted Anna on the cheek. "So vicious my little flier."

Anna's eyes narrowed and she blew hard on Elsa's face. "I am not little!"

Elsa didn't look like she agreed and Anna dropped from the tree, doing a mini flip. She turned and came face to chin with Elsa.

_Okay, maybe I am shorter than her. But I am stronger._

Anna smirked and Elsa didn't look as confident anymore, she took a step back. "Anna whatever you are thinking.. don't you dare." She could see a glint of something dangerous in Anna's eyes. Elsa turned and made it all but four steps before she was swept off her feet.

Anna threw Elsa over her shoulder, grinning triumphantly when all her captive could do was pound on her back. "Who is the little one now?" She spun and Elsa laughed along with her, that is until Elsa pressed a finger into her back, just below her wings.

With a loud cry she jerked and they fell forward. Elsa fell backward because Anna had let go, her wings flailing around in her body's panic. In the end Anna found herself nose to nose with Elsa on the ground. Her left wing was trapped beneath Elsa. Their legs were tangled and Anna was stuck laying on Elsa. Anna tried to lift herself off Elsa. Elsa's dress also wasn't helping, it was catching on Anna's shoes.

"I'm sorry.. I.. let me.." Anna mumbled, trying to unwrap Elsa's legs from her own. Elsa herself looked shocked but then she turned bright red once Anna started to frantically move her legs.

"A-a-anna.. stop moving." Her hands were gripping the back of Anna's shirt and she twisted the fabric in her hold. Anna began to panic, was she making Elsa uncomfortable? She shifted her leg once again trying to free herself, but that only made things worse.

Elsa was breathing a little faster and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Your l-l-leg." She moaned out the words and Anna did a double take. She glanced down between them and she realized her thigh was rubbing against the junction between Elsa's legs..

Anna lifted herself as far as her stuck wing would allow her. It wasn't far and Elsa's heaving chest still brushed hers. Anna's nostrils flared when she caught the small tint of arousal coming from Elsa. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on getting her legs free of Elsa. Trying to forget the addicting smell and the wonderful sound of Elsa's moan.

_Holy this is the opposite of keeping to myself. Don't even get hard. Think of.. of the way Elsa is moani- stop that darn you!_

Elsa moaned and arched her back when Anna's leg grinded against her again. Anna was able to slide her wing out from under Elsa. She pulled away, now on her knees above Elsa. It was much easier to tug at the dress and untangle herself now that she could actually reach and see her legs better.

Anna scrambled away from Elsa, now free and she covered her nose, crawling backwards. She was hard, her body was yelling at her for stopping. Overall she felt the need to run.

Elsa just lay there on the grass trying to make sense of what just to track how everything just happened. But her mind was hazy with desire and she almost wished Anna would come back to her.

Which was crazy talk right? Even thinking about being with a flier would send you to the looney bin, or jail, which ever was given by the court. It's like being with an animal. Which was definitely wrong in her book. So why did she feel like it was okay?

Anna got to her feet, giving into the urge to run, unfurling her wings and took off. The soft swish of her wings cutting the air, the only signal of her departure.

A single red feather fell from the sky and Elsa caught it. She stared at the feather, cursing the owner of it before crushing it in her grip.

* * *

**AN:** Well well well…


	9. The Whispers

Chapter 9: The Whispers

Anna paced the beach, shoulders hunched, eyes darting to the sea, and sometimes to the sand beneath her feet. She was making herself a trench with all the pacing she had done. It had been a few hours since.. She decided to call it a second garden incident.

_Damn that garden. First I get beat there, now this. I'll take the second incident any day though. I'm glad Kristoff isn't here though, he'd smack me for this._

Anna stopped her pacing and she let out a loud sigh. She had to go back, but how would Elsa react? Coldly? Awkwardly? Would she act as though nothing happened and go about her day? Was Anna the only one having a panic attack here?

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to relax herself, and burying her toes in the warm sand helped her a little. Anna told herself that the only way to know is to go back. That is if she would buck up and fly back.

"Alright. I go back and just play it cool." She ran a hand through her hair and put her shoes back on. Effortlessly she jumped up, flapping lazily to get into the air. Time with Rapunzel had done her well, and her wings had grown much stronger. She could knock a group of people down with a hard stroke. And she could launch herself with could fly much faster than any angel could in the Guardians.

It only took a small fifteen minute flight to the garden. She shuddered, then she shoved the memories aside and jogged for the house. Elsa was probably back to her lesson in Geography. Since she was only technically on break. Anna took that for a sign to head for the room and take a nap until dinner.

She might have to worry about awkward glances at Elsa but she wouldn't miss dinner. Even if it was usually scraps, or leftovers. She opened the door to Elsa's room feeling pleased with herself momentarily when she didn't get lost.

Elsa must have had the same plan because she was in the room. The blond jerked her head to Anna the moment she opened the door. Together they stood frozen, staring at one another.

Both girls were having a debate in their head as how to play this off. Anna herself couldn't stand the tension, she could feel it in the air. Not only that, she could still smell the fading hint of arousal on Elsa. That wasn't helping her sanity, and so she backed up and shut the door.

Anna stared at the wood door, scratching the back of her head, trying to figure out what was next. The door opened quickly and Elsa darted from the room. Or she would have if Anna wasn't in the way.

Anna stumbled and grabbed onto Elsa's arm to stop her fall, but Elsa couldn't hold her weight and they tumbled. Anna found herself on the ground, hands on rather beautiful hips, staring up at a blushing Elsa.

_How many times is going to happen? I have my own personal psych to keep up. _

Anna bit her lip, thinking of what to say or even what to do. She couldn't just shove Elsa off, that would be also stopped her was Elsa's thighs tightening on her sides like she was tensing to get up. So she settled for just staring up at Elsa who looked lost. Her eyes were clouded in thought, and Anna noticed when she bit her lip Elsa's shifted her gaze to them.

Then Elsa was scrambling off of Anna, her face looked like a tomatoes it was so red. Anna sat up and leaned on her elbows, "So-" Elsa cut her off, she was now wringing her hands, looking at the wall.

"We forget about this all. That's it. Do you understand Anna?" Elsa was looking at Anna now, her eyes were swirling with fear and Elsa looked like she was trying to hide it behind a mask. Elsa bit her lip and turned away, "I… I have business to attend to, and a lesson. Do what you will."

Anna continued to lay there for a moment, watching Elsa walk away, and her eyes couldn't help but notice the extra sway in her step. Why was she born an angel, or flier, whatever she really was. After cursing who ever decided this was her life, she got up from the ground.

Anna walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Elsa and she decided to visit the library. Her steps echoed down the massive halls and it sounded loud to herself, and it seemed emptier than usual.

_Did I take a wrong turn? It's so creepy down this hall._

Her ears strained to pick up any sounds, her heart started beating faster, and she felt her palms grow sweaty. Her instinct screamed at her to run and she wanted to know why.

She noticed a painting down at the end of the hall. It looked out of place with a picture of feathers falling from the light. Not to mention it was the only massive picture at the end of the hall.

She heard a small wisp of a sound, like a whisper. It called her closer and obeyed, walking towards the painting. The whisper only got louder, but it muddled like she was underwater.

"What is it?" She asked the painting, pressing her hand to it gently. She heard a slam behind her and she whipped around looking down the hall. The hall itself seemed to grow darker and it grew longer. Looking as if it would never end.

Anna groaned and held her head, the whisper now a commanding roar. But she couldn't understand it, what it wanted. Her whole body started to tremble and she started to retch.

"LEAVE!" A deep roar broke through the whispers, and she jumped, nearly tripping over her feet running down the hall. Her wings frantically flapping, as if they wanted to fly, but she didn't have the space to actually fly.

All the doors started slamming open and closed, the hall shook, and she chanced a glance back. The whole wall that held the painting at the end of the hall seemed to move in. As if closing in and the hall grew shorter. She could see the turn where she originally came from. Spots danced in her vision and she could hear the whispers again.

_Holy test tubes! I'm going to die in this freaky hall way!_

She jumped around the corner, tripping over her own wings in her haste to get away. She fell to the ground gasping for air, crawling quickly on her hands and knees. She heard another slam and when she looked back the hallway she entered was gone.

Anna rolled onto her back, closing her eyes, and thought she heard a deep laugh before she let the darkness consume her.

xXxXx

She woke up to a maid shaking her arm lightly, the light outside had long faded. How long had she been out? She flinched and sat up with the help of the maid. "What.. What time is it?" She held her pounding head and rolled her shoulders.

She let her wing stretch up, since the hall wouldn't allow her to stretch outward, and then she curled them in again. Letting them pop and lose the stiffness. "It is almost time for dinner. Miss Roe requested I help look for you since you haven't been seen all afternoon. She was worried. What were you doing down this empty hall? If I am allowed to ask."

Anna stopped her stretching to stare at the maid, repeating the conversation. One she didn't believe Elsa was actually worried, especially after today. And two did a human just ask _her_ if she was allowed something?

"I was looking for the library and then I got lost. I fell asleep after a while of looking." She smiled at the maid and got to her feet. When did she go down the hall? Eleven? Dinner meant that it was almost six o'clock.

Her belly rumbled in anger when her brain figured out how long she was passed out. She put aside the worry about the hall incident. It had to have been a bad dream, or something. Whatever the case was, she wanted food right now and possibly a bathroom. She would ponder if what happened was real or not later.

xXxXxX

Anna entered the large dining room where three plates were set up at the table. That confused her, who was their guest? Anna painfully noticed Elsa's absence and she figured Elsa was taking her sweet time for dinner. Mrs. Roe always entered the room last, so Anna sat on the ground near Elsa's seat, though she did distance herself further than usual.

_Does this mean no getting handed food from Elsa anymore? I can't live on the crap Mrs. Roe demands I eat. And what the hell was up with that hallway? Did I dream it all?_

Before she could worry more Mrs. Roe and Elsa entered the room from different doors. Elsa took her usual seat to the right of the head of the table. Mrs. Roe looked calm, but Anna could feel the anger coming off her body. Anna ducked her head when Mrs. Roe kept coming for her.

Anna went over everything that she could have done to piss off Mrs. Roe. The only thing she could think of was nearly humping her daughter in the garden. Anna whimpered when she felt Mrs. Roe grab her by the arm and forced her to stand.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Elsa asked, her voice cracking a little, she was wringing her hands again.

Mrs. Roe pulled Anna towards the other side of the table where the third table setting was. "Since you think this creature so important to dismiss business with Mr. Slade, I think she can sit with us at the table." Mrs. Roe sounded calm and relaxed. Too relaxed and Elsa stood up, getting a bad feeling about this.

"No its alright mother-" Elsa tried to fix things, because anytime someone had her mother's attention, it usually ended bad.

Mrs. Roe shoved Anna onto the seat, her hands placed firmly on her shoulders. "No I insist she sit with us. Sit down Elsa." Elsa sat down with a thump and Anna gave Elsa a questioning look.

"So.. Anna, what is so special about you?" Mrs. Roe asked moving to stand beside Anna. Anna clutched the fork in her hand tightly, looking like a deer in headlights. She cleared her throat and looked Mrs. Roe's cold blue eyes.

"S-special ma'am? N-n-nothing at all." Anna bit her lip, having a hard time keeping constant eye contact with the lady.

"Then tell me, why is it Elsa devotes herself to you?" Mrs. Roe was tapping her foot, arms crossing waiting for an answer. "Well?" She asked impatiently, eyes narrowed to slits.

"She doesn't devote herself to me Miss. She just takes care of me. I am the pet, am I not?" Anna felt an instant pain on the back of her head. She rubbed it, hoping to take some of the pain away. Things never really hurt, but lately her head was a weak spot.

"Don't get smart with me. I want to know. What is it? Hmm?" Anna got the feeling her mother knew something she didn't. Anna thought hard, what brought Elsa back to her?

"Mother I just thought it wiser that you talk with Mr. Slade. It wasn't my purpose to insult him by leaving him the moment Anna returned." Elsa looked like she was going to puke and a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Mrs. Roe turned her gaze to Elsa, disappointment clear in her eyes.

"You thought.. No you did not think Elsa! Never dismiss someone for something as silly as this." When she said this, she pointed to Anna and you could hear the hatred in her voice. For Elsa, or for Anna, no one could tell.

"I will fix the problem with Mr. Slade and his wounded pride. I will make the deal and I am sending you and your 'oh so precious' flier to visit with Aurora. Hopefully she rubs off on you. I want you there because all the daughters of well known company's will be there. I want you to make friends with all of them." Mrs. Roe took a deep calming breath, clasping her hands in front of her.

Mrs. Roe sneered at Elsa, and Anna never saw a more ugly look on someone. "Lets hope she can fix the disappointment you are. And be lucky I can't teach you a lesson tonight Elsa. Go pack up, you leave at dawn. I don't want to see your face until you actually learn to not disappoint me all the time."

Elsa got out of her chair so quickly that she almost knocked it over in her haste. Then she stiffly left the room, holding her head high. But Anna saw the tears in her eyes, and the way her lower lip wobbled. Anna made to stand but Mrs. Roe grabbed her jaw, pulling her closer.

"I saw you two." She spat out, looking disgusted. "I will let it slide this time only because I can't the whole city knowing my daughter is involved with.. you. It would ruin me." She squeezed tighter and Anna felt her empty belly roll.

"But- we didn't- there wasn't- how much did you see?" Anna asked, and that only earned her a vicious glare.

"I saw enough of you two laying out on the garden. Sickening. Never took my daughter for one to lay with an animal. You better be on your best behavior tomorrow. Keep it in your pants, the whole time you are there." She shoved Anna hard and she tumbled off the chair. Mrs Roe looked like she was holding back the urge to just kill Anna and be done with it. Anna gave in, knowing she wouldn't be able to win.

She nodded so hard her chin hit her chest, "Yes.. yes ma'am! I promise. Nothing." Mrs. Roe nodded like she was pleased with Anna's answer and sat down, pulling a cloth napkin out and put it on her lap.

"Now go. I am tired of constant issues revolving around you two. Shame I can't get rid of you because the public loves Elsa and her 'cute little flier'." Mrs. Roe shuddered. "If only they knew the truth. But they won't. Not ever." Anna nodded like she agreed and then she left the room as quickly as she could.

She forgot about the hallway incident and she could feel the burn of Mrs. Roe's hateful and disgusted gaze all the way across the room.

**An: **OOOOOO Visit to Aurora's home and other new rich folk. Yay? Mysterious hallway as well?


	10. Feeling just a little more

Chapter 10: Feeling just a little more, falling a little more.

That night Anna slept on the floor of one of the maids rooms. She didn't want to make Elsa uncomfortable, and she didn't want Mrs. Roe thinking something was going on when there wasn't. The floor felt different even if it was technically the same. She wasn't used to the maid's snores.

They were supposed to leave sometime at dawn but Mrs. Roe gave them mercy and let them have breakfast first. So Anna skipped to the dining room, humming some tune. She opened the dining room door and all her bounce left her when her eyes met Elsa's tired ones. Her tired and angry blue ones.

Anna waved meekly, before taking her spot on the ground. "Hey look at that Elsa. Cookie put my name on this." She lifted the blue bowl to show Elsa and Elsa didn't answer for a moment.

"Where were you all night Anna? And that says pukeface." Anna frowned at the bowl and then she shrugged, placing the bowl back on the ground.

"Cookie is a stinker ya know? One time she put jalapenos in my dinner. I had to chug a whole milk. Of course then I threw it up because I heard from Kelsey- she's a maid here- said that no one could drink a whole thing without getting sick. I told her that would have been nice to know before I almost drank it all." Anna snapped her mouth shut, her nervous rambling was getting to her again. Whenever it happened in the lab, she was always punished for wasting time.

Elsa's continued glare was punishment enough. "I will not repeat myself again." Anna ducked her head, hiding her body behind her wings.

"I decided a change of scenery was a good idea last night. I figured since.. you know the thing happened you would want your space." Anna fiddled with her thumbs really wishing the maid would walk in and dump that nasty slop into her bowl so she could choke it down.

Elsa's fingers parted a few of her feathers and she peeked through, "You didn't have to do that Anna. I told you to forget about it." Anna parted her wings and was about to tell Elsa what she thought about that ridiculous idea of hers but then a maid walked in with a tray.

One side had Elsa's plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice. The other half had Anna's serving of slop. She set Elsa's plate down and Anna recognized the black hair on the maid.

Anna waved and smiled up at the girl whispering, "Hi Kelsey." Kelsey smiled down at Anna and put the serving of food in her dog bowl, sneaking a spoon from inside her sleeve. Her grey eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Hello Anna. Here's your slop, the Kelsey special." She ruffled Anna's hair playfully, tucking the now empty tray under her arm. She glanced over her shoulder then whispered to Anna who only nodded in reply. Then she left, her heels clacking as she walked away, smiling over her shoulder at Anna. Anna couldn't help but notice the sway in her hips. Kelsey waggled her fingers at her before she shut the door.

_Okay not going to lie. Kelsey is a beautiful woman too. With the way she acts.. it makes me wonder if I would ever have a chance- Holy what am I saying? What am I? A flier who can't keep their hands to themselves? Really? Low Anna… low._

Anna took a spoonful of her slop and ate it. She was halfway through it when she noticed Elsa staring at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked around the spoon in her mouth. Elsa gave her a look that said, 'you know what.' "No really. What did I do now?"

Elsa turned away and took a bite of her pancakes. "You seem rather comfortable with that maid. What did.. she say to you?" Anna thought Elsa sounded weird, she sounded like she was gritting her teeth.

"She told me if I ever needed a place to sleep I could always-." Anna jumped when Elsa slammed her fork onto the table and got up.

"I forbid it. You sleep in my room." Anna raised a brow, wondering where the sudden anger came from. Did Elsa hate Kelsey? Well that's unfortunate, because Kelsey was probably going to be Anna's first friend (that wasn't Elsa) inside the mansion.

Anna started digging her own hole. "But why?" She ate another bite of her slop, feeling like it tasted better this time for some reason. Did Kelsey put something in it? Whatever, it was amazing for once.

"You belong to me Anna, not her. Now drop it. I'm going to go and have Hubert bring the car up front. Grab the bags when you are done." Anna pouted at Elsa's back thinking she was just grumpy because it was early in the morning.

_I mean it isn't even really daylight out. Real bummer. I betcha Mrs. Roe is sleeping in her bed right now. That hateful hag._

Anna went back to the room where she struggled to carry all the bags. There was three and she only had two arms. Anna huffed annoyed she would have to make two trips to get all the bags. Like magic Kelsey appeared at the end of the hall, she was doing her rounds, holding a feather duster. Humming a little tune as she went.

Anna called her over, "Kelsey! Do you have a moment?" She ran a hand through her hair to keep it out of her face. Kelsey smiled and headed over, she pushed a stray hair from Anna's forehead.

"Can I put this up really quick? Looks bothersome. Then I can help you with the bags." Anna nodded dumbly at Kelsey like she was stuck in a trance.

Kelsey took her into a different room with a mirror and pulled out a hair tie. "So what do you want? It's your choice Anna."

Anna felt the angels sing for her. Her choice? _Her _choice? She thought really hard for all the styles she had always wanted. "Braid.. but two braids. That sit up fron.. like this." She was so excited to get to choose she was shaking.

Kelsey laughed and ran her hands through Anna's hair using her fingers to comb through any tangles. She was quick but efficient and Anna smiled at the finished product. Then they set down the hall, Anna holding two suitcases, Kelsey holding the other.

xXxXx

Anna helped Kelsey put the third suitcase in the trunk, and Elsa was already in the limo. After a quick one armed hug from Kelsey and a good bye Anna got in the limo.

Elsa sat on the left side of the limo, one leg over the other, bouncing slightly. "Who put your hair up?" Anna lifted one of her braids with a smile.

"Oh do you like it? I ran into Kelsey aga.." Anna trailed off when Elsa pouted, crossed her arms and turned away. For the love of science what did she do now? Was Kelsey a trigger word?

Anna sighed and crawled over to be facing Elsa, but she turned again. Anna gave up, throwing her hands in the air.

"Fine be a jerk. I was just happy to finally have my hair braided like I wanted it." She went to the partition window and lay on the ground before it, playing with the braids done in her hair. She flopped them around, grumpy now that Elsa was being mean.

"I would have put it in the braids for you Anna.. you needed only to ask." Elsa whispered, hanging her head, still facing away, but her arms were no longer crossed. She was fiddling with her fingers.

Anna lifted her head, looking down the limo at Elsa, "But you always say I am a bother anyway. Besides after yesterday I didn't think you wanted to touch me anymore. So yeah." She let her head fall with a dull thud.

Elsa sighed loudly and Anna closed her eyes, giving up on trying to understand Elsa this morning. Maybe in a few hours she would make more sense.

XxXxX

Anna was falling, falling through the sky. There was the ocean far below her. She tried to use her wings but she found them useless. Numb as if they weren't there. She screamed and saw the ocean water getting closer. She hit the water with a hard slap.

For a moment she was motionless, shocked from the cold of the water, and dazed from the hard entry to the water. Then she jerked and bubbles rose from her mouth. She screamed and heard the whispers again as she thrashed, trying to reach to surface.

She kept sinking though, and she felt like her lungs were on fire from the water she was now inhaling. Once she met darkness she heard the whispers grow louder.

It sounded like many voices, all talking to one another in a language she couldn't understand. Then the water around her disappeared and she could breath, the darkness still surrounded her. She still hung in the air, her body felt numb, useless.

She heard that laugh again, deep, as it was in the hall. It sounded muffled though like the whispers. She heard a rumble and she thought who ever the owner of the voice was, was trying to talk to her.

The voice distorted again, and like a radio that found the right frequency it cleared up.

"You are hard to talk… distance...great." The voice screeched and scratched. "I can hardly get you to listen to me." Anna tried to move her head, but she couldn't so she settled for looking around with her eyes.

"What are you?" She asked, voice trembling, limbs still suspended in the air.

She felt something move in the darkness, surrounding her body. She started to feel her limbs and wings again, but movement was slow. Like she was moving in slow motion.

"I am.. friend." All throughout its speech, its voice cracked and changed volume.

"Were you the voice in the hall?" She felt something hot run along her wings and she shuddered.

"I am." The voice stuttered and made another horrible cracking noise, the whispers started up again. "I am out of time.. Know this.. All is .. it seems.." The whisper turned into a roar and the voice joined the constant whispers.

Then Anna was falling into nothing again, and she screamed, flailing her arms.

XxXxXx

Anna woke up to Elsa shaking her shoulder. She groaned feeling drained and stiff. "Wake up Anna we are here." Anna's brows lifted so high they nearly disappeared into her hair.

_Here? But Elsa said that it was four hours away. I was out for four hours?_

Four men in white button up dress shirts and grey vests with black backs waited outside the front door. One walked up to the limo door and opened it, he held his hand out and Elsa took it. He helped her out of the car and waited for Anna to slowly follow her out. He then closed the door and waited by the trunk.

Anna nearly tripped and fell on her face, her limbs were so sore and slow. Sort of like in the dream, they felt weightless. Behind her Hubert opened the trunk and the two men took the suitcases, and Anna thanked the lords out there for not making her carry anything.

The other two men opened the doors for them when they made it up the small staircase. Anna eyed the open room with two grand staircases leading to probably more rooms. The house was large and probably had many rooms. A maid bowed to Elsa, pointing at two glass doors between the twin staircases.

"Miss Briar and all the other girls are having an early brunch out in the back. She requests that you put on swim wear, its expected to be hot today." Elsa nodded and then the maid led Elsa to her room. The layout was easier to follow for Anna, being the house was just overly large and not an actual mansion. "Miss Roe this is your room. Come with me flier, I will show you where you stay." She went to grab Anna's wrist but she grabbed air.

Remembering Elsa's earlier annoyance about her sleeping in another room, Anna shook her head and stood behind Elsa, hiding from the woman. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and peered over Elsa's shoulder at the maid.

"If its quite alright ma'am could my flier stay in my room.? She's.. a bit shy around new people." Elsa asked. The maid nodded and bowed before walking away. Anna sighed relaxing and she let go of Elsa.

Elsa opened the door and the gentlemen put their bags down and left them alone.

"Okay you put these on." Elsa gave Anna a pair of green swimtrunks and a black sports like bra. Elsa shoved Anna out the door, "Put them on in the hall.. I need to change too. Don't put on underwear. You can't swim with them on under swim trunks. Well you can, but its weird." Then she slammed the door.

Anna started pulling off her clothes in the hall, hoping no one would walk by. She sighed, a little sad that Elsa didn't want to change in front of her.

_Whoa ew.. I'm sad? Now I'm turning into Eugene. Women soon won't be safe around me! Gah!_

Elsa opened the door and Elsa had a thin white robe on. Thin enough to see through, and she had a pair of sunglasses on. Elsa wore an ice blue bikini that tied around her neck to hold the top up and Anna lost all train of thought.

Elsa snapped her fingers in front of Anna's nose. "Hey stop, your staring and wipe the drool off." Elsa sounded mad, but when Anna actually looked at her face, she was bright red. Elsa huffed and muttered. "See you outside. Put your clothes away." Then she walked away. Well walk is the wrong word.

Anna watched her practically run and it took her a minute after Elsa turned down the hall to actually function.

_There are moments when I question if Elsa is a goddess or something. This is one of those moments._

The girl wiped the small bit of drool off her face then put her clothes on the ground beside the suitcase. She felt naked with her belly bare, especially when she stepped out the glass doors that led outside and all eyes went to her. She noticed that doors that led to the back of the house were glass. Strange. Elsa's was too.

Suddenly there were three girls standing around her, fawning over her and how cute she was. One girl was darker then the most and her black hair was in a long thick ponytail. She wore a turquoise bikini and her eyes were a dark brown.

The other wore a purple one piece with a darker purple robe sort of like Elsa's. Her hair was hanging loose and she wasn't as excited or as loud but she still studied Anna like the other girls.

The third wore a white and blue one piece and she seemed to be the youngest looking. Like Elsa she had blond hair, but hers seemed more yellow, like Aurora's hair. Her eyes were blue as well and Anna took a step back. Nervous she unfurled her wings, ready to fly off. The girls only smiled wider and studied her wings, and Anna looked at Elsa pleadingly.

Elsa was sitting on a lounge chair by Aurora and she glanced over her shades for a moment at Anna. She grinned and pushed the sunglasses up her nose and turned to answer whatever Aurora asked her.

She felt hands on her wings and she jumped backing up, holding her hands up. Then she started to ramble because that's what she did best.

"Did you ladies say cute? Was there something behind me? I'm Anna! I.. uh.. belong to Elsa.. and I have one friend at Elsa's house. It's this maid named Kelsey and man is it hot outside? Its what only ten?" They smiled at Anna and the youngest of the three girls giggled.

"Elsa your flier is so cute and weird. Would you sell her to me?" Anna's eyes nearly fell out of her head, and she bolted over to Elsa's side. She dropped to her knees, head falling into Elsa's lap.

"Please don't sell me." Anna mumbled into soft thighs so quietly only Aurora and Elsa could hear her. The two girls laughed and Elsa ran her hand soothingly down Anna's back.

"Sorry Alice, I can't sell her to you. She's too attached." There was a small boo and Elsa gently nudged Anna in the direction of other fliers. "Go play with them. The girls here are Meg, Alice, and Jasmine." Anna waved and turned on her heel to get the hell out there before someone else touched her or something.

She recognized Phillip sitting on the grass but she didn't know the two the others around him. He held his fist out and she bumped it, feeling more relaxed around the guys. And she didn't even know their names yet!

"Hey Anna. Long time." He pointed to a dark skinned flier with dark grey wings, he had short black hair and dark eyes. He wore white swim trunks. "That is Aladdin. He belongs to Jasmine over there." Aladdin gave her a short wave and a smile.

Phillip pointed to an orange haired flier who wore brown swim trunks. He had the biggest muscles of them all and his wings were a darker orange. "This is Hercules. Herc for short. He's a government flier. Owned by Meg. Government means he's super strong. And a few other unimportant things. We are 'pet' edition fliers. We are pretty weak compared to him. Anyway.." Hercules rubbed the back of head and smiled shyly.

Phillip was about to speak again, but as if out of no where a flier dropped to land by Anna. He was tiny, had dark pink hair and lighter pink wings with pink tips that matched his hair. He wore yellow trunks. He had the most yellow eyes Anna had ever seen.

He lifted Anna's wing and put himself underneath it, practically wrapping himself in it. He giggled and grinned up at her with what she thought the worlds widest smile. She could see all his teeth and part of his gums. It nearly creeped her out.

"And thats Cheshire.. He's a little.. weird. He belongs to Alice." Anna agreed when the tiny flier launched himself into the air, flying to a nearby tree to sit in it. He looked like he was talking to his own hands, shaking his head when he disagreed.

Anna stared at him a moment before shrugging, she was weird too so she decided to not judge. She sat by Phillip with a huff trying to remember all the names and such.

"Okay so hi guys. I'm Anna. Your owners are freaky stuff. Thought I was going to die over there." They all chuckled quieting a little when the girls glanced over at them.

Then they all sat there quietly watching the girls giggle at this, smile at that. Gasp over something scandalous.

"Man human girls are the bane of my existence." Aladdin spoke up, and they all nodded in agreement, he like the rest, was leaning back on his hands.

Hercules smacked Aladdin playfully on the back, and Aladdin winced painfully. "I know how you feel. Why couldn't we be owned by a man? Its hard having to play dress up or help her choose the right clothes. Face the facts boys, we are just pets to them."

Anna sighed still not over all the skin Elsa was showing off, and then she was poked in the side. She jerked away, placing her hand over the affected area. It was Phillip who poked her. "So.. I see you have googly eyes for Miss Roe. How long did it take for you to give up hope?"

Anna glared at him, still rubbing her side. "I haven't given up thank you. I still hope for the moment she opens her eyes and thinks, hey.. I'd like to love you Anna." The group of guys started laughing all at once, Herc even rolled around holding his stomach. Phillip wiped a tear from his eye and Chesh too laughed from his position on the tree. Aladdin had to get up and walk away he was laughing so hard.

The girls gave them a glance but they looked happy to see their fliers getting along. Sometimes fliers got testy with one another. They didn't feel the need to worry.

Aladdin recovered first and he returned panting slightly, "Man you have it bad. You are in what we call the hopeful stage. The stage where you can't help but think, I have a chance. Trust me.. The ship will sail without you. She's going to marry some rich dude. They all do. And you can do nothing but watch." He put his hand on her shoulder in sympathy and she frowned at him.

Touching, people who just met her always touching. She liked contact, but sometimes she remembered her time in the labs and the touching was no longer her thing until the memory went away.

"Well boys I think Anna should cool down after the eye full of the girls she got. What say we help her?" Suddenly they were all, including tiny Chesh, grabbing one of her limbs. She screamed, but she was smiling so they weren't worried. They lifted her and carried her towards the massive rectangular pool.

"Not funny guys! Put me down.. I.. haha.. Seriously! See this? This is my serious put me down before I break someones nose face." They lifted her higher so she was above their heads. Her wings didn't even have room to even unfold. She struggled a bit more, wriggling but it got her no where.

"Any last words Anna before we dunk you and accept you as one of us lonely losers?" Phillip asked, and she tensed thinking over what she wanted to say.

She rubbed her chin in mock thought since they were holding her by her upper arms. "Hmmm I wanted to say.. oh how do I put this in the right words? Right. Put me down you assholes!"

They all shook their heads, grinning like a bunch of fools. They lowered her so she was hanging and looking up at them, then they swung her like they were going to throw her.

"One." The fliers chanted together and they pulled her back only to swing her again.

"I'm punching you if you do this."

"Two." She glared up at them.

"Throw me and there will be hell to pay!"

"THREE!" She screamed when they tossed her into the pool. The cool water felt good on her upper body, except her weiner felt like it just shriveled and died from the cold. She flailed under the water and came up spluttering.

Her wings slapped uselessly against the water, too heavy to help her fly out. She glared daggers up at the fliers, hoping they knew in that moment that she would kill them later.

They all laughed, high fived and then jumped in and she barely had time to get out of the way. She coughed up water and she dog paddled her way to the more shallow end. Glaring at them over her shoulder as they started splashing one another like kids and she grumbled as she stood in the knee deep water. She lifted her sopping wings and she sighed.

They were all frazzled and heavy now, and completely waterlogged.. She stretched them with some effort and she flapped them to get the water out. She was about to get out of the pool, but then all the girls were up and she nearly fainted. Elsa and Meg had taken their thin robes off and Anna could clearly see Elsa's smooth skin. Whoa they had beautiful bodies.

Elsa giggled at the frightened look on Anna's face and at how silly looked with wet wings. Had to be a little intimidating to see so many girls coming over to her. Elsa sat on the edge of the pool dipping her toes in the water and Alice jumped into the water wading over to where her flier was splashing around with him. Aurora waded into the water, running her fingers through the water. Meg sat on the edge like Elsa did. Jasmine followed Alice into the deeper part of the water, splashing Alice.

"Something on me?" Elsa asked Anna who was still staring at her, with her mouth open. Anna closed her mouth with a clack of her teeth. She nodded, then she shook her head.

Then she nodded again, and Elsa laughed. Anna turned bright red, "Yes.. No.. I mean." Anna gave up and turned to get back to the deep water but Elsa wanted to see flustered Anna more. She wasn't sure why though. It just made her insides soar knowing it was her who did this to Anna. Not anyone else.

She slid off the edge and jumped onto Anna's back, wrapping her legs around Anna's hips and arms around her neck. "I want to get wet." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, purposely making her voice more breathy. She heard Anna make a choking noise and she grinned triumphantly.

"Wet you say? You do? Oh sure!I can help- I mean.. uh to the water." Anna helped keep Elsa on her back by holding the back of her legs and she carefully waded into the water. Anna's hands were shaking a little. Elsa knew in the back of her mind it was wrong of her, but she couldn't care less. She was enjoying this moment.

Meg smiled at little when Elsa jumped on Anna. "Elsa do you have the right idea. Wonder boy come here a sec. I need a slave to carry me into the water." Hercules carried Meg into the water a few moments later, holding her bridal style. Meg leaned back in his arms, stretching her arms above her. "Like having one of those floaty blow up bed things."

Anna grinned at Phillip who looked like he was in awe and quite possibly jealous of Anna. She mouthed the words, 'fuck you Phillip.' She waggled her eyebrows and spun Elsa around in the water and she squealed legs tightening their grip on her hips.

xXxXx

"You are one lucky bastard you know that right Anna?" Aladdin said after they went inside, the girls not wanting a sunburn. So of course the boys and Anna had to follow. While all the girls were getting dry in their rooms the boys had one room they shared and Anna didn't want to follow Elsa.

Okay so she did, but for her own sanity she didn't.

"Not luck Aladdin. Pure skill and dashing good looks." She heard him mutter a 'oh fuck off' and her attention went to Phillip. "So what do you do while you are here Phillip? For fun?"

Phillip put a shirt on, and he thought it over a moment. "Other than oogling the girls like we do each year. I play music just to pass the time. They play board games, or go back outside. Do you play anything?"

Herc pulled Aladdins shirt over his head, laughing when it caught on the poor fliers wings.

Anna shook her head, "No but I- Chesh I swear if you pluck one more feather- I wish I could. I can sing, but thats it." Oh singing, she won a bet against Eugene on who could sing better. Eugene said he didn't sing at first, but after a few evil looks and a pleading one from Rapunzel he had given in. Oh what a day that was.

Phillip smiled, "Well I have just the thing for you. You guys do what you will, I am taking Anna to the music room."

XxXxX

The music room was amazing, all sorts of instruments sat around the room. Anna fingered a couple of piano keys at random smiling when they made the tiniest of sounds. Phillip showed her all sorts of different types of instruments but she eyed out a simple acoustic guitar.

Phillip noticed her interest, "Guitars huh? Here I'll teach you how to play." He grabbed an extra one and put the strap around his shoulder. She copied him and put the strap over her shoulder.

"Okay so this is the first string. This is the sixth."

He went on to show Anna what each part was, how to pluck the string. How to hold the guitar properly. She caught on quick, eager to learn and excited. Maybe she could play a song for Elsa one day.

xXxXxX

Jasmine poked her head into the music room five hours later, "Hey you two, its time for a dinner. Im going to get the others." Phillip nodded to her and she left without another word.

"You are doing great already Anna. By the time this little get together is done in about two and a half weeks you should be able to read music and play it. You are no pro, but you are the best pupil I have ever had."

She smiled and put the guitar back on its stand, gently running her hand along the neck. "I have got to tell Elsa I want one."

Phillip raised a brow, "What she will just buy it for you?" He laughed at the thought.

"Well yeah. I haven't asked for anything so I don't see why not. Plus you guys said it yourself. These girls have enough cash to roll in that i'm sure a guitar wouldn't kill them." Anna shot ahead of him, calling over her shoulder, "Race you slow poke!" She heard him growl then heard the loud thuds of his feet.

He was fast, but she was faster and she ran around the corner. But the dining room was quite literally around the corner. Anna saw white and she tried to skid to a halt flapping her wings hard to help slow herself down, but Phillip rounded the corner like her and he hit her. It pushed her forward, of course into Elsa.

Why couldn't it have been the maid? Or the butler guy? But no the world hated her.

When Phillip pushed her forward she had stumbled into Elsa who was right in of the table. Elsa wasn't even facing her so she wasn't prepared to be rammed into. So they both fell forward, with a cry, over the table.

So now Anna had the awkward pleasure of bending Elsa over the table. Her hands were flat on either sides of Elsa's waist.. Elsa was still in her bikini, only now she wore an open button up shirt and boy was it riding up her back. Elsa was on her toes in surprise and Anna's lower half was flush against Elsa's wonderfully soft rear end.

_Is everything about her soft? See its things like this that keep me up at night._

Both she and Elsa were tense, unmoving and Anna thanked another god out there that it was only Phillip, Elsa and her in the room right now. She glanced over her shoulder. Scratch that, Phillip wasn't even in the room any more.

_Legs just take me back down a different hall before things get worse. Then again nothing worse than this. Things are not going to get better between me and Elsa at this rate. Does someone both love and hate me?_

Anna realised that maybe she should say something, so she stuttered. "S-s-so.. Hows that w-weather huh Elsa?"

And then Elsa was laughing, her body shaking she was laughing so hard. Anna grabbed her hips stopping her from moving. "Stop that.." She panted, jaw clenched.. Elsa glanced over her shoulder at Anna.

"Then get off me." She wriggled her rear end, pressing back against Anna trying to push her off. Which wasn't helping Anna at all, squeezed her eyes shut and nearly rocked her own hips forward. Of course the lower half of her decided to wake up and enjoy this moment too.

_Someone shoot me, then my cursed legs who refused to let me run away. Then maybe my penis.. for being a penis. Yeah sounds good._

The girls shuffling in the room had Anna two big steps away from Elsa who straightened, both girls blushing furiously. Elsa's ear tips were even red. Anna faced the other way, not wanting the girls who now were entering the room to see the bulge in her shorts. But the boys came from the hall and Phillip covered his mouth, pointing at her crotch. She glared as he and the other three stifle their laughter.

"Elsa are you ok? You look a bit red." Alice asked bouncing over to hold her hand in worry. Elsa coughed and shook her head. Croaking out that she was fine.

"Why don't we sit to eat." Aurora offered noticing how uncomfortable Elsa seemed, and so the fliers sat next to their owners. Everyone thought the reason Anna practically dived into her chair was because she was hungry, but Elsa knew and so did the boys.. And the two blushed their way through dinner.

Anna ignored the low five from Aladdin, glaring at him until he got the message.

* * *

**AN: **Who doesn't love random awkward situations? Plus I count as progress for Elsa to maybe feel a little more open to the feelings she vehemently denies. Is it any more obvious I don't know JACK SQUAT about guitars? I looked things up, but my knowledge didn't increase as well as I thought it should. I'm tired, this was around 13 pages long. Would have had this done yesterday but my brothers laptop is riddled with viruses.

Review, shoot me a message, or whatever. I love reading and (when I can) answering back.


	11. Whose side are you on?

Chapter 11: Whose side are you on?

Dinner was awkward, at least for Anna. She was sure Elsa could feel the hard on before she stepped away. To make it worse, she couldn't get it to go away all throughout dinner. Elsa had glanced at her and when she noticed the still obvious bulge, she scooted just a little bit away. Anna died a little inside when that happened.

At least Aladdin had mercy on her and 'accidentally' dumped his entire glass of soda, with ice, on her lap. It got rid of the problem and it gave her the excuse to leave the room and finally breath. The tension was going to choke her in that room, plus dinner was almost over anyway. She could feel Elsa's eyes on her back when she left the room.

So now here she was after a change of trunks, standing in the empty room she shared with Elsa. Anna glared at her crotch, getting ready to have a stern talk with it about timing.

But the buzz coming from the pants she took off earlier this morning stopped her from her long awaited rant. She ran to the pants and dug through the wrong pocket. She cursed then grabbed the phone from the other pocket.

She answered the incoming call and wasn't sure she wanted to deal with Kristoff.

"Anna have you gotten anything new?" Kristoff sounded a little scratchy and she moved around the room trying to get a better connection.

"No Kristoff I haven't. I would have called if I had. I'm not even at the Roe mansion anymore." She heard a sharp intake of breath and it was quiet a moment.

"Why are you not there Anna? You are supposed to be helping us. Remember?" He sounded like he was annoyed maybe a little angry.

"Well excuse me! Elsa is here at Aurora's.. Um the Briar's summer home. Her mother sent us away for a bit. I'm having fun here actually. I am having a great time chilling with the other fliers. Thank you for asking."

Kristoff was quiet again and she wondered for a moment if he hung up.

"Anna first off, you are an Angel. Not a flier. Flier is an invented word to demean you and its wrong. And we need you to focus! Guardians have to work all the time. Maybe this Aurora girl will have useful information. Learn about the other girls there as well. Stop messing around, we have no room for failure. Also don't forget what I said about Miss Roe." Anna flinched at the word failure, she could fail them. She didn't want to fail them ever. But she actually wanted to have fun here as well.

"Sure thing Kristoff.. I'll take a look around. Also I have been having.." She stopped herself. Should she tell Kristoff about the weird hallway and her dream? It didn't feel right, something inside her head told her no.

"You have been having.. what?" Kristoff sounded worried now, like she was going to bring up Elsa again.

She scrambled to say something else. "Having.. a hard time being around all these people. It.. it disgusts me." She sighed in relief when Kristoff laughed.

"It's alright Anna. Just stay calm and keep up the good work. They disgust us too. But don't worry, just get the right information and everything will be perfect. I have to go, bye Anna."

"Bye." Anna whispered but he had already hung up.

xXxXxX

Anna went back to the dining room and she found it empty. She was tempted to look for the guys, but she instead, went to the backyard.

Outside it was near dark, the sun was setting and it was a bit chillier. She shuddered and wrapped her wings around herself, using them as a sort of blanket. She walked along the edge of the pool, staring at her reflection in the dying light.

She stretched out her wings and stared at them, and for just a moment, she wondered if she was born human would Elsa actually like her. What would her life be like if she was truly human, no wings, and fully a girl? She lifted her arms and stared at the tattoos on either arm.

On her right was A117, the mark given to her by WGS. The seven rested near the barcode on her wrist. The A was just before where her elbow bent. Then she looked at the other tattoo in the same place on her left arm.

On her leftshoulder there was a light tattoo mark done in a pale yellow. The way it was done it looked like a light scar. Anyone who might have looked at it wouldn't even know it was there. In the right light it would shimmer though. The tattoo was a plain letter G in the middle of the sun. So unnoticable sometimes she forgot about it herself.

_Three tattoos, and yet they all have different meanings to me_.

_But who am I? Am I the failed experiment? Am I the pet? Am I the Guardian spy? What is my purpose? The Guardians said I hold the key, that I am part of how they will get rid of Doctor Stone. But what else is there? What are people not telling me? Who is the voice in the hall?_

She rubbed her arms crossing them across her belly, "Why me? What has ever been so special about me? All I do is bumble around hoping to please everyone."

"Anna?"

Anna jumped forward in surprise when she heard Elsa's voice. She started flapping her wings hard in an effort to not land in the water. Her toes only barely grazed the water and she landed perfectly find on the other side of the pool.

Her heart was pounding and she put a hand to her chest. "Elsa! Make a little noise next time! I nearly jumped right into the water." Elsa raised a brow at the tone in Anna's voice and she slowly made her way around the pool. Anna gulped, realizing her mistake. She glanced around for something to save herself.

"Are you telling _me_ to do something?" Anna shook her head, backing up, not sure how she felt about the gleam in Elsa's eyes.

"N-n-no!" Anna choked out, holding her hands up, wings curling up to her body. Elsa looked dangerously beautiful with her bikini on still. Of course she still had the white button up shirt on, and it only reminded Anna of the table.

"So you are lying now Anna? To me?" Elsa gasped in mock shock, getting closer to Anna now. Where did Elsa's confidence come from? Earlier she was a blushing fool in the dining room, sure so was Anna, and these attitude changes were making her head spin.

"I am not lying! I was merely telling you to.." Anna trailed off when she realized that she had trapped herself with her own words.

"Merely telling me to do something. So you were lying to me. See thats two strikes." Elsa stopped right in front of Anna, and she leaned in very close, leaning over to whisper in Anna's ear. "Do you want to know strike three before I punish you?"

Anna froze and nodded, looking terrified. She had been punished once by Elsa and that was an experience she never wanted to be repeated.

"Strike three was bending me over the table." Then she shoved Anna backwards into the pool. The poor flier pinwheeled her arms, wings flapping, but they couldn't save her from falling backwards. The water was much colder on her skin since it was no longer hot out, she flailed under the water.

Anna finally resurfaced and Elsa waggled her fingers at her, walking back towards the house. "I came out to tell you that its time for bed. Everyone is asleep." Anna threw her arms on the ledge and watched Elsa walk away.

xXxXxX

After she got dry enough Anna went inside and ran into Herc. "Hey man what are you doing? I thought everyone went to sleep?"

He yawned and scratched his bare chest sleepily. "I was actually sent to find you. We wanted to know if you wanted to bunk in our room. We all have to share a room. Don't worry there is enough room for everyone." Anna looked over her shoulder down the hall where Elsa's room was. It wasn't fair that she got to sleep in a nice room with Elsa. Plus she wanted to hangout with the guys some more.

"Got any clothes I can borrow? Just to sleep in. I don't want to wake up Elsa." She pointed over her shoulder and Herc nodded.

"Yeah just follow me. This is going to be great. Oh just be warned, Chesh likes to hug people in his sleep."

"Gotcha."

XxXxXxXxX

It was the worst idea ever to sleep with the guys. For one, they stayed up all night, playing Monopoly and Anna ended up losing. She swore Chesh was a cheater. She also only got around four hours of sleep compared to her usual nine.

The second reason why it was the worst idea ever, was because during breakfast she had to deal with all the girls stares. No one asked about the marker drawn monocle around her eye, or the big fluffy drawn on mustache over her lip. Elsa also didn't ask where Anna was all night.

The guys had giggled like a bunch of idiots and wouldn't stop calling her sir or mister. Even at the table.

Anna crossed her arms growled shooting glares at the guys. She wasn't sure who did it, but oh was she going to kill him when she found out who.

After a lovely breakfast the girls were outside, but they were all playing volley ball. Elsa had fought Meg to be the scorekeeper since they were uneven but Meg eventually one.

Anna wasn't sitting next to the guys, she didn't want to be near them, lest she decide to kill them all to save time finding the culprit. She lay on her belly in the grass, arms crossed over another to make herself a pillow. She was mad, at the guys and Kristoff. Today felt like a grumpy day.

Someone blocked the sun and she glanced up at the face. She squinted when the bright sun made it impossible to see the persons face and got up. The woman wore a white button up shirt tucked into a grey pencil skirt that ended just above her knees. She had on black heels and she towered over Anna.

The woman's forest green eyes crinkled at the corner when she smiled down at Anna. She held a tray with a cup of lemonade on it.

"Would you like a drink kind sir?" She bowed and held the drink out for Anna. Anna took it gratefully and chugged it down in a few gulps.

"I'm no sir. Don't they have to dress nice and have a lot of money?" The woman laughed and took the empty cup from Anna.

She then glanced around and leaned in closer whispering to Anna. "Come with me. I have just the thing you need to look like a gentleman." Anna shrugged and followed her because she had nothing better to do really. And the woman was pretty. Who would say no?

"What's your name lady?" Anna asked quietly as she followed the servant to the kitchens.

"I am Mariza." She answered smiling over her shoulder at Anna. She led Anna to a closet and inside was a box full of clothing. "We keep all the extra outfits in here so that we can use them in case we spill something on our own. Or in this case we are dressing you up."

Anna nodded and Mariza put a top hat on Anna, "There you already look the part neck up." She got Anna a white button up shirt, a grey vest, a black tie, and some black pants with a grey stripe down the side. Anna couldn't fit any of the shoes so she went without.

Mariza fixed the tie on Anna's neck, making it look smooth. She also helped Anna roll her sleeves to her elbow. Anna looked at herself in the closet mirror. "Ha! Thank you Mariza. This is so much better. Now the joke is on those guys."

Mariza grinned and grabbed Anna's chin, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "A kiss for the gentleman from the lady. It's for luck." If the burning on her face was any indication Anna was sure her face was really red. Anna didn't even know what the luck was for. She just grinned goofily at the girl for a moment.

"Now go on. Stop looking miserable out there and have fun with your new look." She nudged Anna in the direction the door out of the kitchen. She dodged a few other servants and headed outside.

Aladdin jokingly wolf whistled when she walked up and Phillip stared at her face. "Whoa what happened to your face Anna?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh ha ha Phillip you know what happened."

He got up from the chair he was lounging in and turned her head to the right. "No you have a kiss mark on your face. You lucky dog. Which girl was it? The one you walked away with?"

Anna's eyes went wide, "I have a what?"

Herc shook his head, "I didn't know one of the servant girls was into fliers. It's technically against the law. Its considered a sick fetish in some places. Doesn't stop people from being angels sometimes though,"

Aladdin shoved Hercules a little. "Herc, who cares man? This means one of the serving girls could be into us. I call dibs." Aladdin raised his hands glaring at the two other fliers.

Phillip whirled around quickly, "Whoa no. I get automatic dibs. Its my summer home. And if she doesn't go for me. Anna gets her because she is the one who found her." Aladdin got up from his chair and unfurled his wings, stretching them out menacingly.

Phillip glared him down and did the same with his wings. Anna backed off, if they wanted to fight over a girl, then they could. She wasn't going to stand around and watch. They would probably all get yelled at for being idiots.

While they had a stare off much like Anna had with Phillip when he visited the Roe mansion she went back inside to get a pitcher of lemonade and five cups put onto a tray. Then she carried it back outside to the girls who were still playing volley ball.

"Ladies, I have brought you some lemonade. Since it is quite hot out." Anna said in a mock deep voice. Anna didn't think her plan through, because now she was surrounded by five girls. Aurora, Alice and Jasmine giggled at her taking their drinks. Meg winked at her and just grabbed her drink and walked away. And Elsa, well she was glaring holes into Anna's cheek.

The four girls took their cups of lemonade to sit on the lounge chairs to sit in the shade and to watch Aladdin and Phillip continue their stare off. Elsa stayed behind and Anna tilted her head. "Elsa? You don't want a dri-" Elsa grabbed her chin and turned her head to the right.

"Who gave this to you?" She asked, studying the kiss mark as if she could figure out who the culprit was.

"Oh. This servant girl. She didn't want me looking so sad, cause you know this marker on my face. So she dressed me up as a gentleman! And I like it, because now I don't feel as ridiculous with this mustache on my face. I match and look rather dashing." Anna rambled nervously, hoping that explanation would please Elsa.

It didn't. "I mean't the kiss mark." She stopped glaring at the kiss mark and finally looked Anna in the eye.

"Oh that. She said a good luck kiss for the gentleman from the lady. Boy is she pretty Elsa you should see her. She has this dark brown hair that sort of looks red in the light." The fire sparked in Elsa's blue eyes and she rubbed the pink kiss mark off with her sleeve.

Then she leaned in and kissed Anna's cheek, leaving a red kiss mark. "She is nothing but a serving girl. I am the lady, not her. So my kiss has actual luck." Elsa still looked ready to take someone out, but her face was bright red in a blush. It confused Anna. Elsa took her drink and walked over to join the other girls leaving Anna standing there.

Anna stood there holding tray, trying to process what happened. Was Elsa still mad? Or was she even mad in the first place?

Anna shrugged and gave up walking over to the guys who looked tense still but more calm. She sat by Phillip and he took the pitcher from her.

"Phillip why do women get mean?" She asked. Phillip spit the lemonade out of his mouth, laughing.

"Like.. why. Um. Elsa gave me this kiss mark after she wiped the other one off. She got a real mean look in her eyes. It was a little scary. She got the same look when I told her that this maid back home let me sleep in the same room with her."

Phillip looked at her like she grew a second head. So did Aladdin and Herc rolled his eyes.

"She's jealous you idiot. Women get a little.. mean when they see someone they admire with another woman or man. You have a bigger chance with Elsa than you know man. If she is getting jealous like I think she is. Or she is stingy and doesn't like you around other people. Which wouldn't make any sense."

Anna's face scunched up in though going over the times she mentioned Kelsey and the kiss on the cheek itself. It explained a lot.

Aladdin stood up, "Well since Anna is taken by Elsa, I get the servant girl." He glared at Phillip and Phillip got up and punched him. They rolled to the grass fighting and Anna and Herc tried to pull them apart.

The girls ran over to stop the fighting and Anna laughed at Phillip and Aladdin's stupidity. Fighting over a servant girl?

XxXxXx

After Phillip and Aladdin were punished for being aggressive, the girls decided to go inside to do 'business'. Which meant they gossiped about their companies like they were talking about the weather outside. Elsa didn't join them, she excused herself to oversee something important.

Jasmine's father owned a large oil company out in Arabia. Meg's father owned the worlds largest morg and headstone business. Alice's father traveled a lot, but he always brought amazing ideas back to WGS, which got him paid handsomely. Even if the ideas were a little mad. Aurora's mother owned the largest perfume and mattress company.

Anna did her best to remember this so she could call it in to Kristoff later. How their families got rich off of this Anna wasn't sure. But information was information for Kristoff. Hopefully he wouldn't bug her any more through the trip if she had something for him.

Anna sat and listened to them for as long as she could, but then they started talking about rich boys and girls, who was the cutest and Anna decided to leave. She wandered throughout the house, doing her best to remember whose room was where or where the halls led. After an hour Anna went back to the kitchen to see if Mariza was hanging around there.

She opened the kitchen door and saw the fridge door open. She couldn't see who was grabbing something inside so she walked to the door and leaned over it. Anna grinned at what she saw.

Elsa was on her knees reaching for chocolate on a plate in the fridge, eating the small bite sized pieces. She looked like she was in her own Heaven. Until Anna laughed. She froze and slowly turned, looking like she was struggling to swallow the pieces she just threw in her mouth.

Anna rested her head on the fridge door, smiling down at Elsa. "This is what you had to oversee? Seems so very important." She said, trying not to laugh any more. Elsa was usually such a dainty eater, but here she was stuffing chocolate in her face. She even had some on the corner of her mouth.

Elsa got up from the floor, and calmly she closed the fridge door. Then she turned to walk away, "It is very delicious. Thank you." Anna watched her walk away, grinning like an idiot still.

"Miss Roe I do believe you have chocolate on the corner of your mouth! The rumors were true, you are a barbarian when it comes to sweets." Anna took off when Elsa turned to glare at her, wiping her mouth off as she did.

Anna wasn't sure if Elsa was chasing her, and in her haste to get away she ran into Phillip.

"Whoa there Red! What are you running from?" Anna could hear the laughter in his voice, and she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Really? Red? Very creative. I wasn't running from anyone. I was just getting my jog on. Anyway who let you off the tree? Aurora?" She crossed her arms, smiling up at Phillip who looked unhappy to be reminded of being tied to the tree.

"I got out early for good time. Oh hey look its the servant girl!" Phillip ran a hand over his hair, feathers fluffing up a little before they flattened and relaxed.

Anna turned to see Mariza coming towards them and her jaw dropped. Mariza wasn't in her servant outfit, she was in a wonderful red bikini. Her long hair was pulled out of the ponytail it was in earlier and her hair fell in waves to her shoulder.

Anna understood why Phillip tried to make himself look good. A mini Goddess was walking towards them. Thats why!

"Ah I found you sir!" Anna smiled at the joke. She had long since gotten the marker off her face But she still had on the outfit.. "I came looking for you to ask if you join the rest of us servants outside. It's our turn to use the backyard area. You may come too." She gave Phillip but a glance, her attention mostly on Anna. Anna could only nod, she was trying to keep her gaze on Mariza's face.

"Perfect! Go get something to swim in on. I'll see you outside." She did a small waved and gave both fliers a smile and she walked away. Phillip and Anna watched her go,both enjoying the wonderful view and sway of her hips, and then he gave her a light shove.

"Are you secretly a chick magnet? Do your insides just scream fuck me to women? What's your secret? I demand to know Anna." Anna rubbed her arm frowning at the place he touched her.

"Well I wouldn't know! She's only the.." Anna stopped and counted on her fingers. "Fifth girl to randomly invite me to do things with them. First one was Anastasia, then Sarah, Yuki, Kelsey and now her." Anastasia, Sarah, and Yuki were women from the Guardians, but Anna didn't like bringing them up often. She shuddered from the memory of those girls. She still wasn't sure if she could consider them good memories or bad.

"Alright fine. Don't teach me the secrets. I'm not hurt at all." Anna rolled her eyes at how dramatic he sounded and left him there grumbling.

XxXxXxX

It was a short walk to Elsa's room and she opened the door without knocking. No one was around and she quickly changed into blue swim trunks and a matching blue bikini top. After making sure she had it on securely she left the room.

Elsa was at the door hand reached out to grab the handle. Anna moved out of Elsa's way. "Hi Elsa. Bye Elsa. I'm going to go swim. I got invited by all the servants to swim."

Elsa whipped around, eyes narrowed. "Does this include the one who kissed you on the cheek?"

Anna glanced over her shoulder already halfway down the hall. "Yeah. She's the one who invited me. See ya Elsa! They are waiting for me."

She didn't notice the dark look that crossed Elsa's face nor did she notice Elsa enter the room slamming the door behind her.

XxXxXx

Phillip was sitting with three of the four servant girls, grinning like an idiot. He looked like he was showing off how far his wings could go. Telling the girls some ridiculous story. He was hopeless and he was probably going to get in trouble.

Herc said relationships with a flier was illegal. Then again there was probably some loophole, which might have explained why the servant girls were so careless.

Or they didn't care for the rules. Then again they weren't doing anything but cooing over Phillip like one would with someone elses dog.

Mariza was laying by herself on a towel, hiding a bit by the shade of the trees, leaning back on her elbows. She grinned when Anna had appeared at the glass doors looking like a nervous baby calf. She crooked her finger in a come hither motion and Anna walked over, she couldn't help but smile back at Mariza.

_Maybe my weakness is beautiful girls? I'm not sure, but they keep finding me. I think Phillip was on to something about me being a chick magnet._

Anna stopped when she was right beside Mariza, and Mariza patted the grass beside her. "Sit." She commanded and so Anna sat.

Anna looked at the pool water, then her feet, then the trees. Mariza put her hand on Anna's knee and she jumped a little from the contact. Anna had to swallow her heart before she coughed it up.

"So jumpy. Relax." Mariza whispered, leaning in very close. Anna leaned away slightly. Her brain told her it was wrong. What about Elsa?

_What about Elsa? Mariza is just.. being very touchy. Totally fine. Right? It's not like Elsa actually feels anything for you. But she does get jealous over you._

Mariza laughed and her fingers drew little patterns on Anna's thigh. "I know you are from the Guardians." She whispered in Anna's ear, and Anna nearly choked on her own spit.

"Whoa I am not from them. You must have m-mistaken me for someone else." Mariza shook her head, still smiling, her hand still drawing those darn senseless patterns.

"Kristoff contacted me this morning. He was a little angry that you are stuck here. I'm surprised. I though they had forgotten me." She stopped drawing patterns and rolled and sat on Anna's lap, resting her arms on Anna's shoulders. "But that is fine with me. I'm sure there is some information you can find for him."

Anna was still trying to register the fact that she was on her lap. She was speaking? About what?

"Guck." She tried to say get off, but her frazzled brain tried to mix another word in. Mariza laughed and leaned in.

"You are so very cute Anna. If I had met you sooner you would be mine. Seems your heart is stolen by Miss Roe herself." Anna started to panic a little and deny it but Mariza put a finger to her lips. "I won't tell Kristoff if you have some fun with me. Sound fair? The people here are so boring, but you are so very interesting."

Anna's mind was going a mile a minute. She was trying to straighten out all that Mariza said. She was a Guardian herself. Okay. Anna's heart being stolen by Elsa? Not okay. Sure Anna thought Elsa was beautiful and would do just about anything for her if she would just ask. But Elsa was infuriating! She beat Anna once. Definite no no. Okay sure she said sorry and tried to make up for it. Still Elsa wasn't like the Guardians who didn't care for rules. An-

And did Mariza just say she wanted to have some fun?

"Fun? Oh sure? How about some monopoly? Or cards? I know how to play goldfish.." Mariza leaned in, arms holding Anna from leaning back and Anna put her hands on Mariza's hips trying to keep her at bay. "I know how to play war as well."

Mariza shook her head, smiling like she knew something Anna didn't. "Sounds tempting, but I want something a little more.. exciting." Yup, Phillip was right, maybe her insides did scream fuck me to women.

Mariza grinded against Anna, leaning in and biting her gently on the neck. She ran her hands down Anna's back and Anna wasn't sure if Mariza had pressed a switch or something but she started growling and she pushed Mariza over. Holding Mariza's wrists in her hands on either side of the girls head.

Mariza grinned triumphantly when she saw Anna's pupils dilate, wrapping her legs firmly around the fliers hips. "Kristoff and the higher ups like to go on about equality, but inside, you are all just animals. Animals with urges, it just takes the right prompting."

In the back of Anna's mind she knew she should probably stop. It would take one glance and everyone would see them laying on the grass like this.

Mariza tilted her head to the side, letting out a soft whimper and it drove Anna wild. She couldn't help herself, she buried her face in Mariza's neck grinding her body almost desperately against her.

Something in her head told her to mark, to take, to claim the girl beneath her. She no longer cared about the Phillip and the girls just across the long yard behind her. She didn't care about Elsa, or anyone else. She wanted more and Mariza was willing to give it to her. She grinded harder against Mariza who moaned in response.

Mariza glanced to her left and stiffened up suddenly, as if she had just noticed something. She jerked her arm free and grabbed Anna's right arm, looking at the tattoo for the first time.

"A.. one..seventeen." She murmured, eyes narrowed as she looked over the tattoo. Anna growled at her, who cared about the tattoo? Her brain was too busy focused on getting sex.

Mariza's eyes went wide, "Oh my God! It's you! Why are you here?" Anna blinked, breathing hard trying to get herself to calm down and actually listen to what Mariza was saying.

"What are you going on about?" Anna asked. Mariza struggled and shoved Anna hard off of her. Anna fell back glaring at her, annoyed that she was left hanging.

"You! You are A117! How did no one see.. Anna you have to go back to the Guardians. Forget getting information for Kristoff. If they knew that you were right here with enemy so close.. Shit." Anna shook her head, pushing Mariza back down, covering her mouth.

"It doesn't matter who I am Mariza! I am not going back anytime soon. You aren't going to say a word to Kristoff. Not to anyone." Mariza bit her finger and Anna jerked her hand back on instinct.

"Like hell I won't tell them who you are! The Guardians have been trying to get you for years! Our contact inside got you free for a reason! She was supposed to tell you to find us! You are the key. Kristoff will take you to Him. He will tell you everything! The truth. You are the savior." Mariza looked desperate now. "If the Roe family find out about their missing project and see its you.. You'll go right back! They will take you right back to those labs." Anna got off her, backing away.

"No. You are crazy. Kristoff just wants information on me. Thats it. So i'm still looking! Elsa would never send me back." Anna glanced over her shoulder and noticed Phillip making his way over. "I'm sorry.. but I can't have you blabbing."

Mariza's eyes widened and she got up to stop Anna, but Anna was already calling. "Phillip! Get someone to take her away. She is a Guardian. She admitted it to me. She's trying to convert me to their stupid shit." Phillip looked like he wanted to question it, but the look on Anna's face stopped him.

"I will be right back then." He said, running for the doors the servants taking off as well when they heard mention of Guardian. Mariza tried to run for the doors too, but Anna grabbed her by her arm and held her back. Mariza glared at Anna.

She shook Anna's arm, trying to get sense into Anna. "No! Anna you can't do this. They need to know! You don't know what you are doing! I swear if I get out, I will tell Kristoff who you really are and I will tell him what you have done!" Phillip returned with two burly male servants, and they dragged her away, kicking and screaming. "You will regret this Anna! You will! You are putting your trust in the wrong arms. Elsa won't ever want you! Whose side are you on? You can't have both."

The glass doors slammed shut and Phillip stared at Anna looking confused.

"What in the hell just happened?"

"Nothing." Anna sighed knowing the real reason she wanted to stay was because deep down she didn't trust the Guardians. But she also refused to leave Elsa's side just yet.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah sorry this is a later than I normally put one out. Sorry to BookHacker as well. I did try to get this out before 8 am for you. BUT I also did say not to hold that promise.

Shout out to all who read this and leave me comments! I like seeing them.

Shout out to TheSyndra! You have no idea how excited I was when I realized you followed this story. You are one of my favorite authors here. I just find it really freaken cool.


	12. Making the moves

Chatper 12: Making the moves

_Hello people. This is an double update sort of day! If you are here on 8/7 (U.S time) then go back a chapter and read 11_

"Nothing" Anna said sighing running a hand through her hair. She pulled the braids out, shaking her hair loose. "She was a guardian and she started getting all crazy. Saying I had to choose a side. I chose to stay here. With everyone. Thats all."

Phillip nodded like he understood, but he didn't look like he did. "Yeah I hear those guys were always batshit crazy. They carry diseases and they steal you away when no one is looking. They change you and make you one of their drones going on about Heaven."

Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes, they certainly stole you and talked about heaven. But she was sure the other stories were over exaggerations.

"Who told you that?" She asked, and he smiled like it was obvious.

"Don't you see all the posters of Doctor Stone warning against the Guardians. That you have to report them when you find them. I won't tell anyone else about the servant being a Guardian. They would probably check over us all for illness." He shrugged and then wrapped a wing around her. She didn't but the next time she went into the city she would.

She leaned on him, accepting the small gesture of comfort. She didn't want to think about the fact she just turned a Guardian in. She also didn't want to think about how she very nearly had sex with a woman in plain sight.

She shuddered, disgusted with herself. She wanted only Elsa and there she was moments ago ready to tear that other girls bikini bottoms off.

"I'm going. If anyone asks.. I am no where, Got it?" Phillip raised a brow then watched as she took to the sky, landing on top of the roof of the tall house.

"Want me to bring you some water later or something?" He saw a small hand lean over the edge of the roof in a small thumbs up. "Okay. Well don't let that Guardian freak you out. I'm sure things are okay."

XxXxXxX

"Where is Anna? Doesn't she know its time for dinner?" Elsa asked, noticing Anna hadn't walked into the room yet. Everyone else was showing up. She expected Anna to appear when Phillip did since she tended to hang out with him the most. But even after everyone else was seated there was still no Anna.

Jasmine and the girls glanced at one another. Alice shrugged taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. "Haven't really seen her all day. Other than this afternoon time when we played volleyball." Elsa cut a piece of her steak and took a bite.

She swallowed then thought back, "How strange of her. I wonder if she is alright. She isn't one for missing dinner." Another round of delicate shrugs and more soft clinking of silverware on plates.

Alice sat up straighter remembering something, "Oh! I do remember something happening today. One of the servant girls got fired. Some people came and took her away. She sounded crazy, talking about Anna too. Maybe Anna was sad." Phillip coughed and spit his drink back into his cup. All eyes went to him. He got up mumbling his apologies.

"Sorry. Pardon me." He gathered his plate up and shot from the room. Elsa watched him go with narrowed eyes. She stood up and excused herself and followed Phillip into the kitchen.

"Phillip I am going to ask you something. I want a straight answer." The flier kept his back to her, washing his plate off into the sink, much to the servant mans chagrin. "Does Anna hiding all day have to do with the fired servant girl."

She watched his shoulders touch his ears and his feathers fluffed up nervously. It reminded her of Anna whenever she was hiding something.

He turned slowly, not looking Elsa in the eye. "Er.. No." Elsa gave him a look and he caved. "Okay Anna is going to be mad.. But the reason she has been hiding all day is because of the servant girl. Something happened and so they took the servant away."

Elsa crossed her arms, foot tapping impatiently. He scratched the back of his head, looking at his feet. "Is this the servant girl who kissed her cheek this morning?"

He flinched not wanting to answer that one either. But he did because he was a coward.

"Yes. Anna is on the roof. Dont hurt me thats all I know." He put his hands up and scrambled from the room before Elsa could ask another question.

Elsa took a deep breath to remain calm. Nothing probably happened between Anna and the servant girl. The girl just happened to be fired and Anna was just hiding. She knew she was lying to herself and hoped the reason why the girl was fired, was not because of illegal acts between flier and human.

Elsa prepared another plate for dinner, filling it with steak, potatoes and green beans. She put a knife and fork on the plate and covered it with foil. She grabbed her own plate as well. Then she bagged some chocolates and snuck a few for herself.

She then set out to the garage, going to find a ladder and find Anna on the roof. Even if it killed her.

XxXxXx

Anna rolled onto her back, tired of being on the roof, but she didn't want to go down and face Elsa. Just thinking about Elsa made her burn in shame. She nearly had sex with Mariza just because she made her feel good. Stupid. She wasn't a horny teen. Okay so she was still a teenager at seventeen.

Still wasn't a real excuse. For now Anna wanted to hide and make herself miserable as punishment for what she almost did. And for what she did to Mariza. She had turned in a fellow Guardian. Did that make her a traitor?

No.

She was still doing her job. Trying to get information about herself. Maybe she could learn a little more about why she was so special.

A metal thudding against the roof scared her and she sat up quickly. She heard a grunt and a curse. The ladder shook slightly and Anna curled up on her side, hiding behind her wing and growling like a cornered wild animal.

One pale hand appeared and set a covered plate down. Anna's stomach rumbled loudly and she nearly started drooling. Elsa's head appeared and she tossed a little baggy onto the roof as well. She got her arm over the last step on the later, using the arm to hold herself up.

"You going to stare at me? Or actually help me up?" Elsa was panting, resting her head on her shoulder.

Anna shook her head, "You should probably go Elsa. I just want to be alone." Elsa rolled her eyes and tried to climb the last steps so she could get on the roof. But her weight on the ladder pulled it backwards.

Elsa screamed and Anna dived forward. She grabbed Elsa and yanked her and the ladder back to the house. "Damn it get on the roof then Elsa. Before you break your neck."

She helped pull Elsa onto the roof and she collapsed backwards in relief when Elsa had her two feet on the roof. Except she hadn't let go of Elsa's hands and Elsa fell with her with a surprised shout.

Anna didn't even try to move. She just lay there waiting for Elsa to get off of her. Anna wasn't about to move and somehow end this with awkward looks and a boner. She knew the game now. Time to freeze and let Elsa move.

Elsa shifted a little and pulled her arms out from between their bodies and she just relaxed with a sigh. She nuzzled Anna's neck and made herself comfortable, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Uh Elsa?" Anna asked, hands laying on the roof limply.

"Yes?"

"Any particular reason why you haven't got off me? I mean I am totally fine with it, I like doing this. Wait! I don't mean that in a creepy way. I just mean't that we haven't done this in a while. Not since the garden incident and stuff and-"

"Anna." Elsa didn't sound mad, she just sounded amused.

"Yeah Elsa?"

"Shut up and hold me." Anna nodded, lifting her arms slowly, still a little nervous about holding Elsa. Elsa sighed and grabbed Anna's arms and put them around her. "There, not so hard."

Anna laughed, she knew it was probably something she shouldn't have laughed at. Elsa gasped when she figured out why Anna was laughing. She playfully slapped Anna's arm, then she laughed right along with Anna.

They settled down again and Anna just wanted to enjoy the moment while she could. She could forget about her troubles for the time being. Being around Elsa honestly was is when they weren't in awkward situations. Like the table.

_No. Bad brain you're going to wake him up down there and then the moment is over. I just want to pretend Elsa actually feels something for me. That too much to ask for?_

But then she remembered what Phillip said this afternoon. He said Elsa was jealous.

_She's jealous of another woman. She has to like you. Even if its just a little._

Anna lay there a bit longer, but her stomach rumbled and she remembered the food Elsa brought. "Hey.. did you bring me dinner?"

Elsa nodded and when Anna tried to sit up, Elsa growled at her and for a second Anna froze. "Did you just growl at _me_?"

Elsa lifted her head and bared her teeth at Anna. She put her head back down. "Yes I did. No moving. I'm comfortable."

Anna wasn't sure how she felt about being growled at. Especially coming from Elsa. She wiggled her shoulder until Elsa looked up at her again, then she grasped her by her chin and leaned in very close. Then she did her best growl, letting it rumble up through her chest.

Elsa's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "That Elsa.. Is how you growl. Little practice and maybe you can do a quarter what I do. I give you points for having such a cute growl though." Elsa blushed and buried her head in Anna's neck again mumbling thank you.

"Now can we eat? I'm sorry but if you don't move, I'm afraid I'm going to have to gnaw through your arms." To make her point she lifted Elsa's arm and snapped her teeth by it. Elsa got off her so quickly in attempt to save her arms she kneed Anna in the groin.

Anna groaned and curled in on herself, rolling away. Elsa held her hands out and Anna batted her away with her wing. "Anna I am so sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Anna sat up, hand still protectively covering herself. "See now i'm injured and you have to feed me." Elsa rolled her eyes peeling the tin foil away from the food.

"Alright you big baby fine. What do you want a bite of first?" Anna made extra sure to keep herself covered while she eyed what she wanted first.

"I want chocolate first." She smiled up at Elsa sweetly, and Elsa shook her head.

"No sweets before you eat. Come on, have a green bean. How did you know I brought chocolate?" Elsa held the fork out and Anna leaned as far back as she could, shaking her head.

"No at least give me something tasty first. And I can smell them." Anna gave the green beans a disgusted look. Elsa just moved the fork closer to Anna's mouth. Anna crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"No. I want potatoes first. Green beans are gross." Elsa sighed and waited for Anna to face her.

"Look I already have the green bean on the fork, just take a bite." When Anna didn't take a bite, Elsa closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "They are good. This is literally the first time we have ever had green beans for dinner. How do you know you don't like it?" Elsa stuck the fork in her mouth, eating the green beans. "There see? Delicious." She stabbed the fork into some more of the green vegetable.

Anna grumbled and opened her mouth letting Elsa feed her the green beans. Elsa cooed at her and patted her on the head. "Good girl. Not so bad huh."

Anna swore that if she had a tail she'd be wagging it. It wasn't long before Elsa had fed her the entire plate. Anna sat with her back against the chimney. This roof really was cool. They had a nice flat spot to sit on and a nice breeze.

Anna patted the spot next to her. "Sit and watch the stars with me. See if you can make a picture out of th-oof!" Elsa decided she wanted sit in the space between Anna's legs and lean against her. Which was totally fine with Anna. She slid her arms around Elsa's middle and Elsa rested her arms on top of hers.

Elsa leaned her head back on Anna's shoulder so she could look up at the stars. Anna watched her face scrunch up in concentration. Then she grinned, pointing up. "I can see a smiley face." Elsa turned to look at Anna who wasn't even looking at the stars. She smiled, "Anna you're not even looking at the stars."

"Huh?" Anna blinked the goofy smile falling. "Oh.. I didn't. I mean.. Elsa would you be angry if I said I wanted to kiss you?"

She felt Elsa stiffen and shift so Anna tightened her grip on Elsa. "Don't run away please. Just.. Hear me out. I know its illegal to actually be with a flier. But please give me one chance. I can't give you anything, and we'll always be a secret. Well geez that sounds bad. I really should have said that better. Actually you know what? Forget I said-"

Elsa smiled and leaned in, effectively shutting Anna up by pressing her lips to Anna's. And Anna closed her eyes, forgetting about everything else but Elsa.

* * *

**AN:** And I am dead tired. I figured since my brothers birthday is today. I would type out two chapters instead of one. Kidding. I was late on the first chapter so I just decided to do two. Yeah the second one is shorter. But its a win right? (Seriously is my baby bros b-day though)

Does this make up for what happened last chapter? Yeah this one is short.. But I feel like cutting it here.


	13. Making Progress

Chapter 13: Making Progress

_To the guest who asked about how only one person noticed her tattoo._

_Firstly I mistyped and put the Guardian tattoo on her right. I meant the left shoulder.. (Fail on my part. I'll go back in and fix that)_

_Also Elsa has seen it (the A117 one) but doesn't know the meaning behind it. And Anna keeps it covered. By law she has to keep her tattoo with her name Anna on it in the open out in public. _

_With the guardians she always had on a jacket, keeping the tattoo to herself when she found out how crazy they got over the fact she knew what A117 was. _

_Anyone who sees the A117 tattoo, who doesn't work with the program who made her (Or isn't a Guardian) just see it as a number. _

_The mark of a flier is only really looked at when someone wants to identify who the flier is. (Guardians like to ask for the name and never actually look at tattoos since they don't want to degrade the fliers even more) _

_Like a tag put on a cow. Anyone can see the number, but only the company gets the meaning. Ya know?_

_Sorry for the confusion. I could have actually portrayed that a whole lot better. I feel bad because I had to explain it here. _

Phillip stared at Anna and waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked but she didn't stop her senseless smile.

"Alright. Ever since the lady incident two days ago, you have been grinning like an absolute idiot. Did she really give you diseases and now you can't stop smiling? I thought you were moping about that whole thing?"

Aladdin and Herc nodded, looking just as worried. Chesh was laying across Anna's lap, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, waiting for answer.

"I'm just happy alright guys?" They stared at her and then Phillip got a big grin on his face and he lay back against the lounge chair.

"I think I know. How was sitting up on the roof with little Miss Roe? Something happen?" Aladdin and Herc leaned in, waiting for her reply. Anna turned bright red and her shoulders touched her ears.

"Well.." She twiddled her thumbs feeling like an idiot for feeling embarrassed. "Alright I actually got to kiss Elsa on the roof. Then of course it turned into a makeout session." Phillip sat up, tearing off his sunglasses, arms resting on his knees looking at her in disbelief.

"Holy hell. You convert everyone don't you? I'll be telling stories about this moment for ever. The story of Anna. The flier who changed the way the world thought, kicking ass and taking girls. Or well in your case soon to be taking Elsa." She laughed and reached over to punch him on the arm.

"Seriously! You will be famous! Everyone will know you. Remember me when you take over the world?" Aladdin and Herc nodded in unison, staring at her wide eyed.

"Alright fine. When I feel like I can't do things anymore and I need help, I will call up my four favorite fliers. That includes you too Chesh. That is if I was actually changing the world and kicking ass." She tickled his belly because really the flier was still a young kid. He looked like he was twelve at the very least.

Chesh giggled and jumped off her lap, finding another spot to sit down on. Aladdin stretched his arms out, "Alright I want to do something more than stare at the girls all day. I have had enough of being a creeper. And I don't want to hear about Anna being the lucky bastard who gets to make out with one." Aladdin gave Anna a playful glare but he smiled to show he didn't mean anything by it.

Herc sat up suddenly, "Doesn't Aurora have horses?" Anna, Aladdin and Chesh stared at Herc for a moment, wondering what made him think of horses.

"Yes. She has around ten. Eleven if you count the new one that bucks everyone- Oh. Oh I see. Herc you damn genius!" Phillip leapt to his feet, unfurling his wings. "Lets fly. We don't get to do it often."

And with a whoop, a few confused looks from the girls wondering where their fliers were going, they took off, heading for the stables.

XxXxXxX

"Anna you damn cheater! Why didn't you say you could fly good? You make it look like childs play!" The four were panting, wings dragging behind them limp and tired. Anna sat up from the hay bale she was laying on.

"Took you girls long enough. I got her around ten minutes ago. Slowpokes." They couldn't even glare they were too busy gasping for breath. Herc recovered the fastest since his body was trained for flying small distances quickly. Aladdin and Phillip were not and they were doubled over, hands on their knees.

Chesh looked a little sleepy, but he gave Anna a thumbs up. Anna got up and went into a little office type room full of water, extra boots, pants and so forth. "Yo, they have water in here." They all squished in the room to refill on water and regain some energy.

Phillip tossed his crumpled paper cup into the trash, clapping his hands together. "Alright. Herc had a brilliant idea. Today we ride Manto the new horse Aurora got. He's a wild one! Bucks just about anyone off. So lets see who can ride the bastard longer."

Chesh opted out, more than happy to watch the other four possibly break necks or wings. It was a challenge itself to get the horse into the corral. Aladdin suffered a bit hand, and Herc got head butted once by it. Anna ended up punching the horse in the face for stomping her foot.

Now that they had the horse stuck in what Anna could only describe as a mini cage they stared at the horse. It jerked his head up and down, snorting and stamping its hoof on the ground. His eyes rolled around, staring at the strange looking humans around it.

Phillip eyed the horse a moment deciding he wasn't going first, "Alright who is going first?" He turned around and Herc and Aladdin stepped back. Leaving Anna the only one standing next to Phillip. Phillip grinned and took Anna's arm. "Anna! Good of you to volunteer!"

"Whoa me? Why me?" Phillip rolled his eyes and climbed the side of the small cage. Anna did the same but she still had a questioning look.

"Because you were handpicked by unanimous vote. Now get on the damn horse you pussy." He slapped her on the back good naturedly and she pointed her finger at him, glaring at him.

"You guys are a bunch of dicks. If I die doing this. Tell Elsa that I would have loved her given more time." They laughed and cheered her on, and she took a deep breath and settled herself on the brown horse. "Alright Manto, don't mangle me please." The horse began to jerk and her leg slammed on the metal gate. "Open the damn gate already before I break a leg!"

Her heart started pounding and she twisted the horses white hair in her grip, tightening her legs around its middle. Phillip jumped over the fence and reached for the latch and he nodded. Anna shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then Phillip unlocked the gate and he swung it open.

Anna felt her whole world spin and she clung to the massive horse for dear life. Cursing all the while. To her time sped up and it happened in a few seconds. To the guys it took forever watching the horse buck, leap, spin and do its best to kick off the unwanted rider.

The horse slammed its head back into Anna's face and she groaned and let go of the horse, flying off with its next leap. The horse stopped its bucking when it realized its leech was gone.

She landed with a moan and she held her eye, her other eye noticing a blurry brown speck coming at her. She vaguely heard shouts and then the world righted itself.

She scrambled to her feet, running for the fence. She gave herself points for making it as far as the fence. The horse slammed his head into her back, trying to trample her. She curled her wings in to save them and did her best to climb the fence.

Her vision blurred and she heard those whispers again. She could hear the scratchy voice that spoke to her. Then it was gone and Herc and Phillip dragged her out by her arms.

They lay her on her back on ground and she spit blood out of her mouth onto the ground. Phillip spoke first. "Holy shit! Anna how was it? We thought you were going to be that horse's bitch for a minute."

Herc was next, "Anna does anything feel broken?" He was kneeling beside her, checking for any bones sticking out.

She coughed and touched her eye, she winced from the pain on her eye then she shakily sat up. "Lets do that again!" She held her arms out, and the two grasped her arms, helping her stand. Aladdin came running up with a first aid kit.

"I got it guys! Wait do we even need it?" Aladdin opened the white little case and shuffled through it. He pulled a tiny bandaid out and put it over a small cut on her left cheek. "Well, I think that's all you really need."

She took a cup of water from Chesh, taking a drink so she could swirl the excess blood in her mouth and spit it out. "Alright you chickens who is next?"

The three all looked the other way, shuffling their feet. Chesh just held his arms out to be held.

"Oh you assholes, seriously?" She crushed the paper cup, imagining it was all of them together.

XxXxX

They gave up putting the horse back into its stall. They would send a servant later. For now they watched the horse canter around, looking less nervous now that the fliers no longer bugged him.

They all watched the horse take a piss and Aladdin laughed. "Alright I wonder. How does a horse store that huge ass thing? It snakes its way out then slides back in. What the hell is up with that?"

Phillip scratched his chin in thought, never having thought about it before. "You know.. I don't even know. I wonder if that horse has a huge penis, or is his tiny compared to others?"

Herc tilted his head thinking it over and he shrugged. "I'd say he's huge. That is a monster sized penis."

Anna stared at the three of them through one eye, since the other was a little swollen. "Are you all seriously talking about horse penis? I'm done with you three for today." She lifted Chesh's sleeping body since he was laying on her. His arms hung over each shoulder, and she tucked her arm under his rump, so he wouldn't fall. "I'm taking this kid back and when you guys decide to show up. Please don't mention horses, dicks, or my eye. I'm hoping Elsa won't see it."

They all busted into laughter, quieting a little when Chesh grumbled against Anna's neck, lazily stretching his wings out before curling them in.

"Anna, your eye is a little swollen and… oh I forgot to mention completely black!" Aladdin said, pointing at her shiner. "Here instead of saying you got your ass kicked by a horse. We will say you fought off some Indians."

Anna flipped him off, "You are lucky I am carrying a sleeping child. Otherwise I would kick your ass and then toss you in with the horse." Aladdin flipped her off in return, running a finger down his cheek in a mock tear.

"Whatever, I have the war wound. I have bigger balls than all of you. I rode that bastard horse, and you all chickened out. AND I fought off 'Indians'. You guys are going to look so bad." She ignored their spew of curses and took off, making sure to keep a firm hold on Chesh.

XxXxXxX

Anna put Chesh on his bunk in the room that the guys all shared. After making sure he was comfortable she left the room. Anna walked down the hall, into the kitchen where servants gave her an ice pack for her eye. She thanked them and left, heading for the music room next to play the guitar.

Anna sat in the chair, facing the windows so she could see the roses outside. She picked up the music book and tried to replay the music on the sheet. She sighed after thirty minutes of trying to make sense of the song.

"..Lady.. lady love..." She trailed off when she hit a wrong note and she put the guitar on its stand angrily. She plopped herself back onto the chair, hanging her arms limply over the sides. With a sigh she let her head fall back onto the chair.

She felt something soft tickle her face and she opened her eyes to a curtain of blonde around her. Elsa looked concerned about her eye, and she was standing behind the chair smiling down at Anna.

"Hi." Anna whispered, smiling up at Elsa. "Like my war wound? I got attacked by some Indians. But I won."

Elsa rolled her eyes and she giggled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Oh really? Does that mean you get a reward?" Anna nodded and her smile only grew when Elsa gently placed her hands on her face, leaning in and placing a chaste upside down kiss to her lips.

Then she kissed Anna's brow above her black eye. Anna grumbled about 'real kisses' and put her hand on Elsa's neck, trying to pull her back down for another. Elsa shook her head smiling at the now pouting flier. "I didn't close the door Anna. I also was going to speak to Jasmine about her company. I just happened to stop by."

"Then close the door and come here." Elsa sighed like she annoyed but Anna saw the grin on her face when she turned so she knew Elsa actually wanted to stay.

Elsa closed the door, clicking the lock into place, and as she turned around she said, "alright now we just need to close the blinds."

Anna had already done that and she was standing by the couch, and Elsa wondered how she did all four windows that quick. The room was now barely lit, the only light was the small amount from behind the blinds. Elsa walked over and pushed Anna hard enough to fall back onto the couch.

The blonde put a knee on either side of her flier's legs whose hands slid up the side of her thighs slowly. Anna stopped her hands ascent on Elsa's hips and she pulled her down so she sat on her lap fully. The flier unfurled her wings and wrapped them around Elsa like a protective shell.

"I suppose Jasmine can wait a few minutes." Elsa whispered, running her thumb across the bandaid on Anna's cheek.

"Of course she can wait. Kiss me already. The suspense is killing me."

XxXxXx

A round short scientist hobbled his way down the massive hall ways, taking in the impressive decor. "Very nice here isn't it Doctor Stone?" On his right was a patient who had finally made enough progress to test.

Doctor Stone glanced up from the chart he held as they wheeled Lovdahl in a wheelchair towards the Creature. "I suppose so, I don't really care much for it. I want to see if we got it to work this time."

Lovdahl twitched in the wheelchair, groaning from the pounding in her head. "Doc..thor..Sthone?" Doctor Stone looked down at her and he smiled.

"Lovdahl, perfect! Awake for the test I see." Doctor Stone walked down a hall and he got an eerie feeling from it. He could hear a ticking and a door slammed shut as he neared the door at the end of the hall. He smiled widely all the way through it, punching in the numbers, then swiping the card ,and finally unbolting it by hand. He opened the thick metal door and it was an elevator.

Lovdahl shivered, not feeling right going down the hall. Where was she? Was this the labs still? She could hardly remember anything. The pounding in her head grew worse as they rode a small elevator down.

After a long fifteen minute trip down, the elevator doors opened with a ding. Down a short hall rested another door and it opened on its own when they were close enough. The room inside was pitch dark. The round scientist flipped a switch and a single circle of light lit up the middle of the room.

In the light there was something crouched on its knees, its head was covered by a muzzle like mask. Two massive chain's held its arms straight out and massive black gauntlets covered its hands. A large collar around its neck with poles sticking up and out, putting pressure. A chain connected to the collar and it was soundly bolted to the ground.

It looked exactly like a human if it wasn't for the black wings that hung limply behind it. The frazzled wings were suspended in the air by chains wrapped around it. The feathers looked dirty, old and where the chains held the wings they were raw and featherless.

Lovdahl started shaking and that pounding feel like a beating to her whole body. She whimpered and Doctor Stone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Lovdahl, I want you to think hard. Very hard. I want you to control that creature. Only with your head. Command it." Lovdahl looked up at him, her eyes watering and she shook her head. How could she make it do that with her head? She really wanted to leave but then the pounding turned into whispers.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt it. Something in the room. "Yes thats it. Find it.. Now control it." Doctor Stone sounded excited, and he wrote a note down on his clipboard.

Voices. Lovdahl could hear voices. She felt a pressure inside her head and she pressed back with all her might. There was a threatening rumble that shook the room and she backed off, letting what ever was pushing on her gain some ground. Her heart started pounding and she noticed the fat scientist was shaking.

_Pathetic__. _Something growled in her head.

"Control it Lovdahl. Don't let it win."

She gripped the arms of the wheelchair and she tried to push back again, and the creature in chains twitched. She searched through all the whispers ignoring the calls until she found the source of the voice.

_Listen to me._ She mentally shouted, sweat dripping from her forehead from the strain. She felt the whispers shriek and she screamed along with them, and then it was blank. All the pain gone and she knew she won this round.

_Open your eyes_. There was another rumble throughout the room and the chains rattled from the creatures shuddering breath.

In the slit of the mask two forest green eyes opened and there was a deep hum. Lovdahl stared at the green eyes and then she felt a slam in her head. As if the creature slammed a door in her face. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted, going limp in the wheelchair.

The eyes closed and the rumble died off, the oppressive air in the room disappeared. Doctor Stone looked at his partner who had pissed himself from watching the whole thing. The poor fat man was shaking and he ran a hand through his balding head.

"What does this mean sir?" The scientists voice cracked and he tugged at the tie on his neck, trying to breath easier after what he just felt in the room. He could feel the power in the creature in the room. The whole way through Lovdahl's struggle he wanted to run very far away.

Doctor Stone himself didn't even look frightened. If anything he looked over joyed and disgusted when he noticed his partner had pissed himself. He excused it this time because they were men of science, not bravery. "This means we have made leaps and bounds in progress. What we have accomplished today is beyond what we have ever done. The Dream program is finally working."

Doctor Stone pulled the wheelchair out of the room and the fat man followed quickly. The white door shut on its own, and he sighed in relief.

"I want Lovdahl given months of rest. I want her recovering, and given plenty of food. She needs to be stronger. Double her program time. More time and practice is what she needs." The scientist frowned, bouncing on his feet like an overgrown frog.

"But sir! Double the program time could kill her." Doctor Stone pressed a button on the elevator glaring at the short man.

"Then you better make sure she lives. Lovdahl is the key to our success. Soon we will control that monster in there. And we will have everything." Doctor Stone laughed, because everything truly was going as planned. Even if A117 was still missing. He wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**AN: **Alrighty then! Would have had this done yesterday but Viruses, college classes sign up and just not being around the laptop in general stopped me. This is the last chapter that Anna and Elsa are at Aurora's summer place. Time for them to move on.


	14. The Voice, fun and reality

Chapter 14: The Voice, Fun and Reality

Hubert put the third bag into the limos trunk and he shut it with a thump. Anna turned to the guys and Chesh looked ready to cry. He sniffled and he glared when Herc ruffled his hair. Anna stood by the car door and Elsa poked her head out to see what was taking so long.

For two weeks total they had stayed at this house. And for two weeks Anna had the best time of her life. Doing idiotic shit with the guys. Hiding somewhere with Elsa to kiss her senseless and occasionally test the boundaries of how far they could go. Anna was usually the one to stop anything from actually happening. The whole Mariza incident still haunted her.

Anna stood facing all the guys, standing in front of her wanting to say goodbye. Anna scratched the back of her head and she held her hand out to shake Phillip's hand. He glanced at the other three fliers and they all laughed, holding their arms out and closing in around her. They all hugged her, purring like the dorks they were. She couldn't help it and purred back, loving the nuzzles she got.

Alice waved at Elsa who was smiling at all the fliers little moment. "Hey Elsa! Are you sure you won't sell me Anna? Chesh really loves her."

Elsa shook her head, grinning when Anna broke from her group hug and ran to the limo at the mention of being sold. Elsa moved out of the way when Anna dived into the car. Anna then hid behind Elsa, peeking over the blondes shoulder, eyes narrowed. Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's over dramatic antics.

"Sorry Alice. But she is too attached to me and I to her. Perhaps you can order one like her. Good bye everyone." The fliers waved and Phillip winked at Anna. Anna stuck her tongue out at Alice. Elsa pulled the door closed and the limo started up.

Partway down the gravel road, inside the limo Anna opened the sunroof and stuck her body through it. Elsa pulled at her leg, trying to get her back inside.

Anna waved to the guys one last time. "I love you assholes! See you next time!" Pale arms reached up and grabbed her shirt and arm yanking her back into the car.

XxXxXxX

That night after returning, Anna dreamt of darkness again. She could hear the whispers again. This time they sounded more like a cry, or even a wail. Anna was in a dark room, and she heard the voice try and speak over the wailing.

In the dark she heard the sound of something shuffling, and there is a swipe of feathers across the front of her body. Anna whipped around, hearing the voice murmur and her heart started to pound.

The voice cleared up and she felt something shift through inside her head. As though it was poking around. She shut her eyes and tried to fight off whatever lurked inside. A rumble and the feeling of poking left.

"Tiny creature." The voice said slowly, as if it was trying very hard to speak.

"Voice." She answered, eyes darting around to hopefully catch sight of Voice.

"You are worried." It stated simply, the sound of movement behind her made her jump and whirl around.

"What do you know about my worries?" She asked, wings flared out in an aggressive stance. She heard a strange noise that sounded like it was laughing. It's laughter was humorless, and it sounded like it was in pain.

"I know.. enough." She heard an intake of breath then a sigh. "I see.. things. I see the Guardians and your doubt." The golden wing symbol flashed through the room a moment and she fell back, holding her arms out in surprise, her feathers puffed up as if she was a dog raising its hackles. An image of Kristoff and Rapunzel appeared.

"I see the lab and your memories." A flash of white and images of Doctor Stone, syringes, cages and chains. A brief flash of Lovdahl and her bright smile. Then nothing.

"I see your wants." Elsa appeared, like memory flashes. One of her smiling.. Elsa bent over the table once more. Elsa laying on her bed naked, the moon the only light source, crooking her finger at Anna in a come hither motion.

Anna turned red, in embarrassment or anger, she herself wasn't sure. "I don't.. I don't think of Elsa like that!" She heard more laughter then a cough, it sounded wet like there was something in its throat.

"Of course not. I wasn't showing you anything you have not thought of. All is not as it seems." Anna shook her head, what wasn't as it seems?

"I don't understand." She heard the wailing in her head and another pounding. She groaned and held her head, her heart started to pound hard like it was straining to keep her going.

"No time. Remember my voice. Listen for me.." The voice joined the constant whispers and the ground beneath her disappeared.

She screamed when hands appeared from the darkness and grabbed at her. Pulling, gripping as if fighting to have her. The whispers turned into a roar and they cleared for a moment. So many voices at once she could only make out a few as the many arms threatened to tear her limbs apart. She felt fear and pain run through her veins, but it wasn't her own.

"_Help."_

"_I can't take it."_

"_Save me."_

"_Kill them for me."_

"_Why don't you answer me?"_

Then a familiar voice blocked them all out and soft pale hands reached for her face.

"Anna wake up please."

Anna opened her eyes and there was only Elsa's frightened gaze and Elsa was sitting on her thighs. Anna started gasping for air and her eyes darted around the room. Then grabbed Elsa's wrists, holding onto her as if she was the one keeping her grounded.

"It's okay Anna. Whatever it was. It's just a nightmare." Elsa put her forehead to Anna's, breathing slow for Anna. Anna subconsciously copied her breathing pattern.

Elsa rolled off Anna and she held her arms out for Anna. Anna rolled on top of her, burying her face into Elsa's middle. She whimpered, she could still feel the fear, the pain, the anguish from the many voices.

She trembled squeezing her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears back, she just wanted the feeling to go away. The fear didn't belong to her, it was forced onto her. Like she was taking it on. She gripped Elsa's night shirt and twisted it in her hand.

Elsa ran her hand through her hair gently, humming and the sound soothed the frightened flier. "Relax Anna." Elsa murmured, her hand smoothing out the ruffled feathers. After a long moment of silence Anna lifted her head.

"Sorry. I just.. had a bad dream. It frightened me." Anna didn't look at Elsa feeling ashamed for most likely having woke her up. Anna glanced at the digital clock. It read three thirty. She winced, it wasn't even near the time to get up for the day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked,. Would it even help her to talk about it? Would it make a difference? It was a crazy dream. That's all.

_Yeah one you have had twice now? Real suspicious Anna._

She felt something in her head whisper no, and she shook her head at Elsa. _No. Don't tell her about it_. Instead she blurted out, "I want to talk about the servant girl."

Elsa tilted her head but sat up once Anna got off her and moved to sit to her left. Elsa sat up, crossing her legs looking worried about Anna's sudden change. "The servant who got fired. She.. she was a Guardian. It's okay i'm obviously fine. Thing is before I turned her in. I might have nearly.." Anna wondered why she decided to tell the truth about Mariza. It was as if when she tried to speak about the Voice and her dream something veered her away.

".. nearly had sex with her." She watched Elsa grip the the sheets below her and Anna wasn't sure she wanted to look Elsa in the eye. Worried about her reaction. "It wasn't.. I didn't want to Elsa. She did something. I swear it. I did try to get her off my lap but then she.." Anna struggled for the right words to explain what Mariza did. It was like Mariza woke her up, changed her, took the human out of her.

Ha, if she was human.

"She did something to me and next thing I knew, all I wanted was her. Don't be angry about that because nothing really happened. She mentioned she was a Guardian and I snapped out of it." Anna held up her hands in hope that Elsa got that she was sorry.

Elsa looked slightly hurt and she turned so her back was to Anna, Elsa's head dropped and she played her hands. Anna lowered herself in attempt to be smaller and she shuffled her way to face Elsa. Elsa turned her head away crossing her arms. "I am mad, the same day you almost have sex with a woman you ask me for a chance and a kiss? And the rest of the two weeks we are there you are silent about it?"

Anna winced, yeah that didn't sound very good. "But I am yours now. Nobody elses. I wasn't planning on asking you for a chance that day. But.. I just wanted to put the incident with Mariza behind me. Honest Elsa. Please don't be mad at me. Nothing happened. Nothing." Anna rested her head on Elsa's lap and wrapped her arms around her, giving her puppy dog eyes and even whimpered for effect.

Elsa sighed loudly and ran her hand down Anna's back. "Since nothing did happen as you say.. Alright. I won't be mad about it. Go back to sleep since you aren't scared anymore." Like an excited dog Anna pushed Elsa over, her head resting just beneath Elsa's chin.

"Okay. We go to sleep then." Elsa rolled her eyes shifting to get comfortable under Anna. Well at least she had a heater on her. Anna rubbed her nose gently on Elsa's neck, feeling better that she had told the truth. Not to mention Elsa said she wasn't mad about it anymore.

She didn't forget what the voice said. Nothing was what it seems.

XxXxXxXx

Anna sat on the ground as she did normally since Mrs. Roe was so kind to join her and Elsa for breakfast at eight that morning. At least Kelsey made her slop taste good. What she put into it Anna wasn't really sure. She licked the light brown goop off her fingers, past the stage where she felt ashamed to eat like this in front of Elsa.

"How was the trip Elsa?" Mrs. Roe asked like any good mother would. Except there wasn't any kindness in her tone.

"It was fine mother. I had plenty of fun. I liked playing with all the other girls and with Anna." Elsa stabbed a piece of her waffle and ate it.

"Oh you did?" Mrs. Roe's eyes darted to Anna who sat up straighter when she noticed the anger in Mrs. Roe's eyes. "Flier. Tell me, did you have plenty of fun?"

Anna swallowed the slop in her mouth glanced around. "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Roe raised a brow, "And you remembered what I told you?"

Anna nodded ignoring the questioning look Elsa gave her. "I did remember."

Mrs. Roe smiled at her and nodded. "Now Elsa I have things I need you to do. Today you have no lessons. I want you ready to leave the house by nine. Put on a business outfit. Today I want you to run the company."

Elsa paled and gripped her fork a little tighter. "So.. so soon mother? I thought I wouldn't have to take over for a long time."

Mrs. Roe sighed like she was dealing with an idiot. "It's for practice. I don't want to just dump the company on you. You could fail and then where would the company be? From today on I want you going into the building to work. For practice. I still run it and will oversee what you get done each day."

Elsa nodded, looking down at her food. "Yes mother. May I take Anna with me?"

Mrs. Roe narrowed her eyes, "If you must." She turned her gaze back to Anna. "Keep your hands to yourself the whole time flier. I don't want anything happening in my office. In fact there shouldn't be anything happening anywhere." She got up from her chair and left after that.

Elsa stared at the door her mother went through then turned to Anna. "Am I missing something Anna?"

Anna laughed nervously and just scooped up some of her food. "How about this slop today? Kelsey really has a way with it." Elsa glared at her and Anna stopped playing dumb. "Well you see.. So your mother knows there is something up between us."

Elsa's eyes were the size of dinner plates, "What do you mean she knows? How does she know?"

Anna swallowed her slop, "Remember the garden incident? Well your mother was home and she saw. But she got the wrong idea Elsa. I tried to tell her it wasn't what she thought but then she got even more mad so I gave up. So now she knows. Except now there really is something happening between us so.. yay we don't have to tell her since she already knows?"

Elsa dropped her head into her hands, lightly gripping her hair. "Is there ANYthing else that you need to tell me before we leave?" Anna shook her head. "Good. I'm going to get dressed. Come to the room when you are done. I need to get you something to wear."

Anna just took a bite of her slop, watching her go out the door.

XxXxXxX

"Hey you are pinching my gut Elsa." Anna complained as Elsa tightened the belt on her dress pants. Elsa grinned up at her and yanked it tighter a moment and Anna did her best to suck her belly in to relieve the pressure.

"So sorry." Elsa loosened the belt and put it on properly. "Can you put on a tie?" Anna stared at her and Elsa got her answer. She slid the dark red tie around Anna's neck, settling it under her collar and proceeded to tie it. "There. Very handsome."

Anna rolled her eyes blushing, "Why exactly do I have to dress up too? Were just visiting your moms work right?" Elsa turned away from Anna to grab her black heels. Anna pulled at her tie and looked at herself. She looked like a business person that is for sure.

She wore a white button up shirt, a black blazer and matching black suit pants. She had on nice black dress shoes and it didn't make any sense. Elsa herself was just as nicely dressed up. She wore a black pencil skirt, a white button up much like Anna and black heels. Anna wasn't going to lie, the black tights she had on were distracting.

Elsa grabbed her own black blazer. "Because when you work in business you have to look professional. Especially me. I am very young there. I'm only nineteen. You have to look nice so I don't become the laughing stock. You wouldn't go to weddings in a t-shirt and jeans would you?"

Anna tilted her head, "Whats a wedding?"

Elsa gave up and headed for the door. "Forget about it. Lets just go."

"Do you think my dashing good looks will attract all the ladies Elsa?" Anna asked, running a hand through her hair. She wasn't allowed to braid it this time so it was loose. Her wings stretched out and fluffed up. Elsa growled.

"Better not."

XxxXxX

Anna had been sitting in the massive office for only three and a half minutes and she was bored. At first she had been excited to see it. The office was on the top floor and it had a great view of the city, thanks to the floor to ceiling windows behind the desk.

The room was massive and had a bookshelf on the left wall and a black leather couch on the other side. A small coffee table sat in front of the couch. There was two chairs facing the big desk in the middle of the room near the windows.

Elsa was sitting at it, typing on the computer, constantly looking at paperwork and then back at the computer. Anna currently was laying on the couch, watching the people outside the office work and walk by.

"Hey Elsa what's this remote for?" Anna heard a grunt from Elsa and she sighed. Time to find out. She clicked a button and shades dropped and blocked her view of the people. Another button moved the shades covering the windows. She clicked the window one again so she could still see the buildings outside.

"How long are we here Elsa?" Elsa didn't reply and Anna rolled off the couch onto the floor.

"Anna you are going to rumple that jacket. It belonged to my father so please don't. I want you to be quiet. I need to do this. If I mess up, who knows what mother could do." Anna got off the ground as sat on the couch, arms stretched out on top of the couch. Elsa clicked a button on the desk and a few moments later a woman walked in.

She was dressed in a long white skirt and a red blouse. Anna smiled and waved at the girl, because that seemed the kind thing to do. She smiled back at Anna as she passed and she stood in front of the desk.

"Yes Miss Roe?" She asked, hands clasped behind her. Elsa forced a smile after seeing the tiny exchange. She had to remind herself that Anna seemed to be on anyone's good graces. Except her mother.

"I need you to bring me some colored pencils. Arts and crafts sort of things. Scissors, glitter, color books. I need them in the next fifteen minutes. Actually the sooner the better. Can you do that for me?" The girl had whipped out her phone, typing quickly, trying to keep up with Elsa.

"I can do that Miss. I'll be back in a jiff." The girl gave Anna another million dollar smile as she left and Elsa rose from her seat.

"Can't you go anywhere without calling the attention of other women Anna?" Elsa asked, looking annoyed. Anna glanced at the closed door, wondering what she did now.

"What do you mean? I just smiled at her and she smiled back at me. Twice. Am I bad for smiling at a pretty girl?" Anna said. Elsa gave her a look going to the bookshelf and she looked over the books. Anna wanted to slam her head onto the coffee table a couple of times.

_Oh you idiot. One doesn't call another girl pretty in the presence of their own girl. Its suicide. Especially with Elsa's temper. Never know what she could do._

Anna got up, shoving her hands in her pockets, walking over humming a tune. Elsa looked over her shoulder, but she tried to look like she was paying attention to the books. Anna smiled and slid her arms around Elsa's middle. She leaned to look at Elsa from her left, and Elsa turned her head to the right.

Anna was prepared for that and quickly moved to lean in from the right and she kissed Elsa on the corner of her mouth. "Come on. Don't be grumpy over one girl. A lot of girls are pretty." Elsa glared at her over her shoulder. Anna grinned, "But you are the only beautiful girl Elsa. No being grumpy here. Do you need help with anything?"

Elsa turned in her arms and thought for a moment. "I guess you could read over this for me." She pulled away from Anna and went to the desk to hold out a paper. Anna gave her a weak smile. She hadn't expected to read.

"Um.. Anything else? Like moral support wise?" Anna took her time walking to Elsa hoping she would have something else for her to do.

"Nope. Just read this letter and tell me if it sounds like I actually know what I am doing." Anna took the paper and stared at the jumble of words. She recognized Elsa's name and that was about as far as she got. She could see some words she thought she knew but it wasn't enough.

She stared at it harder, willing herself to read it. She had never actually admitted to Elsa that she couldn't read. She was raised in a lab! Most she could do was recognize her name. She didn't know one letter from another. She could see Elsa's name but wouldn't be able to tell anyone what the letters were.

"Well what do you think?" Elsa asked having waited an appropriate time for Anna to read. Anna tapped her chin, humming in thought.

"Very professional. Very well written, and I like how you put your name on the bottom and not the top. These words are nicely spaced apart." Anna handed the paper back, shoving her hands in her pockets again.

Elsa frowned and glared at Anna. "Anna be serious. If you don't want to help thats fine. Don't waste my time though." Anna winced, hunching her shoulders up to her ears.

Her face was probably really red right now. She mumbled out a sentence and Elsa frowned. "What?"

"I said I can't read very well Elsa. I can't really read at all. I can only recognize my names and thats it. And maybe a few words here and there." She shrugged and Elsa put the paper down.

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean to.. I'll teach you then. It explains why you only loved picture books so much." It also explained why she only called Kristoff and never attempted to text him anything. That one idiotic try was enough. It also made it very hard to find information about herself. All she could look for was something with her name on it.

"That would be nice Elsa. I'd like to be able to read. Its very handy." Anna smiled at her, feeling better since Elsa hadn't laughed at her.

"Here I will read it to you then." She picked up the paper again and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Carter, I would like to arrange.."

XxXxXxX

Anna did her best to doodle a picture of a working Elsa. Turns out the arts and craft nonsense was for her. She had glared at Elsa for a moment but then she discovered how much fun she could have with the stuff Elsa had someone bring her.

She crumpled the paper and then she tried to draw the hands that grabbed her in her dream with the voice. The sound of all the cries, the shouts, the pain, the sadness, all of it. It had nearly drowned her. "What are you drawing?" Elsa was standing above her and Anna crumpled the paper quickly.

"Nothing. Just remembering something. Are we done for today?" Anna asked, tossing the paper into the waste basket.

"Actually we are scheduled for a photo shoot. Well I mean I am because I haven't done one in a while. The city is getting a little anxious. Since you belong to me, you are going with me." Elsa heard Anna's stomach rumble loudly. "I'm sure we can get food right after."

Elsa led Anna out the door and down the office. She followed, waving at random people, smiling the whole way. Anna stood in the small elevator with Elsa. It was a long near seventy floors down. Anna shuffled her feet after they went down two floors.

Then she got an idea.

Anna began to move her body, dancing in the tiny space and Elsa stared at her. "Anna what are you doing?"

Anna waggled her eyebrows at Elsa. "Whats it look like? I'm bored, lets dance." Elsa shook her head.

"I don't dance." Anna pouted a moment, thinking about something to do.

"Lets play rock paper scissors." Elsa raised a brow watching as Anna held her fist out.

"Fine. Best two out of three." Elsa held her own fist out, looking determined.

"Hope you know I'm going to win Elsa. Get ready to cry."

XxXxXxX

Anna stepped out of the elevator arms in the air looking very unhappy. "I don't get how you can just win thirty two times in a row Elsa." She glared at the elevator blaming it for her defeat.

Elsa smiled smugly, "I guess I have to teach you how to win at a childs game."

Hubert opened the limo door for them when they left the massive building. Anna got in after Elsa and she lay across the seats, resting her head on Elsa's lap.

Elsa toyed with Anna's hair, twirling a bit around her finger. "And what do you think you are doing?" She asked, a half smile on her face.

"I am marking you as mine before we get surrounded by people. Because I am an animal and its what animals do. We mark our territory." She whispered with her best serious face. She was quoting a tv show on flier behavior.

Elsa laughed so suddenly she looked surprised herself. "Is that so? Does that make me yours then? I thought you belonged to me." Anna shook her head, putting a hand on Elsa's cheek.

"So backwards Elsa. Its all an illusion. You belong to me. All of you." Anna said it in such a way Elsa shivered.

She started blushing, "All of me huh? I get no say?" Anna sat up, giving her a predatory look.

"Yup." She nudged Elsa and got her lay across the seats and she settled herself between Elsa's legs. She leaned on one hand so she could kiss Elsa and run her other hand up the outside of her thigh. Automatically Elsa lifted her leg and hooked it around Anna's hip.

"Anna we can't do stuff like this in a limo. Hubert is right there." Elsa said against Anna's lips, but she didn't seem as concerned though because she wrapped her arms around Anna's neck.

Anna smiled kissing Elsa softly once more before saying, "That tiny window is tinted, and its soundproof. That's why I knock on it to get his attention. That old fart is driving anyway. Plus I heard the drive to the photo shoot is long." She pressed her lips to Elsa's again. Tongue sliding past parted lips, exploring Elsa's mouth.

Somewhere at some point they had started removing clothes. Anna herself wasn't even sure when they both decided to remove them. Here she was in the middle of a limo, her blazer gone and her shirt unbuttoned, the tie hanging limply around her neck. Elsa was sitting up now lips pressed to Anna's still, hands practically yanking her own blazer off and tossing it.

Anna helped her keep her from falling from her lap with one arm and the other tugged on Elsa's shirt, untucking it from her skirt. Elsa on the other hand was pulling at the buttons of her shirt, undoing them.

With the shirt untucked she pushed it down Elsa's shoulder, not caring that there was a couple of buttons left. Elsa didn't seem to care either since she pulled her arms free of the sleeves and let the shirt bunch around her waist.

_Holy bells, at this rate i'm going to end up losing my virginity in this limo. Not that I care. I'm sure Elsa does though. Should I be mature and stop us?_

Anna was saved by Hubert turning the car down the road that led to the massive building that would hold the photo shoot. She pulled away from Elsa, and they frantically buttoned up their shirts, doing their best to look like they had boredly sat in the car. Elsa pulled her hair from its ruined bun, deciding loose was better than a messy bun. Then she helped Anna tie her tie around her neck. She smoothed Anna's hair out next.

Anna looked okay, normal as if nothing happened, that is If she didn't have an obvious bulge in her pants. Elsa sighed, "How are we supposed to take care of that. I don't have any water or anything."

Anna shut her eyes and willed it to go away.

It didn't work.

"If we remain calm it will go down. Hopefully. Just don't touch it." Anna said, and after two minutes of no change Elsa got on her knees in fron of Anna and tugged on her belt.

"Whoa what the hell are you doing? We're trying to make it go down, not keep me excited Elsa." Anna grabbed Elsa's hands, stopping them from undoing her belt.

"Exactly what I am about to do." Elsa said calmly. In what way would kneeling before her not excite her. This plan of hers was faulty. Wait.

"You are not planning what I think you are planning.. are you?" Her voice cracked as Elsa finished unbuckling her belt and started to unzip her pants.

"I'm pretty sure I am. This is way more faster than waiting in hopes that this will go down. We're running out of time. You will owe me after this."

Anna wondered if she should be offended that Elsa thought this was faster. Her pride stung slightly, but she tried to stop Elsa one more time. "Elsa you don't have to do this. I'll just sit in the limo and wait for it to go down. This is rather extreme-"

And then Elsa was pulling her free from her boxers and kissing the head and... Anna thought her eyes were going to fall out from her head. This was like that amazing dream she had when she was with the Guardians. Except ten times better since this was real.

Elsa looked nervous but determined and she ran her tongue up, from the base to tip and Anna groaned head thumping against the window behind her. Elsa smiled up at her, looking pleased with the reaction she got. She squeezed her eyes shut, when Elsa sucked on the head lightly.

Then she bobbed her head down taking more into her mouth. Anna bit her lip, "Teeth Elsa… ah..watch your teeth." Elsa mumbled a sorry, and she began to bob her head again, eyes closing, her hand tugging slightly at the base. Anna resisted the urge to rock her hips. The limo stopped at a final red light, the building just past the light.

Anna clawed at the leather seats feeling a pressure build low in her stomach. She watched in lewd fascination as Elsa took as much as she could into her mouth. Elsa moaned around her and it all became too much. The wonderful warm wetness of Elsa's mouth, the vibration from her moan, the sight of Elsa on her knees.

Anna hands balled into fists and she wished they had more time so she could enjoy it. She cried out when she came. Elsa's eyes snapped open and she pulled away coughing a little. Her hand came up to cover her mouth and a few seconds of struggle she swallowed it.

"Ugh.." She grumbled, making sure she didn't accidentally miss any and get some on herself. Anna shook her head to break the sleepy haze that threatened to take over and she blushed, fixing her pants.

"Not sure what to say about this." Anna scratched the back of her head, wondering if was okay to say thank you. Naw that seemed like a dick move to her.

"Say nothing because we are here. Shame you lasted only five minutes." Elsa was blushing but she grinned when Anna looked annoyed.

"You little.." She muttered, watching Elsa climb out of the limo. Anna made sure her shirt was properly tucked in and she got out of the limo as well. Smiling like an idiot now because who wouldn't?

XxXxX

The photo shoot was going well so far. Anna did her best to stay away from it all because the bright flashes were blinding, and she was slightly still not over what happened in the limo. Elsa had been in pose after pose, and in different outfits.

Anna preoccupied herself by eating a sandwich from the snack table. She also ate a few baby carrots from the vegetable platter. Then someone got the bright idea to throw Anna in with Elsa for the pictures.

Anna heard them say something about wowing fans with the news of Elsa owning a flier. So there Anna was, standing behind and slightly to Elsa's right, with her wings unfurled. Her arms were crossed and did her best to look 'fierce'. She wondered how many photos she had to pose for.

In one pose she got to hold Elsa bridal style and when the pictures were done she spun Elsa around. She couldn't help it and she loved the instant squeal and the fact Elsa would cling to her. Of course there was more camera flashes but she didn't care.

In another pose she had to just stand alone and she wasn't sure she liked it. The flashes were too much for her eyes and she stumbled away from the set. As soon as lady brought out a leash and collar for a final pose Anna drew a line. And she walked away from the set.

Elsa shook her head at her from where she sat, her hair being done, giving her the silent command to let them do it. Anna glared, and pushed the hands away from her neck. "No." She said and the girl stared at her then glanced at Elsa, as if she would fix the problem.

_They are bringing you down to pet level again. Don't allow it._

She heard the Voice ring through her head and she twitched a little. She unfurled her wings and swept the girl back giving her a growl. The lady who held the collar and leash backed up a step, glancing over her shoulder. A bigger man walked over to Anna, and he wore a tight black t-shirt. He had to have been security.

_Do not fear them. They are weaker than you._

"Grab her for me. She's being difficult." The bald man nodded to the woman and lunged for Anna. Anna hopped back a step, chopping his hand away. She growled and it turned into a snarl when he reached for her again.

"Calm down flier." He ordered, glancing over her shoulder at something. Anna felt a hand grip her shoulder from behind and she grabbed it, yanking hard and throwing who ever it was over her shoulder. It was another person in a black t-shirt but this was a woman.

"I don't want that stupid leash. I'm not a pet." Anna said and the people stared at her with a raised brow.

"That is very Guardian like of you flier. Only they think that way. You are just a pet. Know your place." This time three people grabbed at her and she couldn't fight all of them off. She punched one in the belly and the other two grabbed at her arms.

Elsa ran over, shouting for them to stop. Elsa yanked one security man off Anna, and the other stopped. "Your flier thinks to highly of itself." One guard with red hair said.

"She belongs to me, a rich woman. How else would she think of herself. She has problems with leashes. The photoshoot is over, we're leaving." Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her towards the door quickly.

Anna followed gratefully but when they opened the doors and left the building, a smoke canister exploded in front of them. Anna heard Elsa scream and her hand was torn from hers and when she looked for Elsa she found nothing but grey. She coughed and tried to squint through the nasty smoke. Instead she saw the golden symbol of wings, then nothing when someone hit her hard on the back of her head.

* * *

**AN: **Welp that all just happened. Hahah its 5 am and I am going to bed now. Enjoy this one folks. Or not.

Reviews are welcome, anything really.


	15. Suspicions

Chapter 15: Suspicions

_**Words like this is the Voice speaking in Anna's head**_

Anna felt someone smacking her face, not so hard to be painful but enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes groaning from the bright light. She realized she was in a chair and her arms were tied to the arm rests. She shook her head to clear the fog, squinting against the blinding light.

The light was so bright in her face she couldn't see anything else. "Hey can someone move the damn light? My eyes are burning."

Someone grumbled an apology and started to move the light out of her face. She heard a loud smack, and an 'ow', then the light resumed its blinding position.

"Anna you seem to have forgotten us." Kristoff said from somewhere behind her. She pulled at the bonds around her arms. They had used chains and they were special make, made for government fliers. Damn.

"I have not Kristoff. What the hell is up with this?" She heard him walking around her and Kristoff grabbed her chin, turning her head towards him.

"I hate being the bad guy sometimes. But you haven't been answering our calls for almost two weeks now. Then we find out you are in the Roe company building. You didn't even look for anything. You just had fun with the 'arts and crafts' shit Elsa gave you." He let go of her and walked in circles around her.

"And then we find you at a photoshoot having a little fun taking pictures with your beloved Miss Roe? Anything else I need to know Anna? It seems like you don't seem to care for us anymore." Anna glared at him, her eyes trying to track his movement.

"I do care Kristoff! I haven't been.. there hasn't been anything to find lately. It's a little damn hard when I can't even read half the shit in that house. Did you forget I wasn't even in that house for two weeks?" She growled at Kristoff and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You are correct. You have been out of the house. What I want to know Anna is.. why Mariza, our contact, suddenly dropped?" He leaned in, hands resting on her arms. She leaned back as far as she could.

"I wouldn't know Kristoff." She lied. "I didn't even know you had a contact there. A servant was fired though while I was there. And I haven't been answering because I had nothing to report. Plus I just got back home yesterday. Or today, whatever day it is." She closed her eyes, sighing in frustration.

"Home Anna? Did you just say home? The Roe mansion was never your home, this is your home. We are your family. You agreed to help us find information on A117 and the first angel!" Kristoff gripped his hair tightly, taking deep breaths to try and remain calm.

"You want information on them? Then send me back already Kristoff. I finally got inside the company building. Elsa took me today. Yeah I dicked around in there, but it was my first day in there. I'm sure with time, I can get information straight from the source! The lab itself. Maybe I can convince Elsa to take a tour of the building, or something. I don't know." Anna pulled hard on the chains and the chains groaned under the strain.

Kristoff shook his head, "We cant.. just send you back. The idiots who collected you made a scene. It's all over the news, Miss Roe's precious flier is gone. Stolen by the Guardians. Quite the fuss." Kristoff shoved the light away, pointing to a tv on a rolling stand..

Guess Anna had been out for a couple of days then. The news reporter was asking Elsa about Anna and if she knew her pet had any ties with the Guardians. Elsa kept shaking her head and looked genuinely scared. There was small video footage of the gas canister going off from a security camera. You could clearly see the symbol of the Guardians who grabbed Anna and ran.

"Damn it Kristoff you made her worry. Do you know the lies they think about all of you? She probably thinks you guys are making me to be your zombie drones who spews about heaven and equality. They all think you guys are sick with disease. How am I supposed to go back now? Not to mention that they put fliers down who are associating with you guys." Anna glared up at Kristoff.

Kristoff shrugged, "We wait a few days. We'll mess you up a little, and then we make it look like you broke free. Miss Roe is rich and you are very precious to her. Maybe she can fight the charges of you being a Guardian. It's what they are all thinking right now." He unlocked the chains and started to unwrap them.

"A few days?" Anna rubbed her sore arms, and Kristoff pulled on her right arms sleeve, intending to check for any wounds.

Anna jerked her arm back, "Its fine Kristoff. Leave me alone alright? You guys are the cause of this. One time of me going missing is bad enough. Twice? But now this time they know it was the Guardians who took me. And just before I sounded like a Guardian to the security. I want everyone to fuck off right now. I'm not angry you took me. I'm angry you are putting pressure on Elsa. You are causing unnecessary stress. If you really doubted me maybe I shouldn't be helping you. But I promised I would." She rubbed her arm, cradling it to her chest as she walked out of the room. Kristoff didn't stop her, he only stared at the space she had once sat, looking guilty.

**_Can't trust anyone can you tiny creature?_**

Anna felt a pang in her head and she stumbled, using the wall to hold her up, she held her head. What the hell? She waved away some angels who walked by, looking sorry and worried all at once.

_Voice? I thought you couldn't talk when I was awake?_

She felt panic beginning to creep in. Was she just crazy and now instead of having bad dreams now she could hear voices in her head?

**_I can't. Normally I can't. But I know you need me. So here I am. Though I cannot speak for long._**

The Voice in her head sounded just as scratchy and in pain as it did in her dreams. Why was this happening to her now?

_What should I do? I hear that they put fliers to death for associating with the Guardians. I go back and they could kill me._

She heard the Voice laugh inside her head, and she held her her head, sliding against the wall to sit.

**_Go back to your master. She has money. She can help you, save you from the humans. Even the strong need help sometimes tiny creature._**

Anna nodded and she felt the pain leave her head, she struggled to get to her feet. She stumbled down the tunnel and she found herself in the main room. Angels turned to her and a familiar brunette ran towards her. Eugene grabbed her arms lightly, helping her stand.

"Anna I heard about you being back. Even though it went shit, I am glad to see you." He smiled at her and Rapunzel appeared next, engulfing Anna in a bear hug.

"Did Kristoff give you a hard time in there? I hope not, they wouldn't let me see you. They took you straight to him. I don't agree with how they got you and treated you. We're here to help you guys. Not look like a bunch of bullies." Rapunzel said and hugged Anna tighter and she wheezed.

"Hey, I can't breath Punz." The brunette woman let her go, smiling sheepishly. Anna raised a brow at her, patting her chest trying to see if she cracked a bone.

"Sorry Anna. For all of this. We're trying to find the right time to send you back. I mean it has been a week so this isn't looking good for you."

Anna did a double take, "What? It has been a week? I thought I was only a few days by the tv footage!" Anna ran her hands through her hair, so things were a little worse than she thought. "Let me go back now then! Wait. Why was I out for a week?"

Eugene winced and rubbed his hands together. "The guy we sent out to get you.. He hit you pretty hard. A weak spot on every angel. He got you right on the back of your neck. So it took some time to get you to recover."

Anna narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Who hit me?" She heard a familiar laugh and she grit her teeth. She turned around and glared at the human boy before her. "Michael you brought me in?"

Michael held his arms out, looking smug. "The one and only babe. Sorry I hit you pretty hard. No hard feelings right?" She took a step closer to him raising her fist, and Eugene and Rapunzel grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me. I am out of here. I'll figure this out on my own. Elsa will make sure I am okay. Tell Kristoff I hate him for having me brought in. And tell him I will get more information. Don't call unless you really need to. And Michael." Michael tilted his head, waving his hand in a go on motion.

"I will fucking kill you if you decide to touch me again. I also don't want to hear anymore stories about Elsa." Anna shrugged off Rapunzel and Eugene then she walked past Michael making sure to shove him hard enough with her shoulder that he stumbled a little.

Anna had, had enough with the Guardians, but she had her plans. She would change the world, even if that meant dealing with the Guardians and their backwards ways.

Rapunzel followed her, "Maybe I can give you a hand."

XxXxX

Elsa was growing tired of all the annoying press and the city. Why did those Guardians have to take Anna? Why did the city have to bug her?

Right because she was famous and it was her and her mother that funded the flier company. Hell they ran it, owned it and made bank off it. Right this moment Elsa cursed her heritage and her birthright. Why did people have to love her and freak out so much.

It seemed so weird, half the city mourned with her, the loss of Anna. The other half searched for Anna. Anna had been gone a week total and Elsa was doing her best to reassure everyone that Anna was no Guardian. That Anna was kind, and loving and never would follow such people.

Elsa wanted to believe that so much.

It hurt the first night she had gone home out Anna, her mother had yelled at her for hours. Not only did her mother have to deal with the press but Elsa had written the letter to Mr. Carter and he refused the offer because of Anna and the whole fiasco.

The second night she hardly slept, all she could see was the Guardians. Their golden symbol before they pulled Anna away and vanished. She also cried herself to sleep at the news of a servant at Aurora's summer home being a Guardian. Elsa hoped no one would bring it up, but they did and now there was a bigger hoopla about it.

The third night her mother got even more angry, bringing out the belt that she only used when she was spitting mad. Elsa didn't sleep well that night. She wasn't used to laying on her belly to sleep, but the pain of sleeping on her back was too much.

The fourth day rolled in and Elsa couldn't stand it any longer. Hubert had sent people out, and many people kept an eye out for Anna but there was still nothing. Mr. Carter still hadn't wrote back about the deal for the company.

By the seventh night Elsa hardly ever slept, and she found herself on her laptop, typing away. Looking up what Guardians were, what they fought for. A lot of it scared her. The stories online were crazy and she couldn't tell a lie from a truth. Some stories claimed that the Guardians fought for the justice of the angels. Some said they represented riots, anarchy and hate for something they weren't. That Guardians were jealous of the angels and pretended to be good.

And then the eighth morning happened. Anna returned. Elsa was sitting at the table eating her breakfast with her mother when Kelsey ran into the room. She looked frantic and made her way to Mrs. Roe.

"They found Anna. She appeared out in the country roads, she looked terrible. They have her in a holding bay, but they say they are going to put her down!" Mrs. Roe nodded and smiled, shrugging like she couldn't do anything.

"Good riddance. Maybe the sickness in this house will die off with her death." Mrs. Roe looked pointedly at Elsa. Elsa looked ready to cry, and looked like she won the lottery.

Elsa got up from her chair ignoring the shouts of her mother to get back in her chair. She ignored her mother telling her to let it go. To let Anna be put down and to be done with her perverse desires. If Anna was found then it truly wouldn't be long before they put her down.

The car ride into the city was the longest it had ever been. In the city people were standing around the entrance. Some screamed for Anna to be put down since she was infected. Others wanted them to wait for Elsa to at the very least say good bye.

They parted for Elsa who hurried past them, glad she decided to wear flats today. It made running through the crowd easier. Elsa stormed through the glass doors of the city capitol and guards stopped her up front.

"I don't care what you want to do to her. She belongs to me. I want my lawyer here. If I want her put down then I will say the word." Elsa poked the guard in the chest, looking both furious and terrified. The guard gave in when someone over the radio said it was fine for Miss Roe to come and see her flier.

A long walk down many halls, up an elevator and there Anna was. She was handcuffed to a bed, wearing the same outfit she wore when she first was taken. Anna looked delirious, mumbling about escape and had to run. She had a needle in her arm to allow water to drip slowly into her system.

"Whats wrong with her?" Elsa asked, leaning over the bed to look over Anna. She put her hand on Anna's forehead and she was burning up.

The veterinarian picked up his clipboard. "Seems she was drugged horribly. A girl found her wandering the woods near her family's farm. Your flier here was shouting about whispers. Wouldn't stop saying that they were out to get her, that she had to run, had to follow the trail down the rabbit hole. And much more that I don't care for."

Elsa looked at Anna and cupped her face in her hands. Anna lazily looked up at her, grinning like a fool. "Oh Anna.. What did they do to you?" Elsa turned to look at the veterinarian, " I don't want her put down. You understand me? I don't care what Doctor Stone says about Guardians. Stone isn't the law here. I am. I made this city the way it is, and I say she is fine."

The vet backed up a step when he noticed the fire in Elsa's eyes. "Of course Miss Roe. We need to test her in case she is sick from being around Guardians. The police i'm sure will question her as well. For now she needs to ride out the drugs in her system. It might take a few days. I'll leave you here then." He bowed and left the room, shutting the metal door with a click.

"Pssst.. Elsa!" Anna near shouted and Elsa winced. Anna waved Elsa over as if she was across the room. But Elsa wasn't she was still holding Anna's face.

"I can still hear them! This whispers. The whispers Elsa. They crowd inside here." Anna brought Elsa's hands to her head and she laughed. "Help.. Help they yell. They shout. They cry. I can't help them Elsa. I don't even know what they want." She whined.

Elsa shook her head and kissed Anna on the forehead. "It's okay Anna. Relax. Just let the drugs do its thing. I want you to get better for me."

Anna nodded up at her, then she yanked Elsa onto the bed with her. Elsa tried to get off the bed, but Anna wrapped her arms around her, and threw the covers over them both. Then Anna snuggled into Elsa, wrapping her legs with hers.

"Anna I-"

Anna put a finger to her lips whispering frantically. "Shush. They will hear.. They will find me again. Keep them away. Away. Run away Elsa. Down the rabbit hole. Down the drain. Follow the trail." Anna held up her arm with the A117 tattoo, shoving it in Elsa's face, eyes darting around the room as if searching for something. "Don't let them see. Can't find me Elsa. I wasn't here."

Elsa sighed in defeat, pushing Anna's arm down and wrapping her arms around Anna. "Okay.." She whispered into Anna's hair. "I'll be quiet. I'll keep them away." She ran her fingers along Anna's back and knew that would make her sleepy.

Anna nodded, rubbing her nose on Elsa's neck. "I'm tired Elsa." She yawned loudly against Elsa's neck.

"Sleep Anna. Sleep off the drugs."

And so Anna closed her eyes and went to sleep.

XxXxXx

The next two days were hell for Anna. After the loopy self went away, the puking and shakes started. Not to mention the fever got worse. Elsa stayed by her side most of the time, leaving only to keep the Guards away. To make sure people knew Anna wasn't a Guardian.

On the third day when they deemed her fine enough to move around, she was allowed to shower. After that she went through blood tests. Many tests and then once that was done she had to answer questions from the police.

They asked her question after question. All about the Guardians and what they did to her, and what the Guardians said. Did she have any information on where the Guardians lived? Where they could possibly be at? Did they drop her off or did she run away? Questions she didn't really have the answer for.

Though the guards were suspicious they let her go. But she was scheduled for bi-weekly visits to a therapist and had to maintain good behavior. They worried for Elsa's safety but she waved them off left and right.

The city itself was happy to see Anna okay and soon after her recovery the magazine came out with the pictures she and Elsa took the day she was taken away. Anna had her own tiny fan base who loved her dearly and they all hoped she would be okay. Anna knew they cared because when she got home with Elsa, there was mail for Anna. All of it was get well cards and that they would fight for Anna if they tried to put her down wrongfully.

It was overwhelming to Anna how much the city seemed to care. It reminded her of the Guardians and how much they looked up to A117. Elsa laughed when she mentioned that the city seemed nosy and too crazy. Elsa welcomed her to the club of 'City Love'.

XxXxXxXx

Lovdahl ate her ham sandwich, loving the crunch that the lettuce gave it. Ever since she had been sent down to see that.. _thing.. _They had been treating her much better. They still did those damnable dream tests on her. She shuddered at the thought, taking another bite of her sandwich.

The door clicked open and Doctor Stone entered the room. He smiled widely at Lovdahl, walking over and running his hand along her cheek.

"How is my favorite girl hmm? Getting stronger?" She glared up at him and jerked her head away, swallowing the last of her sandwich.

"Oh don't be mad. We still haven't found him, your precious experiment you know. I don't know what you see in him. What you Guardian traitors see in him. But we will find him." He took her plate off her lap, and ran his hand along her legs, starting at her knee then sliding up her thigh.

She shoved his hand away, gripping the thin blanket closer to her. "No you won't." She said, trying to sound strong. "Once the Guardians have _her_ it is all over. They can get rid of you, and hopefully start to change the way people see the angels. She is stronger than you think Stone."

His lip curled in disgust and he brought his hand up to slap her. She flinched before he could actually do it and he laughed. He trailed his fingers up her neck and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. Her skin crawled at his touch.

"But I have plans Lovdahl. Big ones, and you are a key part of it." His smug smile dropped when she smirked up at him.

"And I will just follow these plans of yours? I know enough to that you want me to control that.. creature. What makes you think I won't turn it against you?" He grabbed onto her neck and squeezed hard. She grabbed for his hands, trying to tug his hands off.

"You will follow because tomorrow you start up a new program. It's rather lovely. You'll get plenty of needles in your back. Very painful stuff. But soon i'll have you eating out of my hand."

He let go of her and she coughed, grasping at her throat. She wheezed and hated the tears in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for A117. Why hadn't the Guardians found her yet?

"If you will excuse me, I have a meeting with Mrs. Roe. She wants a report on what we have been doing. Which is fine by me. I've never seen her take interest in the company her mother Ika started." He leaned in and kissed her forehead and Lovdahl shuddered resisting the urge to shove him away, she didn't want to be choked again. "I'm glad you chose the Guardians over me. I never would have known that you were susceptible for the dream program. I still love you Lovdahl always have, always will."

He ran his hand along her cheek looking lost in a memory, and left the room, taking the empty plate with him.

"No you didn't Stone. You love your science and power more than anything on this earth. Including your own child. And I was too stupid to see it." Lovdahl whispered to herself and she hugged her middle, tears falling as she wished for what could have been.

* * *

**AN:** And this I guess Is a double update day. Since I technically updated already today.

I hope you know I love you guys and girls. If I didn't like to write this, I wouldn't update as frequently. Your reviews and all the follows/favorites I get. They make me happy. Which is why I sit down so much to type it out. Not saying review more, I'm just saying thank you for those who do. I like reading all the comments and such.

On to the next CHAPTER YA'LL.


	16. Hiding in the Sanctuary

Chapter 16: Hiding in the Sanctuary

Yeah I posted 15 the same day I did 14, but later in the day. So you might need to go back one. *cough*ratedMforareason*cough* Who said that?

* * *

Being back in the Roe mansion was amazing. Well it would be if at dinner Mrs. Roe didn't send Elsa death glares for making sure Anna wasn't put down. Anna made sure to be on her best behavior around Mrs. Roe not wanting to set her off for any reason.

That night she came back, Anna had checked over Elsa's back when she kept whimpering and shifting on her belly. She was angry at all the old scars on Elsa's back, and a few newer ones. Elsa had to stop her from going straight to Mrs. Roe and beating the life out of her.

Elsa said it was just her back, that no one ever saw it anyway. Anna grumbled that she saw her back, and she kissed the old scars, wishing she could have been there for Elsa when she recieved every single scar.

Then she let Elsa use her as a pillow all night, which wasn't as bad as it sounded, since Elsa was very soft. Of course it so happened that morning she woke up with a boner. She had blushed so red, her freckles disappeared and even though Elsa herself was blushing she said it was fine.

Then Anna had to deal with jealous Elsa all morning because Kelsey kissed the top of her head in a 'so glad you got well and was found Anna' sort of way. It took a lot of begging on her knees to Elsa to get past that. It didn't help that Kelsey had practically undressed Anna with her eyes and of course Anna caught on to her looks. She had smiled apologetically at Kelsey in hopes of steering her away, but Elsa hadn't seen it that way. Boo...

Then the dreaded trip to the city. Elsa went to work in the office while Anna was stuck visiting with her therapist.

XxXxXxX

Anna sat on a black leather chair, looking like a deer in headlights. The woman across from her was old so that was a plus for Anna. She had this weird thing where women seemed to eye fuck her and she knew it was a real thing. She didn't want to sound like a cocky ass but it was the truth. A sad truth because if Elsa ever found out how many apprecitive looks Anna got she was sure that Elsa would lock her away in a cave. Or a tower. Whichever Elsa pleased at the time.

The elderly woman hunched over her notes in her comfortable high backed chair. She smiled over at Anna who smiled slightly back.

"Welcome Anna. I am Dr. Istovish." The elderly woman had golden honey colored eyes and Anna wondered how her eyes were that color. Chesh had crazy yellow eyes like that, but he was a flier. It came with the territory. Her hair was white, a pure white not even sprinkled with black. Istovish wore all white and it was strange to see so much white in the dark blue room.

"Hello.. Dr.. Isti-Istovish." She gripped her hands together tightly, and Istovish gave her another warm smile.

"Today I want to ask questions about you. It's really easy. This is just my way of getting to know you more before I get into real things later on. There aren't any records about you and your history so all I have are notes from other people speaking about you." Istovish shuffled some papers and pulled out a pen. She thumbed the top with a soft click.

"So go on. Tell me things about you. Don't worry. Anything you say stays with me. I only speak to the others on your progress and whether or not you are stable and safe to be around. I don't give them anything specific." She put the pen to the paper, staring at Anna waiting.

"Okay.. I uh am Anna. I love the color green. I occasionally pick at my feathers when I shouldn't. Elsa is my owner. I eat my dinner out of a dog bowl at home. I hate leashes and collars. I love to fly but it really isn't allowed. I have four friends but one good one. All fliers. I had.. a.. nightmare about something. That I don't understand." She mumbled the last part, eyes dropping to her lap. Dr. Istovish heard the change in her tone instantly.

"Can you tell me about this nightmare?" She was scribbling something onto her pad.

"It's weird.. I hear whispers. Lots of whispers. I am usually surrounded by darkness and.. I hear a voice over it all. I think its only just nightmares. But." She stopped herself slightly worried. What if the lady deemed her crazy and deemed her too sick and had her put down?

"But what Anna?" Dr. Istovish leaned in, looking genuinely interested.

"I heard it. The Voice. Once or twice in my head. It helped me get through the Guardians." Dr Istovish grinned as she wrote her notes down.

"Thats fine Anna. That is just your subconcious helping you. Tramautic things make you hear and see things that aren't normal. The Guardians must have scared you so much that you felt the need to listen to a 'Voice' in your head." Anna blinked processing what she just said. Normal? Thats fine with Anna. She could brush the Voice off as coming from the cause of a tramautic experience.

Which meant it would leave when she wasn't in need anymore. Right?

XxXxXxX

"Ah? Like my name, Anna?" Anna pointed to the letter A she had wrote and looked questioningly up at Elsa who smiled and patted her head.

"Good, and the other sound it makes?" Elsa tried not to grin when Anna lightly knocked her head with her knuckles.

"Ay? Like the name Ava?" Anna looked up at Elsa who looked thoughtful a moment. The longer Elsa took to answer her, the more the flier ducked her head between raised wings.

Elsa decided to let her have it. "You are correct." She watched Anna do a tiny victory dance in her seat and she waited for her to stop. "Thats only one letter out of twenty six. Can you do them all?"

Anna nodded and picked up her pencil, writing out a squiggly E. "This is a E. It makes the same sound as the letter, but it can make an eh noise." The flier wrote out a letter N. "This is an n. It makes a nn sort of sound like nothing.. And this is a Z." Anna got most of them, not in the right order which didn't bother Elsa at all. It wasn't like she had to know the order, she just had to know all the letters. They were home in the library since the library seemingly gave off a learning aurora.

Anna held up her paper, "Alright I got all twenty six! See?" Elsa blinked and focused on the paper. She took it and looked it over, eying it looking for any mistake.

"This is good. But where are the lower case letters?" Elsa asked and Anna groaned thumping her head onto the desk. Her wings went limp and hung lazily to the ground.

"I have to do both the upper and lower case? I hate the lower case. It's stupid." Anna whined, crossing her arms and sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

Elsa rolled her eyes and set the paper next to Anna. She put one hand on the desk and used it support herself while she leaned down to press her lips to the still pouting flier. Anna stopped her pouting and kissed her back.

As soon as Anna began to reach for Elsa and try and deepen the kiss the blonde pulled away, waggling a finger at the flier. "No no. Finish the lower case letters first. Then you can have a reward."

Brows lifted, "What sort of reward?" Elsa gave her a mischievous smile leaning in close to whisper in Anna's ear.

"Well why don't you finish the lower case letters and I will show you."

Anna shivered and snatched her pencil off the desk and furiously wrote on her paper. In record time she had all twenty six lower case letters next to the proper upper case one. The letters were messy and hard to read, but still Elsa had to admit, they were all correct.

Elsa hopped up onto the desk, one leg crossed over the other. She leaned back on her hand taking her sweet time. Anna stared at her, wondering if she got them all right.

"Well?" She asked, hand tapping the desk, her leg bouncing furiously. Elsa bit her lower lip in thought. Anna thumped her head onto the desk counting to ten for patience.

"These look.." Elsa stopped when Anna looked up at her, hope in her eyes. Feeling like the devil Elsa sighed and put the paper down. "Wrong." Anna slumped in her chair and slid down to the floor groaning and Elsa laughed at how over dramatic she was.

She waited a minute longer then she decided to put Anna out of her misery. "I'm kidding Anna. You got them all right." Two teal eyes peeked over the edge of the desk, eyes narrowed.

"One hundred percent?" She questioned, two hands on the desk. Elsa laughed at the look Anna was giving her. It was as though Elsa was the bad guy.

"Yes one hundred perAhh!" Elsa cried out as her back hit the desk since it was sore still, and it took a moment to orient herself after the world had dipped so suddenly. She blinked up at Anna who was above her, pinning her arms on either side of her head.

"I don't like being tricked Elsa." Anna growled out and Elsa felt like prey beneath her. Anna's wings were unfurled and her eyes were no longer the bright teal, they had darkened to a stormy sea color rather than the beautiful caribbean sea color. All she could see was Anna and her wings blocked anything else.

Anna didn't wait for her reply, instead she leaned down and nuzzled the trapped womans throat, growling lightly again. Elsa tilted her head back and Anna hummed, pressing her lips to the now hammering pulse. Elsa tried to move her arms, but that resulted in Anna biting down on her neck.

It wasn't a hard bite but Elsa got the message and she wrapped her legs around Anna's waist. The flier set to work on sucking and gently nipping at Elsa's neck. A moment later she pulled away to admire the mark she left.

"Did you just mark me?" Elsa asked, looking incredulous. Anna nodded with a triumphant look on her face and she began to undo the buttons of Elsa's shirt. She spread the panels of the shirt and she smiled.

"No not really. You will know if I do. Nice bra, is this lace?" Elsa blushed and looked away, forgetting all about the mark on her neck. Anna stared for a moment, and thought on how to proceed. "How do you take this thing off?"

Elsa arched her back and her arms disappeared behind her back, there was a small snap and she sat up a little to take both her shirt and bra off but Anna stopped her. The flier shook her head.

"I want to do it." She whispered and gently she pushed the shirt down Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa shivered and covered her chest blushing furiously and Anna placed a soft kiss to her shoulder smiling softly. She gently grabbed Elsa's wrists and pulled them away. With a nudge she got Elsa to lay back on the desk again.

Hands held pale cheeks and she kissed Elsa before kissing the corner of her mouth and making a trail down a pale neck, placing a final kiss in the dip between her breasts. Anna was running off what she thought was best. Judging by how Elsa was squirming in anticipation she had to have been doing something right.

She took a pink nipple into her mouth, rolling the bud in her teeth. Elsa grabbed onto her arm and her back arched. She moaned loudly her legs tightening their grip on Anna's waist.

Then the door opened and Anna lifted her head letting out a snarl. It died in her throat when she realized who it was at the door. Elsa looked up and she saw her mothers upside down angry form, arms crossed and foot tapping. Well shit.

Anna sat up and Elsa followed her, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing nervously over her shoulder. She prayed that she mistook a maid for her mother.

She didn't. Her mother was still there. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, lifting her wings to shield Elsa's view of her angry mother. Elsa whimpered and buried her head in Anna's neck, wishing she could sink into the wood floor.

"I have had it up to here with you and your sick obsession Elsa." Her mother raised her hand above her head, showing how far she had it. "I come to the library to tell you something. I can excuse one adventure out in the garden. But here in the library? In my house? Sick. You are sick Elsa! Deranged! Its a wonder how I am your mother."

With every word Mrs. Roe got louder and with every word Elsa flinched and tried to sink herself into Anna's skin. Anna glared at Mrs. Roe, a growl rumbling deep from her chest. "Shut up." She barely whispered it, and Mrs. Roe nearly couldn't hear it over the threatening growl she was receiving.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Roe crept closer and Anna tightened her grip on Elsa.

"I said, Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Anna said each word slowly, as if Mrs. Roe was an idiot and she needed to say it slowly for the woman to get what she was saying. The flier lifted the discarded shirt off the desk and put it on Elsa's shoulders. She helped her off the desk, then she pushed Elsa behind her.

The angry brunette stepped around the table, her blue eyes blazing, her cheeks flushed red from her anger. "I'll teach you to talk back to me you stupid animal." She lifted her arm and attempted to hit Anna but she just caught her, holding Mrs. Roe by the wrist.

The brunette looked surprised when Anna actually grabbed her, and she let out a whine from how hard her wrist was being squeezed. "Let go of me you.. You are the problem. Always have been since you got here. Corrupting my daughter. She might have failed me over and over, but at least she wasn't sick. Then you show up and-" Mrs. Roe started to scream from the pressure on her wrist.

**Break it. Break her wrist. Teach her a lesson. She won't forget it anytime soon.**

Anna growled again and applied more pressure, intending to break the bone but Elsa grabbed the back of her shirt, tugging slightly. "Anna don't.. Lets just go." Anna immediately let go of Mrs. Roe's wrist, giving her a hard enough shove that she fell back.

"I don't want to hear about Elsa being sick. You are sick for beating Elsa. You don't think I see the marks on her back? The scars there? I see another fresh one and I swear.." Anna was shaking she was so angry, more angry than she had ever felt. Even more angry than when she beat Micael.

But feeling Elsa tremble against her and to feel her tears on her neck.

It made her want to destroy Mrs. Roe. And that _terrified_ her.

Elsa slipped her shirt on and did a few buttons to keep it closed and then she grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her from the room. They both blocked out the sounds of Mrs. Roe's pained and angry shouts.

Elsa kept running until she found an empty room in the back. She opened the door and waved Anna in, keeping an eye out for anyone. The room was full of sheet covered furniture and Elsa walked to a door in the corner of the room. Instead of a closet there was stairs that led up.

Anna went up first and she brushed away a cobweb, squishing more than a few daddy long legs. She knew Elsa was following because she could feel her breath on her back. Not to mention Elsa was gripping the back of her shirt for dear life.

After going up another flight of steps the walls opened up into a massive attic. There was tons of junk but a path led through them and this time Elsa led the way. It was dark, and dusty and cramped. Anna applauded herself for tripping only once.

Elsa stopped and bent over, fumbling with something in the dark. There was a scratching noise, a hiss and Anna wrinkled her nose when she smelt the smoke. Elsa lit the candles on the ground.

The low light was enough for Anna to see and she took in the space around her. The area was cleared of junk, shoved to the side to make room the for candles that Elsa was currently lighting. In the corner of the room was a mattress with a sheet and pillow thrown onto it. There was a dollhouse and a few other toys littering the floor around it. A small chest with clothes sticking out from it sat next to the dollhouse. A small hand mirror rested on top of the chest.

That wasn't what captured Anna's attention, it was the wooden wall, covered in chalk and paints. Anna ran her fingers across a tiny hand print on the wall and stared at little drawn pictures. One of a house. Another of a stick figure little girl standing with a stick figure man. It was labeled 'me' and 'Daddy'. She noticed no mommy figure. Snowflake designs littered the wall as well.

"What is this place Elsa?" Anna asked turning to see Elsa kneeling by the dollhouse, running her fingers across the rooftop.

"This is where I ran whenever mother got too angry. When I wanted to pretend I lived with a mother who didn't hit me, or yelled at me.. It's my sanctuary. I would hide here and sleep and just play with my toys. I'd only come down for the bathroom and some food. Sometimes I came here just to relax, or to miss a 'lesson'. You know.. I always dreamed of living in a regular sized house, in a tiny town where everyone was the same." Elsa's voice was soft, and her eyes were lost in a memory.

"Can I add myself to your stick figure family and live with you in regular sized dream house?" Anna whispered, and Elsa smiled at her and rummaged through the chest. She pulled out a white piece of chalk and she held it out to Anna.

"You can live with me." Anna took the chalk piece and kneeled on the bed drawing a tiny stick figure of herself. She gave herself wings and then she put her name next to it. It looked terrible, but she was happy with it just the same.

"There now I am added to your sanctuary wa- wah.. what are you doing Elsa?" Anna's face turned beet red and she looked at some random spot above Elsa's head.

"Doing what I want." She answered stepping closer to Anna. Anna noticed her getting closer and she fell back, sitting instead of kneeling now, and she held her hands up.

"And that involves being n-naked? P-p-put something on." She heard Elsa laugh, a different one than she normally heard. This one was low and it sent shivers down her spine.

"You didn't seem to mind me topless earlier. I'm fully naked now, I don't see how that's different." Elsa settled herself on Anna's lap and Anna flinched.

_Someone give her a book on the difference between topless on a desk and naked in a room. Has someone written something like that yet? By golly I will. I'll make millions worldwide._

"Yeah but I knew we weren't going to.. to do it on that desk. Plus you don't really want your first time in an attic.. do you? Not someplace cheesy and romantic after a great day of spending time together?" Anna put her hands on Elsa's thighs nervously, hands shaking. She was trying really hard to keep her eyes on Elsa's face. She didn't want to chance a look down.

"This is as romantic as it gets. All my happiest memories are here. I have the candles too for 'romantic quality'. I don't want something over the top anyway. My entire life is over the top. This is perfect. No more interruptions." Anna cursed herself for having a weak will. It was crumbling away, it didn't help that even through her pants she could feel the heat coming from Elsa.

Elsa gripped the front of the flier's shirt and she yanked her in for a kiss. It was a wonder how their teeth didn't clack together. Anna gasped and Elsa took advantage sliding her tongue to explore inside. Pale hands reached for the end of Anna's shirt, tugging it up as far as she could. Anna leaned back, breaking the kiss and lifted her arms, helping Elsa tug the long sleeve shirt off. She tossed it somewhere behind her.

Her cool hands roamed Anna's stomach and she got a giggle out of it. With an expert hand, Elsa unlatched Anna's bra and her other hand slid up to cup a small breast. The other hand came around and copied its twin. With a thumb and forefinger she rolled the nipples between them. Anna moaned arching her back to further press her breasts against the pale hands. Every part of her body felt hot, like she would melt where Elsa was touching her.

Anna grabbed Elsa by her hips, pulling her body as close as she could and she bucked her hips best she could in her position. She wanted to ease the throbbing between her legs, and her pants felt too tight. Elsa must have read her mind, because then her hands was on the belt, tugging and pulling mindlessly.

Anna sighed in relief when Elsa had unzipped her pants, life was much easier now that she had room to breath. Her moment was short lived, when Elsa scooted back down Anna's legs to tug on her pants. Anna got an eye full of her and she had never seen so much pale skin in all her life. The candlelight cast darker shadows, and the light itself gave everything an orange tint.

Then her eyes zeroed in on the blonde patch of curls between pale legs and she gulped. She was really going to do this. Her pants were tossed over Elsa's shoulder and she nodded. Yup she was. She helped Elsa take off her boxers, lifting her hips and sliding them down. The air in the room felt cold on her erection and she shuddered.

Elsa seemed to lose her confidence and she sat on her haunches. They both stared at one another a moment. "You can.. we can back out still." Anna said, hoping Elsa honestly wouldn't. She was excited and she actually wanted to do this now. She struggled to keep her face neutral.

Elsa looked offended for a moment and she set her jaw, shaking her head. She pushed Anna back onto the mattress and crawled towards her. Anna's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and she gripped the sheet underneath her tightly when Elsa lay her body on hers.

Anna was sure her face matched Elsa's in wonder. It was strange touching from head to toe, skin on skin. It felt amazing though and she ran her hands down Elsa's back, running fingers over light scars. She couldn't help herself and she bucked her hips, enjoying the friction of their bodies. Elsa moaned and Anna whimpered.

Elsa supressed the urge to let Anna continue and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly, "Calm down Anna. You barely lasted five minutes in the car." Elsa smiled against Anna's lips, and she growled in return. Anna huffed and agreed in the end. She probably would have to calm down, she didn't want to embarrass herself..

Anna lay with Elsa a minute, sharing soft kisses to help keep herself relaxed. Elsa sat up, placing her hands on Anna's abdomen. She ran her nails lightly across the muscles there, and she rocked her body atop Anna's. She wanted to get used to the feeling of Anna's hardness against her.

Anna groaned and she held Elsa by the waist, wanting more of the wet heat on top of her. Elsa changed her rocking back and forth to a rolling motion atop Anna and that rewarded her with a hiss and a quiet, "Holy shit."

Elsa kept rolling her hips, panting along with Anna. Whenever she thought Anna was too close , including herself, she would stop. Of course Anna would whine and try to buck her hips. She had to lift herself slightly off Anna who gave her a pitiful look.

"Please." Anna whimpered, hands trembling against her waist. She tried to hide it by running her hands up and down the blondes sides. "Oh please Elsa. No more teasing. I'm dying down here."

Elsa giggled, and took Anna in her hand. She glanced down, shifting slightly and she felt the head brush her sensitive folds. Anna gripped the sheets once more, refusing to move. She would let Elsa do it when she was ready. Though the way Elsa bit her lip and looked a little apprehensive, she got the idea they might be stuck like this for a while.

Elsa huffed and started to lower herself, but then she started thinking about how it might hurt. She knew it was stupid to be afraid, but she couldn't help it. She also knew that there wasn't always pain the first time. It differed per person. Right? That didn't stop her from panicking a little.

She got off Anna and lay beside her, who gave her a confused look. Elsa shook her head and pulled Anna to settle above her, comfortably between her legs. She'd just make Anna do this for her.

"I want to do it like this." Elsa whispered wrapping her arms around Anna's back. The flier nodded, and rested her weight on her elbows and she looked down. Elsa was definitely wet that was for sure. Elsa looked down too, eyes wide. Anna could see the sliver of fear battling the cloud of lust. She didn't want Elsa afraid, this was supposed to be fun. Or at the very least feel good.

She put a hand on Elsa's chin and made her look up at her. That lasted a moment before she was looking down again. Anna sighed and wondered where the girl's confidence went. Guess she would have to buck up and pretend she knew how this worked.

"Roll over."

Elsa stopped looking down, her breasts bounced slightly from how quickly she jerked her head up. "What?" It took Anna a moment to remember what she was thinking of.

"Roll over, on your hands and knees." She ordered and she sat back. Elsa complied without another word. She did look over her shoulder at Anna who gulped. Anna's knees were between Elsa's legs and she ran her hand up the scarred back. After a moment she was pressing against the blondes moist sex and she waited.

"Quick or really slow?" Anna asked, one hand holding Elsa's waist and the other held her shaft. Elsa hung her head, gripping the sheets.

"Quick." Elsa murmured squeezing her eyes shut. Anna sent a tiny plea to someone that this actually wouldn't hurt Elsa. Then she rutted her hips forward so quickly that Elsa cried out in surprise and put her hand against the wall in front of her to ground herself. Anna groaned and she held still for Elsa and for herself.

Anna thought Elsa's mouth was amazing, but this topped it comepletely. Elsa was so soft and warm, and so so tight. She let out a shuddering breath and leaned forward enough to rest her hand on Elsa's against the wall, intwining her slightly tan fingers with pale ones. She was panting into Elsa's ear and it took all her will power to not just mindlessly start thrusting in and out.

Elsa squeezed Anna's fingers a long minute later. "Move." She half ordered, half whimpered and Anna did just that. Slowly pulling out until only her head remained snugly inside, then she gently rolled her hips forward. Anna was giving herself and Elsa time to adjust. They both groaned in unison and the slow pace went on for a couple of minutes.

Then Elsa whined and wiggled her body back into Anna's for more, and Anna couldn't handle going slow anymore. She rested her head on Elsa's right shoulder, tightened her hold on her waist, her other hand squeezing Elsa's hand tighter, and picked up the pace. Hips rocking at a furious pace, she enjoyed the way Elsa's walls clamped around her as if they never wanted Anna to leave.

Anna really hoped Elsa was close because her thrusts started to get less controlled and more jerky. If Elsa's escalating chants of Anna's name were any indication then yes she was. Teal eyes stared at the junction between Elsa's neck and shoulder.

"Mine." She growled before biting down on Elsa's neck hard. It sent Elsa over the edge, she screamed and her whole body tensed up. Even her walls clenched impossibly tighter around Anna, who only lasted two more shallow thrusts before she moaned against Elsa's neck loudly, her orgasm ripping through her as well.

She let go of Elsa's hand collasped on top of her, and Elsa didn't complain as they both rode out the small high. Anna lazily lapped at the bite she inflicted, silently apologising for it.

Elsa grunted beneath Anna and shook her body to let her know she wasn't happy with being squished anymore. Which wasn't a good idea because Anna was still inside Elsa and they both whimpered from the sensitivity. Anna pulled out and rolled off Elsa, laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Was that good?" Anna asked quietly, feeling a little nervous now, because the fact she hardly lasted five minutes in the car still bugged her and she wasn't sure how much time had passed before she came.

Elsa laughed against the mattress and lifted her head to sleepily smile at Anna. "Yes. Didn't even hurt. Perfect." Anna pulled on Elsa until the latter got up enough for Anna to grab the sheet and cover them both. Elsa then decided to squish Anna and lay on her, yawning against the redheads neck.

Anna ran her fingers through platinum hair, purring, feeling sleepy but she didn't want to sleep just yet.

"Did you mean it?" Elsa mumbled against her neck and Anna giggled.

"Mean what?" She replied, still playing with Elsa's hair.

"That i'm yours." Elsa sounded worried, nervous even and Anna frowned.

"Of course. You are mine Elsa." Elsa smiled against Anna's neck and when she spoke the worry was gone.

"Good. Then that makes you mine too." Anna laughed this time, and then she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Elsa's breathing even out before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**AN:** Hahahaha I stared at this for a few hours thinking this over. I don't.. Okay I have never actually written smut before. The bj scene back in chapter 14 (?) was the only thing I had really done. I wasn't going to do this but.. my hand slipped and I typed around 5k words. IF I want to be technical this had a purpose. Or not. hehe.

If it sucks please please dont remind me that it does. I'm already worried about posting this because I don't even know if this is good. Not fishing for compliments, this is genuine worry.

AND for the lack of a real warning above… This story is rated M for a reason.

Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading this story. Didn't think it would get much attention but here we are. I'll see you in the NEXT CHAPTER. bye bye.


	17. Removed from the House

Chapter 17: Removed from the House

Anna really was enjoying cuddling with Elsa. She wasn't even sure what time it was anymore. She knew that when she ran with Elsa to the attic it was getting late. It was just past dinner time, but now after sleeping she might as well have slept all through the next day.

Feeling the urge to go, she detached herself from Elsa carefully and she searched for her clothes in the dim light. Finding her pants and shirt she pulled them on, careful not to make a lot of noise. Elsa generally was a light sleeper, but this time she didn't seem to notice.

She picked her way down the junk path, careful to go around that chair she tripped over coming in. She stared at the sheet covered furniture in the room for a minute before her body reminded her why she actually came down stairs.

She got the feeling Elsa didn't want anyone to know where her secret room was, so she poked her head out looking for any passing by maids. Once she deemed it clear she left the room and strutted down the hall. She whistled some tune and used room in the halls to stretch out her sore wings. She couldn't fully unfurl them, but after laying on them all night, Anna would take any sort of movement.

"Ah. Much better. Not so sore now."

After using the restroom she wandered toward the kitchen. Intending on grabbing something for Elsa to munch on. Cookie put up a fight with her on giving her a tray of food. Soon as she mentioned it was for Elsa, the cook stopped arguing and set up a tray.

Cookie filled it with fruits, some yogurt, some juice and of course a lovely helping of her usual slop. "Thanks for the food Cookie.. I'll bring this to Elsa." With a grin she snagged a few bars of chocolate off the counter and she ignored the angered shout from Cookie.

Anna passed by Kelsey and she waved with a wing since her hands were full. Kelsey smiled and blew a kiss at her and Anna ducked like the dork she was in case you could actually spot that. She would rather have a happy Elsa this morning.

The trek up the dark stairs was easy enough, it was the blind walk through the junk that sucked. Anna had to shuffle her feet and she kept a close eye on the ground. She refused to trip in here. Somehow through a miracle she didn't trip and she smiled when she noticed Elsa still sleeping.

She set the tray down on the ground and it made a small thud and she tensed, staring at Elsa's sleeping form. She didn't even budge, and Anna sighed in relief.

"Perfect." She mumbled and then Elsa decided to wake up. Anna rolled her eyes, of course she would wake up when she whispered but not when she nearly dropped the tray.

Elsa sat up holding the sheet to her chest, sleepily rubbing her eyes, then she blinked a few times. She noticed the tray and she smiled at Anna.

"What is all this?" She gestured to the tray of food, and Anna shrugged.

"I went hunting for my good lady. I had to fight off a wild Cookie and Kelsey for all of this." Anna picked up a strawberry from the fruit pile. She was just going to bite into it, but Elsa that devil, decided she wanted that strawberry too. She snagged Anna's wrist and brought the red fruit to her lips.

"Mine." Elsa said. Anna nodded like Elsa was going to bite her fingers off if she didn't agree.

"Fine. I'll eat this melon." Anna reached for it but Elsa snagged the whole bowl and cuddled the bowl close to her body.

"No no. All mine." She smiled and Anna pouted a moment before turning back to the tray with a huff.

"Hateful creature." She muttered, eyes locking onto the slop and she sighed. Anna felt a arm snake up her side and a pale hand pressed a strawberry to her lips. "Nope. I don't even want it anymore. You can hog all the fruit to yourself."

"But you know you want to eat me." Elsa said in a tiny squeaky voice and Anna laughed. She ate the strawberry including the green leafy bit on top. Elsa made a disgusted noise, "Yuk. Did you eat the leaf part too?"

Anna shrugged and moved to lay next the tray on the floor and she put her head on Elsa's covered lap. She grabbed the cup of yogurt and spoon."Feed me wench. I had to fight off the dreaded Cookie for this." She commanded in a deep voice, and Elsa smacked her on her belly slightly. But she fed Anna none the less and Anna fed her bites of the yogurt.

And somehow feeding each other, turned to into tearing off Anna's clothes, and rolling around the mattress. And they stayed up there most of the day, only leaving when they needed to, because in the back of their minds they both knew Anna had technically assaulted a human. A rich one at that, who already hated her guts.

XxXxXxX

Anna poked her head around the corner of the hall way. After a shower and a change of clothes, she decided to get back to work on investigating the mysterious hall. That is if she could actually find it. She was completely confused.

It was down this hall wasn't it? There was nothing that seemed to lead her to that strange painting or the empty hall. She stopped at the end of the particular hall she was in and scratched the back of her head. She looked around the four way intersection in the halls.

"Well this was pointless." She stuffed her hands in her pockets, rocking on the balls of her feet. She rolled her shoulders then she whistled walking down the hall. Elsa was busy talking to her mother and Anna wondered if she was done yet.

At first Anna was worried her mother might get physical but Elsa reassured her that she would bolt at the first sign of being hit. As much as Anna wanted to stay and watch over her, she remembered her duty to the Guardians.

A man walked out of a room a couple doors away. Dread crept up her spine and she got a bad feeling about this guy. He wore all black even his hair was black cut long so it hung past his jawline, and he even had on a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. His cold grey eyes stared her down, she knew that look. She was about to be hunted. In one hand he held leather straps and Anna recognized them immediately.

Wing straps. They did just as they sounded, made to hold wings against a fliers body forcefully. They wound around the wing and around the body to help keep them in place. They didn't have to be super strong straps, because once the pressure was on the wings, it was near impossible to use your wings and force them off, and the buckles were on the back so a flier wouldn't be able to just take it off.

The other hand held a metal mask, a muzzle of sorts. It had small horizontal slits near the nose and mouth of the mask. The mask looked like it wrapped around the bottom of her jaw and probably buckled somewhere in the back. The metal gleamed against the light in the room and she shuddered.

"Scary stuff you got there.. I think I took a wrong turn. So I am going to go back. You stay there-" She yelped when her back hit a hard body. She bit her lip and looked up. The man behind her had black hair, dark skin, and was a scrawny a giant of a man. He had on the same dark mask on his face as the other guy.

His eyes crinkled and curled into half moons and she knew he was probably grinning down at her. They had a stare down and then she acted. She shoved her fist into his throat and he choked, grabbing at his neck. Doubled over he was easy to climb over and she barely made it four steps when she felt hands on her arms.

There was a third and fourth men in black and they slammed her against the wall. The hit knocked the wind out of her, and for a moment all she could do was claw at the wall. She felt rough hands caress her wings. She tried to unfurl her wings to smack them away since her arms were pinned and that earned her another smack against the wall roughly.

"Beautiful wings eh boss?" The voice came from her right and she heard an answering grunt. More hands and she felt the leather being slid into place on her wings. She whimpered when they tightened the straps, forcing her wings to curl in tightly to her body. It was one thing to curl them in herself, but they had positioned her right wing wrong and she could already feel the cramp.

Another pair of hands ran from her hips up, a little too close to her breasts and she growled in warning. There was a laugh and someone smacked her on the ass. "Boss this one is so weird. Looks like a lady, but I hear it really has guy parts. Fun combination right?"

The sound of a slap and a grumble from behind her. Then an angered whisper. "Turn it around already, stop fucking around Johnson."

The one they must have called Johnson turned her around and this man had brown hair, and his eyes were green. His cheeks were rounded from his grin, hidden behind the mask. Johnson's hands held her shoulders and she attempted to kick out at the black haired man who held the muzzle. He had to be the one they called Boss. In total there was four men, all dressed near the same.

She snarled when the muzzled was near her mouth, and she turned her head away. She struggled against the hold on her. Johnson punched her in the stomach and she doubled over puking up the little food she had consumed. Well damn. That was fun to consume and now it was on the ground. For a moment she stared at the food sadly, trying to will away the pain in her belly.

_No... I ate some of those off Elsa's body. Such a waste. Not sure why i'm sad about that. Maybe because those fruit and yogurt represent good times. Yep. This is some omen or shit like that. I'm going to die. Well at least I didn't die a virgin. Or maybe because I'm not one that's why this is happening. Damn it Kristoff! What were the rules to horror moments?_

While she questioned her knowledge on horror movies, Boss gripped her head and shoved the mask onto her face, and he locked it in the back. She panicked when the mask not only covered her mouth but her nose as well. She knew she was hyperventilating, and that she should relax, but she couldn't. What if she died from lack of oxygen?

"Hey Kyle look, she's freaking out." Johnson said, slapping his knee in his amusement. Kyle was a dirty blonde with blue eyes, and he laughed a little. Johnson continued, "Stop panicking you dumb bitch. There is holes for you to breath." Johnson tapped her mask where the small slits were to let her breath.

Boss held his hand out and the fourth man, the one Anna punched in the throat, passed a metal looking tube. Boss grabbed one of her hands and he shoved it down one end of the tube. There was a click and then pressure was on her wrist. He put her other hand in the other end, the same click and pressure on the other arm.

"And now the finishing touches." Boss pulled a pink collar out of his pocket, lifting it to show her the heart shaped tag that hung from it. There was even a little bell that jingled when he shook it. "Look it even has your name. Anna." He lifted it to her neck and in one last attempt to keep him away, she slammed her head hard against his chin.

Boss let out a shout of pain, stumbling back holding his chin. "Feisty bitch." Boss stopped Kyle from hitting her and her relief was short lived. Boss decided to hit her himself. A terrible ringing in her ears made her whimper and she saw spots. In her dazed state, he put the pink collar on her neck. "Brian. Where is the leash?"

Brian, the scrawny, one pulled a leash from his pocket and he passed it to Boss. A final click. Johnson and Kyle let her go and her legs turned to jello. She dropped to her knees and Boss yanked hard on the leash. She fell forward, landing on the metal around her hands, her wrists screamed in protest.

Johnson straddled her like a horse, grabbing her hair and he put his hand in the air. "Giddy up pony bitch!" Boss shoved him off and he yanked hard on the leash.

"Get up flier. We're going for walk. Keep your hands to yourself Johnson." She scrambled to her feet, feeling off balance with her wings curled painfully in. Not to mention her hands were locked together. She followed, eyeing them cautiously.

_Who the hell are this guys? What will they do with me? If I get stuck with these freaks, please please don't leave me with Johnson._

"Where are we going?" Her voice sounded strange from behind the mask and Boss looked over his shoulder at her. He yanked on the leash and she nearly fell over again.

"Dogs don't talk. We're going for a walk, so just relax and enjoy it. We will that's for sure."

There was a round of chuckled from the men and she shivered. What was going on?

XxXxXxX

Elsa was on the edge of her seat, watching her mothers every move. Mrs. Roe had invited Elsa in for tea and Elsa noticed the wrap on her mothers wrist. She winced, great Anna must have done something to her wrist.

"So glad you took time from your schedule to sit with me Elsa. I can't imagine how time consuming laying with an animal is." Mrs. Roe held her saucer with the teacup on it. Eyeing Elsa while she stirred in some sugar with a spoon.

"Hardly time consuming." Elsa put two lumps of sugar into her tea, gently stirring the sugar in with a spoon, much like her mother.

"I don't wish to dwell on the past right now. As we all know in three days your birthday ball is coming. Very exciting." Her mother didn't sound very excited. "And the day before your birthday ball Mr. Carter is coming down to visit with us on business. And I want you on your very best behavior while he is here. Mr. Carter is giving us another chance."

Elsa nodded, feeling her gut twist. Of course her birthday was just in three days. All the hullabaloo made her forget. How silly. At least she would have Anna there. Maybe she could have a masquerade ball? The mention of Mr. Carter brought her out of her thoughts.

"I will be on my best behavior mother. I promise. I'll make sure Anna is dressed nice, or if prefered, I will keep her away from Mr. Carter so you can do business." Elsa tried to smile at her mother, but it came out as a grimace.

Mrs. Roe took a drink of her tea and then she laughed. Elsa wondered what had her laughing, and she raised the cup to her lips while she waited.

"Were doing business together. This is a family run company. You will work with Mr. Carter as well. Your flier though? We won't have to worry." Her mother took another drink from her tea and Elsa nearly spit out her tea.

"Why won't we have to worry?" Elsa felt like someone was twisting her intestines around. She squirmed and waited impatiently for her mother to finish sipping off her drink.

"I guess I forgot to mention. So very silly of me. I'm having Anna removed from the house for a bit. I don't want her getting in the way." Mrs. Roe smiled at Elsa and the blonde slammed her cup onto the small saucer.

"Removed? How long is a bit mother?" Elsa's hands started shaking and the teacup rattled against its little plate.

"Just until after your birthday I suppose. Mr. Carter should be showing up the day before your birthday. And then there is your birthday itself so I guess total of four days." Mrs. Roe shrugged like it was nothing serious.

"Four days? But… she.. you.. Why?" Elsa put her tea down and started to stand but her mother raised her hand.

"Ah.. She's should already be gone. While we were having tea, I had Vick's boys remove her. She's in very good hands. The best pet sitters out there. No need to worry. Oh look there is one now." Her mother gestured to the door and a man wearing all black walked into the room. He pulled down his black mask and ran his hand through his long black hair.

Elsa could hear a ruckus of other men outside the closed door. Then the man spoke to her mother.

"Mrs. Roe, I am here to send my best wishes to your daughter on her birthday. We won't be here for the massive ball this year." He bowed to Mrs. Roe who grinned in return, he turned to Elsa. "Miss Roe, I wish you a happy early birthday. We have your flier, she is in good hands." Elsa froze at the tone he said the last part, and she watched him leave the room.

He opened the door and Elsa could hear voices grumbling to one another. "What the hell did you do Johnson? Brian give me that."

She heard a thump then Anna's muffled voice. She sounded terrified. "Elsa don't let them take me!" Then the door closed and she couldn't hear anymore.

Elsa felt blood rush to her ears, and she ran to the door, stumbling over her dress once before she ripped the door open. Already turning the corner, four men shoved Anna around. Anna was looking back, eyes wide and she struggled all the more when she caught a tiny glimpse of platinum blonde hair. "Elsa!"

"Anna! Hey wait! You can't just take her!" Elsa grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it as she ran down the hall, sliding a little around the corner. She went face to chest with a tall brunette man. He put his hands on her shoulders and she leaned over to see past him.

"Whoa there Miss Roe. Don't worry, your flier will be just fine. In four days it's all yours." Elsa made a feeble attempt to shove him away, but he wouldn't budge. After a moment she gave up and she slammed her knee into his groin. With a groan he cupped himself and fell to the ground.

She smiled and stepped over him. Anna was already down the long hall, going through the front doors. By the time Elsa made it to the doors, Anna was being shoved into the back of a white van. Hubert was holding the door open for the men, but when he noticed Elsa he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her back.

"Miss Roe please calm down. It's only for a few days. Your mother says this is for a reason." Hubert murmured. Elsa watched them slam the back doors shut and they hopped into the van. The brunette she kneed earlier, limp-ran out the door. He opened a sliding side door and he hopped in.

Anna tapped the metal on the metal pieces that covered the window. She wished she could smile to reassure Elsa. But she couldn't and she did her best to wave her bonded hands at her. The van's engine revved slightly and they left.

Anna watched Elsa's struggling form grow smaller until the van turned down the road and all she could see was the trees.

"Bye Elsa. See you in a bit."

XxXxXxX

Elsa stormed into the house, finding her mother exactly where she left her. "Why? Why would you send her away? There is no other reason for this. My birthday is in three days. How am I supposed to celebrate it without her there?"

Mrs. Roe raised a brow, drinking her tea, seeming to enjoy this moment. "It's becoming less of a secret in this house about your infatuation with that animal. If Mr. Carter were to catch on, we would be history. Our company and reputation would drop. I refuse to let all that go, over your schoolgirl crush. You also have survived nineteen birthdays without that thing in my house, I am quite sure you will be fine this year." Her mother took a breath and she put her teacup down.

"I had her taken away for her actions. A punishment if you will for cracking my wrist. Since I can't teach you a lesson, I will teach your flier one. I also can't have you whimpering like a wounded dog while Mr. Carter is here either. And I don't want that animal near him. It's a win win for me. You will still be on your very best behavior this week." She got up and patted Elsa on the cheek.

She was so gentle about it Elsa flinched. She nodded and ducked her head, giving up because Anna was already gone. "I will be good mother. Will those men hurt Anna?" She started to wring her hands at the thought.

Mrs. Roe chuckled like it was a ridiculous of Elsa to ask her that. "Of course they will. Nothing will be broken but I paid them handsomely to have fun with her. Perhaps they can beat the will out of her and then all my problems will be solved." Mrs. Roe stepped around Elsa mumbling. "Almost all my problems. Still have you to fix. Oh well. One thing at a time." As she headed for the door she said a final command. " It's late. Go to bed Elsa."

And Elsa did just that, hoping that when she woke up from her nightmare, she would be right next to Anna on the mattress in the attic.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Anna gets to hang out with the four weirdos and is missing out on Elsa's birthday. No? Ok.

Hope everyone knows I had to dunk myself in Holy water after writing the last chapter. Except i'm the spawn of Satan so it burned like a bitch.

And I am stoked to see that I beat my own record in views in a day. I got around 2.15k views compared to my plain 2k views. (not too big of a difference, but still fun to see it surpass the other one.) I just thought it was nice to see. Well enjoy this chapter. I may or may not have another chapter way later today. So keep an eye out for it as well.

I will SEE you in the NEXT CHAPTER. See ya!


	18. Vick's boys

Chapter 18: Vick's boys

Anna rested her head against the metal bars that blocked her off from the four men who took her away. Boss was driving up front, Kyle was sleeping in the back across from Johnson. And Brian sat in the passenger seat. Johnson was closest to the bars and he pulled down his mask to grin at her.

"Really is a shame we get to miss the big ball." The brunette flipped a coin, caught it, then flip it again. "Stuff of dreams it is."

"What big ball?" She pressed against the bars harder and she begged him with her eyes to say more.

"Damn where have you lived your entire life? The big ball! Miss Roe has a huge party for her birthday each year. We get to dress up and play the gentleman. It's like a game. She doesn't seem to like to dance, but you are a winner if you get her to dance. Everyone gets to go." Johnson looked like he was lost in last years birthday.

Anna felt her insides roll. Elsa's birthday was going on while she was gone. Just great. "I have lived in hell thats where. I guess it is a real shame we will miss it." Anna got an idea and she smiled behind her mask.

She leaned against the wall of the van, wincing when it put pressure on her cramped wing. "Say.. You guys are just supposed to watch over me.. Correct?"

Johnson scratched his chin, nodding as he did so.

"Well.. What if I told you, you could go to that ball?" Johnson jerked forward, eyes wide.

"How could we do that? We're stuck babysitting you." Anna knew she had him now.

"We all go. The five us! We can all be bros! You watch over me still. You still get to go to the ball. Foolproof." She felt giddy when Johnson pondered what she said a moment.

"Right. You are right. I'll tell Boss." Johnson turned away from her and she panicked. Boss seemed smarter than the rest.

"What the hell do you want Johnson? I'm driving here." Johnson crawled to sit by the driver seat. Anna couldn't hear him anymore because he was whispering. Johnson nodded a few times, gesturing back at Anna.

The van lurched to a screeching halt, Anna slammed against the bars with a cry. Boss got out of the car. After a tense moment of silence the back doors to the van opened.

"Trying to play with idiot Johnson's mind?" Boss held a stick swinging it around.

Anna trembled at the sight. "No… No uh sir. I have never been to that party and I was just hoping-" Boss cracked the stick over her head. Literally. The stick snapped from the force of the blow and Anna couldn't even scream.

She fell back into a familiar darkness.

XxXxXxX

Anna opened her eyes and she found herself unbound. She sighed in relief, but then the familiar whispers started up. She sat up with a groan. She had to deal with four freaks, she didn't have time to lose her marbles and speak to Voice.

"Voice? Are you there?" She called in to the dark and then she heard the rumble through the constant whispers.

"There." Voice said. She noticed movement in the darkness. Which seemed impossible. How could one see something in the pitch dark?

"Here." The movement came from her right and much closer.

"Everywhere." The dark itself seemed to move and she narrowed her eyes trying to pinpoint where it was.

"What are you? Won't you tell me?" She stopped trying to follow the movement of the room. To be quite honest it made her nauseous. Seeing the room move when she wasn't moving with it.

"Friend. I am friend. Not enemy." Voice made a strange noise like chains rattling. "Be wary of those who took you. Strange."

Then Anna was falling like she normally did in the end of these dreams. The hands reached for her again and she could hear the cry of thousands again. Reaching for her, pulling at her limbs, as if fighting for her attention. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to end.

"_Please hear me out."_

"_Save me."_

"_Save us from Stone."_

"_I pray to thee our savior, to defeat the evil in the world."_

xXxXxXx

Anna opened her eyes, blinking away blur from sleep. She was on her knees and they felt numb. She wiggled her body to assess any damage. Her head was sore from being hit, and her wing was cramping. Her arms felt heavy from how they were hanging in the air. Wait. Hanging in the air?

She turned her head and noted the shackles around her wrists. Connected to wall, the chains had been tightened so her arms remained suspended. The muzzle was still on her face, and the straps still in place over her wings.

She examined the wood flooring, it was cracked and aged. A round wooden table set near the right corner, with four chairs surrounding it. The room was lit by a few hanging light bulbs. To the left was a kitchen. A rusted stove, a sink and a counter. There was a window above the sink, and two cupboards sat on each side of the window. A small fridge sat by the stove. Overall it was a simple kitchen. If it could be called that since it connected to the living room.

Near Anna's right was a small tv on a stand. Complete with a couch and chair to sit and watch it on. No one was in sight at the moment and Anna took this chance to pull on the chains. It only brought a pain to her already sore wrists.

Down a hall across the room from her a door opened and Brain walked out of it. He looked sleepy and he was shirtless wearing only low hanging jeans. He walked down the hall hardly giving Anna a second glance and he went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a glass of water and he drank it down quickly.

Anna couldn't help but notice how dry her mouth was. She leaned forward as far as she could. Brian noticed her when he heard the chains clinking from the movement. Not to mention the little bell on her collar chimed.

"Thirsty huh?" He filled the glass up and he held it up above her. She didn't care if her muzzle was covering her mouth, she eagerly stood up on shaky legs, eyeing the beautiful cup of water.

Brian held the cup just out of reach and she growled. All she wanted was that water. Was that too much?

"Would give it to you, but you seem to have a muzzle on your face. Boss can only take it off. Oh well." Brian took a hearty drink of the water and she whimpered. He even had the gall to waste some and let it pour down his chin.

"Maybe Boss will give you a drink later. Took you a long time to wake up. Its been a whole day. It's late so go back to sleep or something." He refilled the glass and set it just out of reach of front of her. He even put in a few ice cubes in it. "Nighty night flier."

She let out a frustrated growl when she couldn't reach the cup, even with her leg stretched out. "Well this sucks. Couldn't even give me a sip of water." To make it slightly worse, she felt her bladder wake up and remind her she needed to pee. Brilliant.

XxXxXxX

At some point she passed out after staring at the glass for so long. She opened her eyes and noticed the missing glass. She heard the sound of a pan clanging on the stove and there was a terrible smell in the air. Her nose scrunched up under the mask as she tried to identify the smell in the room.

Boss was lazily sitting on the couch and he held a burning little paper in his hand. Looked like the strangest cigarette Anna ever saw. Kyle sat boredly on the chair, leg bouncing as they watched the television. Brian wasn't in sight, but Johnson was in the kitchen cooking something up.

Anna's eyes went to the tv at the mention of Mrs. Roe. The tv had a buzz static line through the center but after a smack from Kyle it disappeared.

On screen was Mrs. Roe standing with Elsa talking to the news reporter, probably outside their mansion. There was a third person. A man who stood at Elsa's side. He wore a dark grey suit and he had a plain black tie. His hair was brown but the sun made his hair seem blonde. His hair was long and it was slicked back. He was just slightly taller than Elsa. Anna didn't like how close and comfortable he looked by Elsa.

The reporter man smiled to the camera and he asked a question. "So can you tell us about the theme for this years party? People have been dying in wait." He put the microphone to Elsa and she smiled at him.

"I want this years party to be a masquerade ball. A queen and her subjects theme. May the many knights and good gentlemen try and win my favor this year." She dipped her head to the reporter who bowed in response.

"Masquerade ball it shall be. Will it be inside your beautiful manor as it usually is? Tomorrow night correct?" Mrs. Roe nodded this time smiling at the reporter. He had another question.

_Her party is tomorrow night? What.. How long have I been out for?_

"How are all the gentleman going to try and win your hand when you seem to have one here already? Who are you sir?" The brown haired man slid his arm around Elsa's waist and Anna watched Elsa force a smile to her face. She noticed. Noticed how she tensed up when the guy pulled her closer to him, forcing their sides to touch.

She couldn't help but growl at the sight, and Boss threw an ashtray at her, yelling for her to shut up.

The man grinned at the camera. "I am a fair man. I will try and win her hand at tomorrows party as well. I am Samson Roy Carter. Son to the owner of Carter Gun Military Co.. We produce all sorts of weapons out to our army. I am on a business meet here with the Roes."

The reporter had a flash of recognition. "Oh you are Mr. Carter's boy. Haven't seen you in a long while. Where have you been?" Anna began to tune them out, feeling something she never felt in her entire life. She wasn't sure if it was a good feeling, but it burned inside. She felt an instant hate for Samson.

_Gee I thought this was about Elsa and her party. How did we go from that to this idiot? Staking claim on tv.. Low man. I can see what he is doing. He's showing everyone who watches the damn news that Elsa is his tomorrow. _

In the back of her head she felt a pang, and she knew the Voice was there.

_**Seems like there is another reason you were put out of the house. Looks to me that Mrs. Roe knew Mr. Carter had a handsome son. How scandalous of her.**_

Anna snarled and got to her feet at the thought, ignoring the screams her legs let out in protest. She pulled hard on the chains and Kyle laughed at the sight of her.

"Boss look. Flier looks jealous." Boss looked at her and he rose from his seat. He tossed the remote to Kyle who started to flip through the channels.

"You like Miss Roe little flier?" He stood in front of her and she glared up at Boss who only took another drag from his cigarette. Or whatever it was. It definitely was the cause of the terrible stink. He blew the smoke into her face and she coughed, turning away.

"Shouldn't like a human, flier. Things like that get you killed. I see why you fancy her though. Then again many fancy her. Samson on tv there is just lucky. He's rich. He will probably own his father's company one day. I give it a month before he announces his engagement with her. How it usually works." She glared at him again, and Boss laughed..

"He can't have her." She grumbled, and that made Boss laugh all the harder.

"She is a pretty little rich girl. Even if she did ever consider you, it would be a passing phase for her." He waved his hands at the word phase the joint sticking out the side of his mouth. "You'd be the animal that she chilled with before she moved onto a real man. Or a lady. Which ever. In this case man because Samson there looks like he is playing to win." Another drag and more smoke in her face, and she gave him a questioning look.

"How do I know he's playing to win? Easy. Rich men and women have been trying to get Miss Roe for quite some time. She is worth big big money. She's the cities little baby. I think ever since she turned seventeen they've come calling. She always says no, so I've been told. Samson has made more progress than any man or woman I have met. So put your feelings outside and bury them." Boss walked away from her, grabbing a dark bottle from the fridge.

He popped the cap off and he went back to Anna. "Brian mentioned you were thirsty last night. Guess I owe you a drink." With a couple of clicks the muzzle fell off her face and she opened her mouth a couple of times. Talking behind the muzzle was hard since she could barely move her mouth.

So she gratefully stretched open her mouth. Boss held the bottle near her lips and the smell coming from it was just as disgusting to her nose as his cigarette.

"Don't make that face. It's good stuff. You said you were thirsty. Drink up." He tilted the bottle and reluctantly she drank from it. Her eyes watered from the taste but she was so thirsty that she chugged it right down. It left a strange aftertaste in her mouth and she could feel it swirl around her belly

"Still thirsty?" Boss asked, tossing the bottle to the ground. She nodded, the drink hardly quenched her thirst. "Johnson bring me a couple more beers. Flier over here is still thirsty."

Johnson scrambled to the fridge and he grabbed four, opening one. He set three down by Boss and he passed the open one over. Boss waved him away after that and he tilted the bottle again. Anna drank that one down just as fast, gasping once she finished.

"More?" She merely opened her mouth with a nod. Boss grinned and opened another bottle.

Her head started swimming a little around the third one. By her eighth beer she felt like her whole world was spinning. She just wanted the thirst to go away. Still Boss opened another bottle, and now Kyle and Brian watched her drink more, cheering when she finished another one.

"Damn. It keeps drinking em all down so quick. How much can it have before it dies Boss?" Kyle asked, amazed at the little pile of bottles on the ground. Boss shrugged smiling when Anna's head drooped. She groaned against the pounding in her head. Much different from when Voice bothered her. "Think we could get her high as well? She looks drunk enough to me." Anna rolled her eyes and glared at them all.

"I'm.. not..drunk." She tried to say but it came out terribly slurred and sounded more like, 'mm nut..frunk'. The four stared at her, and then they burst into laughter, rolling around while she tried to maintain her mean look slurring her words still. "I don't.. even drink." They laughed all the harder and Brian went grab a joint for her.

"Here.. Like this flier." Brian put it to his lips and he took a small drag. He coughed once after and she stared at it. "Go on. Try it."

She glared at the joint like it was evil. "I need to pee." She murmured closing her eyes. She started to shake, "Pee.. Need to."

Johnson wandered over quickly. "I call dibs!" She took one look at his eager face and she shook her head.

"Don't need to go.. that bad anymore." Boss shoved Johnson away towards the kitchen. Kyle got up from his spot on the ground.

"Alright I'll do it. Lets hope all I have to do is stand there." Kyle got the key from Boss and worked on the chains around her wrists. Her arms were like dead weights after hanging for who knows how long. She dropped forward into Kyle's arms and he helped her stay on her feet.

With shaky legs she stumbled with Kyle down the long hall. She glared at Johnson who looked like he was pouting by the stove. Kyle opened the bathroom door for her. She saluted him with a smile. Then she fell into the bathroom.

Lucky for her that it only held a toilet and a sink. She fell against the wall and Kyle looked like he wanted to check on her, but instead he slammed the door shut. She tapped at the wall for the light switch. Once she got that, she struggled with undoing her jeans.

She narrowed her eyes and focused as hard as she could on the button. Her fingers couldn't get it and she laughed. Why was it so hard to just unbutton her own jeans?

_Better get this done quickly before Johnson decides you're a cripple who needs help taking a piss._

That sobered her up enough to get her pants undone. She put her hand on the wall in front of her for support and eyed the toilet.

"No moving.. Mr. Toilet. I see you sch.. scheming down there." She heard someone knock on the door.

It was still Kyle to her relief. "Hey! Take your piss already! I'll send Johnson in here. We all don't want that." At the mention of Johnson she tried to go as fast as she could. She applauded herself with not missing at all. Even if the toilet did try and spin around like a little shit it was.

After washing off her hands and another struggle with her jeans she headed back down the hall with Kyle. The blonde man set her down on the soft chair. She glanced up at him confused.

"You're so drunk that you'll probably have to go a lot more. I would love to see you even try to run away this drunk." She gave him a look and made a peace sign, giving him the 'I am watching you' motion.

He gave her the motion back and he went to sit by Brian on the couch. Boss was no where to be found and Johnson looked like he was setting the table.

This was the strangest group of people she ever met. Scary at first, even creepy. But right now they seemed rather laid back. Well except for Johnson, he was the weird one.

The smell of food made her stomach rumble and she hoped she would be allowed to eat too. Then the tv caught her attention again. On screen was Doctor Stone, and Lovdahl?

"Turn.. Turn that up!" She shouted and after she got told to shush the tv was turned up.

There was a reporter woman talking on screen now. "Doctor Stone is here and he is the genius behind the fliers of today. He is announcing something that is supposed to blow us away."

Doctor stone appeared, arm over Lovdahl's shoulders. He waved and at the crowd, and they gave a little cheer.

"Ladies and gentleman! I am proud to announce an upcoming benefit to our entire world! As you know I have already given us fliers. Both Government edition and your lovely pet edition! But today I announce that I will run for President. In order to bring new changes to our world, I require a higher position. Once I become president, I will release the new wonder I have hidden away." Another loud cheer from the crowd and an applause.

Brian scoffed, looking unimpressed. "Can that dude even run for prez? Legally can he?" Kyle shrugged and Anna did her best to focus on Lovdahl.

She looked so happy, and she was smiling like she did when she used to visit Anna back in the labs. Anna felt a pang in her heart. As much as she hated the labs, Lovdahl was the only good thing she could ever remember.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift back, back to her favorite moment with Lovdahl…

"_Lovdahl! Lovdahl! What do you have there?" A small five year old A117 pulled on the scientists white labcoat. Her wings strained against the wing straps on her back. Lovdahl kneeled to unhook the straps._

"_Remember shh.." She put her finger to her lips and A117 copied her, giggling while putting her small finger to her lips as well. "I brought you a surprise." The straps fell to the ground and the flier unfurled her wings with a sigh._

_A117 tilted her head, "What sort of surprise? Will I love it?" Lovdahl reached into her long coat, pulling out a book and a small rectangular box. Lovdahl raised the book higher when small hands eagerly reached for the it._

"_Ah ah.. Sit with me." Lovdahl settled herself on the bed, leaning against the wall. A117 climbed onto the bed, sitting on her lap, bouncing in her excitement. Lovdahl bringing her items was very rare, so when it happened she loved it._

_Lovdahl let her take the book and she watched as the flier opened the book. "I got you a picture one. Of outside. See this? That is the sky. And its-" A117 jumped in cutting her off._

"_Blue! I remember this color. Very pretty. I want to find a girl with pretty eyes like the sky." A117 nodded like she meant it and her head lightly bumped the scientists chin._

"_Oh you do? Well I'm sure you could. Turn the page." The brunette settled her arms around A117 watching her squeal over pictures of the forest, of the beach, of the sky itself._

"_What else did you bring me?" A117 had flipped through the picture book at least twice now, but now she was looking for the small box that Lovdahl brought with her._

"_I brought you something very special." She opened the box and the sweet smell of chocolate invaded A117 nose. Her eyes widened, she had no clue what it was. But something told it was amazing. "This is candy. Chocolate. Very special just for you. I know today is your birthday. Happy sixth birthday."_

_The woman broke off a piece of the chocolate for the flier who took it from her like the candy would explode any second now. "You're supposed to eat it." A117 tossed the piece into her mouth and then she closed her eyes in bliss. All the food that was ever given to her. This was the most amazing._

_The flier didn't even chew on the chocolate, she let it melt in her mouth a moment. She didn't want to waste it, no matter how much her brain told her to scarf it down. It wasn't long before all that was left of the chocolate was the box and a small stain on the corner of her mouth._

"_Amazing. I love it!" Lovdahl smiled at the excited flier then she collected the little box and put the book under the pillow. "Cuddle me." Little arms reached out and Lovdahl glanced at her watch. She had time. Always for A117._

_A117 got under the covers and Lovdahl curled up with the flier on the bed. A117 wiggled closer, hiding her face in Lovdahl's neck, playing with the gold cross there. The scientist wrapped her arms around the flier, running her hands down her back and she got a small purr in return. _

"_You know A117.. You are very special. I don't want you to forget that." A117 tugged on the cross slightly, shaking her head._

"_But Doctor Stone says I am a failure." She yawned and didn't notice how Lovdahl stiffened or the sharp intake of air._

"_Stone is.. the failure. You are the most wonderful gift out there. Whenever they say something mean or bad about you and you hear it. I want you to know. You are special. I want you to remember that always." Anna barely nodded because she was already falling asleep. Lulled by Lovdahl's hand that rubbed her back._

_Lovdahl waited a few more moments knowing that one A117 fell asleep she was out cold. She placed a kiss to the red hair and whispered._

"_You are the greatest achievement this world has ever known. I love you baby girl."_

Anna lurched forward when the tv screeched and she was sucked from her memory. The room spun and she gagged, leaning over the arm rest. Brian got up from his spot at the table and ran for the kitchen while she continued to retch. He dived for it and got the large pot beneath her in time when she finally emptied out most of the beer in her stomach.

Brian let her dry heave it out and he went back to the table to resume eating his steak and potatoes. The four men ate comfortably while Anna's body tried to get rid of all nine beers in her stomach.

Once she was done, Johnson got a stool and sat in front of her. "Got you a plate." He held a fork full of steak to her and she shook her head. He scowled, and held it closer. "Don't be rude. Eat it."

She shook her head again, lifting her trembling hands. "No thanks bub. I can do it myself."

She must have triggered something for him because he threw the plate hard into the wall. It broke and food splattered the wall. "Ungrateful bitch! All of you!" He shouted and next thing she knew was fist after fist to her gut, shoulders and chest. Still drunk she could barely lift her arms to block.

Kyle, Brian and Boss stormed over and pulled the angered man off of her. He kept shouting about how ungrateful the world was and they dragged him back to his room. Anna sagged on the chair dazed, drunk and lost.

XxXxXxX

She opened her eyes and she was still in the chair the tv was going on about the final preparations for the party tonight. Oh it was the next day? Her chest hurt a little from the punches she had received and her head pounded horribly. With a groan she rose from the chair, and she stumbled down the hall.

Those idiots didn't even chain her back up. She used the restroom, and then she sucked the water straight from the tap in the kitchen greedily. She rummaged through the fridge and ate a cheese stick.

She sat back down in the chair munching on chips and watched footage of Elsa's house. A few teaser photos of the decorated insides were shown and then it hit her.

She was un-fucking-tied! She stood shoving a final handful of potato chips into her mouth and ran to the door, with some hungover fumbling she yanked the door open with a slam. She heard a shout as she ran out the door. Her hands tugged on the leather straps of her body while she ran.

"Aw Fuck! Boss the flier is getting away!"

"Catch it!"

"Get the gun. Who didn't tie it up?"

"Idiot no! Chase it!"

She couldn't even differentiate who said what and she kept running. She was in the city. On the very outskirts somewhere judging by the few trees sprinkled here or there. As she neared the city, more small houses appeared. But they all looked empty. People were probably getting ready for the massive party tonight. She kept running as fast as she could, still clawing at the leather on her chest.

"Come on! Break already!" She growled and twisted the leather hard and with a victory cry she snapped it. "Yes!" She began tugging and pulling, trying to get her wings free. She heard a shout from behind her and heavy footsteps on concrete.

Kyle was right behind her, gaining on her. Adrenaline and panic rushed through her veins and she pulled the last of the straps off her wings. She whimpered when her cramped wing finally stretched out.

"Get it Kyle! It's going to fly off!"

Then she was attempting to run and flap her wings at the same time. She hopped a little and she gained two feet of air, with the help of her wings, before she dropped again. The pounding in her head worsened and she heard them again. Those damn whispers.

Not what she needed when her head was already pounding from the hangover.

"_Take him out."_

"_Why haven't you done anything?"_

"_I believe in you still. Our Savior."_

She felt a hand tug a couple of feathers from her wing.

**FLY**

And then she felt the ground disappear from her feet, her wings finally lifting her. Anna glanced over her shoulder as she overworked her wings to take her high into the air. She saw all four men huddle beneath her, shoving at one another.

"Sorry boys! I have things I need to do!" Anna gave them a small wave and she heard them shout for her to come back.

First she would need an outfit for tonights ball. And she knew just where to get it.

XxXxXxXx

Anna stared up at the logo with the flier looking over his shoulder in a 'cool' manner. She probably looked really grungy since her jacket was dirty, had a bit of blood on it, and she probably smelled like alcohol and maybe worse. Somehow no one stopped her. She did get a few curious looks in the city and no one seemed to recognize her at all yet.

She pushed open the door and flinched from the extra bright lights. She looked around for the tiny woman who ran the store. She had met her once at one point. Elsa said she was usually kind.

"What is this? Who are you? What do you want?" Just the woman she was looking for.

Anna bowed to her and smiled at her. "Remember me? I was on tv once for.. yeah. I belong to Els-Miss Roe."

"My god you have gotten dirty. Don't you know the great ball is today? Don't tell me you plan on going like that?" The black haired woman snorted. "Oh what am I saying dahling. I know you came to me for the right look. I am Edna Mode by the way, but you knew that."

"Right. I need clothes and stuff." She followed Edna who scurried around all the clothes to bring Anna towards the back.

"You need a shower first. You smell like a wet dirty alcoholic dog who just rolled out of a bag of weed. Not the look you want. I hear you are under watch. No worries I wont tell anyone about this." Edna shoved her into the back where there was rows chairs in front of mirrors and in the back there was bathtubs.

"I run a clothes and flier wash store. Very handy for you in this case. Strip and get in this tub." Edna went and pushed a small stair set so she could climb it and turn the tap water rushing into the tub. Anna got into the tub, feeling weird being naked to a woman she hardly knew.

Edna flipped a switch and the water stopped running from the bottom and it fell like a waterfall from the ceiling above her. She coughed and spluttered, surprised by the onslaught of water. "Use this." Edna put four different soaps by the tub and she went back toward the half of the store where all the clothes waited.

Anna set to work on scrubbing herself clean. Edna came back with two girls dressed in white with a black apron over their clothing.

"Shave her legs and such. Make sure this flier is very clean." Edna left again mumbling about the right outfit for Anna.

Anna looked between the two girls nervously blushing, "Yo.. I can shave me own legs.. okay." She gave up and let them scrub her back and hair for her. It wasn't nearly as fun as when Elsa washed her hair. She relaxed when the girls were completely professional and didn't get weird with her once. The water did help the soreness of her body and it just felt good to be clean.

Next she was standing in a towel while they blow dried her wings, and it felt weird to feel the heat on her feathers. She checked over the spot where Kyle had grabbed a few feathers. Didn't look like she had a gap. Yes!

After she was dry, Edna returned with her outfit. A white button up with a black waistcoat. A red tailcoat jacket that matched her wings in their dark red near black color. The pants were form fitting dark grey with a red stripe up the side. Complete with black boots.

"Am I going to ride up on a white horse and play the prince tonight?" Anna asked raising a brow. She got swatted on the leg for that and Edna had the ladies dress her up. Thankfully they let her put her underwear on by herself. She was beginning to feel like an ingrate at this rate.

They brushed her hair and put it up in a fancy bun, they used her hair to braid it into a headband of sorts. And Anna felt like a princess from the neck up. Well then. Then to finish the outfit Edna presented her with a pair of white gloves and a white half mask.

"Since the ball is usually dark, no one should recognize you. Not even Miss Roe herself. Keep your wings tucked under this jacket now. You could pass for a human. I could give you a sword to keep up the prince look."

Anna smiled at Edna and she crossed her arms. "And how did you know I wanted to be disguised tonight and not just dressed up? And you could really give me a sword?"

Edna smiled up at her, walking down the hall waving Anna to follow. "Something I just know dear. People have noticed your absence. They wonder but do not question. I will have my driver drive you. He's out front waiting for you. The party starts in thirty minutes and its an hour drive. Yes I will grab the sword."

Edna had the two girls put a wide leather belt on her hips. It hung loosely off her body, the sheath of the sword hung a bit lower on her left hip. The sword itself looked like a classic officers dress sword. The hilt was a beautiful steel, the grip was a dark blue. The sword itself was light and the blade thin, and didn't look like it should actually be used in a fight.

It probably could, but Anna got the idea it was more for looks.

Anna got into a black limo and Edna did one last check over and she smiled. "Perfect. The dashing rebel to steal away the Queen from the Prince.."

The door shut and the limo drove down the empty streets. The light was dying now and Anna stared out the window watching the city go by.

"The Queen has already stolen me and I refuse to let anyone steal her from me." She clenched her fist tightly and she watched the treeline come into the distance.

* * *

**AN: **AND the ball is next chapter. Yeah Anna spent most of her first two days unconscious with those weirdos. But she gets to go to the ball and hopefully beat Samson with a stick.

Kidding.

But next chapter is Elsa's birthday party. Jealous Anna gets to come into play sort of. Maybe we will see more of Samson. Boss did say he was in it to win it.

Welp. I will SEE you in the NEXT CHAPTER. Bye.


	19. Party with the Queen

Chapter 19: Party with the Queen

The limo pulled up to the Roe mansion and Anna's eyes couldn't believe themselves. Outside the building people milled about, holding their drinks and chatting with one another. How strange it was to see people around the house. Usually it was near empty.

Anna waited for the driver to open the door for her, being used to doing that with Elsa. With a nod of her head to the driver in thanks she crunched her way across the gravel. She smiled at a couple of people standing outside and they waved in return.

She grabbed a white rose from the garden of flowers and ignored the odd looks she got from the people outside. She would need some sort of gift for Elsa.

After tucking it safely in her inside coat pocket she went inside and the entire house seemed different. For one it was darker and low lit. There was actual people all over inside and Anna had to squeeze through a couple of people. After some wandering throughout the house, Anna discovered two different types of parties.

One party was for those who wanted a little more bounce, and inside it was dark except for some bright lights that flashed with the music. The room was mostly filled with fliers and she actually recognized the guys from Aurora's house. Alcohol was found in this room and people were just having a great time in general. Anna actually loved the loud music, she could feel it pounding in her chest.

As much as she wanted to stay and talk with the guys, she knew that Elsa wouldn't be around loud fun people. Because Elsa would probably be somewhere a little more calm and quiet. And probably a little more boring.

Which was the other party. Anna found herself in a massive room that she never even knew existed in the house. Giant columns held this room up. And behind a raised dais where a big throne chair sat, was windows. Wall to ceiling and there were two sets of doors on either side.

The doors led to the garden outside where people were scattered at random. Outside there was food cooked and placed, tables where you could sit. Inside the ballroom was where all the dancing was.

This party had slightly calmer music, low lighting like most of the house, but you had a definite air of class here. People danced with one another, every girl looked like a princess or a royal lady. All the boys would bow and ask for a dance. Masks of all the sorts appeared here.

Some resembled animals such as foxes, cats, and bears. One guy had a pretty cool looking bat mask. In Anna's opinion at least. Others had beautiful patterns or feathers sticking out from them.

Next she eyed the large chandelier hanging high above, wondering how people lit the candles on top of it. Maybe a tall ladder, that or a flier probably had to fly and light it. Then again she was the only flier Elsa owned.

Anna headed over to the snack table first. All she had in her stomach was a cheese stick and a handful of potato chips. Careful to not stain the white gloves she picked up a cracker cheese and slice of turkey. She made herself a mini cracker sandwich.

Not a gourmet dinner but it was better than the slop that she usually ate. And she was starving anyway. After plowing through at least fifteen of those she hunted for punch. She couldn't win Elsa back on low levels energy and a dry throat.

That was her story and she was sticking to it.

The punch was being served by non other than Hubert himself. She nearly walked away but he held out the cup filled with the red drink.

"A drink Miss?" She didn't want to speak and give herself away so she took the cup and smiled to show her thanks.

With that out of the way she let her eyes roam over the many people. She figured Elsa would be at the big throne. And she was.

Elsa wore the most amazing gown Anna had ever seen. It shimmered in the low light, and it was a bright red. Anna wondered why red? Elsa loved blue more than any color. There was a wonderful slit in her dress and with her legs crossed you could see up a pale leg and the start of her thigh.

The dress had see through sleeves that ended in a point on the back of her hand. There was a sparkling see through cape that looked unreal. The dress itself was beautiful maybe a bit sexy. Which surprised Anna. Elsa always dressed in a conservative manner. Or well.. She did but then always ended up looking more hot than she should.

Anna looked at Elsa's hair and it was swept back, braided in a single braid over her left shoulder. A tiny pointed crown rested on her head and she slouched to the right on the chair, resting her head on her palm. Her other hand drummed against the wide arm rest. She didn't have a mask on. Most likely because everyone would know who she was anyway.

Elsa looked bored out of her mind and clearly unhappy and she certainly wasn't hiding that fact.

To her right was presents, and people would walk up to the raised dais she was on to show her they brought her something. She would smile and thank them. They would add it to the ever growing pile of presents. Then she would sigh, slouch again, and watch the crowd.

To the left of Elsa stood a familiar man, wearing a black suit and top hat. His mask was a plain black one that only covered his eyes and nose. He had on black gloves and he looked like he was keeping guard over Elsa. Anna growled. The perfect look for the thief in a gentleman's clothing.

How to win Elsa's hand? She couldn't just waltz up and say "Look its me Anna!" Because bozo was right next to her. Anna went over a few scenarios and in the end decided to try and make her way over and just hope that Elsa would figure it out herself.

But on the way she was stopped by a girl who she ended up reluctantly dancing with. Anna danced around the ballroom with a different black haired girl with a rather nice feathered mask. But Anna's eyes were always watching Elsa.

Around her fourth dance with a girl Elsa seemed to notice the stranger in red who was always watching her. And blue eyes constantly watched for the familiar teal eyes that seemed to be always on her.

After a sixth dance Anna had to start telling the girls no, which got her pout-y looks. Elsa sat up straighter as Anna walked her way over. She stepped up tiny set of stairs so she could stand even with Elsa and ignored the look Samson gave her.

She bowed to Elsa, one arm behind her back. "My good Queen." Elsa heard her voice and she looked so relieved and happy when she knew it was Anna and then her face went back into its bored look. Anna reached for her hand and she placed a kiss to pale knuckles, eyes on Samson. His gloved fists were clenched tightly.

_That's right you bastard. You don't know me, but know Elsa is mine. You can't have her. Not ever._

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman. Sorry but it is all I could afford." Anna said and pulled the rose from inside her jacket. Elsa took it and pressed it softly to her lips to hide her smile.

"A most generous gift. Thank you." Samson scoffed and stepped closer to Elsa.

"But what of my gift to you? It is most expensive and worth more than a rose that will wilt with time." Elsa glared at him and set the rose on the arm rest beside her.

"This rose is worth more than all the money could buy. I can see the thought behind it. This dress is.. lovely Samson. But money cannot please us all. We all know I have plenty to roll in. I find it charming one of lower birth thought to give me a gift. Not so over the top."

Anna wanted to laugh at the embarrassed look on Samson's face. She could see the flush on his cheeks. But the mention that it was Samson who bought Elsa this dress. She wanted to tear it off and put something else on her.

Instead she opted for retreat. "I best be going. Have a lovely birthday Miss Roe." Anna turned and maybe she was being petty. But she knew Elsa would follow her and she wanted Samson to see it. To know that Elsa would chase her and not him.

"No!" Elsa rose from her seat and she looked a little embarrassed about her outburst. Anna was smiling on the inside. "I mean.. dance with me." Anna beamed up at the blonde and she took her arm in hers.

Samson stepped forward like he wanted to intervene but Anna was pulling Elsa out to the dance floor. Of course her brain decided to panic right then. Anna had so far bluffed her way dancing with those other girls. No one noticed if she messed up, but she was with Elsa. The fucking birthday girl. Who didn't want to dance with anyone until now.

Who was this stranger who got her to smile, to look happy and no longer pout? They didn't know.

So all eyes watched as she led Elsa in a waltz. She gave herself credit for not messing up hardly at all so far. One two three right? It was crazy for Anna to dance with Elsa. Elsa giggled when she did mess up a step. Near the end she had fun and spun Elsa around and even dipped her over her arm.

And the song ended and Anna held her there, her gloved hand caressed Elsa's cheek. She leaned in to kiss Elsa because she couldn't help it. Elsa didn't seem to mind because she closed her eyes and waited. And in that moment Anna happened to look up. There was Stone and Lovdahl, talking to Mrs. Roe. In her surprise she let Elsa drop to the ground with a thud.

A collective gasp through the crowd, all eyes on them. Elsa sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah.. shit Elsa I'm sorry. So sorry. Meet me where the real party is." She whispered hastily and then she practically ran from the dance floor.

Damn. When she wanted to sweep Elsa off her feet, that didn't mean she wanted to drop her to the ground.

XxXxXxXx

Elsa watched as Anna ran from the dance floor. "Okay." She whispered. She wasn't sure how she felt about being dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Samson appeared at her side, holding his hand out to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and she took his hand. He helped her stand then he bent over and picked up her crown from the ground, placing back onto her head.

Elsa watched Anna take off and she wondered why she took off so suddenly. What hat spooked her?

"Would you like to d-" Samson started with a smile.

She cut him off. "I'll be right back." He scowled at her back, and he squared his jaw.

On her way to follow Anna, her mother stopped her. "Elsa come here. I want you to meet Doctor Stone and Professor Lovdahl. He's the man who makes all the amazing things happen in our company." Meaning he was the reason they could bathe in money so speak to him and impress him.

Elsa gave the door Anna ran through one last glance. She sighed and headed over to her mother, smiling at the Doctor Stone.

"Quite the drop you took there Miss Roe. Are you alright? Your dance partner took off pretty quick." Stone said, smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Elsa felt an arm snake around her waist. Samson had followed her. Elsa didn't want to deal with Samson, or Doctor Stone. Both men were in the way of finding Anna.

"Oh I am fine. My dance partner felt a nosebleed come on so she panicked and dropped me. She apologized profusely but she didn't want to strain my dress." Her mother, Stone and Samson all chuckled and Lovdahl wouldn't stop looking at the door that Anna ran off through.

"Where did your dance partner go? She looked rather familiar." Lovdahl asked, still looking at the door. Elsa paled and she tried to think of something to say. Was Lovdahl someone who made Anna in the lab? Anna had mentioned she came from the lab, and that a lady said she was 'free'. Was this her? Stone didn't seem to care for Anna, he was back to talking with her mother.

"She mentioned something about a bathroom to clean up and going to the other party a minute. Probably embarrassed that she dropped me." She tried to pull away from Samson but he only tightened his grip.

"Speaking of restrooms where are they?" Lovdahl asked, glancing at the group of people. Elsa saw her chance and she took it. There was no other way to get away without being rude. Plus she could get away from Samson.

"I can take you. I have to go myself." Elsa finally was able to detach herself from Samson and she led Lovdahl away from the group. Once they were out of earshot of anyone Lovdahl let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. I don't know how much longer I could have talked with your Mother. I mean no offense, but she is not my favorite person." Elsa couldn't stop the grin that came to her face. Lovdahl could get in line. Elsa herself was beginning to hate her mother's presence. There was nothing she could do about it though.

Elsa stopped at the bathroom door and they together they waited. "Don't you have to go?" Elsa asked and Lovdahl shook her head.

"No. I want to go check on something." Then Lovdahl was walking away and Elsa wondered if Lovdahl wanted to find Anna.

"'Meet me where the real party is'. Where is that? Does my house have two parties?" Elsa tapped her chin in thought, then she slowly walked in the direction that Lovdahl went.

XxXxXxXxX

Anna didn't ever want to try alcohol ever again. But after seeing Doctor Stone and Lovdahl so close to her. She went and took a shot. It burned down her throat, but the bartender said it would make her feel better.

He was a damn liar.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, watching people dance and grind on one another. How strange it was that there was a quieter party just across the house. It seemed to Anna that this was for the poor and the loud. Fine by her. She could fit in.

This was probably the party that everyone loved, it had arcade games, ping pong and so much more. There was even a pool outside. Did Mrs. Roe just have this all built for the party or did Anna really need to explore more often? How in the hell did she pull this off so quickly.

Lovdahl walked into the room, and she did look rather beautiful in her purple floor length dress. She already felt a purr rumbling through her. Anna couldn't help it, the woman was someone special to her. Lovdahl seemed to sense where she was and their gazes locked.

Anna nodded towards the doors that led outside. The two of them went outside where it was cooler and quieter. They stopped near the treeline and Anna stared at Lovdahl a moment.

"Is it really you A117?" Lovdahl reached for the mask on her face, pulling it off. She smiled widely at Anna who frowned a little at the use of her old name.

"Yes. But its Anna now. What are you doing here?" Anna pulled Lovdahl into a hug, still beyond happy to see her. This meant that Lovdahl was okay. Right?

"You tell me why you are here first." The brunette woman buried her nose in the fliers hair, knowing this might be her only chance to see Anna for a while yet.

It wasn't a command, but to Anna it sounded like one. Oh the life of being trained to listen to any scientist. Anna smiled against Lovdahl's throat and she toyed with the cross that was always on the scientists neck. Except this time it made her fingers tingle, a small sting, and she let it drop back on Lovdahl's neck.

"I have to attend my masters party do I not?" Lovdahl stiffened and jerked away looking at Anna.

"You belong to..to her? Tell me you at least found the Guardians Anna? Did you show them the mark?" Lovdahl gestured to the arm that held her A117 tattoo. Anna felt a bitter taste. Whether it was the alcohol or the mention of Guardians. She didn't know.

"The Guardians found me. They know I belong to Elsa and they want me spying for more information since their contact inside the labs went silent. They figure that Elsa's house has more information and they think that maybe I can find my way into the lab to get concrete info. They do not know that I am A117. I am not that flier anymore. I am Anna now." Anna stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets, looking at the ground.

"Go back to them. Tell them Anna. You are the key-" Anna shook her head and she felt an anger bubble up inside her. She knew she should listen. Put aside her anger, but.. she couldn't. Like something inside was egging her on.

"How? How am I the key? Tell me Lovdahl! They all speak of me like I am some gift from above that will save them! What power do I have? I am nothing special. I actually think I am losing my mind. I hear whispers! They ask me to help them. What are they? And a voice. It tells me things.. What's wrong with me?" Anna realized she was crying and she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Forget about that voice you hear. Don't listen to it. You used to hear it as a child but I put a stop to it. Ignore it. If it tries to talk to you. Make it leave. I can't explain the whispers. I could never get those to stop when you were a child, not without pills. I guess they came back without the pills." Lovdahl gripped her shoulders tightly looking worried and scared all at once.

As if the Voice knew it was being talked about, it appeared inside her head. Speaking low and quiet. As if Lovdahl could hear it if it spoke too loudly. Anna closed her eyes and listened to what it had to say.

**I am friend. Friend to you. Don't listen to her. She is the bad one. She wants you to go the Guardians. The people who caused problems for you. Don't you just want to stay with Elsa? Forever? She wants to tear you away from Elsa. **

Anna opened her eyes, glaring at the woman before her. "No. The Voice is my friend. Its been very good to me. To me! Better than any Guardian. I can't trust the Guardians right now. Left and right they have done wrong in some way. I can't leave Elsa behind either. I need to stay here. To get information. Its what the Guardians want isn't it? Once they get their precious information. I am done. I belong with Elsa. I will take her away from here, as soon as I get what those damn Guardians want."

Lovdahl looked shocked and for a moment she was silent. "Anna… the Guardians.. they need you. You have the power. You just need to unlock it. I don't know how either. But please. Just trust me. I know you have a higher purpose."

**Trust her? She gave you pictures of the 'wonderful world' and what did you find when you were free? You found yourself in a world that was completely different. A world where you are just a dog. She was lying to you about this world. I haven't lied once. Listen to me tiny creature. Listen.**

Anna growled at the scientist. "You don't even know how I am special. This is all a joke. Leave Lovdahl. Get out of here. I thought I was happy to see you.. But now I don't know. You're telling me the same bullshit the Guardians do. I have had enough for now." Anna took her mask back and after putting it on, she left Lovdahl standing there.

She didn't notice how Lovdahl started crying after she walked away. She didn't hear her whisper, "Please my baby.. don't listen to it."

But Anna could only hear the Voice.

**Very good girl. You are stronger than they are. They need you. Not the other way around. You make sure they always remember that.**

She purred loudly at its words. She was a good girl.

XxXxXxXx

Anna had just stepped inside the room full of people and she found Elsa surrounded by drunkards. They looked like they were trying to get her to dance. Anna growled and stormed her way over. Already her argument with Lovdahl was at the back of her mind. Elsa was most important to her.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just looking for my friend here. If you would please step back." Elsa sounded stern but Anna could hear the fear in her voice. She could see the way she shook a little, being surrounded by drunk men and women.

**Show them who she belongs to.**

With snarl she shoved the nearest one away and Elsa looked relieved to see her. The crowd scattered slightly but the man she shoved away looked pissed. And embarrassed that it was a small woman who shoved him over.

"What the fuck? I was only trying to get Miss Roe to dance with us." He tried getting to his feet, but he was drunk so it was more of a struggle.

Anna stood behind Elsa placing her hands on her hips. She slowly rocked her hips and used to her hands to guide blonde woman to move with her. "Seems I already am dancing with her. Now leave."

Anna wasn't sure why she felt the sudden need to make it clear that Elsa was hers. Had to be Samson. The thought of him near Elsa had her holding onto the girl tighter. Anna was sort of scaring herself. She shouldn't be like that. Elsa wasn't an object that she could hide away in her dragon hoard. But she sure as hell would try to keep men and women like Samson away. She got bad vibes from him.

"Miss Roe! Have a drink with us lesser folk!" Elsa opened her eyes and she glanced back at Anna.

**Get her to drink. Show her how fun it can be. It was fun being drunk with those four guys. Don't you remember?**

Anna honestly couldn't remember. She thought it was bad from what she could remember. A shift in her memory and she only saw herself smiling when she was drinking with Boss. Voice said it was fun. She trusted it's judgement. Anna grinned at Elsa and dragged her over tot he people.

"Anna we.. I shouldn't drink. It's not good for our health." Elsa sat on the stool looking at the shot glass. She looked on the edge of trying it and the edge of saying no completely.

"It's your birthday. Have fun with me. I'm probably dead meat tomorrow anyway. I wasn't exactly let go to join the party." Anna nudged her with her elbow and Elsa still looked at the drink nervously.

**Again.**

Anna leaned in, trying again with a whisper. "Please? This is my only chance to be human. To hang out with you and no one will call me an animal. Or a pet. Be a dumb teenager with me." It felt a little wrong to use that against Elsa. But Elsa nodded this time and picked up the glass and drank it all. She coughed and squeezed her eyes shut. Someone patted her on the back.

She gave the thumbs up that she was fine and the group cheered around her and wanted another round. Anna knew it was bad. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was bad to be drinking. Voice. It overpowered her real thoughts. But Voice was her thoughts wasn't it?

XxXxXxX

It wasn't long before Elsa was flushed, drunk and giggling at every little thing. How long had they been sitting there drinking? Anna couldn't remember. Couldn't remember much anymore.

She danced with Elsa to the fast paced music. It was harder drunk, but it didn't matter. It was fun to just have fun and not care. Neither wanted to think about their actions.

She was dancing to the cheesy slow song with Elsa now. Both of them leaned on one another for support. Elsa dropped her head against Anna's pressing a soft kiss to her nose, which was still covered by the mask.

The song changed and Anna was pressing Elsa against the wall. Too drunk to care for whistles, and the ruckus around her while she made out with Elsa. Too drunk to notice the camera flash. She didn't care for anyone when she pulled away only for Elsa to drag her from the room.

Didn't notice the questioning looks from the two different types of party goers when Elsa and her stumbled by. Didn't hear the whispers and see the pointing.

_What is Miss Roe doing? Who is that girl with her? Are they drunk? How scandalous. Does her mother know? Are they going to a room together? Where is Mrs. Roe? Someone tell her._

All Anna could hear was the lock clicking into place.

Couldn't hear the pounding on the door or the angry scream outside of it. _You come out of that room this instant Elsa! _

She could hear the rustle of clothing. Heard the creak of the bed. Heard Elsa moan for more.

_How dare you do this! Who is the stranger? Is it that damn animal? People are talking Elsa! Unacceptable!_

Felt the sting of nails on her back, the wonderful squeeze of legs around her hips and she reveled in the cry that followed.

She listened as Elsa hummed her a song afterwards, running pale fingers through her hair.

She laughed against Elsa's stomach.

The fingers stopped. "What?"

"We're so dead tomorrow."

And they laughed together because they were drunk and stupidly in love. They just didn't know it.

* * *

**An: **It's a shame these things have consequences. On a good note, Anna totally won Elsa's hand. Bad note, everybody sort of saw them stumbling around and kissing. Better note. No one actually knows it was Anna. Well except the mom because.. She knows that's the only person Elsa would sleep with.

And since I can't explain clothing too well.. (I can't english very well) Elsa basically wore her ice dress but in red. A gift from Samson for her birthday.

*Gasp* What will Samson think about the drunken night?

_^ Do we really care?_

Holy I had to reread this quite a few times to make sure it was decent. More fixing problems. More Samson. More angry old hag.

I will see you in the NEXT CHAPTER. Bye.


	20. Bananas, Samson, and Dates

Chapter 20: Bananas, Samson, and Dates

Anna was the first to wake up. She didn't really move for five minutes. For one her head was pounding a little. Secondly, there was a pale arm across her belly and Elsa was the worlds lightest sleeper. She slowly slid away from Elsa and when the blonde stirred she froze. After a tense moment Elsa's breathing slowed once again and Anna knew it was safe to slide out of bed.

She felt a sting on her back and she frowned. She went to the mirror and turned to check it out. She looked over a couple of scratches on her back. Nothing too bad. With a shrug she pulled on a white tanktop, and a grey zip up sweater. Some plain blue jeans with a tear in the knee.

Anna knew just the thing to make sure Elsa had the greatest wake up call ever. She would need a guitar, pancakes and her own voice.

XxXxXxX

Anna carried the tray of pancakes carefully. It was a battle for Anna to get Cookie to let her use the kitchen. Then once she got the kitchen to herself this early in the morning, she realized one fault in her plan.

She hadn't known had to make pancakes. After a minute of pacing Kelsey swooped in, the mini Goddess she was, and saved her. With the aid of Kelsey she made a perfect stack of banana pancakes. She completed her breakfast platter with some side eggs, bacon and a cup of orange juice.

She had Kelsey get her a guitar. That didn't take as long as she thought. Turns out Elsa had bought her one as a welcome back gift for when she returned after her four days. Anna's plan was going to work and be so genius that couples all over would have to beat her at this.

With the guitar hanging from a strap, squeezed between her and the tray she quietly pressed her back to Elsa' door. Using her wing to press the handle down she walked backwards to open it. Happy to see Elsa was still asleep on her belly, she set the tray on the bed beside Elsa. She decided the orange juice could stay on the nightstand. Didn't want a spill.

She settled at the foot of the bed. She was nervous now that she actually had to play so she went over the notes in her head. She knew this song by heart by now she never actually played it in front of Elsa.

Then she pushed down the small fear that she would play a cord wrong and played the notes.

"_But baby, you hardly even notice _

_When I try to show you this song_

_It's meant to keep you._

Elsa sat up part way through the first of the lyrics, and she crossed her legs beneath her. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at Anna who grinned back at her.

"What do you think you are up to?" Elsa asked and Anna kept grinning at her and she continued her song. Nodding to the tray.

_From doin' what you're supposed to _

_Like wakin' up too early _

_Maybe we could sleep in _

_I'll make you banana pancakes_."

Elsa blushed and pulled the tray onto her lap. "Did you make this?" She got another nod. Elsa took a bite of her pancakes and she couldn't stop the giggle when she realized Anna had actually made her banana pancakes.

_Pretend like it's the weekend now _

_And we could pretend it all the time _

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside_

Elsa rested her elbow on the edge of the tray, chin resting on her palm. She didn't care for the small pounding in her head, not when she was so focused on Anna.

_I really don't mind the practice _

_Because you're my little lady _

_Lady, lady love me _

_Because I love to lay here lazy _

_We could close the curtains_

_Pretend like there's no world outside _

_And we could pretend that all the ti-_

Elsa pushed the tray to the side knocking a couple of the eggs off the little plate onto the tray but she didn't care. She leaned on one hand for support and she grabbed Anna by her sweater. She pressed her lips to the surprised flier's.

Anna leaned back and Elsa followed her. Between small pecks Anna murmured, "Better eat-mmm-your breakfast." Elsa didn't even answer her and yanked the guitar strap over the fliers head tossing the guitar.

It crashed to the ground with a terrible crack that echoed inside it. "Aw.. I think you broke it." Elsa rolled her eyes, pushing Anna down so she could straddle her.

"I'll buy you another one. I'll buy you a million if that's what you want." Anna's brain caught up with the conversation, did Elsa remember she was naked?

"If you don't eat those pancakes i'll eat them. I'm starved." Elsa twirled the string from the hoodie around her finger. Anna recognized that look on Elsa's face. She raised a brow. "Did a lovely breakfast and song to keep away your hangover really get you going Elsa?"

Elsa bit her lip blushing and she nodded. Anna sighed loudly just to mess with her and maybe she was slightly bummed Elsa didn't want to just eat. Well her attempt at being cheesy and cute got her sex. "You don't want to?" Elsa whispered and began to wring her hands.

Anna smiled and sat up, keeping one arm around Elsa so she wouldn't fall back. She grabbed the wringing hands and leaned in. "Are you kidding? I will take morning sex with you over a hot breakfast any day. Undress me."

The worry left Elsa's face and she pushed the jacket down Anna's shoulders. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, and the song. You're so very sweet."

Anna blushed, "Yeah yeah."

The outside world could wait a bit longer.

XxXxXxX

Elsa was in the library with Anna, helping her read and write when her mother finally decided to make her appearance. Elsa wanted to clap, since it was now twelve fifteen. She had expected her much sooner, more around seven in the morning.

Scowling her mother tossed the newspaper onto the desk. "It's things like this that piss me off. People get drunk every day and sleep with strangers. And as soon as you get stupid and try it, the world must be in apocalypse."

Anna picked up the newspaper and read the headline out loud. Sure she was slow but Elsa let her do it because she needed more practice.

"Miss Roe finally lives life with ma.. ?" She looked up at Elsa for help.

"Masked." She whispered. Mrs. Roe looked like she was losing her patience and tapped her foot, hands on her hips.

"Miss Roe finally lives life with masked stran..g..er?" Elsa smiled and she didn't care if her mother was there. She cupped Anna's face and gave her an eskimo kiss, whispering good job and Anna purred.

Mrs. Roe rolled her eyes, "Oh for Christ's sake. Focus. Pictures of you and her are all over. The damn news, this newspaper, and the internet. They are outraged that their 'precious wittle Miss Roe' would ever do such a thing. Tomorrow you will release a statement about how the stranger seduced you and it was just a drunken one night stand. You were naive and it happened."

Mrs. Roe waited for Elsa to nod and then she continued. "In two hours we're having a late lunch outside. Be there. I don't have time to punish you, but know that I will get you for this Elsa." She made to leave and was halfway to the door before she stopped and turned as if she just remembered something.

"Right. How could I forget? If you want to have sex in my house with that animal, have the decency to be quieter. Not everyone needs to hear. It's disgusting." She left after that and Elsa just stared at the door blushing.

Anna coughed in her embarrassment and Elsa let out a nervous laugh.

Anna raised a brow. "What?"

"It explains why she didn't bother us earlier this morning."

"Right on. Would have ruined my morning to be cock blocked by that creature you call a mother."

Elsa smacked her on the back of her head.

"What it's the truth!"

XxXxXxX

Samson joined them for a late lunch outside. As did Aurora, and Alice. Turns out they were at the party and they had dropped by for lunch to make sure Elsa was okay. They didn't seem to care that Elsa drunkenly slept with a stranger.

Anna was tied to a metal stake in the ground near the table. Phillip and Chesh were tied up as will, and they all played rock paper scissors to pass the time. Anna wasn't sure why Samson was still around. _Supposedly_ business with Elsa and her mother wasn't over. He was still working on a deal even if his father wasn't there.

"I apologize for my father." He started after they had all eaten. "He had to leave and couldn't attend the party yesterday at all. But he left me to stay and try and work a deal. In the meantime let me make up for his absence by taking Elsa out for dinner. Strictly business." Samson gave Mrs. Roe his million dollar smile, leaning back in the chair. Aurora and Alice looked ready to swoon over Samson.

_Barf._

Mrs. Roe let out a _hmm _in thought. Elsa looked between the two, flabbergasted. She was right here! Samson could just ask her and not her mother. She'd tell him no anyway. Anna crawled over and she sat by Elsa like a guard dog. Giving Samson the evil eye, and Elsa scratched the top of her head.

"I do suppose that is fine. Elsa is free tonight anyway." Anna growled and Samson stood up clapping his hands together looking very pleased.

"Perfect. Would you like some more tea?" He asked and Mrs. Roe nodded. "I will go get a servant to make more."

As soon as he was out of earshot Elsa slammed her cup onto the table. "What are you doing mother? I am not some object that you can just pawn off for the night." Aurora and Alice made themselves scarce and went to check on their fliers, they didn't want to be in the middle of a mother daughter argument.

Her mother put her cup onto the table but in a much more calm manner. "I don't want to hear it Elsa. You have done enough. I need this deal to go through and if that means you have to play nice with Samson then so be it." An evil smile and she whispered. "This is your punishment. Perhaps you can forget about that dog down there and actually be with someone of your own kind. Hmm?" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's leg, sticking her tongue out at Mrs. Roe.

"Fine then I will go to dinner just this once. Hopefully I can work a deal out and then he will leave." She patted Anna on the head absently, working her way through a plan to get the deal going and over.

Elsa got up just as Samson was returning, untying the rope from the stake in the ground. "Excuse me. I'm going for a walk. Aurora, Alice? Care to join me?"

Anna got up from the ground, dusting her pants off slightly. A small tug on the rope that was still hooked to her collar on her neck had her following after Elsa. Elsa cooed at her smiling, and Samson cleared his throat, hands in his pockets.

"May I join you on the walk?" He smiled probably thinking it would make Elsa blush and say yes. Elsa's face went from loving to cold.

"No you may not." Samson looked beyond surprised, shocked even, that she said no to him. Aurora and Alice gave gave Elsa the 'are you insane?' look.

Mrs. Roe scowled and got up from her seat. "You may go with her Samson. She's just being rude. Right Elsa?"

Elsa sighed loudly, and Anna shook her head subtly. She didn't want that guy coming with her and Elsa on a walk. "Yes you may Samson. I apologize. I am weary from all the drinking of last night."

Samson nodded and Elsa set off, Anna leading the way. Alice and Aurora pointedly kept behind a few paces. They wanted Elsa to have a moment with Samson.

Anna was grumpy, if she really had to go on a walk with this bum, then she wanted to go to the beach and play in the sand. And maybe kick sand at him 'accidentally'.

"Anna slow down. Where are we going?" Elsa had to speed walk to keep up with Anna. The flier pointed to the treeline.

"Beach." She answered slowing her pace to a walk again. She had hoped that Samson wouldn't like the idea of walking through the woods. He was a rich boy right? Didn't they have some innate fear of mud or dirt? Of anything unclean? He must not have that fear because he was right beside Elsa when she glanced back. She crossed her arms with a huff.

Phillip gave her a playful shove, pointing at his neck mockingly. She glared at him and since they were ahead of Elsa and the others, she kept her hand against her belly and she flipped him off. He had to bite his lip to keep in his laughter.

Then Anna listened in on Samson's and Elsa's conversation.

Samson scratched the back of his head. "So.. when did you get your flier?"

Elsa shrugged, "Not too long ago. Maybe five months or more ago. She can be a little silly but thats okay. It makes a boring day better." Samson nodded like he understood.

"I don't own a flier myself, but it must be fun. Did you open all your other gifts?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket and hung his hand next to Elsa's.

"Not yet. I haven't had time since.. last night. I was busy teaching Anna to read this morning." She glanced away hoping he wouldn't ask more about last night. He probably wasn't too pleased with her on taking off last night. He technically was her date last night. An unspoken date really. He just assumed she would get it and she didn't care to be his date. It was her birthday. And it was his choice to stay by her side not hers.

"Anna? You're teaching your flier to read? How strange, but I guess it has its uses I assume?"

An awkward silence.

"She wanted to learn. So I am teaching her. No real use other than the fact she wants to read books. I'm fine with it, it gives me a person to share opinions on books." Samson reached for her hand but Anna jerked forward, causing Elsa to stumble out onto the sand. They were at the beach finally.

Anna bounced on her toes and Elsa chuckled, "Alright. Hold on Anna geez." She untied the rope from the collar and Anna dropped to the sand to yank off her socks and shoes. With a whoop she rolled the ends of her pants up a little. Anna planned on playing in the water and then she was going to slam into Samson.

Chesh fell back into the sand, wanting to sleep with the warm sun on his face. Aurora and Alice went to work on covering his small body with sand, laughing when they gave him breasts with the sand. Chesh only snorted and kept still.

Anna made sure to secretly hide the Guardian phone in her sock then she stuffed that sock into her shoe. Couldn't get that wet.

Suddenly she was weightless slung over a broad shoulder. Laughing she pounded on Phillip's back shouting. "Put me down you!"

Phillip only shook his head, heading over to the water. "Nope. We're going into the water for some fun. I haven't seen you in a week or two. Heard about that random stranger sleeping with Miss Roe. Wouldn't be you would it?"

Anna stiffed and he felt it. He had her now. "I knew it. You are a god to all fliers. May I learn your seducing skills you lady charmer you."

Anna rolled her eyes, keeping an eye on Samson. Elsa had moved from her position, but that was because Samson was holding her hand and leading her towards the water. Anna's ears strained to catch Samson saying.

"Come look for seashells with me."

_That romantic bastard! I was going to ask her to do that. Well… obviously I couldn't do it now since we're surrounded by others. But still. Damn you laws against flier human relationships! Let go of his hand Elsa. Tell him he sucks. Tell him his sense of fashion sucks! I mean come on. Who really thinks Elsa looks great in red. Wait no.. She looked fucking amazing last night. But red? Everyone knows she loves blue. Her entire damn room is shades of blue. Its like fifty shades of blue in there!_

She was brought out of her tirade when Phillip let her fall onto her rear in the water. The water felt cold to her skin, but the heat of the sun made it a perfect match.

"You seemed pretty mad. I could feel you holding onto the back of my shirt pretty hard." He glanced over at Samson who seemed to be presenting Elsa a full sand dollar.

Anna growled and Phillip splashed her. "Give it a rest. Nothing we can do."

"Actually.. I think there is. Lets have a sand fight." She stuck her hand into the wet sand, standing with a handful of wet sand, some of it slid down her wrist.

"A sand fight? The fuck?"

"Come on. Work with me here." And then she told Phillip her plan.

XxXxXxX

"I really do hope our companies can come to agreement with one another. I don't want it to get in the way." Samson said, hands clasped behind his back. Elsa was going to ask him to elaborate on it, but the sound of footsteps on damp sand made her turn. Phillip was running up to them Anna not far behind. Was that scoop of wet sand in her hand?

Anna squeezed one eye shut in aim and she threw it at Phillip. The brunette flier dived behind Samson before Anna could throw it and so her sand ended up hitting Samson right in the face.

Phillip stifled a laugh and he slowly slunk away from the crime scene. Anna didn't hold back her laughter. She bit her lip to stop it when Elsa sent a glare her way. Samson pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face off.

Of course he had one of those.

"My bad Mr. Carter sir. I was trying to get that guy over there. I closed my eyes so that's probably why I missed." Anna held her hands up in mock surrender. Elsa narrowed her eyes, she knew what Anna was doing.

Samson only smiled trying to get the rest of the sand off his face. "Please. Call me Samson. Mr. Carter is my father."

Anna wanted to stamp her foot. Didn't the guy get angry? He seemed pissed when Anna was playing the stranger who had Elsa's favor last night. Maybe he just had serious zen level calm?

"Elsa I want to go see Aurora. Will you come with me? Alice is there and she scares me a little.." Anna whispered the last part. Elsa knew that Anna didn't actually need her to go see Aurora. Still she gave in.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to them about something. Excuse us Samson. I apologize for the sand my flier threw." Elsa said quickly as she was led away by the over excited strawberry blonde.

They didn't see the way Samson took a calming breath. Didn't see him slick his hair back muttering about 'never giving up.' and that he needed, 'to play it cool Samson. She'll come around.'

XxXxXxXx

Aurora and Alice were settling in on the other half of the house. Mrs. Roe didn't seem to have faith in Anna and Elsa's ability to abstain from sex in the house with guests nearby. So they were put over there.

Samson had left after the small beach trip, he wanted to prepare dinner out and about. He wanted to be sure there wouldn't be a horde of angry people over Elsa's party last night. He even was so 'thoughtful' to leave Elsa another dress.

Red again.

"Anna don't you dare!" Elsa warned, snatching the dress from Anna.

Anna looked offended, "What did you think I was going to do it? Tear it up?"

"Actually yes I did." Elsa hung the dress of the shelf of her book case.

"Well then you are correct. I was. Red seriously? Terrible color. Who would buy you such a dress anyway. Ugly and.." Elsa glanced over at her over her shoulder and Anna choked. "But you make it look really amazing and maybe Samson is onto something."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." Elsa put the dress on and she bent over to make sure the concealer on her neck was in place. She needed to hide the mark on her neck, then she made sure her hair was correct.

"Elsa do you have to go? Couldn't you just cancel last minute? Or just.. stay here with me. Business or not I don't like that guy. Vibes." Anna's wings drooped and she squeezed her fingers, eyes looking at the wall, the window, the books. Anything but Elsa.

Elsa looked so pretty and nice, (even if it was in that damn red) and she looked ready for a real date. A date with a schmuck who probably wanted a real date soon after his 'business' date. It bothered her. Anna would always be the pet. She wouldn't be able to ask Elsa out on a date or kiss her in public. She couldn't give Elsa a family or a fancy big wedding.

Anna could really only try and make her smile behind doors and keep Elsa happy. A relationship with Anna could be summed up to; Cuddling, sex and hanging out. Anna knew she shouldn't have any doubts. But it was still a small fear in the back of her head.

What if Boss was right? Anna was that phase where Elsa wanted to have fun and then moved on to marry a human. A human like that idiot Samson. Man she wanted to kill that guy.

All these thoughts ran through her head and Elsa could see the different emotions go across the worried fliers face. Worry, doubt, fear, then anger.

"Anna I can't do that. If I do this mother will leave us alone. This is punishment for last night. I would take one business date with him than being hit by mother." Elsa hugged Anna, resting her cheek on the flier's shoulder.

"I'll be fine anyhow. It's just one. Right?" Elsa pulled back to smile at Anna.

"Right."

* * *

**AN: **JUST ONE. That's what they all say..

AND thank you to the guest who brought it to my attention that my story shares a few more traits to Maximum Ride than I thought. (SPOILER for Maximum Ride?)

_I didn't know that Max hears a voice in her head_. Serious. I only read the first book back in my freshman year of HS. So…. I actually find that funny. Do I have to count this as a crossover then? I share the angel trait and the voice trait in my story.

This isn't meant to be a crossover though so um.. this is awkward.

I think i need to see a doctor.. so yeah. Im dying? My god is this the curse of fanfiction? Doomed to have sudden life problems while writing out a story?

(Not that any of you should care. This is my puny way of saying my updates might become slower. Probably not. But this is so I can say at least I warned ya. I think im fine though.)


	21. Jealousy, Desire, Need

Chapter 21: Jealousy, Desire, Need

I'm slightly sad. I couldn't see the 3 new reviews I got for chapter 20. Luckily my phone sent me an email and I could see them there. Still it's weird, fanfiction says I have new reviews, but won't let me see them.

* * *

Anna stood at the window watching Elsa walk to the silver Porsche. Samson wanted to drive Elsa to dinner himself. That asshat. He opened the door for Elsa and she smiled politely at him. Samson shut the door once Elsa was inside and he happened to look over at Anna.

Anna glared at him and he raised a brow looking confused. Of course he wouldn't get why she hated him. After a tense moment of staring he walked around the car and got in.

Anna heard Mrs. Roe behind her. "Aw poor little dog. Master leave you behind?" Anna thumped her head onto the glass.

"Naw, I didn't want to steal the thunder on a _business_ date. Would be quite sad if ole' Samson were to be shown up by a pet wouldn't it?" She turned to face the brunette woman, and raised her arms, fingers entwined, palms up to stretch.

Mrs. Roe smiled as if she thought it funny. "It would. And then people would know and you would be put down. Perhaps I should send you along next time. Come with me now. I need your help with something."

Anna raised a brow, confused by two things. There would be no next time. Elsa would seal the deal tonight and then Samson would be out of the picture. And did Mrs. Roe say she needed _her _help? Did hell freeze over?

"I knew you were slow, but please at least use your brain today." Anna blinked and growled, running to catch up to Mrs. Roe who was already turning to go down a different hall.

Mrs. Roe led Anna down to her own room and the room was much more decorated than Elsa's. The bed was across the door in the long room. It had a canopy and it looked so well made Anna resisted the urge to go and jump on it to mess it up. A large bookcase full of books was on the right wall as well as a door that led either to a restroom or a closet. To the left was a massive window, with a beautiful view of the garden.

It explained how Mrs. Roe saw them out in the garden that one time. She noted to never try to do anything weird in the garden.

"So what did you need my help with?" Anna stuffed her hands in her pockets, a little more than nervous that she was in this room alone with a madwoman. As an after thought she added. "Ma'am."

"I want you to assemble this desk." The woman gestured to a box with a picture of a black desk on the outside on it. "And I want it put right in front of the window. Facing away from it so I can use the light to work during the day if I need to."

Mrs. Roe went to her book case and pulled out a red book, flipping through the pages. "I have all the tools needed for the desk to the right of the box. Get to work." The brunette lay on her bed with a different book and she opened it.

Anna went to the box and she stared it down. Put it together she asks? Maybe this would put her Mrs. Roe's good graces. Or at least make her like her a little more. Didn't really make a difference to Anna. But she was asked to do something and it would kill time.

Anna found screwdrivers, and a small kitchen knife next to the box. She picked up the knife and cut the tape on the box. As she worked on getting all the pieces out of the box she wondered if she was allowed to talk with Mrs. Roe. Or did she have to stay quiet?

Time to test it and see.

"Do you hate me for.. for being with your daughter?" Anna asked, setting the manual and screws to the side. For a long moment Mrs. Roe didn't answer and Anna thought she wasn't going to.

"Hate is a rather weak word." Mrs. Roe finally answered, her voice quiet. You could hear her flip to the next page. She continued. "But.. I can not change what has happened. As much as I try, I can't make her see you only as a pet. What she sees in you I will never understand. What makes you better than a human girl? A human boy?"

Anna was silent and she realized she was asked a question. "Oh um.. Well. I don't know. I asked her for a chance. She gave me one and I just do my best to keep her happy." She shrugged and placed the first two boards together and began to screw it together. She hoped it was the right pieces. Her reading skills only went so far.

"What ever the case I wish the public didn't love you so much. It's what is stopping me from having you removed from here completely." Anna got a glare then the woman turned back to her book.

Suddenly she was glad that the public loved her. She knew she was under watch for disappearing with the Guardians. Still though it was nice to know people out there liked her. For what? She wasn't sure. She still had a box full of we love you cards. The city was strange bunch of people.

Anna was silent for the rest of the hour and a half. She put the desk in front of the window just as Mrs. Roe asked. Then she gathered the manual, the plastic bag that held the screws and she put them in the box. Anna admired her work and she ran her hand along the desktop.

She jumped a little when Mrs. Roe appeared at her side to examine the desk. Anna bit her lip and Mrs. Roe raised her hand high. Anna felt like a coward but she flinched thinking she was going to be hit. Her eyes closed and she waited. There was no hit, just a soft pat to her head.

"G.." Mrs. Roe started looking like she was having difficulty and the smile on her face looked so forced. "Good job." Anna forced her own smile, more than a little weirded out.

"Now get out." The moment was gone and Anna lifted the box and took off with it. She went to the kitchens to put the box in the recycling bin. After a minor argument with Cookie about why she was in the kitchen Anna went to the dining room.

Time for dinner. Without Elsa, stuck with Mrs. Roe. Anna took her usual place on the floor, wondering why six dinner places were set up. She knew Aurora and Alice was here. But that meant there was three people she didn't know about were here.

Mrs. Roe walked into the room and sat at her place at the head of the table. "Get off the floor. Tonight you get to dine at the table. You better enjoy tonights dinner. It's only because we have guests."

Anna sat at the place farthest from Mrs. Roe figuring that Alice and Aurora would sit on either side of the woman. She was correct and she got an approving look from Mrs. Roe for it.

Alice, Aurora and their respective fliers entered the room and sat at the table. Phillip sat across from Anna, and Chesh settled to her left. Alice sat to her right. Damn why couldn't Aurora sit by her?

XxXxX

Dinner went down without a hitch and Anna savored the meatloaf and mashed potatoes. She ate the green beans only because she knew if Elsa was there she would make her eat it.

Everyone parted ways after dinner and Phillip put an arm around Anna's shoulder. "So buddy.. How does it feel going a moment without Elsa? Do you think that Samson guy will woo her during their date?"

Anna lifted his arm off her and shoved him hard. He nearly went into the wall but that didn't stop him from laughing. She grit her teeth. "It's a business date. That's all."

Phillip put his arm around her neck and hugged her to his side. "Bro. Didn't you know? All rich guys call dates with rich women of their kind 'business' dates. It's like a code for 'I want to take your wonderfully hot daughter out on a date.' Trust me. This one guy takes Aurora out on 'business' dates all the time." She stiffened, was it true?

Phillip continued, "Lets hope Elsa isn't charmed by his kindness. Rich girls-no offense Anna-are sometimes easily impressed. Easily drawn to things that aren't the norm. He could sweep her off her feet or some shit like that. Plus rich guys, or well any guy, generally play to win. Whether they want sex, or marriage, which gets them sex."

_Like being with you. You aren't the 'norm'. Is that why Elsa likes to be around you? A rebel against her strict mother?_

"Phillip you are not helping me right now. If anything you are making me feel worse. Go make googly eyes at Aurora. I just want to be alone." She detached herself from him and went out to the garden. She wandered through the paths, touching a few of the flowers. It was dark and Elsa had been gone for around two hours or more.

When would Samson bring her back? How long did it take for business to be over? So many thoughts, questions doubts were plaguing her.

_Go away. Stupid thoughts. I don't want to think about it. I have faith in Elsa. It's one date.. a business one._

**Is it really? Who is to say he won't come back after tonight? Get rid of him.** Voice whispered, and she could feel a ghost of a body touch her back.

Anna shivered and it wasn't from the cold. "What are you saying?" She looked over her shoulder but found no one.

**I say you kill him. He is a threat and threats have to be dealt with. Isn't that what the Guardians are doing to Doctor Stone?**

Anna shook her head wildly, "No. I can't just kill him! That's.. that's wrong. The Guardians aren't going to kill Doctor Stone either. They want information to take him down. Go away! You aren't being very helpful right now!"

She heard a groan and the pressure in her head felt like it was forced off. It lasted but a moment, because the pressure came back but much weaker.

**Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion. I only wish to help. Remember what I told you. Not just about Samson, the Guardians included.** And the pressure faded away and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Alone she began to wander through the garden again. Now she couldn't stop thinking about what Voice said. Kill Samson. That went way too far. There was a line that she couldn't cross. But it still nagged at her, to kill him would to be rid of him.

She looked at her palms, curling her fingers in.

_Kill him. It would be so easy. You could just strangle- No! Stop it._

She hugged herself, rubbing her arms in attempt to make the goosebumps go away. Was she sick? Was there something wrong with her? She looked back at the house then at the tree line. Maybe she needed some time away from everyone.

XxXxXxX

Anna ended up climbing her favorite tree to lay across a branch on her belly. She felt safer sitting up in the tree, like she was above her annoying thoughts. Thoughts of Samson, Elsa and murder..

Something shook the branch just slightly. A barn owl had settled on the tree with her and it stared at her teal eyes with its own endless black eyes.

"What are you looking at Pupils?"

It raised it wings and screeched loudly at her. She glared at it and sat up, hands on her hips it didn't look scared at all.

"Hey bub! This is my damn tree! I was here first so.." She mimicked its screech and she unfurled her wings. That only made it angrier and it took a step closer, giving her another screech.

"Hey fuck you Pupils that isn't very nice of you!" She pointed at it and it nipped at her finger. She sat back, still glaring it.

"Okay Pupils.. lets call a truce. You sit on that end. I'll stay right here. Deal?" She scooted back towards the trunk of the tree. She settled her back against it and crossed her arms. The bird tucked its wings in and settled down. "Remind me to bring you something to eat next time. Maybe you'll like me better then."

The bird only kept watching her, its ghostly face standing out in the night.

"Do you like chicken? Wait does that make you a cannibal?" The bird fluffed its feathers up, it looked like it shrugged. "Whatever. I'm actually glad you happened to stop by Pupils. That okay if I call you that?"

Another shrug. "Alright cool. So I have a question. Do you have lady problems?" Pupils continued to stare at her, but it actually looked offended.

"So either you don't have problems or you are a lady bird. Which is it?" Pupils shook its head and took off in flight. It didn't make a sound, its wings were silent against the night.

"I guess that makes you a lady bird! Fly away you flying chicken!" She closed her eyes wondered how much she must have lost it to talk to an owl.

"Have fun talking to that bird up there?" Elsa said, just one branch below her. Anna nearly fell out of the tree in her surprise.

"What the hell? How did you climb this far up and not fall?" She demanded, leaning over to look down at a slightly sweaty Elsa.

"No Anna. The question is.. how did you not hear me coming up the tree? I think I made enough noise to wake the dead. And I shook the tree when I hopped up a couple of branches. I think you were having too much of a good conversation with that owl. Do you speak owl?" Elsa's eyes widened and she looked shocked, "Are you an owl secretly?"

Anna rolled her eyes and hung upside down from branch to be at eye level with Elsa. She folded her wings in, in front of her. "Nope. I am actually a bat thank you very much. So did you seal the deal?"

Elsa bit her lip and looked away. Anna felt her good mood drop back to shit levels and lifted herself up. "Let me guess… no business happened at all Elsa."

"Samson forgot the paperwork." Elsa wrung her hands together and continued quickly. "He said he was going to bring it but-" Anna jumped off the branch and used her wings to let herself glide down safely.

"I don't want to hear it. Samson didn't want to do business after all. Of fucking course." She pinched the bridge of her nose and then another thought occurred to her. And her stomach sank. "Did he set up another date?"

She watched as Elsa struggled to get down from the tree, hanging from a branch wiggling her foot to find the next branch below. She looked like a toddler who was trying to get down a high ledge, except Elsa could probably break her neck from her height.

"Well yeah. He said we could talk business over lunch in a couple of days. He didn't say where though." Elsa finally made it to the bottom landing with a thump. "He forgot. It's a simple mistake. Humans do that Anna."

"He forgot on purpose. I know he did." She hunched her shoulders, angry that Elsa did just go out on a date. Elsa was hers damnit. She was bothered already because it was a business date. Now she was being told no business actually happened. That made it a real date.

"I'm going to bed." She stalked off, hands in her pockets. Kicking at a rock wanting to take her anger out on something. Elsa followed, her heels swinging in her hand.

"Anna wait. It's.. It wasn't a date. He said we could call it a friendly dinner. Samson didn't treat it like a date at all. He just asked questions about me. Silly stuff like what my favorite color was. We just had dinner at a fancy restaurant. Tomorrow after I do my statement about the drinking i'll spend all day with you. With you." Elsa grabbed for Anna's hand and she turned to face Elsa jerking her hand away.

**Get angry. You have the right.**

"Thats the thing Elsa. That is what people fucking do at dates. They eat something, they hang out. They smile, they swap stories about one another. Thats another thing. You have to essentially have to say sorry for drinking and having sex with me the 'masked stranger'. You don't have to say sorry to anyone about going out on a 'business' date with him." Anna started to tremble, and she wasn't sure if it was from anger or hurt. "In fact I think people would cheer to see you with him."

She turned and stomped into the house, and Elsa followed a moment later looking guilty. She didn't want to admit to Anna she might have had fun with Samson. She didn't really like the guy, but he did his best to make up for forgetting the paper work. He payed for dinner as well. She guessed it was like a real date. They had dinner, swapped stories and she did laugh at one thing he told her.

There was only one moment that bothered her was when Samson put his arm around her waist to lead her to the balcony to show her show her the stars.

She had to make it up to Anna. She could see why Anna felt threatened, Samson was human rich and being with him wouldn't bring hell upon her. Anna wasn't human and hell would probably rise if anyone knew about her and Anna. But Anna should have at least a smidgen of faith in her. Elsa knew who she wanted. Why couldn't Anna see that?

XxXxXxXxX

Elsa entered her room to see Anna curling up under her pile of blankets on the floor near the corner of the room. The lights were out and she had to use the moonlight to see Anna. "Anna what are you doing on the floor? Get on the bed. You don't have to sleep down there."

The blankets shifted a little and she heard a grunt. "Your bed is too soft and it hurts my back. So I'll sleep down here tonight."

Elsa crossed her arms, "Anna that is the worst excuse I have ever heard. Get on the bed."

"I refuse. Its safer for you anyway. I'm really mad right now. Go to bed already Elsa. I want to forget tonight ever happened." The blankets shifted again and she figured Anna was squirming to get comfortable.

"Safer for me? How would you sleeping on the floor make me safer? Does it really bother you that much that no business happened? Because nothing happened at the dinner." Elsa stepped back when Anna shot up from the ground. Her teal eyes weren't bright anymore. They were dark, like the ocean inside was raging.

Anna took a step closer and grabbed Elsa's wrist eyes trained on sky blue eyes. "It does bother me Elsa. It really does. What makes it worse I can smell that guy all over you." Her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer nostrils flaring as she breathed in again. As if she couldn't believe it the first time. "I can smell him _on_ you. Why? There is only one way to do that. That is to get real cozy with one another."

Anna shoved Elsa back and she fell back onto her bed. She crawled back until she was in the middle of the bed. She leaned back on one arm as if trying to distance herself from Anna.

Anna stopped at the edge of the bed waiting for her answer. Elsa's words were a little shaky. She wasn't afraid of Anna, never.

"Samson did stand a little close to me out on the balcony. He just put his arm around my waist. He was showing me something. I won't lie to you. I was uncomfortable with that." Anna didn't look like she was listening anymore. Her pupils had dilated when Elsa had mentioned Samson touching her. Her brain had only registered it was an unnecessary touch.

**I bet she allowed that touch. His hands were on her. Your female. Doesn't it bother you?**

Anna let out a low growl and she crawled onto the bed, her wings were stretched out as far as the room allowed her. Elsa felt like prey in that moment, and her arm gave out and she fell back against the bed, eyes the size of dinner plates. Her heart rate accelerated and she felt a warmth pool low in her belly. She couldn't believe it.

She was turned on by all of this.

Anna's nostrils flared again, she could smell Elsa's arousal and another growl rumbled from her. She grabbed for Elsa's chest and with a hard tug there was a tearing noise. The dress ripped jaggedly down the middle stopping just at her belly button. Slightly tanned hands parted the cloth so she could eye Elsa's bra covered breasts. Elsa's chest started heaving under Anna's heated gaze.

Another tug and the bra snapped, the air in the room felt so cold against Elsa's body. She shivered and found it strange to actually feel cold for once. Normally the cold didn't bother her.

Anna set to work and took a pink nipple into her mouth her hand roughly grabbing at the other. Her teeth grazed over the nipple and she bit down slightly. Elsa cried out arching her back, hands grasping the blanket beneath her tightly. Anna did the same to the other breast, giving it the same bite then she pulled back with a wet pop.

She sat back so she could run her hands up Elsa's thighs. She gave them a squeeze and she tugged the dress up impatiently. She bunched the red dress around Elsa's waist and she eyed the wet spot on the underwear hungrily. She took off the blue panties much the same way she did the bra. With a sharp tug and it tore away.

Elsa felt a flush creep up her heaving chest and she knew she was blushing. The way Anna was staring at her made her burn for more. Unconsciously she pressed her thighs together wanting friction, and that earned her a warning growl. Anna lay on her side next to the flustered blonde using her arm to hold herself up and she hovered above Elsa, face only inches away.

Her hand forced their way through pale thighs pushing them apart so her fingers could brush against glistening folds. Her thumb brushed over a sensitive clit, and Elsa closed her eyes with a moan hips rolling in an upward motion.

"Look at me." Anna commanded and Elsa forced her eyes open. With a smirk Anna shoved two fingers inside Elsa and that earned her a moan. Blue eyes struggled to stay open while two fingers wiggled in a come hither motion.

The thumb at her clit pressed harder in a circular motion and Elsa barely could hear Anna speak over the pleasure that was spreading through her limbs. "Who do you belong to?" Elsa bucked her hips in response. Anna stopped moving her hand all together and Elsa whined. "Who?" She whispered.

"You." Elsa hoped Anna would resume since she answered, but instead she pulled her hand away. Elsa's hips lifted in attempt to follow, Anna only growled and pushed her hips back onto the bed. "Please." Elsa panted the word, grabbing onto Anna's shoulders, twisting the fabric of her jacket in her hands.

Anna rolled on top of her grinding her body hard against Elsa's in attempt to gain friction of her own. The hands gripping Anna's shoulders went for the button of her jeans tugging frantically. The rasp of the zipper and more quick tugs followed.

Anna helped Elsa pull her pants and boxers down just enough to free herself. They both groaned in satisfaction as Anna slid past dripping folds, fitting snugly inside. Anna had enough sense to check if maybe, on an off chance, she might have hurt Elsa. Then Elsa wrapped her legs tightly around the fliers hips, and the movement caused her inner walls to clench.

Anna groaned, pulling back slowly only to slam herself back inside. She held Elsa's right wrist, trapping that hand against the bed, her other hand held Elsa by her hip. And then it became mindless thrusting. In the back of her mind she knew she should be careful with Elsa but she couldn't get past the desire.

The bed creaked with each hard thrust and Anna's groans blended with Elsa's moans. She buried her face in Elsa's neck, panting and mumbling. "Mine. All mine." She sucked hard on the pale neck, wanting to leave another mark. She wanted to leave them all over, just for Samson to see. For him to know that Elsa had someone already.

Elsa felt her stomach muscles clenching and with her free hand she clawed at the sweater. "Yes-_mmm_-I am.. Ah! Y-yours." She could barely get the words out, and her legs tightened around Anna.

Anna stopped holding onto Elsa's hip and pressed her thumb to the sensitive bud between the whimpering womans legs, then she bit down on her throat. Elsa cried out and her eyes squeezed shut, giving into the sweet bliss of her orgasm. Anna moaned against Elsa's throat and with a final rock of her hips she spilled her seed inside.

The two of them were still for a long time, just holding onto one another and panting. Anna blinked and she lifted her head to look Elsa in the eye. She realized she still had Elsa's wrist in a death grip and she let go.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have. That was uncalled-" Elsa grabbed Anna by her cheeks and pulled her down for a tender kiss.

"Hush and help me get this dress off." Anna gave her a weak smile and she ended up tearing the front of the dress the rest of the way. She pulled out of Elsa and the woman sleepily pulled Anna's clothes off.

Soon they were settled under the covers with Anna spooning Elsa. Their legs tangled with one another and Anna ran her hand along Elsa's stomach in a protective gesture. Elsa hummed, already almost asleep and she put her hand over Anna's.

_Elsa is mine, not Samson's, not anyone's. _

* * *

**An:** Aaaaaand… There needs to be a better way to practice writing smut. Or a less embarrassing way to go about it. This is nerve wracking stuff. Don't know how some people write it like a pro.

I think Pupils the Barn Owl will show up more. Because who doesn't love a wild animal bro/sister to hang with when you're being a debbie downer about sharing your girl with someone else?

Lol. Just so everyone knows, I am sooo glad that my little brother can't read yet, otherwise I would have been fucked. I did this sweet ninja dive to get the laptop back from his grubby hands. Darn kids being nosey.

And by the time i finished this chapter I couldn't see the 4th review for chapter 20. It says I have 128 reviews but I can still only see up to the 123rd review on 19. Something is WRONG HERE.

Welp. I will SEE you in the NEXT CHAPTER. Bye.


	22. Samson wins the Battle

Chapter 22: Samson wins the battle

Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa's wrist, holding onto her just a bit tighter. They were laying across the limousine seats and Elsa was settled comfortably between Anna's legs, her back squished to Anna's front. It would be their last moment until after Elsa finished talking to the city about her actions at her own party. All morning Anna had been holding onto Elsa when she could.

Which didn't bother Elsa in the slightest. The only bump this morning was when Anna found out she had actually bruised Elsa's wrist. Anna was horrified to see that she was the cause of the mark. Elsa had told her it was fine and even rolled her hand in a circular motion to prove it. But her wince told Anna everything.

She had hurt Elsa. So she tried to make up for it by being gentle all morning, and she did her best to stay on her best behavior.

Mrs. Roe broke the relaxing spell. "Separate. Now. I have had enough of seeing you two hold each other like it was going out of style. There is only so much I can handle in one morning." Anna rolled her eyes and she let go of Elsa who moved to sit across from Anna. "Anna come here, I want to give you something."

Anna didn't move for a few seconds. First Mrs. Roe needed her help and now she wants to give her something? Could Hell freeze over twice?

"Get over here." Mrs. Roe commanded and Anna scooted over to sit near her. Anna glanced at Elsa confused and she hoped she had something she could tell her. Elsa shrugged at her, holding her hands up.

"You get to hang out with me all day. But I can't have you running off." Mrs. Roe pulled out a plain, slightly bulky, red collar and Anna slumped. Damn. Why couldn't it be something else? "I even got you a matching leash." With a glee that only Mrs. Roe could have, she put the collar on Anna's neck. A click and the leash was connected as well.

"Perfect. Give it a tug." Anna didn't understand what she meant. A tug? Like try to move away? Or what? Or did she want her to tug on the leash?

"Go and try to sit by Elsa." Mrs. Roe pointed over to the spot by Elsa at the other end of the limo. Anna noticed the leash wouldn't really go that far.

"But it won't reach-" She started to say but then Mrs. Roe cut her off.

"I said try and sit by Elsa."

Anna got up at the colder tone in Mrs. Roe's voice, and as soon as the leash ran out of length it pulled on the collar. Anna really wanted whoever invented this collar to be burned at the stake.

Inside the collar, there was nubs that didn't really hurt when they dug into her throat, but she supposed it was supposed to hurt. But the tug caused the collar to shrink and for a second she couldn't breath. It loosened up when she moved back towards Mrs. Roe. She coughed and glared at the leash while she touched the collar.

Mrs. Roe clapped and smiled, "Ah Alice's father finds the most wonderful things out on his adventures. This collar originates from China and its for flier's who are known to stray from their owner. Perfect wouldn't you say Elsa?"

Elsa who had been quiet the entire time looked out the window. "If you say so mother." As soon as Mrs. Roe went back to her tablet, the loop on the leash around her wrist, Elsa mouthed the words.

'Are you okay?'

Anna smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Other than the few seconds her mind panicked when she lost the ability to breath, she was fine. This just meant she was stuck with this old woman.

xXxXxXxX

Anna was surrounded by people, and police officers tried to keep the crowd back. People were throwing questions at Elsa and she kept her head held high the whole way to the stage. Anna was stuck with Mrs. Roe who was letting people coo and pet her.

Never had she been touched by so many people at once, and she did her best to smile at them all. After five minutes of being swarmed Mrs. Roe deemed that Anna had enough and led her to the stage where Elsa was standing behind a podium. She looked calm and she waved at a few of them as well. But her other hand gripped the podium tightly.

Mrs. Roe snapped her fingers and pointed at the ground beside a comfy chair. "Sit." And with a grumpy huff Anna sat. To kill a little time, she worked on fixing a few ruffled feathers.

After a moment the crowd died down a little and Elsa began talking about how she was only a human. That they made mistakes. That what happened was just a lucky seduction. Someone yelled out at that point that whoever the masked stranger was, was a lucky bastard.

A few others wanted the masked strangers head for tricking their favorite person. For taking advantage of Elsa. Anna rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hand, just watching Elsa look regal.

And then Samson was walking onto stage. Where the hell did this guy come from? What was it with him and always butting in? He walked up to Elsa and said that he didn't care for mistakes and that he truly loved her with all his heart. And he hoped that she would marry him.

And the crowd did this disgusting Awww. Anna wanted them to boo and throw something at Samson. Anything to get him off the stage. Elsa looked like she wanted to run, or just sink into the floor.

The crowd started to chant, "Say yes and kiss him!" because what better way to seal your love than with a kiss? Anna moved to stand up but Mrs. Roe had anticipated this and she had the leash wrapped around her arm, making it impossibly short.

With a wheeze and a gasp for air she remained stuck on the ground. Anna knew now why Mrs. Roe had this collar on her. So she wouldn't fuck it up and go over and probably punch the guy out. Or kill him. Sounded plausible.

Samson leaned in, hands on Elsa's elbows and he whispered something to her. Elsa stared at him wide eyed and then she looked past Samson to glance at Anna and she hoped her eyes said sorry. Elsa gave Samson the prettiest smile and she said in a clear voice.

"Yes. Samson I will marry you." Anna died a little inside. Why did she say yes? Why couldn't she say no? What the hell did he say to her? And then Samson was kissing her, keeping Elsa in her spot by wrapping his arms around her.

**I told you he wouldn't stop. In one day he has made more of a claim on her than you ever had. Shame isn't it? **Voice was laughing at her pain, and she felt like her body was being drained of feeling. Like something was sucking the strength from her slowly.

Mrs. Roe leaned down, whispering to Anna. "I want you to give up on Elsa today flier. After today, Elsa is going to be Samson's fiance. With her marrying him, I will have the product our company needs to move on with our plans. You will not screw this up. If you play it nice, maybe Elsa will divorce him. For now I need this deal to push through. What better way to get that by marrying the son to the owner? Not to mention no one will care about the masked stranger incident. I have perfectly moved the attention to something better. Genius isn't it?"

Anna didn't answer, she let herself drown in the cheer of the crowd, let her eyes soak in the sight of the worlds perfect couple. Samson who held Elsa by the waist and waved to the cheering crowd. Elsa who had a small half smile on her face. They looked like that magazine couple people read about and dreamed of being. All perfect for one another.

Anna laughed suddenly and Mrs. Roe looked like she hadn't expected that.

_I knew the crowd would cheer to see Elsa with him. I just didn't think I would ever have to see it. And so soon._

XxXxXxX

Anna was stuck by Mrs. Roe's side after the whole thing ended. Samson remained glued to Elsa and he talked with reporters with her. He answered questions about how long he had known Elsa. Or was last nights date a way to ask her to marry him in private, and this was the public affair?

Lies lies lies. Shut up all of them.

Anna ignored it all. She was sad, but Elsa didn't love the guy so it wasn't like she was worried. Not by that much. "Mrs. Roe, may I go inside that store there? I just want a minute away from the crowd. Please?" Mrs. Roe patted her arm, unhooking the leash.

"Of course, take your time." Anna knew she was being nice because she was probably feeling like she won. Maybe she had. Anna couldn't just walk up and announce that Elsa was hers. That would backlash pretty bad. Maybe Mrs. Roe was counting on it, because then with Elsa getting married she would look like a crazy lonely flier whose love went past pet and owner.

Anna went into the alley way next to the store, and the people didn't notice her. She pulled out the Guardian phone and called Kristoff. He picked up after a few rings.

"Anna! I suppose since you are calling you have more information for us?" Kristoff asked, his voice broke up a little but then it cleared near the end.

"Yes. I think. Mrs. Roe is wanting to join up with a military company. They make guns. Carter something.. Sort of fishy for what Mrs. Roe does. They make fliers, what would she want guns for? She said it was part of a plan." Anna glanced over her shoulder and moved further into the alleyway.

Kristoff sighed into the phone. "Shit. This must have to do with Doctor Stone wanting to be president. How he could work that out, I have no idea. But there definitely is something going on. Eugene turn that up!" A grumble in the background then the sound of cheers echoed. Kristoff and them must have been watching the news about Elsa.

"Anna, Elsa is leaving to visit someplace with Samson in a few days. It's just announced. Go with them and see if you can listen in on any information. I assume they are going because they are getting married. But you make it sound like there is no deal between the companies. So if they strike a deal then I need you to be there to learn what it is exactly that that Roe wants. Can you do that?" Anna gulped, she could. But that meant dealing with Samson and his googly eyes at Elsa.

Could she stop herself from doing anything? Like say kicking his face in?

Another thought lifted its ugly head.

_What if he tries something and you aren't there?_

"Anna?"

"I'll do it. I'll get this for you. But then I want answers. I want to know a little more about your plans. For Doctor Stone and such. No more patting me on the back and sending me to find more information. I want to know. Alright?" She bit her lip, waiting for the answer. Waiting to see if he would allow it.

..

"I can do that. I'll find a way to pick you up for a day and take you to see the plans. Don't ask how, but know I will get it done. For now. Get ready for a minor trip."

"Perfect. I refuse to stay in the dark any longer. I hate it." She hung up after that, shoving the phone back into her pants.

A familiar heavy feeling in the back of her mind.

**You love the darkness, don't lie.**

_That's true. Its comforting. I find you there all the time._

**Of course, because I will always wait for you there tiny creature.**

And she smiled to herself, canines just a little longer, eyes flashing a beautiful forest green then they returned to their original teal color.

XxXxXxXx

After the marriage announcement Samson took them all to a dinner. More like a victory dinner. How much was this guy going to rub it in Anna's face? Even worse Samson sat right next to Anna in attempt to get to know her more.

Why?

Because he believed since she was Elsa's pet, and since Elsa was going to be his wife, he might as well get friendly with her. Anna would have rather stabbed herself with a fork ten times over, but here she was. Elsa across from her. Samson to Anna's left, and Mrs. Roe was to Elsa's right.

The waiter took their orders and Anna wished she could have ordered the strongest drink. That way at least she could numb the feelings of her hate away. Anything to make this fly right by.

**I can be your drink. I can numb the feeling away. Would you love that? **How could Voice do that? He sounded so convincing though, like he was already drugging her.

**Relax. Feel that there?** She could feel a tapping in her head, and she jerked, her knee thumping against the table. All eyes were on her, and Elsa looked worried. Like maybe she thought Anna would snap at any moment. That hurt almost as much breaking her wing. She wasn't going to attack Samson or anything.

She hunched her shoulders, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I felt like something scratched me. It just surprised me. It won't happen again."

**One more time. Just let me in.** And so she did, she felt like she had fallen into a fog, or a haze. Every movement wasn't her own. She heard a pleased laugh, and she watched her own hands reach for the water and drink. She couldn't feel it go down her throat. It was strange, like someone else was controlling her.

She was content to sit and watch, all she would need is some popcorn and she was set..

Samson clapped her on the back, "So… Anna. Tell me about yourself."

Forest green eyes locked onto Samson and she gave him a toothy smile, fangs flashing. "Like what sir? There isn't much to me at all."

Samson tilted his head looking slightly confused. Wasn't her eyes normally a teal?

"Tell me anything. I want to know more. You do belong to my fiance. I can tell she loves you very much. Better see what my competition is." He chuckled like he made his own joke up.

How much would he laugh if he knew?

Anna chuckled along with him. "No competition here sir." She leaned back in her chair, hands folded behind her head. "But if you must know, all I am is a good pet. I belong to Elsa and no one else. I want to know more about you. What can you tell me about you? You are much more interesting. I love the whole military company thing." Her voice even sounded strange, smoother like velvet. A little more deep, and the way she held herself. More arrogant, and the only two to catch on was Elsa and Mrs. Roe.

Samson smiled wide at her, looking very pleased, he was oblivious to the change in Anna. Of course. The conversation was back on him, and about him. She listened to Samson ramble on about his father's life's work. Anna didn't really glance at Elsa or Mrs. Roe. Voice kept her focused on pleasing Samson and getting in his good graces.

Anna felt the fog start to clear, and she felt the pressure of Voice start to strain and then fade.

**I did my best for as long as I could. This is very taxing. A little more practice and soon I can numb the feeling away anytime you want. For as long as you want.**

The presence left and she jerked a little when the plate of food was put in front of her. The green in her eyes faded back to the teal. Her heart was pounding and her limbs felt heavy, even her mouth was dry.

With a shaky hand she reached for her water, and she proceeded to chug it down. Much to Mrs. Roe's chagrin.

"Anna manners. You shouldn't chug water down. Excuse her Samson." Mrs. Roe tried to smile it off and Samson shrugged.

"She's an animal ain't she? It's okay for her to get messy. You don't expect a dog to know all human things do you? Animals can't do everything we can."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "I would like it if you wouldn't treat her like so. She may be an animal, but she is mine. I get to insult her. No one else."

Samson's smile dimmed a little and he didn't look happy to be spoken to like that, but the look passed and he smiled at her. "Of course. My apologies. Another water for my flier friend here." He snapped his fingers and pointed to Anna.

Anna chugged that water down too and hoped she wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

XxXxX

"Anna you don't seriously want to sleep in the floor do you?" Elsa looked cautious of Anna who fell to the floor on the same pile of blankets. She did have the right, since yesterday her asking that ended up in sex. And a bruise on her wrist.

"I do. I need to get used to being away from you. Since you know. … you're getting married and all. I give up on life for today. Told you they would cheer Elsa." Anna pulled the blanket over her head, not bothering to change out of her formal attire. Voice had left her exhausted and confused. Did Voice take over her body? Or was she still losing her mind and just thought she was being controlled.

Elsa lifted the blanket enough to see Anna's eyes. "What happened to you earlier? You were acting so strange. Your eyes changed to another color. Green. And you don't have to give up. Just because i'm getting married to Samson doesn't mean I automatically have to have sex or do anything with him. This is the modern times Anna. I can have a platonic marriage."

Anna lifted her head a little, and Elsa could see the frown on Anna's face, the blanket had slumped over her eyes. She didn't want to talk about what happened to her at dinner. "What did he say to you? Why didn't you say no?"

Elsa looked at the wall behind Anna. "He told me that he would help convince his father to work a deal out. And a few other things. He said that you were being looked for. Heard news that Doctor Stone was missing something important. And he suspected it was you." Elsa lifted the blanket from Anna, lifting her arm. She ran her fingers across the tattoo, and she looked at Anna.

"Anna tell me where you came from. Don't just say the labs. I want to know." Elsa looked scared and Anna couldn't look her in the eye anymore. The truth? Yeah she could give her part of it.

"I.. I really am a failed experiment. I did come from the labs. Somewhere out there. I was born there and Lovdahl was the only kind scientist to me there. She's.. like a mother to me. I guess Doctor Stone wanted to make a female flier but obviously I'm no girl. Not a real one. They were being shut down. Or at least that branch of the labs. So Lovdahl set me free. They were going to kill me." Anna shut her eyes feeling bad for getting angry at Lovdahl. Lovdahl who was only kind, but Voice said she was bad.

"And then I flew away. Far far away. I found you, or well you found me. It's why I ran when I dropped you at your party. Stone couldn't recognize me. I don't know what he would do to me. I am A117 the failure Elsa. Now you know. I think there is a reason why he wants me back. Maybe just to kill me, or maybe for.. I don't know."

Anna sat up and she glared at the tattoo, it forever marked her a failure. Elsa grabbed both of Anna's hands. "You are no failure. Not to me. I'm glad I said yes to Samson. It means you are safe. It's my sacrifice for you. I was going on a fifty fifty chance when he told me that you were being looked for. I will marry him, get that deal and then.. I'll find a way to keep you safe until I inherit my mother's company. I'll look through the files under female fliers and I will erase you from the system. Then I will divorce him."

Anna smiled at her, that marks the first person to ever think she wasn't a failure. And not because she was A117. But because she was Anna. Elsa didn't say she was the key, or that she was special because of some mark. And that was enough for Anna.

"Where do you think Samson will take you tomorrow? Can I go?"

Elsa smiled and hugged Anna. "I'll take you with me. Even if I have to fight Samson for it. With my luck he will take me some place that requires airplane flights."

* * *

**AN: **Yeah sorry for the two day delay. I brought my brothers laptop with me to my grandmothers house (i'm staying with her for a couple of days) And I forgot his charger for it. It died and I have been using my Grandmother's computer. Note this thing is hella old. Like paint dries faster than this thing can go.

Love the reviews I get! Seriously I do! I look like a dork because I grin like an idiot and feel all giddy knowing I got some review. I don't care if its a critique. I love reading them all.

If there is any errors in here I apologize. My grandmas computer is hard to read. You have to squint to get past the buzz line through it.

Tomorrow I am going to LegoLand with my family to celebrate yet another birthday. It's like birthday central here so probably no update tomorrow.

Next chapter is all about going somewhere with Samson and chilling with him.

I will SEE you in the NEXT CHAPTER. Bye.

FUN FACT and maybe a bit of a SPOILER below. read that at your own risk.

* * *

Next chapter may be the last we ever see of Samson. Dun dun dun?


	23. I love dealing in wrong things

Chapter 23: I love dealing in wrong things

Im sorry. But I didn't want to put this. But. **Warning. Implied rape. NO DETAILS. But its there. A bit of gore too. It happens at the end. **(The real question is who is it? Anna? Elsa? The maid down the road?) DON'T HURT ME. _*Hides* Just.. if you get mad, think of how often I [used to] update. I'm good to you.. right? Have some fluff. God this chapter hurt to write. Maybe that is why I stalled like a mofo._

* * *

Elsa didn't look so good sitting on the airplane. She was gripping the armrest tightly and she kept trying to glance out the window. "We are so high up. What if we start to fall out of the sky?"

Anna laughed and used a wing to block the sight of the window. "I would save you. You forget I am a genetically engineered creature. With Wings." Anna put her hand over Elsa's and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I promise nothing bad will happen on this flight."

Anna watched Elsa's throat bob slightly when she gulped. The worried blonde forced a smile. "Right. If we crash, you can just fly us to safety." Anna smiled and leaned back into her seat.

"Here, take a nap." Anna detached herself and lifted the armrest between them and patted her own shoulder. "Plunk your head right here."

Elsa vehemently shook her head. "No. I can't sleep. What if we crash while I am asleep?" Elsa grabbed Anna's hand again and squeezed tighter at the thought.

"You big baby. If we start to crash I will wake you up... Hopefully." Elsa looked worried so Anna pressed Elsa's head to her shoulder.

Anna felt Elsa weave their fingers together. Pale white against her slightly darker ones. "Promise me you won't fall asleep? You'll keep an eye out?"

Anna pressed a kiss to the top of Elsa's head. "I promise Elsa." Anna started to purr and it wasn't long before Elsa stopped fretting and fell asleep on the plane.

"I love you Elsa." Anna whispered. And she meant it with all her being.

XxXxXxX

Anna shook Elsa awake before the plane could fully land. Could it even be called a plane? It was a small private jet to be exact. The only passengers was the pilot, copilot and the stewardess woman. They had been flying for at least six hours. Magically Elsa had slept through it all. She did wake up once, but Anna ran her hand through Elsa's hair and started to purr until she was fast asleep again.

Now Anna was carrying all the bags, one duffel bag and two suitcases. Lucky for her they had wheels on the bottom.

Samson had a limo waiting for them, but _he_ wasn't there, thankfully. This one was white compared to the usual black kind that Anna always rode in.

Anna enjoyed the entire limousine ride. Sure it was four hour drive.. but did she put that four hour drive to use. Anna loved how soundproof the little partition window was. And it was probably the last time she would be able to be intimate with Elsa for the rest of the week they were gone. Anna wasn't above car sex, not one bit. In her defense Elsa started it.

Anna was only bummed out that Elsa said no marking. Elsa didn't have the right items in the limo to cover up another mark, in the trunk she did, but that would require getting out of the vehicle and she wouldn't risk it. Still Anna loved every minute of being in that limo. And she was quite amazed at how many times a woman could orgasm in four hours.

With a victory grin she hopped out of the car, not the least bit tired. "Come on Elsa. Your 'fiance' is waiting." Anna joked and bounced on her toes while Elsa got out of the car, nothing would ruin her good mood. Well maybe Samson would but she hadn't seen his mug around yet.

Elsa gave Anna a glare, looking ready to fall asleep. "How do you have the energy to do anything? At all?" She stretched her limbs out and sighed when they popped a little.

Anna shrugged and spun in place once. "I just have amazing stamina. Don't be mad that I have amazing skills." Anna flexed a muscle just because she could, and she waggled her eyebrows at Elsa who rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I don't want to hear about stamina. Miss last five minutes in the car." Elsa grinned and Anna blushed bright red while she grabbed the bags.

"Whatever! That was one time! Also I was under time limit. So I have an excuse. It's a legit one too. This time I was much better. You can't compare a first time blowjob to now. Thats like comparing a baby walking for the first time to when they were four years old." Anna threw the duffel strap over her shoulder and she got the two suitcases.

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave her a hand and shut the limos trunk and then she headed for the house. Anna studied the summer home. Much like Aurora's it was large, but Anna got a more grand feeling from this one.

The building itself was a strange creme color, with Spanish style roofing. It was basically your average day expensive show off massive home. The only fun part was the beautiful flowers up front. Anna loved flowers. They were always beautiful no matter the markings.

Samson was just opening the front doors as they walked up. He smiled at Elsa and kissed her on the lips. Elsa was too tired to say anything, but she certainly looked surprised. Anna couldn't stop the instant growl that rumbled through her. Elsa glared at her over her shoulder.

"Sorry Samson. She gets testy. There is a reason why I have her around so much. She's like my own guard dog. I got her because I needed safety. She's just grumpy because at the airport people got too close for comfort." She gave Samson a smile, "Is your father here? I would like to say hello before I go to bed. It's been a rather tiring day." Elsa suppressed a yawn.

Anna had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. It technically was late but early enough to sleep? It was around seven. They had left the airport around nine am. Six hour flight and a four hour drive took most of the day up. Anna was just happy that Elsa wouldn't be able to be around Samson really at all. Not to mention she was the reason why Elsa was tired. Maybe there was a higher purpose to tiring Elsa out.

Samson seemed unaffected by Anna's growl. He brushed it off like it was normal. "Sure I will show you to our room. Father won't be here for a few days. He was delayed and is stuck in Japan right now. But he promises to get here to work on the deal before the week is up." He said smoothly and Elsa froze in the hall. Anna felt another growl coming on. They weren't married yet so why would he want a room with her?

"Actually I was hoping to get my own room Samson. I'd much prefer my own privacy." Elsa said, standing taller so Samson would know that she would argue with him.

Samson stopped in the hall and he clenched his hands into fists his whole body looked tense, then it passed and he was relaxed again. "Of course. Silly me. I will show you to your own room. Then I will take your flier to hers." Elsa nodded and they followed Samson to the left half of the house.

Elsa's room was red and Anna rolled her eyes. Red. This guy and red. A dresser to the left, and a tall body length mirror on the right. Plain, simple, probably not what Samson had planned for Elsa. Anna dutifully set the two suitcases down and she gave Elsa a friendly hug goodnight. Samson bowed and kissed the back of Elsa's hand.

"I will see you tomorrow Elsa." He whispered and she nodded sleepily. Samson left the room already heading down the hall and Anna started to follow, but once she left the room two arms dragged her back.

"I want my goodnight kiss." Elsa whispered, pulling Anna back into the room. Anna dropped the duffle bag with a soft thump. She turned and placed a quick kiss to Elsa's lips. She knew Samson could walk back down the hall at any time when he realized she wasn't following.

Of course that wasn't enough for Elsa. Anna swore that if they got caught, she would blame Elsa. What was supposed to be one kiss became multiple kisses and somehow Elsa ended up on the dresser with her legs wrapped around Anna's waist.

**He is coming.** Voice growled in her ear and she detached herself from Elsa.

As soon as Anna heard the tell tale footsteps down the hall she scrambled to one of the suitcases and began to put clothes in the other side of the dresser where Elsa's legs weren't blocking the drawer.

"What is taking so long?" Samson demanded and he took in the sight of Elsa sitting on the dresser and pointing at different places that she wanted her things.

"Sorry Samson. Anna offered to put my things away for me so I wouldn't have to. So I'm just pointing out where I want what." Anna put the last pair of panties in the second drawer and she looked at the now empty suitcases. "Thank you Anna."

Anna bowed, grabbed her duffel bag and left the room quickly, ignoring the look from Samson.. The man didn't look like he was sure of what he should say. So he left as well, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright flier i'll take you to your room." He went down the hall walking like he had all the time in the world.

"It's Anna. At least acknowledge that I have a name. I know you are Samson. Know that I am Anna." Anna muttered glaring at his back. Samson whirled around so quickly she didn't have time to react. He grabbed Anna by her jaw and squeezed hard. It didn't hurt, but she growled at him. Touching. Unwanted touching from strangers bothered her.

"Know your place pet. You could be called Fido for all I care. You are just my future wife's pet." He shoved her back and kept walking down the hall. Anna caught herself against the wall and gripped the strap over her shoulder tightly.

She growled, eyeing Samson's back. Call her a pet one more time and she was going to kick some ass. Her eyes flashed green, freezing her movements and she heard Voice speaking.

**Relax, be smart. He's just an arrogant prick. He's just like any rich boy who thinks he won a prize. You're just the annoying dog that his prize owns. But we know better. **Anna could _feel_ Voice smiling when he whispered the last part.

"We know better." She repeated and the green faded from her eyes as did the tension in her body.

**Yes. We know better because we are one and the same.**

_One and the same. _

XxXxXx

Turns out that Anna's room was on the other side of the house. What was up with that? This means she would have to walk all the way across this house to get to Elsa. What if Anna had nightmares?

Anna had to bite her tongue to stop her laughter. Nightmares? Of what? Now she was just being stupid. Still she would always be wary of Samson. She didn't like the vibes that he gave her. She couldn't place what she felt, but he always left her on edge. The way he swooped in and got Elsa to agree to marry him didn't sit well with her either.

"This is your room. Hope the bed bugs bite you on the ass." Samson left her in the small room. All it contained was a little single bed and a chest at the end of it. There was a small rectangular window, and if she stood on the bed she could look out of it.

Her room reminded her of a cell. All it needed was a barred door and the little toilet in the corner of the room. Her room was even a grey color. She shrugged and tossed her bag to the ground. She pulled off her shirt and pants flopping onto her bed with a grunt.

She rolled around the bed dragging the blankets with her until she was perfectly burritoed. Satisfied that she efficiently curled up she yawned and tried to sleep. Except she couldn't. It was too weird to sleep alone, and without the sound of Elsa's breathing. Even the smell of the room was off. It smelled of cleaner and mangoes. Gross.

_Voice. Talk to me._

**About what? **Voice whispered, sounding like it just woke up. Or maybe like her Voice was trying to go to sleep as well and he nearly had been asleep.

_Anything really. I just need to hear something other than my own breath. It's too quiet in this room. You know I never noticed. Are you a boy or a girl? I just assume you are a boy because you sound like one._

**I am male. Now then I shall tell you a story. **Voice murmured and he began his story. **Up in the sky there lived thirteen angels. They lived together in harmony. The creator loved them all dearly, and showered upon them many gifts and love. One day the angel happened to look down upon Earth. He noticed that the humans treated the Earth poorly. He couldn't stand for it and he went to their creator to fix things.**

**The angel told creator that to rule the humans and to teach them their wrongs was the only way to fix earth. He gave the plans to Creator and Creator shunned the angel. Creator said it was wrong and cruel to rule the humans. That it was the human nature to destroy and they would one day learn. **

**The angel no longer found love from his creator and he felt the warmth leave his feathers, felt the cold dislike coming from all his siblings. The angel fell from the sky and found himself surrounded by the humans he so detested. He became known as Fallen One.**

**In hopes to prove to his creator that he was right, he began to rule the people. The people feared him and under his cruelty they treated the Earth much better. After many years the Earth was healthy once more, but the people were dying much quicker, and were not happy. Fallen One looked to the sky knowing his siblings and master was listening.**

"**Look! I have fixed Earth! The people no longer treat it with cruelty and under my rule everything is perfect." Fallen One shouted and he waited for Creator to say he did things right. Fallen One had been down on earth for so many years, he longed for the heat from the sun on its wings. He longed to see Creator smiling down upon it. He wanted love from its siblings once more.**

**He wanted to belong once more.**

**Creator shook its head, telling Fallen One that the people were afraid and unhappy. That they feared to do anything and that this wasn't the way. Creator could see the darkness in Fallen One's heart. Could see there was no hope and Creator turned Fallen One away. Calling Fallen One a failure.**

**Angered Fallen One treated the humans worse. Killing them for fun, making them believe he was a God. Making them sacrifice others to please him. Creator watched on for a few years and finally when Creator realized that Fallen One would not stop, it sent another angel down. This angel was called Protector.**

**Fallen One had gained power like no other. The fear of the people, their pain their cries echoed throughout the Fallen One. He gained power from them and Protector could not beat him alone.**

**Protector..**

Voice stopped his story when he noticed Anna was asleep, snoring and drooling a little..

**I will tell you the rest next time then tiny creature.**

xXxXxXxXx

Anna was up bright and early, since her dreams were bothering her. She dreamt of angels fighting and people screaming. Then the whispers started up again, and she had jerked awake. She got dressed in her usual attire of a grey zip up hoodie and jeans. She covered her head with a snap back that said Dog on it. Elsa got it for her more as a joke. She slipped on her green converse and wandered down the hall. It was only six thirty in the morning.

Anna kept an eye out for any sort of maid or servant. She didn't find anyone, not a single person in the kitchen either. She tilted her head and wondered if the staff were asleep as well. Anna went through the fridge and found some eggs and regular fridge items. Like milk, cheese, sour cream, assorted vegetables and fruit. Whipped cream? Maybe she could make some waffles or something.

A creak from the door and the shuffle of feet made her turn. Elsa still looked sleepy, but she was dressed for her day as well. She had on a black dress that hung just above her knees. It looked more like a relaxing dress than a fancy one. Her blonde hair wasn't in its usual bun. It fell down in slight waves.

"Morning Elsa." Anna waved at the yawning blonde.

"What are you up to? Don't you know that there are people who will cook for you?" Elsa watched as Anna grabbed a few plastic bowls, placing them on the counter.

"Well I am hungry now. And I refuse to wake another person up to feed me. I have two hands. I can totally do this." Anna went back into the fridge for some milk and eggs placing them on the counter. She grabbed some butter and muttered about waffle irons.

"And what do you plan on making?" Elsa asked and she picked up an egg, shaking it a little. Anna watched as Elsa played with the egg, shaking it around like it was some new toy. The flier just took a moment. It was really cute to see Elsa having fun with the eggs.

"I plan on making waffles." Anna finally answered once she recovered from the sight. She hunted through cabinets for flour and baking soda. She did a victory dance when she found the elusive baking soda.

Elsa stifled a laugh and she turned to leave. "Have fun then. I will wait for a servant to wake."

Anna grinned and grabbed a few measuring spoons. "Shame. Kelsey told me how to make these. Said I should make them with someone special. But she's the only one I have made them with. Guess she's my special someone." Anna turned away and counted the seconds. One second. She heard an outraged gasp.

Two seconds. She heard the quick steps and by three seconds Elsa was a leech on Anna's back. Clinging tightly, arms wrapped around Anna's middle. "I think I will help you make those waffles. Not because I am jealous.. or anything like that. I just realized how hungry I am."

Anna shook with her laughed and she had to rest her hands on the counter to hold herself up. "Oh right. Because you aren't jealous of Kelsey. Crack those eggs into a bowl for me. And pour one and a half cups of milk into it." Anna set to work on measuring flower into another bowl but then she noticed Elsa holding the egg and looking at the bowl. "You do know how to do that right."

Blue eyes shot to her and Anna had to duck from the daggers that flew her way. Elsa looked highly offended and she looked down at the egg. "I know how to crack an egg and measure milk. I'm not stupid."

Anna went back to pouring the flour into the bowl. "Of course. My apologies. I never said you were stupid." Anna grinned though when she heard the crack of the shell and a small curse. She waited a minute and when she turned around she couldn't help but laugh.

Elsa was trying to grab the broken eggshells from the bowl. She kept missing and both her hands had egg all over them. Anna leaned onto the island between them, resting her head against her fist.

"Do you want help?" Elsa glanced up and Anna had the joy of watching her pale cheeks flush red. Elsa pulled her hands out of the bowl shaking her head.

"Just let me show you how to do one egg." Anna said and grabbed a new bowl and she went and stood behind Elsa. "Okay so you hold the egg like this."

"Is this just an excuse to be close to me?"

"Shut up. Yes. Pay attention. I refuse to eat waffles with egg shells in it."

Anna took the back of Elsa's left hand in her own and she pulled it over to a new egg. With a quick movement she tapped the egg against the side of the counter. "See you have to crack it a little." She took Elsa's other hand and moved her hand into position, pressing the pale thumb into the crack on the egg.. "Then you have to use your thumb and sort of crack it in half the rest of the way. Make sure you don't drop either half the egg shell."

Elsa watched as the yolk and egg white fell into the bowl. "See easy."

"Show me one more egg." Elsa whispered, hands still under Anna's gentle grip.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. This is very relaxing."

XxXxXxX

Anna eventually was able to make waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top. She let Elsa try to make one, but she ended up burning it. Elsa stared at the two dark waffles on the plate and she looked ready to cry. Anna stood across from her and she panicked, she grabbed a fork.

"Anna I ruined it." Elsa hugged her middle, lower lip trembling, eyes on the ground. "Do you think this is a sign that I will never be able to cook? What if I have kids? Am I going to let a servant do everything?"

Anna rolled her eyes and cut a piece off the waffle. With a small prayer that she wouldn't die from eating the bite, she shoved it into her mouth. The taste was awful, it was the worst assault on her tastebuds. And yet she smiled all the way through it.

"Yum. I like burnt waffles. Don't be so dramatic. Unless you decide to adopt a kid, there is zero chance of having one." Elsa watched as Anna took another bite of the awful waffle. Anna didn't even flinch. She was all smiles.

"That is true. Shame I can't have children with you. What I would give to have a tiny Anna, or two or three." Elsa leaned on her elbow and Anna nearly choked from the wistful look on Elsa's face.

The flier coughed into her elbow trying to not inhale her awful waffle. "Elsa.." She swallowed the last of the dry waffle. "Damn. You can't just say stuff like that."

Elsa was the picture of innocence and she smiled coyly at Anna. "What ever do you mean?"

_What do I mean? I would sell my soul to Doctor Stone to just have the ability to have children with you. With her beauty and brains and my strength.. our child would be unstoppable. Seriously. It would be a crime to everyone out there. Wait. Did she say two or three?_

Anna had this stupid look on her face now, mind flying off into fantasy land. Elsa thought maybe she broke Anna and she took Anna's hat off her head. With a grin she put the black hat on her blonde head.

"Did I break you? Hello in there." Elsa waved her hand in front of Anna who jerked and blinked several times.

"You.. are evil Elsa. Do you know what I would give to actually have a baby with you?" Elsa bopped Anna on the nose shaking her head no. "Well I.. actually don't really know either but still!" Anna felt like Elsa didn't seem to understand the fact as an animal, she would love to see Elsa pregnant with her baby.

Not only would it be awesome to see, but to her it meant her genes would go on. Knowing that her legacy wouldn't just die with her was a nice thought. It was thoughts like these that made Anna believe that she was just an animal.

_What's next? Am I going to go and piss on Samson's bed to show him who is the alpha male is here? I hope not._

Elsa perked up like she had a genius idea. "You know its super early still." Anna raised a brow, what was that supposed to mean? She grabbed her hat back and placed it back over her own head.

"Yeah so?" Anna took another bite of the waffle and she noted that Elsa looked pleased with her eating it. Damn she better be. This waffle sucked so bad.

"Samson is asleep. The whole building is asleep. Come on." Elsa walked away and Anna was momentarily distracted by the graceful sway of Elsa's hips.

"You know.. one would think that because I am the one with a penis here I would be the horny one. But no you take the whole cake." Anna hadn't moved from her spot, and Elsa glanced over her shoulder.

"Come on doggy." Elsa cooed, waving her hand to follow, looking at Anna's hat pointedly.

Anna grabbed her hat and tossed it onto the little island. With a grumble she left the burnt waffle and cooking supplies on the counter.

"You want a dog? I'll show you a dog Elsa."

XxXxXxX

Samson had woken up earlier than the two thought. After Anna heard him practically stomping down the hall calling for Elsa she had worked overtime to at least finish. She wasn't about to be left hanging, and Elsa hadn't minded either.

Elsa had only moaned into the desk she was bent over, for Anna to hurry it up. Because of that they had even less time to make it seem like nothing was going on when Samson entered the room. Anna really hoped it didn't look like she and Elsa just had sex. Probably. But one could only hope not. They both were slightly sweaty, clothes rumpled and Elsa's cheeks were still flushed. Hell even Anna's heart was still pounding and her arms still felt like dead weights.

Anna listened to the door creak open and she kept her eyes down on the book. She was sitting in the black chair at the desk, reading out loud for Elsa. Elsa stood just to her left, hand resting on the back of the chair. Samson opened the door and he scowled at the sight of Anna in his chair, but it turned into a shit eating grin when he saw Elsa.

"There you are." Samson said, walking further into the room and stopping on the other side of the desk. "I noticed you weren't in your room so I went looking around. I see you found my office."

Anna couldn't help it, she dropped her head onto the book, shoulders shaking in her laughter and her fist lightly thumped on the desk. She knew Elsa was probably glaring at her, and Samson might be thinking she was crazy. But she couldn't help it.

_I just.. I just had sex with Elsa in Samson's office. Of all the places.. And I can't tell him either. Well I didn't get the chance to piss on his stuff to show him who's boss. So I had to go the extra mile and bend Elsa over his desk._

"Sorry about that. This book is really funny." Anna lifted her head, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Samson glanced down at the book. "You are reading the bible." Anna gulped and tried to remember what she had just read.

"Well.. You know. This Noah bit here? If only Noah, his wife and sons, and his son's wives were the only ones on this really big boat. What women did his grandchildren find? It says Noah's sons had their own children right. And their children had children. What other people are there? I'm getting an incestous vibe here. I find it funny."

Samson didn't look very happy with her and he took a step closer. It looked harmless but Anna could see the difference in his stance, and the way he looked at her. "In what way do you find incest funny? Its wrong."

"I love dealing in things that are wrong." Anna smirked up at him, leaning towards him on the desk.

Samson raised his hand as if to hit Anna and Elsa scrambled around the desk to stand beside Samson. She smiled sweetly at the man, gently smoothing the collar on his white polo shirt.

"Samson now that you are awake, how about a tour to pass the time. This building is just so.." Elsa bit her lip just for the added effect. "..grand. I would love to see it all."

The anger left Samson and he nodded. "A tour sounds nice. Your dog can come too." He wrapped his arm around Elsa and led her towards the door.

Anna started to growl at being called a dog and at the way Samson automatically was holding onto Elsa. Elsa stopped her when she glared over her shoulder mouthing the word, 'behave.'

With a sigh, Anna closed the bible, heading for the kitchen. She would clean her mess up, grab her hat and follow them in a moment.

XxXxXxXx

Samson had a god damn tennis court. A basketball court and a mini golf course. Was this the game house? He even had trails off in the distance you could ride a horse on. And a massive lake further away. What is up with this? It all looked suspiciously new too. Was this a way to further impress Elsa?

Was it not enough she was already marrying him? Now she had to ooh and ah over all of it? What happened to grumpy Elsa during the party? Oh.. Right.

Samson knew that Doctor Stone was looking for her. Which made no sense to Anna. How did he know but not Mrs. Roe? She was the owner of the company.. Or did he snoop? What game was he playing at?

Anna flinched when a tennis ball flew past her towards the trees in the distance. "Fetch boy!" Samson yelled and Anna glared at him.

"Oh har har.." She shouted back, doing a mini jog to go get the yellow ball. "That dick.." She bent over and snatched the ball from its place in the grass.

"Hey catch!" She shouted long after she threw it, and the ball hit Samson in the back of the head. He stopped in his tracks and Anna gave him a toothy smile. "Whoops! I did say catch! Better luck next time."

Samson only laughed it off and she could hear the strain in his voice. She was wanted him to get angry so she could have a reason to beat him. At least then she could plead self defense later on.

Elsa sighed and took Samson's hand, leading him over towards the path that led towards the lake. Anna didn't follow this time. She would probably give in and push Samson into the water. She already was pushing it with the tennis ball, so maybe it was best to leave before she did something worse.

XxXxXxX

Two days had gone by uneventful. Samson stole away most of Elsa's time working business. He always found alone time with her. Anna meanwhile found herself constantly listening to Voice. She had been practicing allowing him control. It was draining, but over the past two days she was getting better.

She could feel Voice, and it was wonderful. To feel him as if he were a real being and not just something in her head. To allow herself to relax and have him show her things. He taught her proper stances when fighting. He taught her how to take flight from the ground better and faster than Rapunzel ever could. He even taught her how to use her strength properly.

Turns out she was strong. Stronger than any government flier could dream. Maybe that was part of why she was special? Her strength? She still wasn't sure. It was just hard to use it correctly. When she used it, it was like a lock. As if someone had stored it away and she had finally woke it up.

Voice had prompted her to look around Samson's office once more. Something about noticing a locked cabinet and maybe there was something more to it.

So two days later Anna was snooping through Samson's office. It was pretty late, late enough that everyone should be in bed. Everyone being Samson, Elsa and Anna. Oddly enough no servants were here. Samson cooked for them and catered to just about everything for Elsa.

And Mr. Carter still had not shown up from his trip to Japan. Samson said something about being delayed once more. But he promised his father would show.

_Do you think that Samson will be kind to Elsa? I need to help the Guardians. Once I help them then I can come back to Elsa. What are your thoughts on what I should do?_

What once hurt to have have Voice speaking to her, turned into a pleasant feeling. Like she was complete and it felt so right to have him there. Like he was always meant to be. Why would Lovdahl ever say he was bad? He was far from that to her.

**I do not trust a man who uses what I see as blackmailing to become wedded. I think you should work more on finding information about yourself. Find more about Doctor Stone. That is your best plan. I do believe you are special like the Guardians say. You are special to me. **

Anna smiled and she felt a warmth course through her. "I am special to you. You are special to me too Voice. You know maybe I am crazy and you're just a figment in my head. But at least you are always there."Voice's laughter rang through her head and she laughed along with him as she pulled vanilla folders from a cabinet.

**Tiny creature its fine to be a little crazy, life would be rather dull. Would it not?**

"That is very true. Was your story true? The one that I fell asleep to a few nights ago?" She asked as she skimmed over documents over gun shipments to places. Most of the resources were going to the city?

**It is a story. That is all you need know for now. Would you like me to-**

"Shush. I think I found something." Anna heard Voice scoff and she ignored his rumbling. "What the feathers is this? If this is correct.. Weapons have been shipping to the city. Is says there hasn't been a deal between Roe and Carter."

Anna shifted through more papers. Designs of armor, armor that could fit a flier. A special build it seems. Guns, lots of guns, to be sent to the city. "But from what this says, it would seem that Carter Military Co. is going to send a mass amount of weapons. They just need to agree on something. Its like Carter is holding back or something. What the hell would Roe want with all of this?"

**Seems rather shifty don't you think. Armor for a flier? How queer.**

"This must be part of surprise for the whole world to see. I need to tell the Guar-" Anna was cut off by an ear piercing scream. Anna shoved the vanilla folder full of papers back into a drawer in a desk. Anna leapt over the desk and ran for the door. Elsa screaming in the middle of the night was not what she ever wanted to hear.

Anna ran down the hall and she could smell fear. She was nearly choking on it, it was so strong. Anna tried the door but it was locked. She could hear Samson shouting.

"I told you no screaming." Anna heard a slap and a whimper. Anna was frozen a moment. Was she hearing what she thought she was really hearing? "You spread your legs for a damn stranger! A woman even? But not me? I am your fiance! Now get ready for round two you stupid bitch."

Anna slammed on the door with all her might and the door cracked a little from it. "Go away you dumb dog. Don't you know what privacy is." She heard footsteps and Samson opened the door. He looked a little sweaty, his shirt was gone. His pants were zipped up but they remained unbuttoned. His left hand had teeth marks a little trickle of blood ran from it. Elsa probably bit him.

Anna didn't hesitate. She punched him, hard enough he stumbled back into the room. She saw the way Elsa's arms were tied to the bed post. Elsa didn't look like she was crying, but she definitely looked terrified, and humiliated. Her left cheek was already turning red from the slap that she had received.

Anna watched as Samson rose from the floor, wiping the blood away from his mouth. Anna's eyes flashed green and she charged at Samson, shoving him against the mirror so hard that it broke. Shards of glass fell to the ground, and Anna gave him another punch, this time to his gut.

She got in a few more punches before Samson finally found himself and with a shout of rage he slammed his shoulder into her stomach. She fell back and he straddled her, hands closing around her throat. "I'm going to kill you dog. And then i'm going to have more fun with Elsa. Because she is mine."

Anna saw red, and her mind clicked. Elsa was hers. All hers. She stopped pulling at Samson's hands and she gripped his wrists instead, so hard that he cried out and let her go. She used all her strength to throw his body off her. Samson practically flew back and he hit the wall, falling to the ground with a thump.

Anna rolled to her hands and knees reaching for a shard of glass. She didn't care for the small slice across her palm, all she could hear was Samsons words echoing through her head..

_Because she is mine._

She stood over Samson's dazed form and he looked at her through squinted eyes. Anna's wings were unfurled and she blocked his entire sight. In that moment Anna looked like an angel of death. Her eyes were green, her smile much too big, fangs sharp. He noticed the glint of the light catching on the mirror shard and he held his hands out.

"You.. You wouldn't kill me would you? It's wrong. Murder is wrong." Samson's voice cracked and he was shaking. He didn't look smug, or as arrogant as he did when he was strangling her a moment ago.

**Kill him.. Protect Elsa.. Kill him. KILL HIM ANNA!**

"Can't you remember Samson? I love dealing in things that are wrong." Anna listened to him scream. Watched the class shard disappear into his belly, his throat over and over again. Loved how he struggled and tried to stop her. Heard his scream turn wet from the blood that he coughed up.

She vaguely heard herself growling that Elsa was hers.

_Mine, mine, mine, mine. You can't have her. You sick fuck. Why would you touch her like that?_

Samson stopped screaming. He stopped struggling and all Anna could smell was blood. When she stood and faced Elsa now looked at Anna in fear. When Anna glanced at the mirror, looking at what was left of the broken shards, Anna was scared of herself.

All up her forearms was blood dripping from her fingertips, and blood splattered her body. The green in her eyes faded and she felt drained. She tossed the bloody glass shard to the ground as if it burned her. With shaky steps she headed to the head of the bed. She yanked off her sweater, doing her best to wipe the blood off her arms onto the inside of the sweater. Her shirt was near pristine except for a few small splats.

Anna tugged on the rope around Elsa wrists. "Its okay Elsa.. I just got mad. Thats all." Anna saw the burn marks from the rope on Elsa's skin and she couldn't stop the growl. Elsa flinched shaking a little and Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa's forehead, gently holding Elsa's hands in her own. Her mind registered that Elsa was probably afraid of her.

Anna couldn't blame her. She just murdered Samson. **Rightfully so. He deserved it. Don't forget that. Protect Elsa. Protect her.** Anna's teal eyes gleamed, little green flecks lit up in her eyes.

Elsa whimpered, and Anna lay with her on the bed. Elsa didn't seem to care for the blood prints on the sheets, or the minor ones on her skin. Elsa wouldn't stop shaking and Anna purred, letting Elsa bury her face into her chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner Elsa. I'll always protect you. I promise."

Elsa tried to turn and get a better glance at Samson's lifeless body, as if she couldn't believe what she had witnessed moments ago, but dark feathers blocked her vision. "Don't look at him Elsa. Please just go to sleep." Anna let out a small whine, gently rubbing Elsa's bare back.

Elsa buried her face in Anna's chest once more, clinging to her tightly. And then she cried for the first time that night. And Anna did all she could, whispering, holding, purring, and just listening to Elsa sob.

Elsa finally whispered as if ashamed to admit it. "I'm glad you killed him."

* * *

**AN:** I WAS going to double update but of course something had to go wrong and I lost my copy of the next chapter. I was too pissed off to write it up again for you guys. So in the end i'm just posting this one.

This one may have errors riddled through it. May not. I am super sorry for the five or six day delay in this chapter. Laziness and too many birthdays distracted me. To be honest though I had updated four or six days in a row. I think I had tired myself out. [I'm only human and I can only do so much] But now everything should go back to normal.

Anyone here willing to draw me a cover photo? I'm getting tired of seeing my Pirate lion for the default cover. That would be amazing if someone could. I would love you forever and cherish you!

Review. I have my fort and shield ready. Throw your best weapon at me! I am ready for whatever you guys have. Anger. Sadness. Whatever it be!

I did say Samson's last time appearing was here. What will Anna do now? There is no real way for her to get out of killing Samson. Elsa can't always save her with cash and her fame. What will happen now?

Well.. I will SEE you in the NEXT CHAPTER. Bye.


	24. Running from Carter

Chapter 24: Running from Carter

Anna couldn't sleep, the adrenaline that ran through her veins hadn't gone away. All she could really think was protect Elsa. As if it was an internal command that her brain kept repeating like a broken record. She didn't care that the danger was over, she still eyed the Samson's body like he would get up and try to hurt Elsa once more.

Then Anna would get paranoid and watch the door, looking for anyone to appear and walk into the room. She didn't care that they were the only two in the house now. At one point Anna had growled at the house creaking a little. That woke Elsa up a little and she had only tightened her grip on Anna telling her to shush.

_Tell me the rest of that story.. I need to relax. I need a distraction._ Anna felt a shifting and then a yawn.

**I can tell you the rest I suppose. **Voice hummed a little in thought. **Do you remember where I was?**

Anna frowned and thought back two days. _Um I think you were talking about Protector needing help to fight Fallen One._

Voice chuckled, **oh right. I remember now.. **Voice made a noise like he was clearing his throat and he began the rest of the story.

**Protector went to the people and convinced them he was good. That he would save them if only they would help him. They needed to stop believing in Fallen One. Stop the rituals and believe in him instead.**

**After a long eight years Protector had gained enough followers, had given enough warmth and light to the people that they could over power Fallen One. Protector rounded up his people, and he took them to Fallen One.**

**Protector found Fallen One sitting upon a grand throne, Fallen One had his own army of people, people who he granted the ability to fly much like him.**

**Their wings were mere shadows of the beautiful white wings on Protector and Fallen One. These people believed in Fallen One more than Protector and they wore cloaks of black, dark gray and had symbols of green.**

**Fallen One laughed at the sight of Protector standing with his own army of people. They wore clothing of white, light gray and symbols of blue. They were the picture of light and good and Fallen One was disgusted.**

"**So brother! Creator sends you to be rid of me? Does Creator not see the good I bring to the world? The order?" Fallen One stood and held his arms out, gesturing to the world around him. The world around him was bleak and gray, the sun always blocked out by the clouds.**

**Protector pulled out his dual twin swords, tossing the hood of his white cloak off his head. "You have done nothing but bring chaos to this world Fallen One! I will give you one last chance to repent! To fix things and admit your wrongs. Creator will forgive you, I am sure of it. It does not need to end like this." **

**Fallen One unclipped his black cloak to unfurl his white wings, stretching them out far. "I have done no wrong. It will always end in bloodshed. Its what we are meant to do." Fallen One pulled a massive claymore from behind him and he charged forward. The humans, clothed in black and white charged forward as well.**

**The clashing of steel and cries of the wounded fueled Fallen One on. Their pain gave him power, the fear they reeked. The anger itself brought him power.**

**Fallen One swung his heavy sword and sliced Protector's people in half. He laughed as the rest backed off slightly to stare at their dead comrades. "Weak! You believe you can defeat me?"**

**Two steel swords swung in from the left and Fallen One barely lifted his sword to block the attack. Protector snarled at him, swinging again. Fallen One ducked and slammed the hilt of his sword in Protectors face.**

**Protector fell back, blue blood falling from his mouth. He spat it out and glared at Fallen One. The humans had made a circle around them, each cheering their leaders on. Protector gained power from the hope, from Creator himself. Protector fed off the love, the joy of the people. Off their willpower to fight the evil that was Fallen One.**

**The angel unbuttoned his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. He flared his wings out and Fallen couldn't help but stare. The white of Protectors wings was more pure, and they carried the warmth of the sky. A feeling that Fallen One had lost when he fell. Fallen One dropped his sword, eyes trained on Protectors wings. Oh how he hated that he wanted that feeling again.**

**Protector smirked and he lunged forward, one sword piercing Fallen One in the gut, the other near his shoulder. Fallen One screamed and fell to his knees, blue blood falling from his wounds.**

"**Anything more to say before I finish you?" Protector asked, wanting to give his brother one last chance.**

**Fallen One let out a painful sound. A mixture between a cry and laughter. The white in Fallen One's wings drained into a terrible black. With a wheeze Fallen One locked his eyes onto his brothers.**

"**I will return brother. Stronger, more powerful than before. And I will rise with my champion. No one will stop us and I will watch you and Creator burn." Protector and his believers laughed outright.**

"**We have won already. You are defeated. Sentenced to death. There is no champion." Protector started to pull on the swords, meaning to take them out so he could finish his brother off but Fallen One laughed, startling the angel.**

**With loud snarl Fallen One glared at the humans with dangerously beautiful green eyes. "Created from obsession, born from lost love, a creature stuck between two different worlds. The champion will change the world and it will listen only to me. You will all fall against its power. Darkness shall rise. Earth will be mine once more.."**

**Protector shook his head and he yanked his swords free from Fallen One's body dropping them to the ground. Protector lifted his brothers heavy sword up from the ground. With a cry he drove it through Fallen One's chest. While he watched the life from his brother drain from his eyes, Protector muttered.**

"**And I shall create a hero to the people. A figure of beauty and light, of purity. The hero shall be loved by all, including your precious champion. Only the hero can command the champion and the hero will save us all."**

**After that Protector went around trying to fix the Earth and bringing it back to its natural state. It brought light to those who believed in Fallen One, and it purged the false angels from Earth.**

**Eventually Protector returned to the sky with his brothers where they were happy once more. Supposedly Protector was waiting for his brother to return to Earth. But many many centuries had passed and there was still no sign of Fallen One. No sign of the Champion.**

**It is sometimes told that Fallen One is alive, only building power. Sometimes its told that Fallen One only cried for mercy from his brother and received none resulting in his death. Other times it's said that Fallen One surrendered and took off to hide like a coward.**

_So Fallen One lost and light was brought back to earth? Good defeated evil? Thats so.. boring and cliche. Does the light always win? What ever happened to darkness winning once?_

**It's just a story tiny creature. One that I have heard many times. I put it together with the classic good versus bad. I just added winged creatures to add interest. I thought I would share it with you.** Voice let out a purr. **We are darkness though. We are going to defeat Doctor Stone. So in a way, in our own story we are darkness that will win.**

_Yeah but Doctor Stone is darkness too. Is it weird darkness is fighting darkness?_

**It does seem strange. Are you relaxed now? Can you sleep now?**

_Yes. I can sleep now. I don't feel as anxious, more like i'm drained._

**It's the adrenaline tiny creature. It's wore off. Sleep now. I will wake you if I hear anything suspicious.**

Anna yawned and buried her nose in Elsa's hair, letting sleep have her, but somewhere in the back of her mind she still worried about Elsa, and what would come in the morning.

XxXxXx

Anna woke up to a door slamming down the hall and she snarled loudly. She sat up half covering Elsa with her body, feathers fluffing up. Anna felt panic rush through her. She could run now. Run to the Guardians. But then she would permanently be dubbed a murderer. The only people who ran were the ones who committed a wrong.

And then she would probably never see Elsa again. She couldn't stand for that. Maybe she could bring Elsa with her! But Elsa hated the Guardians and Anna would have to admit she had been spying all along on Elsa. That didn't seem like a good ending. Wouldn't the blame also go on Elsa for murder as well?

All the scenarios ran through her head and she felt Elsa stir and wake up. "Anna? It was probably nothing." Elsa rubbed her eyes, making sure to not look at Samson. She didn't want to think about last night.

"Samson? Miss Roe? Anyone here?" A voice called from down the hall and Anna tensed up. It was Mr. Carter!

Mr. Carter opened the door and Anna didn't expect Mr. Carter to look like an exact copy of Samson. Standing before her was an older version of Samson.

The eyes, the hair, even the scowl on his face. "What in the world?" Mr. Carter took one look at the blood on Anna, her sweater, at his son's dead body and he backed away from the room. He stuck his hand into his pocket taking off down the hall.

Anna growling at him didn't help the situation either. She couldn't help it. He looked so much like Samson she felt that same rage from before stir inside. Elsa touched Anna's cheek and the flier jerked. She stopped her low growl to smile a little at Elsa.

"I protect." Anna murmured, resting her forehead on Elsa's.

"Yes. You protect. But I need you to snap out of it. Can you get me clothes? I need to speak to Mr. Carter. I can't having him assuming the wrong thing. The faster I fix things, the better chance I have of saving you." Elsa bumped her nose on Anna's and the flier nodded.

Anna rolled off the bed and went through the dresser. She pulled out the first things she could find. A pair of jeans and a button up shirt. She blindly grabbed Elsa a pair of underwear and a bra walked over to hand her the clothes.

Elsa sat up and winced, her cheek wasn't as red before. It looked a little swollen, but her wrists and part of her arms looked worse. It was a mixture of rope burn and bruises. Anna sighed, "I wish I got here sooner. I could have stopped this. Maybe then I wouldn't have.. killed Samson."

Elsa pulled the jeans up, buttoning them quickly. "Don't blame yourself. I should have seen it coming. He had been acting strange for the past two days, making me uncomfortable."

Anna blinked. _For the past two days I have been listening to Voice.. This is your fault Voice! I wasn't there to watch over her!_

Voice growled at her, she could feel how offended he was. **Do not blame me! You willingly came to me and we were getting things done. I suppose I shouldn't have stolen your time away. How can we predict such things? No one is to blame but Samson. He did a wrong. And we corrected it.**

Anna sighed once more, running a hand through her hair. "You couldn't have seen it coming. No one is to blame for this. Only Samson."

Elsa pulled the shirt over her head, "Okay here is the story. I will tell the truth. About what Samson did to me. You were just an animal protecting its master. I've seen this defense work on dogs and a few other animals. And you haven't shown any aggression to anyone. The only recent wrong you have done is supposedly working with the Guardians. And you are not. This could work Anna."

Anna tilted her head, "And if doesn't work? What happens to me then?"

"Then you get put down."

XxXxXxX

Elsa left Anna in a different room and she went looking for Mr. Carter. While she walked down the hall she called her mother first. "Mother I need a flight home."

Mrs. Roe yawned loudly into the phone. "What is it now? Don't you know that its eight in the morning?"

"Mother please... Anna killed Samson-" Elsa was cut off by a shriek and she held the phone away from her ear. God she didn't need this. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for a few years.

"What!?"

"Anna killed Samson because he.. Because Samson raped me. And I couldn't get the deal for the company to go through. I know thats what you asked for. But Anna and I can't stay here. Mr. Carter came back today, of course.. And I think he assumes that Anna just killed Samson without reason. What do I do mother?"

Mrs. Roe didn't answer a moment, and then she huffed. "Failing again.. Alright fine. I will have police there. Hopefully before Mr. Carter gets someone down there with the wrong idea. I don't want you showering or anything. Your body is evidence right now."

"Evidence?" Elsa went through the kitchen keeping an eye out for where Mr. Carter could have run off to.

"Proof. You need proof. You can't just say someone raped you. And with your flier killing the supposed rapist then it looks real sketchy. It could be a coverup for all the world would know." Her mother sounded upset but Elsa knew she was upset with her. She'd probably get yelled at for not trying hard enough. She wasn't looking forward to that.

"In what world would I ever lie about being raped?" Elsa had to hold herself back from shouting her question into the phone.

"My company has been trying to merge with Mr. Carter's for a long time. This could be some trick up my sleeve for all Mr. Carter knows. Not to mention if your dumb creature decided to kill someone, it's her word against a dead mans. I can make this work." Another sigh and a slight pause. "For now I need you to take pictures of any marks and anything that would help prove what happened did. Then I want you to wait somewhere safe. I will make a call to Mr. Carter and a few others. Wait for the police."

Elsa turned around and headed back towards Anna. She trusted her mother on this. She was always good at bending the law.

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me yet. This is going to cost me and I want something in return Elsa. Nothing is free. Getting your flier cleared of murder isn't going to be easy." Mrs. Roe yawned and Elsa frowned.

"Of course. I will.. I will do anything. Just help Anna."

"I will help her then. Just remember you said you would do anything Elsa."

XxXxXxX

After Elsa left her alone Anna waited a moment and then she went down the hall as well. She needed those files. Samson's office was empty as it was before and she opened the drawer hastily. After a moment she found the folder, called Project Order.

"Got it." She did a little cheer and she snapped as many clear pictures she could on Project Order. Even if the deal didn't go down with Mrs. Roe this was still important. Guns? Armor? Was Doctor Stone or Mrs. Roe planning a takeover?

Once that was done she put the folder back and while she headed back down the hall she started to send the photos to Kristoff. Anna nearly ran into Elsa and she dropped the phone to the ground in her surprise.

"Anna there you are. I was worried you had run.. Where did you get a phone?" Elsa bent over and picked up the phone, and Anna snatched it back.

"No where important. I like to play games on it and stuff." The flier had to hold the phone away from the blonde who reached for it.

"Let me see it Anna." Elsa grunted and tried to grab the phone again and Anna growled at her resisting the urge to just hand it to her.

"No. It's just a stolen phone from those four guys who took me away for your party. Don't we have more important things to worry about?" Anna shoved the phone down her pants, scowling at Elsa.

"You are right. We need to take pictures of my arms, and then we have to wait until the police that mother is calling gets here. She's going to report it and fix things."

Elsa unbuttoned the little button on the cuff of her sleeve. She pulled the sleeves up and she made Anna take pictures of the marks. Twenty-five minutes later Anna was sitting with Elsa in the room across from the room where Samson still lay.

Anna leaned against the wooden headboard, Elsa was leaning against Anna, wrapped up in arms and wings. Elsa was playing with Anna's fingers to distract herself and to not dwell on the night before.

"Anna I have a question. And I want you to be honest with me." Elsa tipped her head back to rest on Anna's shoulder biting her lip in worry.

"Ask away then."

Elsa gripped Anna's hand and she decided to ask the question on her mind. "Why did you kill him? Why didn't you just knock him out or something?"

Anna pulled her hands free, "Because I was told to. It was the right thing. He said so."

"Who said so? Anna what are you talking about?" Elsa lifted her head and leaned away so she could look at Anna.

Anna looked away, damn she had let it slip a little. Would Elsa believe her about Voice? "There is-"

Anna was cut off by the blaring sound of the song 'Pink Panther'. Elsa jerked and scooted away from Anna reaching into her pocket to pull out her ringing phone. It was Mrs. Roe.

"Elsa you need to leave with Anna now. Mr. Carter already called some of his men in. His OWN men. He is far from happy and I can't send police or do anything because you are in Mr. Carter's state. I have no power where you are. My reach doesn't stretch that far."

"His own men for what?" Elsa didn't like the sound of that. Mr. Carter owned a military company, that sold guns and other items to the army.. Supposedly Mr. Carter had a side bit full of mercenaries.

"He's going to have Anna put down like Old Yeller out in the woods. Leave right now! Get back in our state as fast as you can. I tried to reason with that man but he refuses to believe anything other than what he sees. Which is his dead son and your flier as the culprit."

"Okay. I'll call you when we get back." Elsa hung up and pushed Anna's arms off her. She hopped off the bed, running her hands through her hair. "Anna come."

Anna looked confused by Elsa sudden change but she still followed. "Did something go wrong?"

"Yes. We need to get back home. Or at least back in our own state." Elsa opened the door and a man in wearing digital camo stopped by the door. He immediately grabbed Elsa's arm trying to pull her away from Anna.

His grip was much too rough for her arms and she cried out. "Ow. Let go."

"Stand back miss. It's a wild one." He used his free hand to speak into a radio near his shoulder. "Sir this is Ryan. I found the girl and the flier. Down the left main hall.. Do I shoot it?" Anna growled at him getting ready to pounce on him. The green bled into her eyes and she waited for him to move first.

There was static and a shout. It sounded like Mr. Carter. "Fucking kill it! Do what you must."

Anna pounced with a snarl and Ryan reached for his gun, throwing Elsa away and she hit the wall with a squeal. Anna landed on Ryan and she wrapped her legs around him doing her best to keep his hands off the pistol at his hip. The man fell back against the wall after being unbalanced by Anna's extra weight.

He shouted and turned to slam Anna against the wall. Anna could hear the heavy thuds of footsteps and she panicked. She bit down on the mans shoulder and her fangs pierced through the fabric will little resistance.

Elsa got up off the floor and pulled at Ryans short hair and the three of them tumbled to the ground. Anna stopped biting and sat back on the guys stomach and she punched him on the nose. She heard a crack and his cry made her feel stronger. She smiled.

**Hit him again. Feels good doesn't it? His pain.**

Anna started to grin and punched him once more. She would have continued but Elsa pulled on her arm. "Anna stop! We have to go."

Voice practically hissed inside Anna's head and she winced. The green in her eyes dulled and she nodded. "Yes. We… go. Of course." Anna got up and she started down the hall, making sure Elsa was in front.

She heard shouts behind her and there were more similarly dressed men and women stomping down the hall. "Faster Elsa.. Run!" Elsa picked up the pace and she turned the corner. Anna was nearly at the corner when the first bullet whizzed past her.

"Why does everyone have to be crazy?" She muttered, hoping nothing hit her. Another four rounds went off and she felt a pinch, and she grabbed the wall to whirl around the corner.

She nearly ran into Elsa who was stopped in the middle of the hall. A dead end. "Anna lets go in this room. We can go out the window." Elsa ran into the nearest room and once Anna was inside she slammed the door shut. Elsa went to the window to open it while Anna pushed the dresser in front of the door.

"Elsa.. How do we actually get out of here? We don't have a driver. The limo guy left the day we got here." Anna climbed out first and she kept an eye out while Elsa went through the window next.

"I guess we could steal their car? No.. We're in enough trouble." Anna heard someone slamming on the door and she picked Elsa up bridal style. "Hey.. you aren't thinking of flying with me are you?"

"Yes." Anna smiled and she unfurled her wings. She could do this. They would be fine. Totally fine. Anna started the slow process of taking off from the ground. It was annoying enough taking off just by herself. With Elsa's added weight it was like she was just learning how again.

"Fly faster." Elsa grumbled, looking at the tiny space of air between her and the ground.

"Well geez if I didn't have an extra weight on me I would." They were only just above the house and Anna could feel sweat on her forehead.

Elsa gasped lightly smack Anna on the shoulder. "Are you saying that I am heavy?"

"Right this minute you weigh a ton. I have special bones Elsa. Like a birds! My bones are light and airy. Yours weigh as much as an elephant to me right now." A clap and a bullet flew past them, barely nicking Anna on the wing. She grit her teeth and resisted the urge to curl the wing in. "Why did they have to shoot at us. Isn't there a less dramatic way of doing things?"

She held Elsa tighter to her and now that they were high enough, she could use the wind and gravity to bring them forward. Elsa screamed a little, not expecting the sudden dip forward. "Why are we falling?"

"We are flying. This is how it has to go since I am carrying you." Anna used the help of the strong wind to fly up once more, and powerful down strokes to keep them high up. "Which way is home?"

Elsa chuckled nervously, glancing down and seeing everything so small made her want to puke. "Not sure."

"You don't know?" Anna's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So i'm flying blind now? What's next?" The Guardian phone buzzed its tell tale buzz in her pants and she rolled her eyes. Of course Kristoff called her now.

Maybe if she just ignored him he would go away. Elsa crossed her arms, wiggling to get more comfortable. "I don't know, I guess I could gps it?"

Kristoff was calling again. Damn it. "You should. I just need a direction Elsa. Once we get in our state then we should be fine.. right?"

Elsa reached into her pocket, and some turbulence had them dropping a little. Elsa cried out and she dropped her phone. Sky blue eyes watched her white Galaxy S5 phone fall towards the ground. "Oops."

"Oops? What oops?" Anna stopped watching the sky to look at Elsa. The woman looked like she was trying to hide in her hunched shoulders.

"I may have dropped my phone." Elsa hid her face in Anna's neck when teal eyes glared at her.

"You have to be.. Why did you you drop it?" Anna shouted, already having enough of today. It wasn't even in the afternoon yet either.

Elsa gently bit Anna on the neck to let her know how she felt about being yelled at. "It's not my fault Anna! You had to drop from the sky! Warn me next time!"

Anna growled, "Oh yeah I'll warn you when the next air patch wants to hit us. I'll just ask the air to be nicer next time. Now we don't have a phone. Or a way home."

"Well if you hadn't killed Samson we wouldn't be running like fugitives out of state to get home!" Anna inhaled sharply and she closed her eyes praying for patience.

"If you want to low ball and use bull shit like that then fine. But say that again and I will drop you Elsa. I rescued you! Yeah I shouldn't have killed him but whatever. What do I know right? I'm the dog that protected master."

They were quiet for the rest of the two hours they remained in the sky.

XxXxXxXx

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked when Anna started to dip a little further down. Anna blinked and saw spots. She squinted and shook her head.

"I.. I'm fine. I just got a little sleepy." Elsa looked at Anna like she was crazy.

"It's only one in the afternoon Anna. Maybe we should-" Elsa screamed when Anna's eyes rolled back eyes shutting and they began to drop light a dead weight. "Wake up Anna.. Wake up!"

She slapped Anna on the face and said flier opened her eyes, snapping her wings out to slow their descent and to guide them safely to the ground. Anna didn't land as gracefully as she should have. She hit the ground running and after a few shaky steps she dropped Elsa and fell to the dirt.

Elsa brushed dirt off herself and Anna clutched at the back of her leg. Her hand came back a dark red. So that explained the pinch she felt earlier. She was shot. "Ow.. Why didn't I notice this earlier?"

Elsa actually looked at Anna's leg and noticed the large red patch on the back Anna's thigh, there was blood on her calf. She must have been bleeding this entire time. She gasped and she crawled over. "Anna I need you to stay awake for me now." Elsa glanced around. They were in a forest, there wasn't a building or the sound of civilization in sight. What was she to do now?

"Can I die from being shot in the leg?" Anna asked, laying on her belly, the spots coming back to her.

"With all the blood you have lost so far. Yes. I need wrap it so the blood will stop." Elsa glanced around. She could feel panic creeping in. If Anna actually died she probably would die as well.

"Ah.. buzz buzz! Ring ring." Anna laughed and pulled her Guardian phone out. Elsa perked up. Thats right! Anna had a phone.

Quickly she snatched the phone from Anna who weakly attempted to grab it back. Elsa answered it and she didn't know what to expect.

"Anna! That is some great information you found! We will have to move in quickly. I need you-"

"Excuse me. This isn't Anna. Who is this?"

The man on the other line was quiet for a long moment.

"Who is this? Where did you get this phone?" The man sounded suspicious and the enthusiasm was gone in his voice.

"This is Elsa Roe. Who ever you are some help would be appreciated. Anna got shot and now we are stuck here. People are trying to kill her. Please help us. I don't know what to do. She's falling asleep." Elsa would ask questions later. Right now Anna needed help. If this man could give it, she would take it for now.

"Stay on the line. I will track the call and I will get someone to you as fast as I can. What I need you to do is stop her from bleeding. Do you have some fabric or anything?"

"I have a long sleeve shirt on."

"Perfect. Tear some of your sleeve off or some from the bottom. Once you do that.."

Elsa listened to the mans instructions doing her best to get Anna's leg wrapped up and she dragged her to lay next to a tree. Looked like rain clouds in the distance. Elsa remained on the phone with the man and now that she and Anna were leaning on the tree she decided to ask him a question.

"Who are you?"

Another stretch of silence. "I'm Kristoff and I am a friend of Anna's. That's all you need to know right now. I have someone in that state. They are coming to get you. They will bring you to us."

"Who is us?"

"More friends. Don't worry we aren't bad. Just old friends of Anna."

Elsa felt suspicious. Was this the one who told Anna to kill Samson? Anna had mentioned 'He said so.' "Alright. Tell them to hurry. Anna is out cold now. I don't know how much longer she will last."

* * *

**AN:** And I feel like I should cut it off here. It's 2:05 am here.. Im sleepy but I needed to get this chapter out.

BECAUSE I am going to a Chargers football game. My baby sister got invited which got me invited and I feel like I should experience something fun such as Football. I guess. Its my first NFL game. I have been to a college game before though.

Anyway to the Guardians we go! Yay? Elsa and Anna were going to go to the police but they are in Mr. Carters state. His town. His people. So they are sort of screwed right now. Dramatics next chapter? Maybe..

Welp, I will SEE you in the NEXT CHAPTER. Bye.


	25. Elsa meets the Guardians

Chapter 25: Elsa meets the Guardians

Elsa shook Anna in hopes to wake her up. The flier had eventually passed out and she was getting paler. It had been an hour which marked three hours since she had been shot. Elsa didn't know how much longer Anna was going to last.

"Anna please wake up." Elsa shook the girl again and she mumbled something. Elsa couldn't catch it. "Wake up and stay awake this time." Eyelids opened and cloudy teal eyes looked over at Elsa.

"I.. I'm awake." Anna's eyes fluttered and started to close again. "I'm so tired Elsa. I can hear the whispering again."

Anna seemed to perk up when she talked about the whispers. Elsa jumped on that conversation. "Tell me about them. What do they say?"

Anna leaned on Elsa, resting her head on her shoulder. "They call for help. Like a.. prayer.. They feel warm sometimes.. Like the sun on my back… and it hurts."

"What do they want help for?" Elsa asked, wiggling her shoulder to keep Anna moving and hopefully awake.

Anna was quiet a moment, and she took a shuddering breath. "Save us. I believe in you.. Come back. Why don't you answer me? They reach for me sometimes.. In my dreams. They pull.. and it hurts. Sometimes I try to follow one pair of hands.."

Elsa had to shake Anna again to get her to speak more. "But the dark hands yank me back. Like they don't want me surrounded by the others. Sometimes pale hands reach and grab me first. But then the dark hands claw at my back. Telling me to return. To listen. They remind me of your hands, the pale ones."

Elsa frowned and wrapped her arm around Anna. "If they reach for you again. Look for my hands. Think of me. Don't let the dark ones get you. I'll save you."

"But then the dark hands yell, shout, screech, and pull harder. I watched those hands tear the pale arms apart once. I don't want you in danger." Anna weakly grabbed for Elsa's shoulder, trying to lift her head to look up at Elsa.

Elsa kissed Anna on top of her forehead, smiling down at her now. "I will be your hero Anna. I will save the both of us. I won't let it get you. How long have you been dreaming that?"

"Not very long. Recent. Sometimes I have a hard time remembering. Other times I just remember falling. Sometimes I hear Voice." Anna smiled so suddenly Elsa had to blink to believe the happy smile on her face. "Those are.. my favorite dreams."

"Voice. Who is Voice?"

"I don't know.. I can't tell you. He is friend. Not enemy." Anna sighed and she slumped against Elsa. Elsa heard people talking in the distance and she carefully lay Anna on the ground. That had to be the people Kristoff sent.

Elsa picked her way through the lush forest. "Hello! Are you the ones sent to help us?" Elsa heard the sound of thumping and it grew closer. Three people on horseback broke through the heavy bushes.

"Are you Miss Roe? Where is Anna?" A woman on a grey horse asked looking around. Either for Anna or enemies. The two women and one guy all wore similar black zip up jackets. Elsa wondered if they matched on purpose. They all had their hoods up and you couldn't see their eyes.

"Yes. I'm Miss Roe. Anna is this way." Elsa turned back the way she came leading the three on. Elsa found Anna standing, leaning against the tree. She looked frantic, and the fear in Anna's eyes left the moment she spotted Elsa.

"Anna! You shouldn't be trying to stand." Elsa watched as Anna tried to take a step towards them, but the flier ended up hitting the dirt. The girl riding a palomino horse tossed her leg over the horse and slid to the ground.

The girl helped Elsa lift Anna off the ground. "She's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to our camp quickly. We have some blood transfer items."

Elsa had one of Anna's arms over her shoulder, the other arm rested over the other girls shoulder. Elsa gave her a strange look. "You have blood transfer equipment out here? What ever for?"

The girl gave Elsa a humorless laugh. "Carter and his boys are getting a little more trigger happy. We need it out here."

"Why would he want to shoot you guys?" The girl didn't have to answer. They had reached the horse and Elsa helped the girl toss Anna over the horse's back. Draping her horizontally on the horse. Strange. No saddle. Elsa watched the girl get on the horse and she gasped.

On the back of her sweater was the tell tale golden wings. "You.. You are Guardians!" Elsa backed up, eyes wide. She tripped over a root and she crawled back. These people were dangerous! And crazy! The girl on the grey horse hopped off waving the other two away.

"You two get Anna back to camp quickly. I'll deal with her." A grunt in agreement and the other two turned their horses around. They clicked their tongues, giving their horse a kick to get them going.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa couldn't move anymore, her back pressed firmly against a tree.

The woman pulled her hood back and she had long blond hair. It was slightly tamed by a black head band, but it didn't stop the bangs from falling into her girl looked into Elsa's blue eyes with her own. "For the love of Watcher.. Look. I'm a human too. No need to freak out. I'll tell you my name. And you tell me yours. I don't care that I know it already. Got it?"

Elsa was strangely calmed once she realized the woman was actually a young girl. She would probably be pretty if she would smile. Right now she looked bored and annoyed.

The girl held her hand out for Elsa to shake and to help her up. "I'm Eilonwy S. Cauldron. Yeah I am a Guardian but i'm sure I do more good than you. So lets get along right? I am technically your way out."

Elsa took her hand and allowed herself to be helped up. The girl had to be around fourteen. She was much shorter than Elsa. The Guardian had to look up to look Elsa in the eye. "I'm Elsa Roe. Elsa Idina Roe if you want the full name." They shook hands, staring a moment. Elsa stored the small insult that the girl did more good than her for later. She was Guardian. How was she better than her?

"Alrighty then. Lets go. The faster we get to camp, the less chance we have of being shot. Or captured." Eilonwy walked over to her horse, patting it on the nose and Elsa followed at a much slower pace.

"But I am not a Guardian. Why would I get shot?" Elsa watched how Eilonwy effortlessly got the horse to kneel to the ground.

"Because you would be spotted with me. Sorry but these guys shoot first then ask questions. Man. Now I know you haven't been here long. You don't know the half of what goes on in this state. Its not as happy as your state. Now lets go Princess. Hop on."

"I'm too old to be a princess." Elsa grumbled, cautiously throwing her leg over the horse. She gripped the grey hair of the horse when Eilonwy clucked her tongue and the horse got to its feet.

"Fine then. Scoot back a little then Queen. I need to steer since I know the way." Elsa scooted back on the horse, and Eilonwy pulled herself onto the horse with ease. She had to have done it a bunch of times.

The younger girl led them in the same direction the other two ran off in. "So.. What happened for you to get shot at by Carter? I thought he was all buddy buddy with your mother?"

Elsa shook her head, shivering slightly. "No. They were trying to be 'buddy buddy'. Things didn't really work out like that." Elsa didn't think it was that good of an idea to tell them about what really what happened. She wasn't sure they would be happy with Anna killing someone.

Speaking of Anna.. Elsa felt betrayed. Anna had been friends with the Guardians all along. And information? Was she just working with her to get that information? Was their relationship just a lie? Could it even be called a relationship?

No.

Elsa stopped that train of thought before it took off completely. Anna wouldn't do that to her. At least Elsa hoped not. For now she shoved aside the hurt, and the betrayal. She would deal with this when Anna got better.

Assuming she did.

XxXxXxXx

When Elsa arrived at the camp the Guardians had already had the bullet taken out of Anna's leg. The wounded flier rested on a table on her belly, her long wings stretched out so they could be examined, and her leg had been wrapped up tightly. A woman and a flier stood beside Anna.

The flier had black hair, he seemed to be licking the extra blood on his hand off. Elsa was weirded out at first, but then she caught snippets. "I think her blood type is.. O negative." He licked his finger once more, making a smacking noise with his lips. "Yup O negative. Where do we keep the O blood types at?"

The girl beside him went towards a large cave that most of the tents surrounded. "They are in the very back inside. I'll go get them." The cave had massive wires and thick cords running into it. They connected to a generator just outside the cave.

As much as Elsa wanted to go to Anna she didn't really like needles. That was her story and she would stick to it. So instead of watching over Anna she wandered through the camp. She noticed that Eilonwy followed her from a distance. It was so strange to see the Guardians up close.

They were so far from what you would hear in the news. She knew they sometimes protested peacefully. But it never ended peacefully. She heard that they could be dangerous, and more than a few scientists were beat up. She heard that fliers sometimes went missing because of them. Sometimes even people.

She heard that they were crazy, that they were sick. Diseased. For what? Elsa herself didn't know what they stood up for. She only knew that they believed fliers came from heaven. Which was crazy. Every flier was a lab baby, specially made to a buyers order.

So why did they seem so.. normal? They gathered food, they laughed, joked, grumbled about being tired. There was even a few kids, and they too wore black jackets with gold symbols on the back. They all looked clean, maybe a few were grungy. One thing she noticed, is they all knew one another. And boy were they loud.

"Jackie! Jackie did you get the deer?" An elder woman called and Jackie, a brunette, turned from where she stood by wooden crates.

"Yes Wanda. Jack brought it over. That deer is gutted and put into the big freezer."

Or she could hear conversations that went along like this between a a group of kids..

"Okay lets play Stone killer!"

"Alright you have to be Doctor Stone this time."

"Ha get her!"

She watched the girl try and fight off the others, and they took off running through the camp, shouting. Eilonwy appeared to her right, arms behind her back. "So. Still think we are crazy, going to kill you?"

Elsa couldn't stop her smile. "No.. You guys seem rather ordinary. Doesn't mean I think you guys are okay quite yet. I've just had enough for one day. I can freak out later."

Eilonwy nodded, and she gestured for Elsa to follow. "Come on. Since you're here, you can help us out."

"Um no thanks. I would rather not associate with you guys anymore than I need to." Elsa held her hands up and Eilonwy raised a blonde brow.

"Gee see here's the thing… I wasn't asking. I was telling. Didn't your mother ever tell you that nothing was free? We can help Anna because she is one of us. You are not." Elsa flinched, she actually heard that just today. How ironic.

"What do I have to do?" Elsa crossed her arms and sighed. Eilonwy smirked, leading Elsa back towards the large cave opening.

"Well since you were so kind as to volunteer. We are going to process the meat." Eilonwy's smirk turned into a grin when Elsa looked confused.

"And.. what exactly does that involve?"

"Oh my fine Queen.. You will see."

XxXxXxX

Elsa blanched when she was met with Jackie, the brunette with matching brown eyes. "You need a hair tie for your hair? Trust me you really should put it up." Jackie tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I need to get out of this room. Is this what happens to every deer?" Elsa tried to back up a few steps but Eilonwy pushed her forward. Elsa stumbled into Jackie. Jackie who had bloody arms and blood all over her apron.

"Have fun Queen. I don't want to see you until dinner time. Which should be deer tonight. Show her how to do it all Jackie." Elsa pulled away from Jackie, looking at her now bloody button up. Eilonwy leaned in to whisper to Jackie. "Oh. Don't be afraid to get her dirty and work her hard. She has to earn her way in."

"I don't want to be apart of the Guardians. I'll do this so I can go home." Elsa pulled her sleeves back, in a last attempt to keep the blood off. "Do we at least get gloves?" Jackie started laughing so hard that she had to wipe away a tear. Of course then she had a blood smear under her eye.

"Boy you really are a Queen." Jackie said once she calmed down. "Look this is actually easy once you learn it. Here's an apron and tie for your hair. Once you get that done, get a knife. We have a deer to skin. Then we have to quarter it and debone it. Come on a kid can do it."

Elsa looked at the upside down hanging deer, its guts already gone. She groaned, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because that didn't help."

"Well I hoped it would. But its true a child can do this." Elsa watched Jackie start to cut the skin around the leg and she gasped. It sounded so gross! She wanted to run away yelling ew ew ew.

Jackie pulled some of the skin away from the leg, revealing the muscles hidden underneath. The girl waved her arms around. "See its easy. Cut, grab, pull. Cut some more." Blood flew off her hands and straight into Elsa's still open mouth.

Elsa screamed.

XxXxXxX

Elsa left the cave and she shuddered. Her arms were all sticky now. Why did dead deers have so much blood? And why did she have to do that for three and a half hours? "I think Anna is awake."

Elsa started and she frowned. "For how long?"

"Oh a while. She isn't done getting blood I heard. But at least she is awake. Maybe you can bring her a plate of food. Should be done cooking by now. I'll take you to the river to wash off that blood."

"Wait. I thought the deer we were cutting up was for dinner?" Elsa watched as a slow smile split Jackies' face.

"Well those ones are put away for tomorrow. In the giant fridges.. That we totally didn't steal. We already had deer from yesterday. Come on Queen lets get you washed off and maybe a new shirt."

XxXxX

A new shirt meant the ugly pale yellow shirt that all the Guardians wore. Jackie tried to get Elsa to wear a jacket since the sun was already setting, but she refused to wear that blasted jacket.

Elsa then found herself squished around a large campfire between Jackie, and Eilonwy. Anna was sitting next to a flier and she chatted with him, she still had a blood bag, but they allowed her to eat with everyone. Oddly enough they were a group of people apart.

Fine by Elsa. She didn't want to ask Anna about the Guardian's quite yet. She was attempting to eat the cooked deer and potatoes and carrots. After having gut the other deer, she was a little on edge about eating it. That and she didn't really have soap for her hands when she washed them off in the river.

Anna didn't seem to mind. She tore right into her dinner like a starving animal. After a few minutes of silence, the only sound the crack and pop of the fire and a burp from a stray child, a young boy stood up.

"Story time! I want a story! Wanda tell us The Story!" Wanda chuckled and ruffled the boys hair.

She put her metal platter down and she tapped her chin in thought. "Oh I suppose I could tell that one. I'm sure our two guests would enjoy a story." Elsa tilted her head, wondering what this story was.

"Long ago there was thirteen beautiful angels. They lived up in the sky." Wanda lifted her arms to the sky, pointing at the stars above. "Up in Heaven with God. They all lived in sweet harmony and they watched over the people on earth. One day one of the angels grew jealous. He hated the humans." She paused for a moment, making sure Anna and Elsa were keeping up.

Elsa looked interested, and Anna looked pale. Probably due to blood loss. "He hated them for how weak they were. He saw them as a species to rule and give order. This angel argued with God over it and God cast him out. The angel fell and he was known as Chaos." Anna shook her head, no. He was Fallen One.

"Chaos wandered the earth bringing what his name said. He brought chaos and fear to the people. Making them his slaves. He was very cruel and the people cried for mercy. The earth was stuck in eternal darkness and rain. The people prayed for someone to save them!" Wanda smiled at the wonder on the children's face. They always loved this story.

"God heard their prayers and he answered them. He sent down an angel to save them. This angel was called Watcher. Because he was sent to watch over us. Watcher was plenty stronger than Chaos and he challenged him to hand to hand combat." The elder woman took a sip of her water.

"Chaos agreed but the cheater he was he brought his own army. An army of false angels. Humans turned into an angel. Watcher had seen this coming and brought his own army. The people itself. They fought long and hard. Eventually Watcher executed his own brother. But before Chaos fell to Watchers blade he shouted to the sky."

Wanda deepened her voice. "I will rise again! Earth and its humans will be mine! All mine!" The kids boo'd at that. "Watcher rid the world of false angels and he stayed on earth. People prayed to him all the time. They would forever be in his debt for getting rid of the evil. Some say Watcher stayed behind to make sure Chaos would never ever rise."

The others clapped and Anna jumped to her feet, pointing a finger at Wanda. "Lies! That is not how the story goes. You have it wrong. Fal- er.. Chaos was cheated by .. God. He was cast out wrongfully. He only wanted order.." The flier next to Anna got up and patted her arm.

"Anna I think its time you went to bed. You're still loopy I can tell. Lets go. Come on." The flier tried to lead Anna away but she shook her head, trying in vain to dig her heels in.

"No Jason. That old lady has it all wrong." Jason shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Come on Anna. Before you do something even more crazy." Elsa watched as Anna was practically dragged away by Jason.

"I better go check on her." Elsa passed her plate to Jackie who ate the leftovers off it with a shrug.

XxXxXxX

Jason was just leaving the small tent where Anna was to sleep for the night when Elsa walked up. "Is she okay?"

Jason shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "I think so. Not sure. She's lucky she has the excuse of drugs and blood loss. Otherwise there would have been hell to pay for such rudeness to Wanda."

Elsa gave him an apologetic look and she bent over to head into the tent. Anna was on her belly, and she growled. "Jason I swear.. Go away. I know what I said was rude. Alright?"

"It's me." Elsa was kneeling just at the end of Anna's feet.

Anna jerked and rolled over leaning back on her elbows. The movement had jostled her leg and she hissed. "Oh.. um.." Anna bit her lip, pushing an invisible strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous habit.

"How long until you would have told me that you were a Guardian Anna?" Elsa crossed her arms and Anna kept her eyes on her lap.

"Well.. You see.. I wouldn't tell you until after."

"After what Anna?"

"After we got rid of Doctor Stone. After we got people to see that i'm not an animal. I am a person too." Anna heard Elsa laugh in disbelief.

"Anna like it or not, but you _are_ an animal! You are a human in disguise. I don't like how your kind is treated either but that-"

"Did you just say.. my kind?" Anna was looking at Elsa now, eyes wide and she looked so hurt. Elsa refused to let that get to her.

"Yes. Why would you join these guys in the first place? Wait.. How long have you been with them?" Elsa watched a flurry of emotions change Anna's face. Hurt, anger, then guilt.

"Remember when I disappeared for two months? That's when." Anna let her body fall back onto the blankets beneath her.

"So you were lying to me when you said you weren't apart of the Guardians when you left for a week? So when Kristoff said you found good information you were just spying on me? Was everything a lie to make me comfortable around you? So I wouldn't see you snooping?" Elsa's voice broke and Anna sat up quickly, shaking her head.

"Never! I swear." Elsa didn't look like she was believing Anna's weak plea. Elsa' started to stand to leave. Anna grabbed her wrist tightly, but gently, yanking Elsa down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Elsa locking them together.

Elsa tried to push away and when that failed she punched at Anna's chest. "Let go you lying.. back stabbing dog."

"No I won't let go. Do you know why I joined the Guardians?" Elsa didn't answer, she still attempted to wiggle free from Anna. Anna wrapped her leg over Elsa's to keep her still. "I joined them for you. For us I guess you could say."

That stopped Elsa's struggles and she narrowed her icy blue eyes on Anna's teal. "For me? How would joining their senseless crusade be for me?"

Anna tried to smile at Elsa. "Because.. the Guardian's don't care for human flier relationships. They treat me like an equal and not a pet. They ask for my name and don't reach for my arm to scan it. If I could help them change the way people saw fliers.. then.. then I could be with you. No more hiding."

Anna continued hoping Elsa would understand. "I do this for you. I have problems with the Guardians too. They make me mad sometimes too. They actually kidnapped me into their gang. But they are fighting for a better life for all fliers. I fight so one day if I was ever so lucky I could marry you. Kiss you in public. To smile and be able to say you're mine."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You really have been doing this for me?"

"Yes. I joined them to make myself stronger for you. To change the world for you and maybe a little for myself. I.. I turned in a fellow Guardian to stay with you. I killed Samson for you. I learned how to read for you. So I could be a little smarter. And to help with reading for the Guardians."

Anna felt Elsa's tense body slowly relax under her grip. Perfect. "I.. I just wish you would have said something sooner. I asked you outright. You could have told me the truth then Anna."

"No.. I couldn't have Elsa. To be honest the Guardians seem sketchy to me as well. I feel like they hide something. But if I have to be honest. They are looking for me."

Elsa didn't look like she followed. "Looking for you? Why?"

Anna shrugged, "They are looking for A117. Which is me. I don't understand why. They say I am the key. Key to the success. I haven't told them because they would take me away from you. But I also don't really know what is in store for me. That's why my wardrobe consists of long sleeves and sweaters. All I know is everyone I meet says im special. It only makes me mad."

"I told you were special." Elsa mumbled, her chin resting on Anna's chest.

"Yeah but I like hearing you say it to me." Anna murmured quietly. _And I love it when Voice tells me that too. Why is it only when they do it I love it?_

Elsa took advantage of Anna loosening her grip, sitting up and resting her hands on Anna's ribs. "Anna I want to cuddle." Anna started to nod closing her eyes with a yawn. Weren't they cuddling already?

"But I want to do it naked." Anna sat up so quickly Elsa almost fell off her lap.

"Whoa no. No. I don't think you need that right now. See there is a thing called time and place." Elsa glanced away and she started wringing her hands. Ah damn. Anna said the wrong thing.

"_I_ need it. I can still remember Samson's hands." Elsa shivered, and she looked Anna in the eye again. "I just want skin on skin contact. I don't want to remember him. I don't know how to explain it. But.. I just feel so.. dirty. Like no amount of soap would ever get rid of that feeling." Elsa looked so nervous, and a little scared. Scared of what she was remembering, or nervous that Anna wouldn't take her seriously.

Anna nodded, running her hands up Elsa's back. "Since you explained why… I think we can do that. I just don't want you uncomfortable. I mean.. you know.. Samson and I do have the same anatomy. I don't want you to have a flashback or something." Anna was worried Elsa was just pushing herself. But if this was what she wanted and it would hopefully make her feel even just a little better, then so be it.

It took longer than Anna thought to take all their clothes off. Elsa insisted Anna remove hers for her. Anna had pulled Elsa's shirt off and then she waited nine minutes before Elsa was comfortable enough to remove the next article of clothing.

But Anna didn't mind. She wasn't hurt at all when Elsa panicked a little when she started to pull down the blue panties. She simply dropped her hands to the ground and let Elsa take a calming breath. Once that was removed, Elsa removed Anna's clothing.

Though it didn't take as long, the only time Elsa really hesitated is when she got to Anna's grey boxers. After ten minutes of waiting Anna smiled a little.

"You don't have to do this. Maybe its too soon for you.. I'm totally fine w-"

Elsa vehemently shook her head."No. I don't want to let this grow into an irrational fear or anything. To me that's him winning. I refuse to let that happen. Plus its you.. _My_ Anna. I shouldn't feel so afraid." With that she pulled Anna's boxers off with a little help and she pushed Anna back against the blankets.

"D-don't move. Just lay there." Elsa was hovering above Anna on her knees. Anna lay there smiling up at Elsa.

"Take your time. But if I fall asleep don't be mad at me please." Anna ended her sentence on a yawn, but she still kept smiling at Elsa.

Elsa closed her eyes, and draped herself across Anna. Elsa relaxed after a moment and Anna sighed. Another five minutes rolled by.

"Did it help?" Anna asked, and Elsa lifted her head from Anna's shoulder, smiling.

"A little. Rub my back?"

"Anytime Elsa."

XxXxXx

Doctor Stone threw the chair across the room inside his office. He shouted and flipped his desk over. "God damn it! The deal isn't going to go through at this rate! I need you to fix this!"

Doctor Stone turned to Mrs. Roe who looked like she was waiting for a child's tantrum to be over. "Of course I will fix things. You forget Stone that this company belongs to me. _Me! _So shut your trap and let me think. I'm already building my case against Carter and his damn son." Mrs. Roe patted Doctor Stone on the chest and he brushed her hand away.

"If things go right I think I will have everything I need to milk this entire situation. I heard you had a problem in the flier department that was shut down. Tell me about that." Mrs. Roe watched Doctor Stone as he shuffled through a few papers on the ground.

He lifted one up, "We had to shut down due to lack of profits and any results. We had one escape. Don't worry I will find him though. I have been making progress with Creature though. The Dream program works. That is why I need this deal to go through. Carter has all the resources we need."

Mrs. Roe glanced over the paper that Doctor Stone handed her. "So you really got it to listen hmm? There isn't anything that could go wrong?"

"If you like I could show you some footage. She excels at the program and can control it for up to two hours so far. Give it more time and it would be effortless." Doctor Stone went to his tipped over desk to grab a disk from the drawer.

He put it into the dvd player and he turned on the tv. "Alright. This footage is her first try. Its hardly anything." The scratchy video of the Creature, stuck on its knees, chains holding its arms up appeared. The footage had Lovdahl in the wheelchair and it showed her weak struggle to control it. The camera zoomed in on the green eyes that opened at Lovdahl's command.

The video went to static and it changed. "This footage is a week old and she has made amazing progress." Lovdahl was standing and she looked much healthier. Lovdahl held her hand out and she put her hand on its covered head. The sound screeched and Mrs. Roe heard a loud rumble. "Look at how she hardly has to try to focus her energy in controlling it. It's damn near impossible, but she does it!" Creature fluffed its feathers and even rose to its feet for Lovdahl when commanded.

Mrs. Roe turned the tv off. "I have seen enough. I can see the Dream program works. There are no flaws?"

"There is only one strange thing. Lovdahl says that Creature is building power. As if leaching off something. It also rumbles and makes noises, more often when its alone. Lovdahl mentioned that it speaks. Speaks to another far away. But it refuses to give anything about it no matter how hard Lovdahl tries." Doctor Stone didn't look very happy, but he shrugged nonetheless.

Mrs. Roe waved that off. "If it doesn't effect anything then proceed as planned. Things _will _go according to plan. But it will be all for naught if we don't get Elsa back. With her we will have Carter Military Co. eating out of our palms."

Doctor Stone and Mrs. Roe had a good laugh over that mental image, and then she ordered him to clean up the office.

"Come home soon Elsa. Come home soon. Hopefully you have what I need by then."

* * *

**AN:** Few its three thirty and I have to be somewhere by nine. No complaints here though.

Elsa's trying to heal, Anna is healing already from her gunshot. Doctor Stone and Mrs. Roe converse and plan. Lovdahl gets more pro at her skill.

I will SEE you in the NEXT CHAPTER. Bye!


	26. Onward we Go

Chapter 26: Onward we go

Anna was all healed up within two days. All traces of her wound was gone save for a minor limp. Currently Anna was in the dark cave going over the map with Eilonwy. She sighed and stared at the yellow circle that marked their campsite. Off into the distance there was red marks. Carter's men lingered around there.

It felt like a battle map, except they were running from the battle. "Jason flew back today and he said there was more here." Anna used a pencil and marked a new area. "They haven't spotted us yet but I think if you guys go this way." Another pencil mark taking a way around the red. "You can get past them. It will take us more into the state and not out, but its either that or go through this mountain pass."

Eilonwy tapped her chin in thought and she marked one of the pencil lines in red so she knew where Carter was. "We may need to go through that pass Anna. I need to get you and Elsa out of this state. I contacted Kristoff and from what I can tell... " Eilonwy put the red marker down. "I'm sending a team through the mountain pass."

The girl started marking a trail up between the mountains. "The North Mountain is dangerous around this time of the year. And it has blizzards during this time. Eventually the pass will close up. But if we hurry you two through Oaken Pass.." She drew another line directly at the mountain. "We can assemble more gear and continue through the tunnels in the mountain. Its just as dangerous. But i'd rather walk you through a dark tunnel than a freezing storm."

Anna stared at the line and she got a bad feeling, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up a little. She brushed the feeling off. She passed it off as being nervous after hearing the whole blizzard spheal. "If its what you think is right. How long will this trip to the tunnel take?" She heard a story once from a Guardian angel. He had tried to fly in the bitter cold and his feathers froze, chipping off. He had nearly lost his wings in the cold.

"Maybe a week and a half. Through the tunnels it could take another week, sometimes less. I'd say two weeks and we could have you back in your state." Eilonwy turned to fiddle with an ancient looking radio. "I'll contact Kristoff's team and tell him how this is going to go down. You start packing up a tent and traveling items for you and Elsa. We leave once he gives the okay."

Anna nodded and she left the cave, hating the static the radio put out. Jason jogged over to her after he put down a couple of logs. "So what did boss girl herself say?" The young angel smiled widely at Anna.

This guy always seemed to follow her around. Back in training he was her partner for just about everything. Always smiling and trying to get her to smile. He was always happy and only seemed to beam even brighter when she herself was smiling too.

"Says she's taking a team to go through the tunnels. Guess I get to go home." Anna turned on her heel and slowly made her way through the camp. Jason followed, looking lost in thought.

"Home huh.. Think Eilonwy would let me go with you guys?" Anna raised her brow at him and he fumbled a little. "I mean on the trip. Its so.." He leaned in whispering, "boring here." He was close enough Anna could see the silver in his grey eyes.

"If you say so. I don't see why you couldn't at least come with us. She did say she was setting up a team. Why don't you go ask her?" Anna watched Jason's feathers fluff up in his excitement.

"Excellent idea Anna. I will go ask her now before she sets it all up. See you later." He took off in a flurry of feathers and Anna caught one. They were just as grey as his eyes. She let it drop and she kept on going throughout the quiet camp.

It was still early morning and most of the people here were sleeping. Including Elsa probably. She used to rise early but Anna felt like the whole ordeal tuckered her out. She slept a lot more, and was a little more jumpy. Anna yawned a little and a strange feeling washed over her.

She felt a fear flood into her, and she could see Elsa, as if she was in front of her. Her brain and entire body felt a pull. To go to Elsa and check on her. It was strange and Elsa looked like she was rolling a little in her sleep. Elsa opened her mouth and let out a cry and Anna could hear it in the distance. It weirded her out, was she actually seeing Elsa from a distance?

Anna blinked and the image went away but the distant cry sounded off again. Anna ran across the cold ground, everything in her being screamed Elsa. She entered the tent after fumbling with the zipper a few moments. Elsa started to struggle as soon as Anna grabbed her.

"Wake up Elsa. Its not real! What ever it is." Anna felt a strange coolness go through her body as soon as she touched Elsa. It was strange and soothing in a way. Elsa opened her eyes and she was panting, eyes frantically searching around.

"Anna! Anna he was here. I ran so far.. So very far." Anna knew what this was, another nightmare. Most likely about Samson.

Anna shushed her, wrapping both her wings and arms around the frantic woman. Elsa buried her face in Anna's neck. "He's gone. Gone forever." Anna wished she could tell Elsa it would be okay. But in truth it would probably never be okay. "I have good news. Do you want to hear it? Might make you …" Anna trailed off.

"Might make?" Elsa asked, shifting in Anna's hold, her breathing was slowing down. She was safe, she always would be in Anna's arms.

"Nothing. But we have to pack up traveling items. We are going home finally. Eilonwy is getting a team ready and once Kristoff answers we can go. We have to go up the mountain but its the only way." Anna rested her head on top of Elsa's, wanting to wash away her worries.

"Do you think I have time to bathe? Its been two days and I can't take being dirty anymore." Anna couldn't stop the small laugh.

"Yeah you should have time. I'll get you some clothes and its in the direction of the river. But if you go up a ways there is.. a stall or something? I don't know what to call it. But its a private area for one person to bathe. But its cold as fuck." Anna shivered remembering her bath earlier.

Elsa smacked her back lightly. "Language Anna."

Anna detached herself from Elsa and crawled out of the tent. "I'll be back with your stuff."

XxXxXxX

Anna led Elsa to the bathing area and found it empty. Of course it was. Its was still early. Only a few others had woken up from Elsa's cries. After Anna explained it was a nightmare they either went back to sleep or got up for the day.

Anna set the small pile of clothes on the stand just inside the wooden walls, set up in a circle in the river. It has small holes put into it so water could flow through still. It was a simple bathing area. Inside it had a stand with soaps waiting to be used. Eilonwy said something about stealing or buying their hair soaps from time to time.

Each person had their own rag though so Anna had to go get Elsa her own, as well as a towel. "Alright here you go Elsa. Knock yourself out. The soaps all there, try not to use it all. And.. bye." Anna turned quickly and started to leave but Elsa stopped her.

"Will you stay? Just to watch out for other people?" Elsa was gently holding her by her wrist, looking worried. Anna felt that pull again, everything inside her said to stay. To watch over and to help her. It was weird, and Elsa's words felt like a command. She knew it was only a question, but the pull inside of her had her feeling like it was a direct order.

She wished Dr. Istovish was here so she could speak to her about it. "Uh.. yeah sure Elsa. I can stand here." Anna kept her back to Elsa and watched for anyone. Anna heard a splash and a squeal.

"Its freezing!"

Anna rolled her eyes and she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. "I told you. I didn't say it was freezing for fun. What happens when you don't listen to me." Elsa splashed cold water onto her back and Anna stiffened up, jumping forward in surprise. "You little.. I already bathed!" She spun to face Elsa and wished she hadn't.

Elsa had to be either a Goddess or the child to one. Elsa was standing in the water deep enough that it was just past her navel. She licked her lips and tried to not stare. Quite honestly, she got to see Elsa's naked body each night. The woman was adamant about getting over her fears.

Still Anna could feel her face heating up and she looked at the tree tops. She could hear Elsa giggling and she got splashed by water again. Anna sputtered, wiping the water from her face, wringing her now wet shirt and jacket out. Teal eyes glared at frosty blue. "What was that for?"

"The first time was for making fun of me. The second was because you looked like you needed to cool down." Anna turned away from Elsa, grumbling that she needed to bathe already.

"We have places to be so.. hurry it up a little." While Elsa bathed Anna plucked at her feathers. She pulled one that looked so beat up it was a little sad. "Poor little feather. Sorry, you didn't make the cut." She straightened one out, smoothing another. "Much better."

Anna was halfway through her other wing when Elsa coughed behind her. "If you're done talking to yourself crazy.. I'd like to leave." Anna turned to see Elsa fully dressed, complete with the Guardian signature jacket. Her hair was in a loose braid, as if it was hastily done and thrown over her left shoulder.

"What?" Elsa asked, pulling at the bottom of her jacket, shifting around a little. "Does it look weird?" She ran a hand through her bangs, pushing them back.

"You look wonderful. I like your hair like this. Better than your bun. Not that there was anything wrong with your bun. And you didn't lace these properly." Anna gestured to a rock. "Hop up. I'll do them for you."

Elsa obeyed and she hopped onto the ledge so Anna could kneel and redo the laces. "If you don't do it right, they could come loose while you are on the run. If someone is after you that is the last thing you want. Death by tripping over your laces. Or if they are too loose then the boot could slip from your foot while trekking through mud." Anna finished one boot and moved onto the next.

Anna had to tie her own boots many times under the scrutiny of Rapunzel. Her fingers worked from muscle memory, tying them up quick and the correct way. "And have you lost a boot in the mud?"

Anna chuckled remembering the time she had. The mud pulled her boot clean off her foot. Rapunzel had yelled at her for not lacing her boots right. Such things can cost your life. It was Rapunzels job to keep Guardians alive. Anna learned how to lace her boots after that mistake. She stood up hands going to Elsa's waist. She had intended to pull Elsa off the rock, but that plan shot out of her head when Elsa wrapped her arms around her neck. Elsa smiled down at her, using one leg to pull Anna closer.

Just as Anna leaned up for a kiss she heard a shuffling behind her. With a sigh that could knock a house down she pulled away from Elsa's grip. Elsa hopped off the rock just as Jason entered the area. "There you two are. Jackie mentioned that she saw you two head… whatever it doesn't matter. Eilonwy says better pack up your tent and grab an extra set of clothes. Its time to go."

Jason's grey eyes looked between the two. Anna could see the unspoken question in his eyes. She ignored it and pulled Elsa along. "Thanks Jason. Did you get to go on the trip?"

He blinked and then a big smile spread across his face. He sped up so he could walk next to Anna. "Eilonwy is letting me go. Which is great. Hopefully I can go home too. This place is too cold for me."

"I hear you on that. Too cold." Anna replied as she walked in the direction of the tent.

"But the cold is very nice. Its a reason to snuggle, to curl up in front of a fire." Elsa argued not believing her ears. "Cold usually means snow. Making snowmen and having snowball fights."

"I've never seen the snow." Anna admitted wincing when Jason and Elsa gasped in unison.

Jason spoke first, looking at Anna like she had just grown another head. Inwardly she snickered because it would be a third head. She put that thought aside for now. "But.. how Anna? Where have you lived your whole life? A prison cell?"

Anna frowned shoving her hands into her pockets. She kicked a rock in her path. "Something like that. Whatever. I'll see the snow up on the mountains right?"

Jason watched as Anna sped up her pace and he leaned closer to Elsa. "Has she lived in a prison cell?"

Elsa shook her head, "It doesn't matter.." Elsa struggled to remember his name. "Jason. It's not really my place to say where she's from. In truth I don't actually know. Well I do know.. sort of. Go pack your stuff up."

Jason watched as the blond woman struggled to find the right words. He took the hint. "Oh yeah sure. Tell her i'm sorry. I didn't know." Jason took flight after that, leaving the two girls behind.

After a small jog that Elsa would forever deny that she jogged like a little kid, she caught up to Anna who was already taking apart the tent. "Need some help there?"

Anna blinked and pulled the plastic poles from the nylon with a swish. "Naw. Its probably better if you get an extra set of clothes. It will take us two weeks to get home. So a few sets is nice. Whatever they can spare really."

Elsa hesitated to make sure Anna wasn't still bothered by the prison cell joke. Anna seemed to be okay. She was humming some tune that Elsa swore she had hummed to Anna before. She didn't look distressed or upset anymore either. Seeing that Anna was her normal self she nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

XxXxXxX

"We're riding on horses?" Anna looked at the chestnut stallion that kept pawing at the ground. His head kept jerking up and down and he snorted from time to time. She had this terrible flashback, riding that horse at Aurora's home. What was his name? She couldn't remember at the moment but the idea of riding this horse didn't seem like the best one. "I could just walk.. Or you know walk."

Eilonwy raised a brow, "Get on the horse Anna. If Jason can ride his horse, then so can you." Anna glared at the blond girl then at Jason and his horse. His horse looked fat and lazy. Far from the spritely thing that kept bouncing around like it was ready. Ready for what? To kill her probably.

Elsa mounted her own brown horse, and it calmly waited for her to get situated. She patted the mare's neck. "Good girl." She glanced at Anna who still looked nervous. "Maybe he's testing you. Just hop on." Quieter she added, "and pray he doesn't buck you off."

"What?"

"Nothing, just get on the horse Anna. I'm sure Eilonwy wouldn't lend you a mean horse. He's probably ready to go on the adventure. Aren't you?" Anna stiffened and she reached for the saddle. Mechanically she hoisted herself onto the horse.

She didn't want to, but there was that feeling again. Like it was an order. The horse's ears dropped back onto its head and it stumbled around. It looked spooked, maybe it sensed something about Anna. Maybe it was just feeling ornery. But Anna stayed on the horse and the horse stayed on the ground.

Eilonwy looked a little bored. "Jason stay behind in case her horse gets crazy. I'm leading the rest of the team up the path to be sure its clear. Keep an eye on them."

Eilonwy steered her grey horse and gave it a kick, her and the four others trotted into the forest. Jason walked his horse to stand beside Anna. Jason's horse looked a little nervous now too. "He's a little frightened but its probably you. Don't be afraid of him and he shouldn't be of you. Grab the reins." Jason lifted his own and Anna copied him.

"Good. Now just give him a small click of your tongue." Jason demonstrated for her. "And tap his sides with your feet. See?" Jason's horse walked forward and it looked more relaxed as the distance between Anna and the horse grew. Jason stopped his horse and motioned for Elsa to follow him.

Anna gripped the reins tightly and she did her best to copy what Jason did. He made it look so easy and so did Elsa. If they could do it, why couldn't she do it? She misjudged the strength of her kick. That or the horse really loved a good run. It reared in to the air and Anna flapped her wings in surprise and fear. All the while clinging to the animals thick neck, and she tightened her legs around its sides.

She shut her eyes and the horse took off like hell itself was rising behind it. She vaguely heard Jason and Elsa yell her name, or maybe she was the one yelling? The horse dashed through the forest and Anna felt a few of the branches tug at her. "Stop horse! Stop please! Whoa! Halt! Stay! Bad horse!" Anna had lost track of the reins. Were they thrown over the horses head?

She wondered briefly why it was her that got the crazy horse. A joke? Maybe she should ask Eilonwy about it later. Speaking of the devil there she was. The young girl glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see Anna speeding closer.

"Eilonwy you are a di…" Anna never got to finish because she had already passed her up. Dust flying behind her and settling quickly. Eilonwy had little time to question what she just saw as Jason and Elsa rode up not too far behind.

"Did Anna pass by?" Elsa asked, looking frantic.

"Yes. Lets go get her." Eilonwy huffed like this was the worlds way of punishing her. "After her! Who ever catches Anna first gets the biggest softest bed at Oaken's place."

That set the whole group off. They sped after Anna with a whoop. Elsa couldn't believe it. They probably really only wanted the most comfortable bed at Oaken's Place. Elsa encouraged her horse to move faster, following the broken path of sticks and the small bit of leftover dust to find Anna.

Anna meanwhile felt a terrible pain in her head. She felt the need to be by Elsa's side which was what she normally wanted. But this was urgent. She yanked hard on the horses long main, screeching out, "Stop!" The horse finally started to slow and she kept on repeating stop and pulling until the horse had finally stopped.

Both Anna and the horse were shaking, the horse was panting and coughing, seeming to be gagging on something. Anna slid off the horse with a groan and she checked on the horse. The pain in her head didn't stop until the group had surrounded her. She ignored the questions and let the others check over the horse.

Like a zombie she made her way to Elsa and hugged her leg. That same relief washed over her. Actually the pain stopped as soon as Elsa stopped her horse. "No more fast riding. For the love of all things." Anna mumbled into Elsa's thigh. Anna felt a hand run through her hair.

"Thats alright with me. You scared me."

Anna laughed but there was no humor behind it. "I scared myself."

XxXxXx

Turns out there was a bur or a stickler rubbing between the blanket and the horse. It was already bothered by that and Anna sitting on it never helped the horse. The horse was still antsy after they removed the stickler but it was much easier now to sit astride the horse.

Anna wasn't allowed to steer her own horse. She was instructed to hold onto the pommel of her saddle. The reins were tied to a rope which was tied to Elsa's saddle. All Anna had to do was sit on her horse. She felt humiliated and wanted to lead the horse on her own. Eilonwy had merely told her no.

She felt like a child, or a dog, or an ingrate. She couldn't decide what she felt like quite yet. It didn't help that the others snickered at her now that they knew both she and the stallion was just fine.

"Dumb stickler thing. Stupid horse. Stupid Eilonwy and who ever saddled this creature. Dumb everyone." Anna grumbled, arms crossed glaring at the ears of her horse.

"Does that include me in the dumb everyone?" Elsa asked turning in her saddle a little to look back at Anna. The flier shook her head adamantly, but the pout was still on her face.

"No.. but this is dumb. The horse isn't scared anymore. Not me either! Why can't I drive? Or steer.. whatever you do with this." She gestured to the horse below her, and gave up when Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"If you're good maybe you can 'drive' the horse. You could have hurt yourself or the horse. Consider yourself lucky Anna." Elsa turned back to face the front, deciding to turn her attention to Jason.

"What luck? Its my 'luck' I got the horse with a stickler thing under its saddle. I don't see anyone else with the same problem." Anna continued her pout for the next five hours they rode. Only managing to stop when they got off the horses for a break.

**AN:** That was a longer delay in chapters than I ever wanted. So sorry. I won't throw any stories or excuses because in the end. They are just excuses. I'm sure you didn't want to hear them. I went over this chapter sleepy so there may be a crap ton of errors. Please excuse that. PLEASE.

Next chapter is traveling to see Oaken's Place up in the mountains!

I'll do my best to keep the updates quick like I had them before. College starts this monday for me. Its a new experience and I do not want to mess that up. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter.. But its what I wanted at the same time. I feel like chapter 26 is just cursed.


	27. To Oaken's Pass we go!

Chapter 27: To Oakens Pass we go!

_To Potassi, you may shame me for all eternity for my procrastination. Just promise to go easy? Satan is mean enough._

"This looks like a good place. Alright we are stopping here for the night." Eilonwy dismounted from her horse while the others checked over the area. It was just covered enough they shouldn't be spotted from afar.

"Lyle and Jo. You two get some wood for a fire. Its freezing. Jason start unpacking the tents. I'll get the food ready. Anna help Jason. Mark and Gene you two find a spot for everyone to go to the bathroom. I don't want everyone pissing all over the place. And Elsa you know how to take care of horses right?"

Elsa was already pulling the saddle from her horse. "I know enough. I can get them all tied up and unsaddled if thats what you want. I might need help with the rest."

Eilonwy nodded with a half smile. "Perfect. Thats our game plan so.. break." Everyone parted ways to do their job.

Anna helped Jason set up the tents. There was eight people total but only four tents. To save space two people would squeeze into one tent. It was rather cold out so no one argued about having to snuggle with a buddy. It wasn't very hard setting up the tiny tents. These ones were a tad smaller, but they got the job done.

"Are you.. together with Elsa?" Jason asked quietly as they worked to set up the second tent. They were being placed in a wide circle. Anna raised a brow at him and she noticed he was blushing.

"If you could call it that. Not like I take her out on dates and wave to the crowd of followers. I'm with her I guess. I'm not with other girls. She's not with other men or women." Anna shrugged, hitting the stake of the tent into the ground.

At least she wasn't by choice anyway.

Jason unfolded the next tent, laying out the plastic poles for Anna to snap together. "Oh. I think I know what you mean. How does.. spying on her work out? I mean all the group ever says is she is the bad guy. Do you spy on her and just tell us things? Then go back to her all hugs and smiles?"

Anna watched the pole click snugly into place. "She isn't a bad guy Jason. Not everything is as it seems. I've only seen her be bad once." She stopped talking and her gaze seemed distant. She shuddered. "But its in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. She is good. I swear on it. Kristoff believes otherwise and he can all he wants. At least I know." She nodded remembering her spying. "Oh it used to be like that. I would sneak around then go back to her smiling. She knows now so I don't really know how this is going to work."

Jason was quiet for the third tent and halfway through the fourth he spoke again. "Do you love her?"

Anna dropped her half of the tent. "Why do you want to know Jason? Stop asking me questions." She pointed a finger at him, wings flared out to make herself appear bigger.

Jason dropped his half and held his hands up in defense, his own wings curled in tighter. "Its only my fourth question Anna. I was only curious. And its simple yes you do or no you don't. Since you're so angry about maybe you don't."

Anna's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to him. "I killed a man for her. If that isn't some twisted form of love. Then I don't know what is." Jason's eyes widened and he looked at her as if she was a new creature. She backed off and kicked a pole. "Finish the damn tent yourself. I'm going to help Lyle and Jo collect wood."

She yanked her hood over her head and shoved her hands into her pockets. She was glad that Eilonwy or Elsa wasn't close enough to hear them. She did love Elsa. There was no question. It bothered her that Jason asked her if she did or not. It made her feel like her relationship, or whatever it was, wasn't good enough.

How many others couldn't see what she and Elsa had? Yes it had to be a secret around people in the city. But surrounded by the Guardians she didn't really have to care to hide it. It was all jumbled in her head. She was mad that her love was even questioned. She was grumpy Jason didn't know she was with Elsa. She was upset with herself for getting upset over what Jason said. She wanted..

She wanted to do something nice for Elsa. She also wanted to learn more about Elsa. The most Anna even knew was that Elsa was rich, beautiful, mostly kind, and her mother was evil. She was trying to figure it out in her head when she got a great idea.

She'd bring Elsa flowers. Not only was it a nice thing to do, the others would see that she cared, Elsa would see that too, and maybe help show the rest there was something between her and Elsa.

The plan was nearly foolproof. Except the closer to the mountains they got the less she saw of flowers. So finding some was taking some real effort. She found some small white flowers, a couple of yellow ones and a few purple. She found one blue and she placed it in the middle of her little gathering of flowers.

It took thirty minutes, and she even grabbed some thicker logs so it wouldn't be considered a wasteful trip in Eilonwy's eyes. She put the flowers inside her jacket and carried the sticks and logs with both arms.

Another twenty minutes and she was back in camp. All seven of them rushed to her, looking worried. Mostly Jason and Elsa. Eilonwy looked like she was worried and angry at the same time. The others looked annoyed.

"Where have you been? Couldn't you hear us calling for you?" Eilonwy demanded as Anna dropped the logs onto the ground.

"Um no. But I got some wood. I figured we should take it with us. The higher up we go, the less trees we will see.. right? So why not have plenty packed now right?" Anna didn't like all the eyes on her and she began stacking the extra wood up. "I get it. I shouldn't have taken off without saying anything to you. But I know how to take care of myself and I did tell Jason that I was going to collect wood."

Eilonwy gave up. "Just don't do it again. Watcher only knows what could have happened." She threw her arms up heading back to the fire, and the rest followed her, wanting to eat their bread and dried meat.

Elsa stayed by Anna's side running her fingers over a small cut near Anna's ear just on the side of her face. It was a little tender and when Anna swatted her hand away with a grumble she felt the flowers get squished.

"Oh damn it." Anna cursed reaching into her zip up, she peeked inside and frowned. Great she smashed a few. She wanted them to be perfect.

"What? Did the cut hurt that bad? You big baby." Elsa said in a mocking voice but she smiled so that Anna knew she was only playing.

"No. I brought you some flowers as a surprise because I realize that I should be more.. romantic or sweet. Not that I was doing this because I felt like I was obliged. But then as I looked around there are hardly any flowers. And so I had to hunt them down. So thats why I was gone so long. And I kept them nice this whole time. Now they are all messed up. Which is stupid because I really wanted them to be perfect." Anna pulled out the flowers, some of them missing petals and a few were crushed.

Elsa looked like she was trying to keep up with what Anna was rambling on about. But the words she caught and the ruined flowers along with Anna's ducked head explained it all. "You brought these for me?"

Anna nodded and she hoped Elsa would just take them already. Barely a moment passed when she felt Elsa take the flowers. She held them in to her nose and she breathed in their scent. "They are beautiful Anna. Doesn't matter if you smashed a few. It adds character. Plus its definitely you. So imperfect that its perfect."

Anna smiled and held her hand out and Elsa took it. Together they walked to sit by the fire with everyone else and eat their ration of food. Anna was surprised when Elsa sat between her legs to lean on her. She figured because it was cold out Elsa wanted to sit closer.

Elsa plowed right through her ration of bread and dried meat and Anna watched her eyeball her own. After a few bites so she wouldn't starve she handed the rest of it over to Elsa.

"I can't take that. It's yours." Elsa looked like she really wanted it but was trying to be noble and not.

"You're eying it like you can't go on without it. Take it silly. I'm not all that into dried meat any way." Anna smiled at her and held it closer to the woman's mouth. Anna was lucky to keep her fingers. Elsa uncharacteristically chomped the offered food. "Gee did I rub off on you a little? Or you really this hungry?"

"I'm starving. We ate a few hours ago during a break but.. I'm just dying for food. Must be all the travel." She shrugged and once she checked her fingers for crumbs she leaned back. Anna held onto her and listened to Jo speaking about some story.

Something about taking on six of Carters men alone and taking them all out. After an hour of sitting and playing with Elsa's hair, the woman's body gradually got heavier and her breathing slowed.

Quietly as she could she waved Jason closer. "Hey.. Can you give me a hand? I need you to open the tent for me. Please?"

Jason nodded and got up opening her tent. Anna gently pushed Elsa forward, keeping a hold on her so she wouldn't just tumble forward. Carefully she got up and pulled Elsa up with her. Carrying her like a bride she shuffled by the group.

"Elsa's asleep so I guess I better sleep. Good night you guys." Anna nearly tripped over the edge of the tent. Some how she and Elsa didn't end up on the ground.

She expected Elsa to wake up but she didn't for some reason. She really had to have been tired. She lay Elsa across the large open sleeping bag and then she zipped the tent up. It was much colder away from the fire. Cold enough that Elsa shivered and finally decided to wake up a little.

"Its cold." The words were mumbled and the sleepy woman curled into herself.

Anna smiled at her while she slid into the sleeping bag as well. Elsa rolled and huddled closer, and the flier fought the urge to giggle. Elsa's breath was so warm against her neck.

It didn't take long for Anna to join Elsa in dreamland.

XxXxXxX

Anna was floating. In a darkness that was both familiar and not. There was almost a light surrounding her. As if she was surrounded by a dark curtain that only just blocked the light out. She tried to move but there was nothing to move on. Her limbs were free and her wings could move as well. But there was nothing to move against. Nothing to push off from.

It was as if she was floating inside a great cavern maybe even space. She couldn't hear anything but she could feel a cool water float over her skin. The feeling was much like the relief of touching Elsa after waking her from her nightmare.

Anna felt the world move around her. The cavern vibrated slightly, and Anna had the vague sense that the room had rolled. She tried to move her arms in attempt to move around, she felt herself drifting uselessly around.

"Hello?" She tried, hoping what ever brought her here would speak. Was this just a crazy dream? Was Voice here? She hadn't heard from him since Elsa told her to stop beating on the man hired by Carter in the mansion.

"Voice? Are you doing this?" As soon as she tried to reach out to him the whole room convulsed and Anna felt a terrible pain enter her head. She shouted and held her head and she stopped trying to reach him. The pain in her head stopped immediately after.

"Okay so you aren't Voice. I won't try and reach him here." She saw the walls shudder and convulse and she felt a fear and pain rush through her. She screamed and the whole room disappeared.

When she woke up she could hear Elsa whimpering.

XxXxXxX

Anna opened her eyes and after some adjusting she could see Elsa. Elsa no longer was cuddled to her body, she was holding her stomach and she whimpered again. "Does.. did something make you sick?"

Elsa opened one eye, sitting up with a groan. "No its just a stomach ache. Ugh… Ow Ow ow. Or worse.. It's a cramp." Anna gave her a blank look while Elsa rubbed her stomach.

"I don't know what makes the difference between the two.. but what can I do to help?" Anna still felt that fear rushing through her system but she wasn't sure why. What was there to be afraid of? The feeling felt forced and it bothered her.

"I should be fine. Will you rub my belly for me?"

Anna put her hand on Elsa's belly directly and ran her palm across it. She felt the muscles twitch and Elsa sighed. "How do you do that? Like you just sucked the pain away."

Anna felt that pain and fear fall away and she felt just fine again as well. She was tempted to tell Elsa about this strange new feeling but there was always that nagging voice inside her head. Telling her to be quiet until she understood it. The right thing to do would be to not freak Elsa out right?

Besides it was only an idea really. She didn't actually know or not if she was feeling what Elsa was feeling. She just knew the pain and fear went away. She wanted to know more before she said anything. That and something told her to keep her mouth shut.

Anna stopped rubbing the belly and that earned her a grunt. "Keep going," Elsa said. "Maybe I can fall asleep with you doing that."

"Oh of course mistress. What ever pleases her. It's not like I need sleep either." Anna continued to rub Elsa's stomach softly and she watched the blonde woman relax under her fingers. "Feeling better now?"

Elsa smiled up at Anna who was leaning over her slightly, still gently running her fingers along her stomach. "Yeah." Elsa flinched, sucking her stomach in when gentle fingers brushed too far to the right. "But that tickles."

"Oh it does?" A devious smile.

"Don't you even dare."

Anna dared and sat up fully so she could use both her hands. Elsa screamed and writhed beneath the treacherous hands. "S-s-s-top!" She laughed harder and the sleeping bag stopped her from fleeing.

Anna continued until she heard someone shout, "Jesus christ just kiss and go to bed already. I'm trying to sleep."

Anna laughed and Elsa smacked her.

XxXxXxX

The next few days went on uneventful. The days began to blur and it got ever colder. Anna didn't have another strange dream, and she even got to ride the horse on her own for once.

After a fifth day of travel Anna woke up and unzipped the tent to see four feet of snow covering the entire area.

"What is this!?" She fell back into the tent, and she stuck her hand out after a moment. Little snowflakes melted onto her hand and she growled. "Elsa.. wake up. There is.. cold stuff outside."

"Thats snow silly." Elsa mumbled after sitting up, stretching and scratching her back lazily. She smiled once her body woke up. "Maybe we can play in it later. We have to get going."

XxXxXx

Later turned out to be after a day of riding. Anna practically threw herself off the horse and onto the snow. The horse stamped its hoof with a snort, giving Anna a weary look. "So this is snow. Its cold, wet, and crunchy."

Elsa and the others dismounted in a much calmer fashion. Elsa got to work on taking the saddles off the horses and getting them tied up. Anna sped through her task of setting up the tents. She was shaking she was so excited.

Jason watched as Anna did her best to take a calming breath. After she relaxed she made sure each tent wasn't going to fall down. Once that was done, like a child she hopped over to Elsa who was still tending to the horses.

"Almost done there Elsa?" Anna asked, bouncing on her toes, her arms were crossed behind her back to keep them from grabbing Elsa and dragging her away from her job. Elsa shook her head only on the third of eight horses. After what felt like hours Elsa had all the horses settled.

"Come on I want to build a snowman Elsa. You are too slow sometimes." Anna took her hand and dragged Elsa to a nice open patch of snow. Elsa looked to the sky but still smiled and waited for Anna to start. Anna waited for Elsa to show her how to start. "So how do we do this shindig?" Anna asked after a moment of standing around.

"Oh. Right. I forgot this is your first time.. So what we do is pack a snowball. But don't push it tightly together. We want the snow to still stick to it." Elsa packed a light snowball then she waited for Anna to do the same. After some fumbling Anna had a lopsided snowball."Perfect, now we roll it. I'll tell you when you have enough snow."

After a few minutes Anna had enough for a bottom. "Now we have to make another ball of snow. But this time a little smaller. And then a final one for a head." Anna nodded and packed another ball up and started on it. It wasn't long until they had a decent sized snow man.

"She looks plain." Anna said frowning a little at the plain three snowballs.

"So its a snow woman?"

"Of course. Snowman sounds boring." Anna went looking for sticks. It was much harder and she eventually stole two kindling sticks from the wood pile to use them as arms. Eilonwy pretended not to notice.

Elsa tilted her head and tried to get a better look at the snowwoman. "Its missing a carrot. And eyes. Real shame. I guess we can look for rocks, but I think my hands are frozen." Elsa held her hands out and when Anna touched them, they were cold. Anna herself could feel the cold seeping into her bones as well. Her wings even was getting icy from melting snow.

"We can come back to this later then Elsa. Lets get you warm." Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa and led her to the small fire to hopefully catch some warmth. Anna hardly ate once more and gave most of her half to Elsa once again.

Her stomach had curled in on itself wanting food, but Elsa looked more hungry. Or so that was her excuse. Besides, she ate enough that it was fine to eat a little less for a few meals. Right? Either way Elsa was happy to wolf down the extra bread and meat.

After sitting at the fire long enough to warm up Anna left to plop into the snow. She let her wings unfurl after some shifting and she made herself a snow angel. She sat up carefully and glanced back at the imprint.

"A snow angel huh. Let me try." Jason said and he moved a distance away and started to make his own. "The angels are making snow angels. Weird. Your wings are bigger though." He gestured to the large prints her wings left. "How do you fly? Quick small wing strokes? Or big strong ones?"

Anna knew Jason was trying to put things back to normal. Ever since his love question she made it a point to only really converse with him unless she had to. She leaned back on her elbows. She felt the snow melt a little into her jacket but she ignored it.

"I prefer big strokes so I don't have to use my wings as much. The bigger and stronger it is, the less I need them. I like a calm glide to be honest. What about you?" She let her head roll the side and she looked at him. He was sideways to her but he leaned back as well.

"I prefer quick. I feel like i'm getting somewhere faster. You do have big wings though. Made for power and such. Rapunzel was right when she said you have potential to be a fast easy going angel." Jason scratched his jaw absently, "its like.. You are built to be perfect in what you do. I mean you're clumsy sometimes. But I can see it. When you get it right its.. almost perfection."

Anna raised a brow and Jason coughed. "There is Elsa. You should go to sleep soon. Its supposed to get even colder once the sun goes out." Jason got up as Elsa appeared. He nodded to her then used his wing to knock her forward. Elsa fell forward and landed in Anna's arms.

Elsa glared over her shoulder at Jason who was laughing and saying something along the lines of 'have fun lovebirds'.

"Did I miss something?" Elsa received a quick peck on her lips.

"Didn't miss a thing."

XxXxXx

Finally they arrived at Oakens freezing, teeth chattering and starving. They had a scuffle with a thieving raccoon and he took off with the food. They had gone nearly two days without food. The group was grumpy and tired. They all put their horses in the nearby barn and then they piled into the front door of the massive cabin.

A large man with muttonchops waved at them. He wore a sweater and a beanie to help fight off the cold. He was sitting behind a large desk with a few items placed across it. There was a notebook in front of them. "Yoo hoo! Hello group! Welcome to Oakans. What can I get for you?"

Eilonwy rolled her shoulders trying to get the cold ache out of them. "Food, rooms, baths, clothes. The whole nine yards. And we are the Guardians. We seek the Path."

Oaken's smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes. He stood up and he turned out to be a wall of a man. "Guardians the Path is always open to those who walk under Watchers gaze."

All the Guardians except Anna and Elsa kissed their palm and put it to their heart. In unison they mumbled, "Watcher guide us along the Path."

Anna wondered if she was missing something. She never really studied the Watcher. Especially since she wasn't into reading the massive textbooks on Watcher. She knew that they believed him to be a Guardian. The first true Guardian, and one that defeated all evil and wrong in this world. They hoped he would aid them in their battle against Doctor Stone.

Anna let the thought drop when everyone started grabbing for their keys to their room. Everyone had to share a room again, since Oakens never had huge lodging. The people who traveled through were usually Guardians.

"I will have my son draw a bath. You'll have to take turns. We only have two tubs. Not including my own personal one. My husband will have dinner ready by the time you are all cleaned up. My daughter will bring the winter clothes."

They shuffled down the long hall and away from the warm and inviting living room. The hall was partly cooler but the warmth was still greater than earlier. Anna opened the door to hers and Elsa's room. The room was rather warm and after flipping a switch Anna sighed. A real bed, and not a sleeping bag. Big fluffy pillows! She pulled her wet jacket off, boots and jeans. She let herself drop onto the bed.

She sighed in relief and her bones enjoyed the softness of the bed. She heard a shuffling and then a weight on her hips. Elsa had removed her jacket, boots and jeans as well. They stayed like that, cuddling for warmth until it was their turn to bathe.

Anna expected Elsa to want bathe on her own but she looked almost offended when Anna mentioned that. Anna pulled her wet pants back on with a grimace. "I just.. I don't want to make you uncomfortable thats all."

Elsa opened the door, her pants already back on. The corner of her lips barely lifted in a small half smile. "I'll be fine. I want to be the big spoon this time."

Anna didn't argue. She didn't complain at all when Elsa wanted to wash her. She was happy when Elsa didn't tense up once while she returned the favor and washed Elsa's skin. The whole bath was a quick affair. Anna felt like her stomach was eating itself and she was sure Elsa was hungry too.

With how quickly they dressed into the sleeping pajama pants and oversized shirts, and how they practically ran down the hall towards the delicious smell of food. She would say that Elsa was starved.

The table with alive with small jokes between the group and questions from Oaken's children. Oaken whispered and chatted with Eilonwy, talking about taking the Path and what would be needed.

Anna plowed through three bowls of stew and Elsa ate through four. "Geez its like you're eating for five Elsa." Anna received a glare and she shrunk a little. She tried to salvage the situation. "But uh.. you do it.. gracefully?" That didn't help at all.

Jason snorted and coughed, and Jo spit his water back into his cup. Gene looked away biting her lip and Lyle and Mark got up and left. Excusing themselves with barely suppressed chuckles that they were putting their bowls away. Jason recovered first. "Wow what a save Anna." The sarcasm was oozing out of his pores.

"Shut it Jason. At least I tried." Anna grumbled grabbing her bowl and Elsa's after checking that she wasn't hungry for more. As she walked away Elsa finally spoke.

"Guess who gets the floor Anna?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

Anna groaned.

**AN**:

Do you want to leave a review?

I know I haven't been updating, Im really sorry, but

It doesn't have to be a review.

Just say hi...

So we meet Oaken. How lovely. Next chapter we venture into the PATH! Dangerous stuff there. People die in that tunnel. *cough* not implying anything. Just its truths. Sorry for the wait.

Im gonna do better on my updates. Hopefully. This chapter feels like a filler to me.. Sorta. If you look you might see things.. The story picks up and things move along next chapter. Well move along more than what was here..


	28. Things that Bump in the Dark

Chapter 28: Things that Bump in the Dark

Anna rolled herself into a burrito with the blankets while Elsa was gone using the restroom. All that stuck out of one end of the burrito was her nose, lips, and a couple strands of hair. She huffed and heard muffled laughter.

"What are you doing all wrapped up like that?"

Anna grunted and wriggled her body, looking like a fat caterpillar. "It's chilly and I refuse to sleep on the floor. But I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you earlier. It was just crazy to see you eat so much food."

"Oh Anna.. You don't have to apologize. I mean I was a little mad but- oh just unwrap yourself already so I can kiss you, you dork." Elsa watched Anna shift in the roll of blankets. After a moment she still wasn't free.

"Yeah Im stuck. Its pretty tight in here." Anna admitted and Elsa laughed and that renewed the angels efforts to free herself. Anna could just imagine Elsa rolling her eyes at the end of her laughing.

Suddenly soft warm lips pressed to hers, she barely registered that Elsa kissed her when the warmth was gone. She could still feel the small puffs of air, Elsa must have stayed close by. "You really do look adorable all bunched up like a little bug." Suddenly she could see once more and Elsa was helping her untangle her arms from the blanket.

"I am not a bug." Anna pouted crossing her arms once she was free and turning slightly away. Elsa nuzzled Anna's cheek placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Anna resisted and flopped onto the bed, hiding her head beneath a pillow.

Elsa wasn't deterred, with a sly smile she sat on Anna's lower back. "But you were a cute wittle bug." She got a grunt in answer, and she ran her fingers along Anna's back. Nails lightly traced designs in the gap between Anna's wings. She watched the feathers flutter and twitch from her soft touch.

"I'm a handsome bug. None of this cute nonsense." Came a muffled voice from beneath the pillow and Elsa tapped her chin in thought. She shifted a little on top of Anna and then eventually laid herself across the angels back resting her cheek on a shoulder blade just above a flexing wing.

"Well you are rather handsome, but cute too."

"Oh lay off it."

XxXxXxX

The next morning the Eilonwy set who was to go back to the main camp with all the horses and who was to go into the cave. Gene and Mark were to go back with the horses leaving six people to go into the tunnel.

Oaken was supplying them with ropes, food, flashlights, and much more to hopefully survive the tunnel. He gave everyone except for Elsa a pick axe and a machete. Elsa didn't look like she cared but she commented that she "wasn't a flower why didn't she get an oversized butter knife too?"

Everyone was carrying some sort of bag and they all wore heavy coats with lighter jackets underneath for inside the tunnel. Eilonwy said it was warm in the tunnel from time to time. The closer they got to the tunnel the more irritated and jumpy they got.

The tunnel door itself was a short walk through the snow. Though lugging the gear on their back made it seem even longer than it was. Elsa looked tired and grumpy this morning, even more so now that they were trekking through the snow. She was fine earlier but it was like someone flipped a switch and she grumbled about every little thing. Her jacket was too tight, her shoes were too loose, this shirt was itchy, and whose idea was it cook fish this morning?

Even Anna had the sense to steer clear of Elsa this morning.

The tunnel itself looked harmless but the eerie feeling you got just by being near it said otherwise. The opening was a dark hole, and icicles hung low and sharp making it look like an open mouth.. waiting to swallow any victim inside. Any vegetation that could even survived the cold, was dead and rotting. There was no birds to be heard near this tunnel.

Eilonwy passed around amulets that looked like an eye settled on a shield with a few feathers etched into the back of the shield as well as a motto or maybe a prayer.

'Follow the light, shun the dark, believe in the Hero.

Watcher guide you through darkness

and into Creator's arms.'

Anna was given hers last and she held it for only a few seconds before she dropped it into the snow. Her hand was burning and she pulled her glove off, and Jason noticed her. While she examined her slightly red hand he bent over and picked the amulet up.

"You dropped your amulet." He held it out to her and she gripped her hand tightly glaring at the amulet a moment.

"You hold on to it for me a minute.. Please." She added the end as an afterthought and he raised a brow. She shook her head at him pulling her glove back onto her hand, hiding the near rash on it.

"If you say so. But you need it on before you go in. I have heard stories of this tunnel. It truly is only used in dire need. There is evil in this tunnel, but sometimes its necessary to go through." Jason whispered to her, glancing at the tunnel and still trying to listen in on what Eilonwy was talking about.

"So we go into this tunnel." Eilonwy was saying. "I have my watch set to make us stop every one and a half hours. We will rest, drink water, change any batteries if we must. When we have traveled at least six hours, we will rest for five. Always keep that amulet on, and if you see something. Don't advance unless it advances on you. Keep Watcher in your heart and you will make it. Got it?" The blonde leader held her hands out waiting for her answer. "Oh and grab a buddy."

There as a collective nod and a few mumbled 'yes ma'am.' Oaken then handed Eilonwy a sack that was stained red near the bottom. No one asked about it but the bag certainly smelled terrible.

Then everyone thanked Oaken and started inside. Eilonwy went in first, followed by Jason. Then Lyle and Joe went in next and that left Elsa and Anna to enter. Elsa looked at the amulet and she put it around her neck. "Here you go Anna. Jason gave me yours for you. Said you dropped it." Elsa put the necklace around Anna's neck and the angel had to hold back a pained whimper.

"Thank you." The words forced and her voice cracked slightly and even Elsa noticed it and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Anna are-"

"Yo love birds lets go. We lose each other in here and you probably are dead. We don't want that. So lets roll." Lyle's head was poking out of the cave and though he was smiling at them, his hand was gripping the amulet like it was his lifeline.

Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her over to the mouth of the tunnel. Elsa started to shake, her whole body told her to run, to find another way. But there was no other way and with a trembling step she entered the tunnel but Anna stayed behind for just a moment. She watched the darkness swallow Elsa in and she couldn't see her anymore.

Anna stepped into the tunnel and she felt something pass through her. As if what ever lay inside sensed her and welcomed only her. The rest ahead shivered and grabbed onto their charms. Praying that Watcher would save them from the evil. Anna realized the evil inside recognized her, and it wanted her.

But why was it? She wasn't evil, she fought for the good. It made no sense and the light sting and itch from the amulet on her chest was bothering her, making a thin sweat break out on her forehead.

She pulled out her flashlight and attached the little bracelet around her wrist, that way if she dropped the flashlight then it wouldn't hit the ground. In front of her the rest of the five tread carefully in the cave. The cave itself was pointed and rough and Eilonwy called out to be careful and not trip.

To trip would be to impale one's self on the sharp rocks. How fun.

"How are you doing Anna?" Elsa called over her shoulder watching her feet so she wouldn't trip or slip and sprain an ankle. That would be the worst. Behind her Anna grunted in reply, scratching at her neck.

"Im fine. You just keep an eye out." Anna said finally and picked up her pace since it seemed Elsa and the group was getting too far ahead for her liking. After nearly slipping twice she found herself directly behind Elsa. Idiots luck she didn't trip she supposed.

"Light. Light. Light. In Cave.. Light. Shun.. the light."

Something in the tunnel rumbled and there was a cold breeze causing everyone to shiver. Lyle jumped in place slightly pointing down another tunnel entrance. "What's that over there?"

Eilonwy up front turned around and hissed quietly, "Everyone freeze, and shine the light over there. But do not go in there." No one wanted to go anywhere anyway.

Six lights shined on the tunnel entrance and there was hiss and something flashed across the light. Jason looked at Eilonwy, eyes wide. "Alright Eilonwy. What the fuck is in this tunnel?"

Eilonwy started walking through the tunnel again taking a moment to relax herself. "Chaos had a friend. A helper so to speak. It isn't told in stories often since it was considered unimportant. This creature was an ugly one. Its body was covered in shadows and smoke, and a single touch from it could kill anyone. Only if it chose to do that though. Chaos used this monster to bring death to many and destroy anyone who got in his way. Today we call it Death since it was the cause of many. When Watcher defeated Chaos he banished Death somewhere deep and far."

Eilonwy stepped around a small hole in the ground and pointed it out to Jason who echoed it back to Lyle behind him. "Death supposedly lurks here because it knows we cross through here. But it is weak. Weak to the light, and we are everything good and we are strong. We've tried to run it out, but it always comes back. So long as darkness doesn't meet with Death, we should be fine. It's said that Death only listens to Chaos and his minions."

As she spoke those words the soft scraping noise of claws across rocks started up behind them. A soft clicking joined in. Like what ever was in the room was trying to sense them through echolocation. It grated on the groups nerves. All but Anna. When Anna looked behind herself, she saw two faded green eyes staring back herself and she straightened and ignored it. She merely nudged Elsa along a little bit faster.

But she could feel the eyes on her back and her feathers ruffled at the thought of being followed. "I am not evil. I am good." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Elsa glanced over her shoulder a brief moment before continuing to maneuver the rocky path.

"Nothing. I just hate the dark." A smile.

A lie.

XxXxXxX

The burning of the amulet was still there even after they stopped for a small break. Anna was sweating lightly and everyone was shivering from the cold weather. "Bathroom breaks and food breaks. Ladies over here. Gentleman over there." Eilonwy glanced at Anna and then shrugged, "Anna.. just go with the guys."

Anna nodded too tired to even try to even make a comment. Jason, Lyle, Jo and Anna all lined up in one area. They kept their eyes on the tunnel, ears straining to hear any sounds. Other than the occasional rock breaking and falling in the distance, or the sound of water it was relatively quiet. Oh and the sound of everyone pissing at once.

"Ah.. I should have ate first. Now i'm gonna have dick hands when I eat." Jo grumbled as he zipped his pants up.

Jason snorted and wiped his hands on his pants just to be sure. "You're right man.. Eilonwy usually passes out the food so im wondering how this.. ew. Alright I hope the rations are packed individually."

Everyone picked a place to sit in the black cave and they were spread out oddly. The backpacks actually had their own rations since they didn't want to lose all the food if someone dropped the bag down a hole.

Anna found Elsa a smooth rock to sit on and she sat near her on the ground, munching on the bread and cheese. She used this time to study the rocks around her. Now that they had been walking long enough the rocks no longer were as sharp and they gave way to smoother rocks. Though there was rough scratches all throughout the whole cave. Some rocks were wet from water or slime, Anna wasn't about to test it.

"Are you going to eat that?" Elsa asked and Anna wordlessly handed her bread over. She had the cheese and that was enough.

"Planning a hibernation Elsa?"

"Please do you even know what that means?"

"I know enough that you're veering from the topic"

"I thought we were over this.. what are you even trying to say?" Elsa growled at her and took a bite of the bread. Glaring at a spot on the wall above Anna's head. Her brows were lowered and she had an adorable pout on.

"Im just saying when i'm dead from starving or something-" Anna was cut off by a terrible gurgling roar and she felt a whoosh of air. Anna saw a flash of white and she yanked Elsa to her body, pulling her out of the path of claws and a jaw full of teeth.

The creature landed in the middle of the group and everyone flashed their lights at it, it took up most of the cave. The air smelled like burning skin and the monster screeched. It had translucent skin and some skin was rotted or even missing in some places. It had the head of a bat and wings much like a bat as well. The leather of the wing had small rips or tears.

It reared up on two legs and it had four arms that ended in nasty claws, matted fur covered its shoulders and neck and it turned into a v down its abdomen. The fur covered its legs and its feet were much like a lions paws. Its tail was much like a lizards, scaled thick with a pointed tip. It had a large underbite and when it screeched again spittle flew. Pale glazed over eyes eyed the human and fliers with hatred.

"Kill.. Kill.. KILL THE LIGHT. GET OUT!"

With a flick of its wrist it slammed Jo against the wall, picking the now dazed man up by his waist and pinning him there. It licked from chest up to the side of his face. It hissed in pain and slashed at Jo's chest and the amulet fell to the ground. Jo whimpered in pain and fear. It let out a content hum and Eilonwy pulled out her machete-which Anna now understood why Oaken gave them one- and she slashed at it's arm.

The cave creature hissed curling in the wounded arm and used its free arm to shove her away and then it licked at its wounded arm.

Eilonwy dropped her bag and machete when she landed a few feet away and Jason ran to her side helping her sit up.

Jo tried to lean over and grab his machete at his side but the creature slammed him against the wall once more and he went limp, slumping over to the left.

"Jason grab the bloody bag! Everyone run now!" Eilonwy shook her head in hopes of clearing the stars. "Open that bag and throw it as far as you can back the way we came." She commanded and she grabbed her pack and machete.

Jason did just as she said, opening it to find a bloody and dead got inside. He cringed but he spun and tossed the bag. Blood dribbled onto the ground and the monster rumbled and let Jo go.

It crawled over and past Elsa and Anna and it lifted the bag with two arms, hunching over it sliding its long tongue inside to slurp at the blood inside.

Anna took her chance and got to her feet and helped Elsa up. She stopped at Jo's limp body, urging Elsa to run. Everyone was scattering up the cave in a panic. "No Anna come on! Let's go!" Elsa tugged desperately on Anna's arm.

Anna put her ear to Jo's chest and she couldn't hear a heartbeat. "He's dead." She heard a crunching sound. The monster was eating its way through the goat, and only its legs and part of its gut stuck out.

"Holy fuck.. I'm sorry Jo. Run!" Anna pointed her light at the ground and pulled Elsa along with her. She picked her way around rocks and didn't dare glance behind her.

Anna felt a tug on her arm, she heard a cry and she toppled backwards. Elsa had tripped and since she held Anna's hand they both went down. Anna looked over her shoulder at Elsa, who looked ready to faint from panic. Anna could smell the blood from the goat, the rotting of the monster, the fear on Elsa.

She could see it moving quickly towards them. Its large ears alert and its eyes zoned in on their general direction. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Stay down."

"What are you doing?"

Anna scrambled to her feet and she took a calming breath and she stepped over Elsa's prone body. She lifted her wings and stretched them above her body as far as she could. She ruffled her feathers and she bit her lip holding her arms high. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick. The amulet buzzed harshly against her chest and she got the urge to rip it off.

Oh fuck me I hope this actually works.

And then she let out a growl that turned into a scream. The creature seemed surprised and stopped a few feet from her and it stood on its hind legs. It roared at her, stretching out its four arms and its wings as far out as they could in the cave and she refused to flinch even when spit hit her across the cheek. She looked it in the eye and took a step forward, jerking her wings in a quick forward motion.

It stepped back confused now and it seemed to be studying her. As if it noticed something for the first time.

"Friend? friend? friend..? Foe? Foe? Foe? Dark. You are Dark.. Dark. Tiny creature is dark."

It lowered itself and sniffed at her chest where the burning amulet rested. It snorted and Anna scrunched her face in disgust. Its breath was horrible, she could smell rotting meat and overall decay inside.

"Light. Light. Why. Light..? Why light? Burns? Doesn't.. Buuuuurn? In paaain?"

Anna could hear it in her head and she didn't know how to communicate with it. She hoped it would get her words. She reached into the first layer of her jacket and grabbed the leather pulling the amulet from its hiding place. She felt instant relief on her skin as soon as she lifted it away from her skin. She pulled it out into the tunnel for the monster to see, it recoiled slightly. It let out a long low growl and Anna leaned away from the amulet. The light coming from it did bother her.

"Shun the light. Right?" She tossed the amulet to the side and the monsters head jerked up and down in a nod. "Who are you?"

"Forgot.. Forgot who.. am. Monster. Kill. Kill kill kill many. Banished. Banished. Left.. behind. You. Are are?"

Anna tilted her head up at the creature. Was this Death? Or was this just a follower? "I am Anna. I am friend not foe." It copied her movement and tilted its own head, studying her with its glazed eyes.

Anna helped Elsa up deeming that it was safe enough to help her up. She made sure to keep an eye on the monster. Elsa was shaking a little and she looked a little green.

"Female female.. human.. Light. Human. Follow light. kiiilll…?"

"No! The human female is mine." Anna glared up at it and it didn't seem to get it, looking suspicious as it leaned in to sniff at Elsa who leaned as far away as she could without toppling backwards. Anna took another step closer and growled once more. "I said she's mine." Her eyes flashed green for just a moment and the creature lowered itself to the ground, trying to look smaller.

"Not kill. Why? Why? Light. Shun it. Destroy it. whhhhyy?"

"Because I said so. I'm the boss and I say what is what. Now get out of here." Anna gently pushed the still shell shocked Elsa back a little. It was time to go. Anna had enough with this creature. It had killed Jo and even though she didn't know him too well, he was still a person.

"Boss boss! Stay. I stay. Others. Danger here. Not safe."

Anna whirled around when she heard the word others and danger. "What do you mean others? You aren't the only thing in this tunnel?" She motioned for Elsa to keep going down the tunnel and Elsa didn't need any further prompting. She wasn't going to leave Anna behind, but her body told her to stay very clear of that.. that thing.

"We are many many. Death. She leads us.. hides hides. Banished to tunnel. Her creation. We are Creation. I follow. Stay with you. My master. New maaster. I help."

The creatures voice was like a whisper she had heard many times before and yet it was so unfamiliar. It had no definite male or female voice rather its voice shifted from male to female constantly. Never the same after each word. It was as though the creature itself did not know itself.

"Death.. is here? It lives here? Can you sense them? We are trying to pass through here. We want to stay safe and away from them." Anna wanted to get to the bottom of this but she didn't have the time. She needed to get Elsa home and she needed to tell Kristoff news of what Carter and Roe were up to.

The creature looked over its shoulder huffing and it got up to rest on all its limbs. "Death is here. Death not here. Banished. New other thing is Death. F-f-former Death live here. Sense you. Former Death sense you. Powerful darkness. You. Find us. No escape. You leak.. reak.. power." It shook its massive body and sniffed at a claw licking some left over blood off it.

"Okay.." Anna wasn't sure she got it, this was all a dream. It had to be. She was talking to a monster like they were old friends. For Watchers sake she was hearing it in her head! The angel ran both her hands through her hair, walking in a small circle.

"Give power. Weak. I weak. Can't fight former death. You have power. Give some? I heal.. become strong. Fight." Anna stopped walking and looked up at the stinky monster tilting her head. Feeling a little suspicious, who was to say it wouldn't turn on her. As if it heard her it reached a thin arm out and prodded her chest with a claw gently. "Fight. Fight for.. you."

Anna sighed and wondered what her life was coming to. "Alright. Tell me how to give you some power."

XxXxXx

From further down the tunnel five heads were peering around the corner of another cave entrance. "What the hell is she doing down there? Is she talking to it? What the fuck?" Eilonwy grumbled still shaking slightly from her near bout of death.

Elsa huddled with the rest, her body was relaxing now that she had put distance from the monster. Or as relaxed as she could get as she watched Anna pace and wave her arms around. Still looking like she was talking to the creature.

Everyone watched in terror now as the monster pushed Anna down. Trapping the angel, its large clawed hands holding arms and legs down. They watched as two long slithering tentacle like limbs poke out from its belly. At the end of the tentacle was a sharp piercing claw.

The creature let go of Anna to take off her two jackets and lift her shirt enough to reveal her stomach. It pushed her back down again and once it had her in its hold, the two tentacles stabbed into the angels stomach.

Up until that point Anna hadn't struggled. Now she screamed a blood curdling scream and jerked around.

XxXxXxX

Anna wondered why she did things like this. Like being stabbed in the stomach and supposedly giving up her power. Or well some of it to the creature. Even now as she tried to throw herself into a happy place while she watched something from her body be sucked down the tubes to the creature.

The creature who looked like it was having the time of its life. It's eyes were closed and it was humming. Or purring. Anna didn't care to figure it out. She whimpered and she could hear it hush her in her head. "Oh holy Gods.. Are you done?" Her voice cracked and she could hear the pounding of footsteps coming from behind her.

"Yesss. I won't take anymore." The two tentacles slid out from her stomach and she groaned in relief. The pressure was fading, and now she watched as the creature opened its eyes. No longer a faded green, they were a bright teal matching her own.

Carefully it licked the two small holes and once they healed, it helped her sit up with one arm. The other arm pulled her shirt down and the other two helped pull up the first jacket and then the second.

"Thanks." She was helped to stand now and it dusted her off in an almost loving gesture. A claw came up and wiped away a tear she didn't know she let go away from her cheek. She smiled up at it and its lips pulled back to copy her. It looked terrible and creepy, but she still got the idea.

"Who am I? New name. Name. Rename. Give one." It bounced a little on its feet its eyes only on her. And she was lost. What to call it? Was it male? Female? What was its purpose before she found it? It mentioned killing people but under her command maybe it could be better.

"Barrus. You are now known as Barrus. Because it seems to fit you." She had never seen such a creature in her life. And now it had a name, and it was beyond happy. It nodded its head up and down in a quick jerking motion.

"I am Barrus. Follower of Tiny Creature." It bowed and everything seemed like it was going to be alright.

And then the machete sang through the air and landed in Barrus's shoulder and it roared.

XxXxXx

Jason watched the monster claw at the machete lodged into its shoulder and he grinned. Throwing practice had paid off for once. What he didn't expect was for the monster to pull out the machete and snap it in half. Nor did he expect the gash in its shoulder to seal up like it was never there.

"Wait everyone stop!" Anna cried, holding her arm out to the group who had stopped mid charge and the other to Barrus to stop him from charging. "This is Barrus! It won't hurt us anymore! I.." She couldn't exactly say she could speak to it. "I made a deal with it. Barrus will lead us out of the tunnels."

"I lead. Lead light.. hate light. Like light. Master like light.. Barrus hate angel boy. boy. kiiiiill?" Barrus grumbled and Anna did her best to ignore it for a moment.

"Barrus im gonna assume you're a guy because I feel rude just saying it all the time." Anna watched as Barrus lifted its leathery wings in a mock shrug. "He knows there are more things lurking in here. He can help us sneak around the rest and we can get through here faster. Wait hold up.. How did you get around them before?"

Eilonwy stepped closer eyeing Barrus the whole time but when he didn't even budge or notice her she looked at Anna. "We had amulets and flash lights. These creatures hate the light and they are weak. Very weak. We could sneak around them or flash them with the lights and use the amulets to keep them at bay. They never attacked us before. Once they did, but we killed it. And then you come in and talk to it like its nothing. How is that?" Blue eyes narrowed at her, and the group shifted uneasily.

"I know things. And I made a deal with him. He gets some energy from me and we get to all live. Jo dying was a terrible thing. I am sad at his passing. But Barrus is gonna help us now. I promise. I don't even know how I speak to it." Anna hoped Eilonwy would believe her and wouldn't ask anymore on it. To be honest Anna wondered if she really was evil. Barrus said she was dark and that she had power. She had enough of something that she could share with him and she wondered what this all meant.

This was too much like a fairy tale for her tastes.

"As a Guardian.. I know we shouldn't ask about things of the past. You are a Guardian. What you might have done and was before no longer matters. We trust. Without trust darkness could overtake us. So.." A loud long defeated sigh. "Let it be our warning and guide. It stays in the front and at least fifteen feet ahead of us. I don't want it near us. Gives me the fucking creeps." Eilonwy turned away to converse with the group and Anna felt like maybe things were going to be okay.

XxXxXxX

"Are you feeling okay Elsa?" Anna asked as they followed Barrus through the tunnels. They had been walking for at least ten minutes and Elsa looked a lot less green now. Anna was worried that maybe she would be sick for real but it never happened. If anything the blonde woman visibly relaxed after she gained distance from Barrus. Maybe it was his looks that unsettled Elsa.

"I am now. I just.. things like that shouldn't exist. At all Anna. Its like a bad dream or a movie." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "I was scared. For you when it stabbed you and you started screaming. I didn't know what to do. I felt like a coward. Jason ran up as soon as you started to struggle. I just sat there until everyone followed him. I'm not strong like the Guardians are. This entire cave makes me sick to my stomach. I just want to run and never look back."

Anna smiled a little knowing that feeling a little. Feeling like maybe she wasn't enough for Elsa. Especially with the barrier of pet and master. "I agree it shouldn't exist. Just so you know a little secret. It's ok to be scared. It doesn't make you weak. I heard it makes you human."

Elsa smiled and looked more at ease now. "Only human huh. Does that make you an animal?"

"Ha! No! That makes me a demon."

XxXxXxX

"What the hell is up with the monster?" Lyle asked looking at the thing that used to be Barrus. Barrus was curled up tightly with its own wings covering itself and a weird cocoon had covered its body. They had stopped to rest and get some actual sleep and they woke up to Barrus looking like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

Anna was the only one who could talk to it so she strode up and put her hand on its wings. The cocoon covering it shuddered beneath her hand. "Tiny Creature to Barrus, come in Barrus!" Anna felt a pulse go through the sac holding her follower and after a tense moment she got her answer.

"I heal… Stronger. Change. Go on with.. out me.. Go. Go. Okay. Everything. Okay." Then the pulse stopped and it seemed all life inside stopped. It was odd being cut off from him just like that. As if the tether between them was severed. She shrugged though and grabbed her pack.

"Barrus is like.. cocooning his way through life. Guess he needs to heal up. So we just move on without him." Anna fiddled with the straps of her pack, and zipped and unzipped her jacket nervously while she waited.

Eilonwy's lips dropped into a frown at the news and Anna worried she was going to be angry. She wasn't in the end. It just means they had to keep an extra hard eye out for anything suspicious.

So onward they trekked into the tunnels following a cave system that Eilonwy seemed to know by heart. They heard more things scampering around the tunnels but Eilonwy said it was normal and to keep moving. The sooner they got out of the tunnels in a few days, the sooner they could forget about this place.

XxXxXxX

"What is this?" Eilonwy put her hand on a wall that was in her path. "This wasn't here. Not before." She patted it as if testing to see if it was real and maybe the tunnel wasn't playing with her. "What is this?" She repeated. They had been walking for quite some time and now they were at a dead end. "We didn't go the wrong way. What the hell?"

Everyone sat down with a groan, mostly frustration. "Can we take a break?" Lyle griped, resting his arm across his eyes. "I just want to relax a little and eat some food."

Elsa perked up a little from her spot on the ground. "I second that. I'm hungry too. We should rest and think about this mystery wall in a minute."

Jason scratched his head in thought agreeing with Lyle and Elsa. "Yeah we're safe anyway."

How wrong he was about being safe.

XxXxXx

They had only ten minutes of peace and quiet when creatures from all directions leapt out. It was as if they were part of the rock itself. In a flash everyone was grabbed by the arms and legs and constantly passed to the next creature like a hot potato. Anna could hear many voices through the whole thing.

Capture! Surprise. Master wants! Bring them. Light. It burns. Pass them. Capture.

Anna reached for Elsa who actually did get sick this time and before she could touch her they were pulled apart. The bumpy ride went on for fifteen minutes until they were dropped into the middle of an open cavern.

There was grunts and growls, snarls even throughout the whole room. The creatures bouncing around them and pushing them down any time they tried to stand. Some even punching or scratching at the group. As soon as Anna got her bearings she crawled to Elsa who was curled up in the fetal position on the ground. She covered Elsa with her own body, using her wings to curl around them both.

Suddenly the light pounding on her back stopped. After waiting a moment longer she peered over her shoulder, finally rolling over to see where the creatures went. . The monsters had all backed away and standing above Anna and Elsa was a woman.

Her skin was pale, so pale that you could see a few of her veins underneath. Her eyes were a dark glittering red and they scanned over the group. She wore a tattered black cloak, worn and torn in some places. She wore nothing on her chest and she wore only a loincloth, and her feet were bare as well. Her dark red hair was long, down just past her shoulders and the left side of her head was partially shaved. The woman had gold piercings in her ear, and even a cartilage piercing, as well as a silver lip ring.

She smiled a predators smile when she noted Anna. "Well well it seems I have guests." She did a mock bow that all fliers did when they submitted to another flier; two arms stretched out to the side and one leg stretched behind her. Then she waved her arms to the partially lit cave.

"I was once known as Death. Now I am known as Kani. This is my cave and these…" She gestured to the bouncing creatures who slobbered at the thought of possibly eating the humans.

"Are my creations." A pale foot pressed hard on Anna's chest. "I was sleeping.. But then I was rudely awoken an uproar. I see now why I was woken up. It's not often i'm awake when there are delectable things to play with."

Anna got a real bad feeling about this. As the usual of course. Since she seemed to have the worst luck on this earth. It had to be destiny.

AN: Well I got this out faster than the last chapter. YAY! Got a little delay because of college and some procrastination. But here ya go.

Not my longest chapter but still up there.

How bout meeting Barrus and Kani ay?

How about that amulet burning?

Howaboutareview? *cough* Whoa whoa who said that? Reviewplease*cough* Sorry must be a cold.

Well we will get to see what Kani wants and stuffs next chapter. More Barrus as well! Um more tunnels too. Well.. I will see YOU in the next chapter. BYE BYE!


End file.
